


EVIL One Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood, Blood Play, Choking, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Knife Play, LIJ - Freeform, Multi, No Slash, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping, aggressive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 120,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring EVIL from Los Ingobernables de JaponThis will be added to continuously and will be an ongoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings/tags





	1. Contrasting Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Threesome m/m/f (no slash), explicit language, verbal humiliation, choking, fingering

“Oh yeah, she’s definitely not wearing any panties.” Evil said cocking his head to the side to get a better view of the woman bending over the bar trying to flag down the bartender. Her skirt was riding up giving Evil and Bushi a clear view of her ass and pussy. The two had been debating whether she was after watching her on the dance floor and catching peeks of flesh as she spun. 

“You? Me? Both?” Bushi asked chuckling as he watched her mounting frustration at being ignored. He bet she wasn’t used to it, looking the way she did. Unfortunately for her, flashing her tits at this particular bartender wasn’t going to get her much. Bushi was more his type than she was. 

“Bring her over. We’ll see what happens.” Evil said with a shrug. 

Rising from their table Bushi made his way behind her, his hand going to her hip as he nestled himself against her. 

“It seems you forgot to wear any underwear tonight.” Bushi said in her ear as he flagged down the bartender. 

“Oh my god, you could see that?” She asked in embarrassment. She felt sexy with no underwear. A dirty little secret that no one else new and gave her confidence. 

“Everyone can see.” Bushi said ordering another round for him and Evil and letting her make her selection. “No panties short skirt.” He gave her a slow look over. “What did you expect to happen?” Grabbing the drinks Bushi motioned for her to follow him, Evil watching their progress as they approached. 

“I’m Bushi. This is Evil.” Bushi introduced as they sat down. 

“Yuko.” She said sitting across from the two men. Evil watched her as she sat, struggling to pull the skirt down to a more acceptable level. 

“Stop with the innocent act.” Evil told her gruffly. “You don’t wear a skirt like that with no panties unless you’re looking for attention.” 

“I didn’t realize.” Yuko protested.

“Shut up.” Evil snapped. “Of course you did. As if you can’t feel the air on your cunt.” 

Unsure what to say Yuko took a hurried drink from her cocktail having a feeling she may have bit off more than she could chew with these men. They didn’t seem interested in flattering her or flirting. Really she should just get up and walk away. 

“Is that true Yuko?” Bushi teased bringing her attention back to him. “Did you want all the boys to look at your pussy? Did it make you wet being a little tease?” He grinned leaning forward in his chair, forearms resting on his knees. “Are you wet right now?” He asked. 

“What? No. I’m not wet.” Yuko denied. “I wasn’t trying to be a tease.” 

“Prove it.” Evil said making Yuko gape at him. “Show us your pussy and prove you’re not dripping right now. No juices you can go on your merry way and find some other boys to play with cause we’re not interested. But if you are wet, we’re going to go back to our hotel and make you our fucktoy.” Bushi sat back watching the interplay content to let Evil take the lead for the moment. 

Taking a sip of his drink he watched as Yuko warred with her ethics, eyes flitting around nervously as she tried to decide whether to stay or flee. With a shaky breath she made her decision, slowly spreading apart her legs and showing off the decidedly noticeable slickness. 

“Looks pretty fucking wet to me.” Bushi said with a grin. “Let’s go. We’re gonna have some fun tonight.” 

The trio rose, Evil heading to the bar to close out their tab as Bushi led Yuko out with him to wait for the hotel’s town car to pull around. Pushing her against a light pole Bushi put one hand around her neck and slid his hand beneath her skirt not giving a damn about the people milling about. Pushing his fingers into her cunt Bushi made Yuko gasp as he finger fucked her, his hand slowly tightening around her throat as he increased the speed of his movements. 

Seeing the car pull up Bushi pulled his hand free and pushed Yuko in as soon as the driver had the door open. Pulling her onto his lap Bushi put his fingers back under her skirt and resumed fingering her as Evil slid into the opposite seat. 

“What?” Bushi asked feeling the weight of Evil’s glare though the big man hadn’t said a word. He was displeased. Bushi could practically feel the anger emanating from him. Yuko moaned loudly as Bushi inserted a third finger pushing them deep inside her. 

“She hasn’t earned her pleasure yet.” Evil said making Bushi roll his eyes. 

“Not everything is about earning Evil.” Bushi retorted. “Sometimes you give a little to get a lot.” 

“Or you just take what you want and maybe give a little if they behave.” Evil shot back. “A slut walking around with no panties on for anyone to see shouldn’t be rewarded.”

“Fine.” Bushi said with a disgruntled sigh pulling his fingers free and shoving Yuko off his lap and onto the floor. “Sorry Yuko, Evil says you don’t get to come.” He said with a shrug as she whimpered at the loss. 

The car pulled up to the limo, the concierge keeping his face carefully blank as they climbed out, Yuko crawling from the floor as Evil led them towards the elevators. As the doors closed behind them Evil turned his attention to Yuko. 

“I’m not nearly as easy to sway as Bushi.” He told her. “You want pleasure you’re going to have to earn it. We’re going to start with you on your knees.” The elevator pinged signaling their arrival. As they exited Yuko trailed behind the two men as they carried on a whispered conversation before reaching the room. 

Yuko stood unsurely in front of the door as Evil and Bushi stripped off their clothing. Yet she couldn’t help but admire the contrasting beauty of the two men, staring at them mouth agape as she imagined being used by both of them. 

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” Bushi joked as he saw her staring. “Come on girlie, we didn’t bring you hear to look.”

“What part of starting on your knees was hard to understand?” Evil groused pointing impatiently to the floor as his fist stroked his cock. “Get naked and suck my cock.” Yuko hurriedly undressed and dropped to her knees in front of them. 

Her hand reached to replace Evil’s stroking his cock before taking him into her mouth as the other hand grabbed Bushi’s cock and stroked it. Yuko hummed and bobbed on Evil’s dick, her tongue pressing along his length as she slid him deeper into her mouth before pulling off and taking Bushi into her mouth. Yuko sucked hard on Bushi’s tip, her tongue swirling around his cock as she hallowed her cheeks as his hand guided her along. Evil got impatient waiting and grabbed her hair pulling her to his cock and burying it in her throat her nose touching his stomach as he held her in place with both hands on the back of her head grunting in pleasure as she gagged and struggled against him.

Bushi rolled his eyes and moved over to the bed telling Evil to hurry up and quit fucking around with her. Muttering under his breath Evil pulled her off his cock and pushed her in the direction of the bed. Having Yuko straddle him facing towards Evil, Bushi pushed his cock into her waiting pussy sinking her down on his length as his fingers reached to the front on stroked her clit. 

Evil tutted but didn’t stop his actions as he lined his cock up with her mouth. Once again he buried himself in her throat, repeatedly holding her in place before pulling out and letting her get a quick breath before pushing right back in. Yuko struggled to maintain her balance as Bushi thrust up into her while Evil abused her throat. Bushi’s fingers on her clit were making her clench around him and moan against Evil’s cock. 

Evil pulled her off his cock and titled her head back to look at him. 

“You have thirty seconds to come. Fail and you get nothing the rest of your time with us.” Evil said sharply pushing her back onto his cock as Bushi’s fingers picked up pace as Evil slowly began counting down from thirty. Yuko focused on the pleasure Bushi was bringing her, raising her hands to her breasts and playing with her nipples as she tried desperately to orgasm in the prescribed time. 

It was only after Evil hit zero that she gave a final tug of her nipples and came, her scream muffled by Evil’s dick as she shuddered around Bushi. 

“Did you just cum after I told you not to?” Evil snapped pulling her head back while his cock was still in her throat. 

“Evil,” Bushi said. “It was only a second. Relax. This isn’t the dungeon.” 

“She’s lucky it’s not.” Evil muttered but released her and pulled his cock free. “Switch me.” 

Bushi pulled her off his cock and rose from the bed, Evil kneeling in his spot and putting Yuko on all fours. 

“Let’s see if you can manage to make her choke Bushi. Unless you’re planning to coddle her all night.” Evil said slamming his cock into her pussy making Yuko cry out as he stretched her. 

“Jesus Evil stop being such a dick.” Bushi snapped. “We need to get your ass home and in your dungeon.” 

Evil grunted out a sorry as he snapped his hips into Yuko once again as Bushi took her mouth. Bushi wasn’t wrong Evil was definitely feeling the frustration of a long month of travel. If he didn’t get to play in his dungeon to work out his aggression he tended to get little unreasonable. Or a lot, depending whether you asked him or his brothers. 

Shaking off his irritation Evil concentrated on the girl below him, his thrusts hitting deep inside her as his hands held her waist and pulled her back on him while Bushi fucked her face in time with Evil’s thrusts. Grunts and groans sounded throughout the room as skin slapped together, as they set into a rhythm with Yuko trapped between them. 

Bushi pushed Yuko’s head down on him as he felt his orgasm fast approaching, groaning appreciation as he filled her mouth and felt her swallow around him. Evil pulled out of her pussy, grabbing her hair and yanking her back around to face him, his cock barely passed her lips before he filled her mouth with his seed. 

Pushing her away from him Evil climbed off the bed and reached for his boxers. Yoko moved to dress, getting stopped by Bushi’s hand on her arm. 

“No need for you to dress. We’re nowhere near done with you yet.” Bushi said pulling on his own shorts and sprawling down on the couch. “Let’s see if we can find some way for you to entertain us until we’re ready for round two.” He said making Evil grin.

“I think can come up with something.” Evil said with a chuckle that sent both fear and anticipation through Yuko.


	2. Room 645

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada invited you up to his room for some post workout fun, but your hesitance leads to an unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: m/m/f threesome (Evil/Sanada/FC no slash), explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut, anal sex, oral sex, reluctance

“645, 645” You muttered to yourself hitting the elevator button for the sixth floor. Were you really going to do this? You thought as the elevator began its slow ascent to the sixth floor. This wasn’t you. Yet you had worked so hard to get into shape. Your body was finally the shape you had always wanted. Tight and firm. He had definitely noticed. Drop dead gorgeous. Muscular. All around perfect as far as you were concerned. The type of guy who didn’t pay any attention to you normally. So it was making you do something out of the ordinary. He had invited you to come up to his room for a more pleasurable work out and after an hour of talking yourself in and out of going. Finally you had gotten yourself dolled up and headed up.

Now standing outside his door you couldn’t make yourself knock. You paced back and forth in the hallway internally arguing before you finally stood in front of the door hand poised to knock. A sudden burst of nerves had you spinning around to run to the elevator. Only you didn’t get too far, bumping into a solid chest and flying backwards into the door of Room 645. Heart in your throat you stared at the very angry looking man you had bumped into. He made you feel tiny with his bulky frame. Hair pulled back in a neat ponytail he glared at you with a fire in his eyes that made you shiver. 

Of course you falling into the door had caught Sanada’s attention, the door pulling open behind you and making you fall into his chest. Straightening and standing between the two men you were mumbling apologies left and right as Sanada looked from you and Evil and back again. 

“I invited you up here to fuck me, not him.” Sanada said sourly glaring at you. 

“I wasn’t…I just bumped into him.” You said quietly trying to explain yourself to the man who was none too pleased with you. 

“Knocked right into me while running from your door actually,” Evil said. “And has yet to properly apologize.” 

“I said I was sorry,’ You said sullenly, feeling defensive as the two attacked you. 

“I don’t consider sorry a proper apology.” Evil said. 

“And I’ve yet to receive an apology for you trying to fuck my best friend when you came here to see me.” Sanada added. 

“But I wasn’t trying to fuck him,” You argued. 

“What is he not good enough for you?” Sanada asked catching you off guard. “You say it like the thought of fucking him is beneath you.’

“No he’s not!” You said vehemently. “He’s very attractive.”

“So you do want to fuck him?” Sanada asked with a smirk. You were so caught up in Sanada’s arguments you didn’t pay any attention to Evil who appeared at your back, his hands grabbing your hips and pulling you into his body.

“We’re going to go in that hotel room and you’re going to apologize by putting my dick in your mouth.” Evil said giving you a little shove towards Sanada who grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into his room. 

“And you’re going to make up to me for cheating on me with Evil by sucking my dick. “Get on your knees.” Sanada said his hand going to your shoulder and pushing you down onto your knees.

You went with little resistance trying to figure out how on earth you were apologizing for nothing. You weren’t given much time to mull your situation, quickly finding both Sanada and Evil standing before you dicks exposed and ready for your mouth. Evil reached out and guided your head to the tip of his cock and pushed it past your slowly parting lips. You stared up at him unable to believe you had gone from petrified to even knock on the door to on your knees in front of two of them. Bobbing you along his length a few times Evil then pulled you off and guided you onto Sanada’s cock. 

You were helpless to do anything but let the have control as they moved you back and forth between them with practiced ease, gradually growing rougher with their thrusts and movements making you choke around their cocks as they buried themselves in your throat time and again. 

On a particularly rough thrust your hands moved to Evil’s hips in a futile effort to push him off you.

“Did I give you permission to touch me?” Evil growled knocking your hands free and pulling your head back forcing you to look at his displeased face. 

“No. I’m sorry I couldn’t breathe.” You said. “I don’t like it down my throat.” 

“I don’t care whether you like it or not. Just take it.” Evil spat pushing you back down onto his cock. Sanada stepped back and began stripping off his clothes. Once naked he took your head from Evil and pushed into your mouth as Evil undressed, Sanada’s cock hitting the back of your throat painfully as he thrust hard into you. After several deep thrusts Sanada pulled out of your mouth making you rise to your feet with a tug of your hair, both of their hands stripping you of your clothing. 

“Ass up in the air bent over the end of the bed.” Sanada ordered giving you a push in that direction before stepping away to rustle through his luggage. Evil wasted no time getting behind you, pressing his cock into your pussy making you whimper as he stretched you. 

Soon the pain faded into pleasure and your fingers were curling in the bedspread as Evil thrust relentlessly into you. Sanada knelt on the bed next to you handing a bottle of lubrication to Evil as he pushed his cock between your lips once again. Your questions were cut off as he filled your mouth and you squirmed uncomfortably as cold lube was dripped over your ass. Sanada kept you firmly sealed on his dick as Evil rubbed his thumb over your tight hole, circling it with lube. You case pleading eyes up at Sanada to convey your disapproval with what you quickly deduced they were going to try.

You yelped around Sanada’s cock as Evil pushed his thumb into you while continuing to pound your pussy. 

“Keep sucking me.” Sanada reminded you, giving the back of your head a little push down as you paused in your movements. “Don’t worry about what he’s doing.” 

Easy enough for him to say, he wasn’t the one getting fingered in places you’d rather not be. But as you relaxed around him you found it didn’t feel completely awful. More lube was added and Evil switched to two fingers being eased inside you with a gentleness that surprised you given his abrupt demeanor throughout your entire encounter.

“She’s ready.” Evil said gruffly several moments later pulling out of your cunt as Sanada vacated your mouth and laid back on the bed. 

“Climb on me.” Sanada said his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking it as he waited for you to comply. 

“I don’t know about this,” You said nervously crawling up his legs and settling yourself down on his cock. 

“Live a little.” Evil said crawling up behind you and pushing you forward to lean over Sanada’s chest. “When will you ever get a chance like this again?” You looked over your shoulder watching Evil lube his cock, stroking the liquid over himself to coat every inch feeling nervous at having that thing in your ass. But he did have a point. This was something you would never have the nerve to seek out for yourself and while it wasn’t anything you thought you would ever want to do, the thought was making butterflies in your stomach. 

“Good girl,” Sanada said sensing your compliance. He pulled you down to his lips kissing them softly. “Now hold very still until Evil’s inside you.” Sanada kept you distracted pressing his tongue into your mouth and teasing your nipples with his fingers as Evil slowly and surely worked the tip of his cock into your tight hole. 

You shrieked into Sanada’s mouth as Evil pushed in fully, tears stinging your eyes as Sanada’s arms wrapped around you holding you tightly to his chest as you struggled.

“Shhh….relax…it’s only gonna hurt a minute.” Sanada murmured into your ear, keeping himself perfectly still as did Evil as you adjusted to the overwhelming fullness of having them both inside you. “You’re okay. It’s alright.” Sanada kept up the mantra until he felt you relax against him, his arms slowly loosening as you pushed up off his chest. 

“Good?” Evil asked, his voice strained from the effort to keep still, dying to thrust in her. 

You nodded bracing your hands on Sanada’s shoulders as both of them began moving inside you. Letting yourself relax you started to feel pressure as your body was rocked between the two men. Evil’s hands on your hips, Sanada’s on your waist they worked in perfect synchronicity making you melt into their ministrations. 

Sanada reached a hand to your pussy, rubbing your clit as their climaxes approached making your stomach coil as you orgasmed just as they stilled inside you. Collapsing onto Sanada’s chest you breathed heavily as Evil eased himself out of you and headed into the bathroom, sounds of a running shower immediately filtering out. 

Rolling you off of him Sanada pointed towards the bathroom. 

“Why don’t you go join Evil and get cleaned up?” He suggested. “We’ll see about Round 2 after that.”


	3. American Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil has a plaything in America and generously shares her with Sanada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome m/m/f (EViL/Sanada/FC no slash), explicit sexual content, explicit language, light spanking,

Seiya Sanada’s eyes were closed, head leaning back against the leather booth seat as music pulsed throughout the club. His hand rested on the back of a brunette head, guiding it up and down his long cock. His phone buzzing on the seat next to him had Sanada opening one eye and reaching for the phone with his free hand. Seeing a text from Evil he clicked on it, nearly dropping the phone as the message opened to a picture of a knockout girl on her knees with Evil’s cock in her mouth eyes trained on the camera. 

Evil: Come party with us when you’re done

Closing out the message Sanada pushed down on the girl’s head in his lap, increasing the pace of her movements as he mulled over his new option for the evening. Evil had an American girl he saw whenever they were in the US, so Sanada hadn’t been surprised when he had opted out of going out tonight in favor of hooking up with her. He was however surprised to receive this text. Evil hadn’t given him any indication of being down to share his little sidepiece. 

Burying his cock deep the woman’s throat Sanada released his load while clenching her hair in his fist, pushing her off and casually tucking himself back into his pants. Rising from the booth Sanada threw cash on the table to cover the tab before walking away.

“Wait!” The girl called after him. “I thought we were going back to your room for some more fun?” 

Sanada barely spared her a glance as he continued on his way. 

“I got a better offer.” He called as he left her behind. 

***

After using the spare key to Evil’s hotel room Sanada softly shut the door behind him, stripping off his jacket and tossing it on the chair by the door as he walked towards the bedroom door. Unbuttoning his cuffs he pushed open the slightly ajar door with his foot, pausing in the doorway as he looked at the bed. Sanada tried to think if Evil had told him her name as he watched her ass move slowly up and down as her pussy fucked Evil’s cock, her hands clasped in Evil’s for balance as he held her arms to the side. Sanada idly unbuttoned his shirt as he watched, sliding it off and catching Evil’s attention. 

“Look Tara, Sanada’s here.” Evil said making her movements slow as she looked over her shoulder, flashing Sanada a wicked smile as her eyes devoured his half naked form. “Go say hi to him.” Lifting her off his cock, Evil set her down on the bed, watching her ass sway as she crawled to the end of the bed. 

“Hi Sanada,” Tara said, biting her lip at looking up at him through her lowered lashes as he approached. “Evil says we can play. Do you wanna play with me?” 

She grinned as Sanada’s hands dropped to his waist band his thumbs toying with the button. 

“I just had a girl suck my dick in the booth at the club. She was very good at it. You think you can do better?” He asked an eyebrow arching in question. 

“Let me show you how good I am.” Tara said pulling him forward by the waistband and making quick work of getting his pants down around his ankles, her hands wrapping around his cock and stroking him to full hardness before lowering her head to lick at his tip. Keeping her hands moving Tara sucked Sanada’s head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as one hand moved to caress his balls while she pulled him deeper into her mouth. 

Evil moved up behind her hand resting on her ass while he guided his cock into her waiting cunt, bottoming out in one shove that had her pushed forward until Sanada’s cock hit the back of her throat. Hand moving to her hair Sanada took control of her, thrusting his hips in rhythm with Evil’s movements as Tara braced herself with her arms on the bed.

Tara moaned loudly around Sanada as Evil reached around to rub at her swollen clit and Sanada’s free hand reached to tug and pull at her nipples. She yelped as Evil smacked her ass with a solid thwack, then moaned again as the pain faded in pleasure. 

“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.” Evil griped. “Don’t be shy now.” 

Balancing on with one arm Tara raised a hand and flipped the middle finger back at Evil, smirking around Sanada’s cock when Evil slapped her again. 

‘Scream for us.” Sanada said with a tug on her hair. “Scream all around my cock. Let everyone in this hotel know how good you’re getting fucked.” 

Sanada released her hair and brought both his hands to her nipples, pulling painfully on them and making her whimper around his cock while Evil pinched her clit as he thrust with a snap of his hips making her scream around Sanada as he slapped her ass with his open palm. 

“That’s right baby,” Evil panted. “That’s what we want to hear.” Reaching forward he grabbed her hair and ripped her off Sanada’s cock and back to his chest. “Scream.” He growled slapping her slit as Sanada twisted her nipples. Tara obliged screaming as fire spread through her body while Evil kept smacking her pussy while Sanada tugged and tormented her nipples. 

Pushing her onto her belly Evil pulled out of Tara’s pussy, switching places with Sanada who pulled her back up by her hips. His hand rubbed over her cunt, fingers dipping inside making her moan as Evil teased his cock against her lips. 

“Enjoying yourself sweetheart?” Sanada asked as he rubbed through her soaked folds.

“Yes.” Tara moaned. ““Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” 

“I can.” Sanada confirmed removing his hand and guiding his cock to her pussy. “You’re soaking wet.”

“So give me more.” Tara challenged looking over her shoulder to flash a taunting grin at Sanada. “Or is that the best you’ve got?” 

“Mouthy ain’t she?” Evil laughed as Sanada glared at her. 

“Yes she is. Maybe you should shut her up,” Sanada suggested burying his cock inside her as Evil dragged her face back to his dick. Tara willingly opened her mouth wide, winking up at Evil as he pushed his thickness past her lips, stretching her mouth around him. 

Her eyes closed as the two men took turns at her from both ends, Sanada abusing her already sore ass with well-placed smacks as he fucked her hard, Evil gagging her around his dick as he held her in place. With her nails digging into Evil’s hips Tara came moaning around his cock as his hot cum filled her mouth. Barely having a chance to swallow she was spun around to Sanada who push into her mouth seed immediately spilling on her tongue. 

With a smile Tara sat back on her heels and stretched looking between Evil and Sanada with an expectant expression as they both laid back against the pillows.

“Aww, don’t tell me you boys are quitting on me already?” Tara pouted. “I’m just getting started.”


	4. Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submission in Evil's dungeon comes with certain expectations, even when unexpected visitors arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: M/M/F threesome (Evil/Hiromu Takahashi/FC no slash), smut, dungeon play, punishment, whipping, anal sex, reluctance

“Hi Evil” Hiromu Takahashi said cheerfully, hopping up onto the counter and looking around the dungeon with interest.

Evil paused mid thrust with an irritated sigh, glaring at the man who was nonchalantly examining the paddle Evil had just used on the woman he currently had strapped into the sling stand, her arms suspended overhead, and legs stretched uncomfortably wide. 

“Do I even want to ask how you got in here? Again?” Evil asked pulling out of her as she protested. “Shut up!” Evil said sharply. “One more sound and I’m gonna gag you.” 

Walking over to join Hiromu, Evil took the bottle of water Hiromu held out to him.

“What can I do for you Hiromu?” Evil asked taking a long swig. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.” He gestured vaguely towards his captive. 

“I’m bored Evil,” Hiromu pouted. “Bushi and Naito went out together and Sanada went to that fancy club that I don’t like. And now I see you’re busy too.” He lowered his head dejectedly letting out a woe is me sigh that had Evil rolling his eyes. 

“Would you like to stay and play with me Hiro?” Evil asked turning to return to his guest. 

“Yes! Thank you, Evil-san, I’m very excited to play.” Hiromu hopped off the counter and trailed after Evil smile firmly back in place.

“What?” She shrieked. “Evil no! I don’t want to be with two men!” 

Evil issued a sharp slap to her thigh that had her crying out in pain.

“Do you have any say as to what happens in the dungeon?” He growled making her whimper out a quick no. Hiromu smiled trailing his fingers over her soft skin making goosebumps pebble her flesh. 

“Hiromu why don’t you go pick out a gag for my little whore?” Evil suggested glaring down at her. “I did warn you as to what would happen if you didn’t shut your mouth.” He told her raking his fingernails down her stomach leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Hiromu sauntered towards the cabinet housing the gags taking his time perusing the options as Evil pulled the girl free from the sling. 

“Kneel.” Evil commanded sharply, his cock at her lips as soon as she was down, pushing deep into her throat as he waited for Hiromu to make his decision. “Grab the lube too Hiro.” He called to his friend as he thrust again, making her gag around him. 

Wide smile filling his face Hiromu reached for the item that caught his eye turning around and holding it up for Evil’s approval.

“What about a hood Evil-san?” Hiromu asked holding up the black leather deprivation hood with an attached ball gag.

“Excellent selection Hiromu.” Evil agreed waving for him to bring the hood. “Dumb slut doesn’t deserve to see.” Hiromu came up behind and slipped on the hood before returning to the cabinets to find the lubrication Evil had requested while Evil fastened the hood on properly. 

Yanking her to her feet Evil pulled her over to the kneeling bench, forcing her onto the pad kneeling on all fours. 

“I wouldn’t move unless you want to go back on the cross.” Evil said moving to confer with Hiromu as to how they wanted to fuck her. Once the decision was made Hiromu approached the bench and slid underneath her body, stopping to suck on her breasts before issuing a sharp toothed bite to each nipple that had her squirming but not pulling away as he positioned himself under her. Pulling down on her hips Hiromu slid her down onto his cock burying himself deep inside her pussy. 

“Ride me hard.” Hiromu commanded with a sharp smack onto her ass. Obeying his command, she bounced up and down Hiromu’s cock, her pussy juices leaking down his cock as she increased her speed burying him deep inside with every downward movement.

Her motions stuttered when Evil squeezed cold lube on her back hole getting a sharp reprimand from Hiromu for slowing down. She tried to ignore Evil’s fingers prodding at her backside as she struggled to keep up Hiromu’s demanded pace, her face hot under the leather mask, breathing difficult through the gag. She squeaked around the gag as Evil stuck a finger through her tightest hole. Fucking her with his finger to get her ready for his cock Evil repeatedly slapped her buttocks with the small crop he had brought, smirking as she jerked against Hiromu with every hit. 

Adding a second finger Evil squirted more lubrication twisting his fingers inside her as she began pushing back on him. 

“Is she going to cum Evil?” Hiromu asked, reaching up to tweak her nipple, twisting it painfully in his grip as she whimpered. 

“No!” Evil said adamantly. “She doesn’t cum tonight.” 

“Poor baby,” Hiromu pouted mockingly up at her. “Have you not been a good girl tonight? Or is Evil just being a dick?” He asked with an impish grin as she quickly shook her head in denial. 

“What’s that?” Hiromu asked cocking his head to the side pretending to listen to her. “Evil has been a dick? Been an asshole for no reason?” he laughed when she cried out as Evil shoved his fingers deep inside her ass. “He’s so mean, isn’t he?” 

“She likes it when I’m mean.” Evil grunted pulling his fingers out and stroking his cock before pressing the tip against her hole. “She keeps coming back doesn’t she?”

Her scream as he shoved fully inside her ass, was loud even muffled through the gag, tears falling down her cheeks inside the mask, the damp leather irritating her cheeks. The two men stopped their movements for a moment, giving her seconds to adjust to Evil’s intrusion before they both began to thrust inside her. Both sets of hands grabbed her hips making her feel like she was being yanked in two separate directions. 

After several minutes of thrusting, the air filled with grunts Evil released her hips and grabbed the crop once again, bringing it down on her ass and back while was caught helplessly between the two men. Finally, with a loud moan Hiromu came inside her, falling still while Evil continued whipping as he thrust before he too came. 

“Kneel” Evil commanded again as he pulled out and Hiromu stood up as she crawled off of him and knelt on the floor next to the bench. 

Moving over to his sink Evil cleaned himself, washing his hands thoroughly before moving aside to let Hiromu do the same. 

“Would you like to see my newest toy Hiromu?” Evil asked earing an eager agreement from Hiromu. 

Leading the way to a large piece covered by a dark purple velvet drape with chains leading up to the ceiling Evil pulled off the hood and grabbed her by the hair forcing her to scramble after them on her knees. Letting go of her hair Evil pulled the cover off revealing his newest purchase. 

“This is the birdcage Hiromu.” Evil said with a grin. “It keeps little birdies from flying away before I’m done with them.”

Hiromu examined the cage with wide-eyed wonderment, the golden gilded cage a stark contrast to the rest of the dark furniture. The floor was padded with a studded dildo sticking up in the middle. Hanging from the sides were implements Hiromu could only imagine the uses for. 

“In ya go sweetheart,” Evil chuckled forcing her to crawl inside. “Go ahead and get that sweet pussy of yours on that cock.” He and Hiromu watched as she knelt in the cage, slowly lowering herself on the appendage before Evil closed and locked the cage. Reaching for the blade like objects hanging on the cage Evil carefully inserted each of them through the designated holes until the tips were digging into her flesh. She wouldn’t be able to move with causing the implements to poke and stab her. Moving to the wall Evil pushed a button, chuckling when she screamed as the cage was lifted off the ground the jerking making her get poked until it stopped at the ceiling. 

“I want one.” Hiromu said staring up at the suspended cage. 

“What do you say we go catch up with Naito and Bushi?” Evil suggested leading Hiromu to the dungeon exit. Flicking off the light switch the two men left her hanging in the dark as they made plans for the remainder of their evening.


	5. Passenger's Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil doesn't react well to teasing, and is more than happy to teach you a lesson about teasing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Masturbation, teasing, language,

Three hours on the road with nothing to entertain you but the radio and the sound of Evil’s snores from the passenger seat was enough to bring out the mischievous side of you. You could hardly be blamed. So your hand may have inched over the center console to hover above his thigh. And your finger tips may have teasingly drifted up said thigh making the muscles twitch under them. Which had your already dirty thoughts escalating as you thought about just how much you loved those thick thighs of his and how they felt against your pussy when you rode them. Which wasn’t helping the throbbing between your legs. Creeping your fingers further up Evil’s leg you landed between his thighs biting your lip as you felt his cock begin to harden under your touch. 

You didn’t realize he was awake until his hand grabbed yours stilling your fingers as he held it firmly against his cock. You chanced a quick glance at him before turning your attention back to the road, shifting a bit in your seat as his look sent a thrill deep within you. Suddenly all you wanted was to find a quick exit to pull off and let him fuck you over the trunk of the car. 

“Keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel.” Evil said his voice taking on that tone of command that made you immediately obey; pulling your hand from him and putting it on the wheel as you stared out the front windshield. You pouted as you realized your hopes of a roadside quickie were being left behind as Evil didn’t seem inclined to play with you when he leaned back in the seat and his eyes once again drifted closed. That should have been the end of it and you should have let it go. You knew Evil was exhausted. He hadn’t been sleeping well the past few nights. But you were horny and now you were agitated that he was ignoring you. So you decided to be petulant and started drumming your fingers loudly on the steering wheel and huffing out breaths of frustration. Not the most mature behavior, but you were hoping to invoke Evil’s wrath and he would make you pull over for some punishment. 

Hearing movement you glanced over to see Evil staring at you making you flash him a taunting grin that had fire flashing in the depths of his eyes. A shiver of anticipation rolled through you as you awaited his order to pull off the road. Instead he shot you his own taunting smirk making your smile drop as confusion became your prevalent emotion. Your eyes once again darted from the road as you heard Evil’s zipper pull down before he sharply commanded you once again to keep your eyes on the road. 

You whimpered as Evil pulled his cock out, stroking the thick flesh in his fist while you tried to concentrate on the road, watching him from the corner of your eye. Your fingers tightened around the wheel as Evil’s cock grew, his fist stroking over the tip and squeezing it. 

“Eyes on the fucking road.” Evil reprimanded as the car veered slightly onto the shoulder. 

“Baby, you don’t have to do that,” You told him, hoping to cajole him into what you wanted. “There’s an exit coming up. We can pull over and I’ll take care of you. I’ll climb right on your lap and fuck you so good.”

“Pull over.” Evil said with a nod and you smiled happily signaling to take the next exit and pulling off the highway, driving until you were far enough down the deserted road for privacy. Eagerly putting the car in park you started to move towards Evil, only to get stopped by him holding his hand up. 

“No. You stay right there and keep both hands on that wheel.” Evil instructed. Following his edict you gripped the wheel eyes watching hungrily as he pumped his cock, precum glistening on the tip as his fist ran over the head. You licked your lips as his thumb brushed over a bead of cum and he brought it to your mouth. Tongue darting out you licked his finger clean humming as his taste filled your mouth. 

“Please let me help you Evil,” You whined squeezing your legs together as you got more turned on every stroke of Evil’s hand. This was torture sitting and watching him pleasure himself. His only response was a negative grunt, his strokes picking up speed as his head fell back on the headrest, eyes closing as his fist squeezed the tip of his cock making more glistening cum dribble onto his fingers. 

You watched raptly as he picked up speed, his hand almost a blur as he stroked the entire length of his cock, Evil’s hips lifting as his fist gripped his throbbing flesh. Your breath was starting to come faster as you watched Evil pleasure himself, wishing your mouth was wrapped around his cock, ready to swallow the imminent explosion. 

With a final groan Evil’s fist closed around the head of his cock and you watched as cum filled his hand, coating his fingers and leaking out around his knuckles. You were almost salivating already able to practically taste his juices. Releasing his cock Evil turned to you with a smirk reaching towards your mouth with the coated hand only to jerk it away when your tongue darted out making you cry out in disappointment. You watched in disbelief as he pulled some napkins from the glove box and wiped his hand clean tossing the crumbled napkins into the little garbage bin in your car. 

“Get back on the road. This time don’t wake me up.” Evil said settling back and closing his eyes leaving you stewing in frustration before you finally started the car and headed back to the highway.


	6. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to land in the dungeon, but Evil isn't giving you what you were hoping for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, rough oral sex, alcohol use during sex, verbal humiliation, punishment

You had known he was going to punish you. It was what you were hoping for. Teasing Evil had consequences and you knew that very well. Him ordering you into the dungeon was the exact outcome you had wanted. You liked the dungeon. You liked when Evil spanked you or whipped you and then fucked you through countless orgasms. It had been a few weeks since Evil had taken you in there, so you had decided to help him along by relentlessly teasing him. Accidently spilling that bottle of water down the front of your white shirt had apparently been the last straw as you now found yourself being marched down the stairs and into the dungeon.

A soon as you hit the bottom step you noticed the immediate difference in the room. None of the equipment you so enjoyed playing with was ready for use, covers over the furniture and the cabinets locked up.

“Why are all the toys locked up?” You couldn’t help but ask Evil as you stripped and knelt in front of him on the cold concrete floor at the base of the stairs.

“Oh? I’m sorry, did you think this was going to be fun for you?” Evil cackled in your ear. “The dungeon is for punishment not fun. Though you seem to have forgotten that.”

Your protests were quickly dropped as Evil’s thick first wrapped around your ponytail and yanked hard craning your neck back to look up at him.

“You think I don’t know you?” Evil asked sharply moving in front of you and pulling you by the hair making you crawl behind him as he dragged you across the room. “You think I didn’t know what you were after with all your teasing bullshit?”

You whimpered as your hair pulled at your scalp as you scrambled to keep pace with Evil. He was not happy and that did not bode well with you. At this moment you were struggling to remember why you wanted to be down here in the first place. Evil released your hair making you fall on your face at the base of his throne. With a wince you scrambled onto your knees getting into position with your hands behind your back as Evil preferred.

“Why would I give you what you want?” He asked moving to the row of counters behind the throne. You tried to peer around the throne to see what he was doing to no avail. “Why would I reward you for being a cock tease?”

He stepped into you line of sight methodically undressing before once again stepping back towards the counter.

“Eyes closed. Mouth open.” Evil commanded and you quickly obeyed trying to keep still has you heard his footsteps approach. He stopped in front of you leaving you waiting anxiously the silence dragged on. The next thing you knew you were gagging as vodka was poured down your throat rapidly the alcohol splashing around your face as you struggled to swallow and choked as your mouth overfilled before Evil moved its path pouring it over your hair and body as you coughed.

Breathing heavily you stared in trepidation as Evil kneeled in front of you, hand grabbing your hair and titling your neck to the side before he licked along the side of it and then sunk his teeth into the flesh making you cry out.

“Why are your eyes open?” He growled into your ear, sharply biting the lobe as you shut your eyes cursing yourself for messing up given the mood Evil seemed to be in. Rising to his feet Evil returned to the line of bottles on his counter selecting another and returning to stand in front of you, upturning the bottle and once again sending the liquid cascading over you and down your throat. Your stomach recoiled and you felt like you were going to throw up, your head spinning as the alcohol flowed into your system.

“Crawl to me,” Evil commanded your eyes opening to see he had seated himself on his throne a new bottle in his hand. “Thirsty whore. I’ll give you plenty to drink.” He assured you as you crawled to his feet. Evil beckoned you closer with a crook of his finger until you were kneeling between his knees.

“Clean me.” Evil said tipping the vodka bottle over his chest sending the clear liquid cascading down his chest. Tongue darting out you licked the trail of vodka, your tongue lapping at his chest and down his stomach as Evil poured more over his chest. You kept licking your tongue getting tired as Evil kept a continuous trickle from the large bottle, chiding you to get every drop off his body.

“Please no more Evil,” You plead stomach rolling from the alcohol.

“Shut up and suck.” Evil growled pushing your head down to his cock as he poured vodka over the hard shaft and pushing himself into your mouth. You closed your eyes in a useless attempt to stop your head from spinning as Evil guided your head up and down his cock at a speed that had you nauseous it taking everything in you not to get sick before he finally shot his load down your throat making you swallow it down with a mouthful of vodka.


	7. Head Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil and Hiromu Takahashi set out to prove who is better at oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: female receiving oral sex, language, smut, two males one female

3:00 in the morning at a roadside Waffle House was the last place on earth you thought you would ever run into two of your favorite wrestlers from Los Ingobernables de Japon, Evil and Hiromu Takahashi. You and your group of friends were trying to play it cool as they were escorted to a booth just a few tables away from yours. They didn’t spare your group more than the most cursory of glances as they filed into their booth.

Despite your best efforts to be cool and not drool over them the conversation at your table inevitably turned to the two men. As it was wont to do the conversation shifted from innocuous topics to more dirty fare before long. At the moment the three of you were engaged in a heated debate to which of the two would be better at eating a girl out. You were firmly in camp Hiromu, visions of his long thick tongue and all the licking he did with it dancing in your head. One of your friends agreed with you. The other two were on Evil’s side, citing his thick full lips that looked so damn soft and smooth.

Your discussion apparently got a little loud as the three of you argued the merits of tongue over lips, getting startled as Evil and Hiromu suddenly appeared at your table, each sliding onto the end seats of the booth as they forced your group to scrunch into the middle.

“Couldn’t help but hear our names mentioned.” Evil said quietly. “Having a little argument are we ladies?”

“We…we were just talking. Didn’t mean any harm.” You laughed nervously avoiding his gaze from across the table. “Just girl talk you know.”

“Yes girl talk.” Evil said with a half-smile. “About who eats better pussy. We heard.” He ran critical gaze around the girls seated with you before settling back on your face. “You honestly think that Hiromu eats better pussy than me?” He laughed humorlessly.

“They’re only speaking the truth Evil-san.” Hiromu said tossing his arm across your shoulder and wagging his tongue playfully at the glaring big man. “”They’ve all seen what I can do with this.”

“Licking random disgusting shit isn’t the same as eating a pussy Hiromu.” Evil disagreed. “Just cause you like to lick and stick your tongue out all the time doesn’t mean you know what to do with it.” You and your friends listened to their little argument with wide-eyed wonderment unable to believe you were sitting in a booth listening to Evil and Hiromu arguing over who ate girls out better. Considering Evil’s argument you titled your head a little taking a good long look at Evil’s lips as he continued arguing his point with Hiromu. He did bring up some good merits. Straight licking things didn’t require any particular talent. You started imagining what Evil’s lips would feel like against your most sensitive flesh your nipples tightening in arousal as you imagined your hands buried in Evil’s hair as he ate you out.

Evil smirked as he caught you staring at him with an almost glazed over look to your eyes, darting his tongue out to lick over his lips and chuckling as he watched your breath hitch in reaction. Catching Hiromu’s attention he pointedly gazed at you at then nodded his head towards the parking lot where the bus was waiting for them. Hiromu looked you over once again before giving an agreeing nod and turning his full attention on you the other girls at the table easily forgotten as they focused their attention on you.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Hiromu’s hand landed on your thigh giving it a gentle squeeze before dancing his fingers up and down it.

“It’s not really fair to make a decision without experiment, don’t you think?” Hiromu asked flipping his hair back from his eyes to stare into yours. “So far all you’ve got is conjecture. Without testing you would never really know.” He nodded his head in agreement with his own statement and you found yourself nodding along.

“But conjecture is all I have to go on,” You said with a rueful shrug. “I can’t exactly put my theory to test.”

“Why not?” Hiromu asked his fingers crawling up your leg again making it difficult for you to concentrate.

“Hiromu and I are both here.” Evil spoke up and your eyes were immediately drawn to his thick lips again. “You have your test subjects.”

“I do?” You asked unable to believe they were offering what you thought they were.

“C’mon beautiful. Let us take you out to the bus and show you what we can do. Then you can make an educated decision.” Hiromu said reaching to brush your hair behind your ear the light touch making goosebumps pop up along your skin.

You looked around the table, your friends watching in wide eyed disbelief their eyes urging you to accept this once in a lifetime opportunity.

“Okay.” You consented nerves coming full force as Hiromu and Evil slid out of the booth, Hiromu pulling you along by the hand out the door as Evil followed behind at a leisurely pace.

Once on the bus Hiromu wasted no time in working on stripping off your clothes and pushing you down on the couch along the bus window. You felt self-conscious as both Hiromu and Evil stood above you, taking in every detail of your body before Evil stepped back and took a seat on the couch across from you as Hiromu dropped to his knees in front of you. You focused your attention on him, biting your lip hard as he placed a kiss on the inside of each of your thighs his hair falling forward and tickling you as he kept his eyes locked on yours. They promised sinful delight and he delivered as his fingers spread open your pussy and he swipe his tongue along your slit. You moaned as Hiromu dove in licking enthusiastically along your slit and darting his tongue inside you before nipping at your clit and flicking his tongue quickly back and forth over the nub. Your head fell back against the seat as you ground yourself against Hiromu’s tongue, moans filling the cabin while you gripped the cushions.

Hiromu flattened his tongue and dragged it along your slit and you shattered around him, screaming out your completion as he sucked your clit between his teeth before lapping up your juices. With a satisfied smile Hiromu rose to his feet flashing a challenging grin at Evil who rolled his eyes as Hiromu flopped down on the seat next to him. You found yourself caught in his gaze as Evil watched you in your post orgasmic bliss. Finally he rose to his feet, and crossed the short distance to stand in front of you making you crane your neck to look up at him as he cracked his neck, lips curving into a slight smile as he saw you getting agitated as he continued watching you.

You whimpered as he looked down at you, something in his eyes seducing you without him touching you and you found yourself desperate for his mouth to touch you as he continued to make you wait. Finally he dropped down to his knees, a startled yelp leaving your lips as his hands grabbed your ass roughly, finger tips digging into the flesh as he pulled you further down the seat before he grabbed your legs and hitched them up over his shoulders. It was a stark contrast to Hiromu’s style, his rough deliberate style sending sparks of desire as you anticipated him finally touching you.

You groaned loudly when his lips finally touched your sensitive flesh. They were so soft and full pushing into your pulsing clit and making your thighs quiver as your hands dropped to his head, fingers tangling around his hair. His tongue swiped down your slit before pushing into your hole, his hands lifting your hips to the angle he wanted you to allow his tongue to fuck you nice and deep. His lips pressed against your slit moving against your pussy while his tongue licked your insides. Your grip tightened as Evil pushed harder into you, his teeth grazing against your pussy before he pulled his tongue out and licked long swipes over your clit before sucking it into his mouth. You squirmed under him as you felt another orgasm ready to crash down on you, his teeth sending a stinging pleasure through you the pain sending you over the edge, coming as you pulled at Evil’s hair.

With a grunt he reached up and disentangled your fingers pushing to his feet as he licked your juices off his lips before he joined Hiromu on the couch.

“So?” Hiromu asked impatiently waiting for your edict.

“Well,” You said catching your breath as you sat up into a more comfortable position. “I don’t think I can make a decision based on one test.” You nodded. “Definitely need at least two more rounds. For science.”

You grinned impishly as the two men exchanged glances.

“Alright. Hiromu you’re up.” Evil said leaning back against the seat. “Let’s do this. For science.”


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whining lands you in Evil's dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Punishment, dungeon play, whipping, bdsm, orgasm denial,

“But..but baby,” You whined, the words coming out breathy as you hung on the edge, kept right on the precipice by Evil’s talented fingers. You tried to arch against him, thighs clenching around his wrist as you sought what he denied. “I know you didn’t think you were going to cum after that shit you just pulled?” Evil taunted curving his fingers inside you and making you whimper. “You’ll be lucky if you come ever again.” “C’mon Evil, please.” You begged, eyes closing in pleasure as he twisted his thick fingers inside your pussy. “You know I was just playing.”  
“Well now I’m playing.” Evil said his thumb rubbing slow tantalizing circles over your clit. “Not very fun is it?” You weren’t sure if it was a cry of relief or disappointment that escaped when he pulled his fingers free, bringing them to your lips and watching with hungry eyes as you sucked your juices off his hand. You felt overheated, your face flushed with desire as you tried to calm yourself while Evil stepped back and dropped his slacks to the ground. “Come suck me.” He commanded pointing at the floor in front of him. Sliding off the table he had held you on you dropped down to your knees and crawled the short distance to Evil, reaching quickly for his hard member, hoping that maybe if you pleased him he would change his mind about denying you your orgasm. Not very likely but a girl could hope. Darting your tongue out you licked his tip, locking your eyes on his as you brought his tip past your lips playing with it with your tongue before sucking hard on it and bobbing further down onto him. Keeping your tongue firm along the underside of his cock you slid him deep into your throat and swallowed before pulling him back out again and flicking your tongue over the head. “You really think teasing is your best course of action right now?” Evil snapped narrowing his eyes at you when you pouted.

“I wasn’t teasing.” You told him sullenly.

“I know exactly what you’re doing. Stop it or I’m going to take you into the dungeon.” Evil warned as you quickly shook your head. The last place you wanted to go was the dungeon. Not for punishment at least. Looking up at him again your shoulders slumped as you knew you were fighting a losing battle. He had already determined he was taking you there. He was going to find fault in everything you did so he could take his pent up aggression on you.

Putting him back in your mouth you sucked him hard as you bobbed over his cock keeping a steady rhythm as Evil’s hands guided you with your hair until he pulled you off until only the tip was resting in your tongue as it spilled his load. Once he pulled free Evil silently pointed towards the basement stairs and walked away.

Heaving a heavy sigh you rose to your feet and walked towards the dreaded door. Sure the dungeon was fun sometimes, but this was not going to be one of those times. Evil was already pissed at you for your little stunt at the arena, and again for touching yourself in the locker room when you were already in trouble. Couple that with him being in one of his moods and you could already feel the aches coming your way.

You cringed when you heard his angry exhale behind you.

“Why are you not down those stairs yet?” He growled. Your excuses were cut off immediately by his hand yanking you back to his chest by the hair tears springing to your eyes as sharp pain radiated through your scalp. “Get down there. On the horse.” He pushed you away from him and you hurried down the stairs with dread. The horse. You hated the horse. Usually he would ease you into it. Starting on one of the easier pieces of furniture. He rarely had you immediately on anything. Evil liked the theatre of having you kneeling nude at the bottom of the stairs and crawling to him at his throne. As you climbed onto the horse your mind raced as you tried to think of anything further you may have done to raise his ire.

“On your back,” Evil commanded as he walked in and saw you positioned on your stomach. Reluctantly you pushed up and got into the much more uncomfortable position with your legs bent under you as you laid on your back across the pad. You made sure to keep your face as impassive as possible given the mood Evil was in. You weren’t even strapped down yet and your muscles were already screaming in protest. Normally by the time he got you in this position you had been stretched and used thoroughly making your muscles nice and warmed up for such an uncomfortable position. You fought to control your pain as Evil cinched the straps almost impossibly tight the leather biting into your skin before pulling your arms above your head and securing them. A blindfold was secured around your head and a phallic gag shoved between your lips.

You waited anxiously trying to hear his movements around the room, desperately trying to determine his next move when his fingers appeared on your breasts pinching your nipples and flicking them hard with his thick fingers. You tensed knowing what he was preparing you for, braced for the pain as you felt cool metal on your nipple. You squirmed, tears dampening the blindfold as your cries of pain were muffled as he tightened the ring of fire nipple press around one nipple than the other, trying to breathe deeply through your nose to prevent yourself from passing out as your heart raced. Evil was going hard from the get go and you suddenly found yourself yearning for a safe word. You had never before wanted one. Had been able to handle everything Evil had given you so far. But you had bad feeling about tonight. Something you had done had pushed him too far and you were scrambling to figure out what you had done.

His fingers moved between your thighs, rubbing roughly over your clit until it was pulsing and swollen before he snapped a forceps clamp on it making your body lurch against the restraints as pain rocketed through you. Evil flicked your clit making a new shock roll though you before he pushed to fingers into your cunt pumping them slowly in and out of you. The pain slowly faded as pleasure replaced it with Evil twisting and bending his fingers inside you adding a third finger as he stretched in making you moan against the gag as he increased his movements. You screamed when you suddenly whipped across the underside of your breasts with the steel whipping rod mind torn between pain and pleasure as Evil kept teasing your pussy as he methodically whipped your breasts.

Pulling his fingers out Evil moved back to his wall of toys and replaced the steel rod and traded it for the leather split crop and making his way back to your spread thighs. Evil looked at your dripping pussy before changing course and moving to your head and removing the gag. He wanted to hear your screams and pleas. See how long it took for you to admit what you had done. You swallowed frantically gulping in air now that your mouth was free having to choke back your pleas for Evil to stop. You knew the second you put an end to his games that your relationship was over. Evil had been abundantly clear on that front. You ever brought an end to his playtime and you were out the door.

Evil smiled at the scream that echoed through the dungeon as he brought the leather crop down right on your clit shaking the forceps clamping it. His cock hardened as he slapped your pussy repeatedly your cries an aphrodisiac like no other to him. Shame you had to fuck everything up. He was reluctantly impressed that you had managed to hold in your secret thus far. With a shrug he grabbed another implement, this time selecting the rattan cane immediately setting to work whipping your thighs admiring the red streaks on your flesh as they appeared.

You sobbed in relief when Evil unstrapped you from the horse practically falling from it and landing on your knees on the floor before Evil yanked your head back by the hair and brutally pulled the nipple clamps making you scream again.

“On the cross.” He said sharply yanking off the blindfold before releasing you as he moved to grab the nine tail whip making you immediately start to plead with him. Your pleas fell on deaf ears Evil dragging your protesting form to the cross and strapping you face first into the contraption as you fought against him.

He brought the whip down hard across your buttocks on the first strike smiling at the scream that filled the air and continued striking you across your back and legs getting perverse pleasure from every cry he ripped from you leaving a criss cross of red stripes from your shoulders to your calves as you begged him to stop.

“All you have to do is tell me,” Evil said simply before bringing the whip down across your buttocks again. You froze at his words. There was no way. No way he could have found out. Trying to quell your panic to told yourself there was no way he could know

“I don’t know what you want Evil.” You sobbed flinching as he came to stand right behind you, the material of his clothes making your wound feel like they were on fire.

“You sure about that? Nothing you need to tell me?” He asked darkly raking his nails down your back and making you cry out again. “Stupid fucking whore. Didn’t think I would find out. Thought it would stay a secret forever?”

He stepped back reaching to undo some straps and flip you around so you were facing outwards before re-securing you. You flinched at the utter contempt and disgust prevalent on his face.

“You should’ve just told me. This might have gone a lot easier on you.” Evil shook his head in disappointment before lashing out with the whip striking you across the breasts. “Now you’re stuck in here with me until I decide I’m done with you.”


	9. Bar Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brushed off by her boyfriend she heads out to the bar, completely unprepared for the two men she crosses paths with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied smut, implied threesome m/f/m (No slash), alcohol use, humiliation, verbal degradation, public humiliation, explicit language, sexual content

Work Text:

 

“I can’t believe that fucking asshole,” You muttered to yourself as you slid onto the barstool, oblivious to your surroundings. Your surroundings weren’t quite so oblivious to you though. Sitting in the corner of the bar counter were Evil and Sanada who had eyes on you the second you walked through the door. You were a gorgeous little thing. Of course you were going to get their interest. That interest grew as they listened to your not so quiet ramblings about your asshole boyfriend, their predator’s blood sensing weakness. Vulnerability. “Lots of shots.” You said to the approaching bartender. “I don’t care of what, just keep them coming.” 

Exchanging a loaded glance Evil and Sanada sat back and waited. They hadn’t come out tonight with the intention of hooking up. Simply wanted to come out and get a few drinks. Hence the dive bar they were sitting in. But they weren’t ones to let an opportunity pass either, so they kept you under their watchful eyes waiting until you were at the right point of intoxication. The point where you would be more receptive to two men propositioning you, but not to the point that you would pass out before any fun could be had. So they were patient. They drank and watched while you pounded back shots oblivious to the danger you were in. 

“All I wanted was some frickin’ flowers. Or a goddamn phone call. Was that too much to ask?” You moaned to the bartender who listened with half an ear as he wiped down the bar. “I mean, it’s my birthday. I should get a little attention right?” Your lower lip jutted out into a pout as you stared into your empty shot glass. Seeing their opening Evil and Sanada slunk over to you, taking a seat on each side of you. 

“It’s your birthday?” Sanada said flashing his signature smile as your head jerked up, eyes widening as you saw the handsome man who had suddenly appeared at your side. “What’s a beautiful girl like you doing all alone on her special day?” You couldn’t help but blush at his flowery words, a little more susceptible to the pretty face and words than you would probably be normally. It felt good to hear that someone thought you were beautiful. “Who would leave such a pretty thing all alone, right Evil?” 

“I would.” The dark guttural voice on your left had you jerking around to look at the man who had joined you unnoticed. You felt a tiny stab of trepidation as you looked into his glowering face, his dark clothing and angry countenance both frightening and intriguing you. 

“You don’t think she’s pretty?” The handsome man on your right asked making your head whip back to look at him. Seeing his inspective gaze looking over you, you self-consciously straightened yourself out as he gave you the once over. 

“Just saying I’ve seen better.” The other man said sending a pang of hurt through you. You briefly wondered why you cared what he thought, but you did. Maybe you were scared if he didn’t approve, the other man would leave and you would be alone again. You weren’t sure exactly what your thought process was, but you wanted both their approval. To show the mean one that you were worthy. That he was wrong about you. “You’ve had better.” He said pointedly making the handsome man nod slowly in agreement. Your lip trembled at the assessment as you fought to hold back your tears.

“Don’t be upset beautiful.” The man on your right said taking in your crestfallen expression. “Evil’s just a bit grumpy. He’s had a bad day.” His fingers reached out to dance across your forearm leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Maybe you can help make him feel better.” You stared into his deep brown eyes, his fingers stroking almost hypnotically along your arm and before you knew it you were slowly nodding. “Good girl.” He said. “I’m Sanada. The asshole over there is Evil.” 

“Y/n,” You stuttered, your head looking between the two men, wondering why it was bothering you so much that Evil didn’t seem the least bit interested in you. You had a boyfriend. You shouldn’t even be talking to these men. 

“I’m not an asshole.” Evil said. “Just calling it like I see it. We can go down the street and get someone much better than her if we’re looking to play.” 

“C’mon Evil. She’s not that bad. Plus it’s her birthday. That’s gotta count for something.” Sanada said his hand dropping to your thigh and giving it a friendly rub. You barely noticed the hand moving up until it almost rested in the apex of your thighs. 

“So what? You want to give her a pity fuck as a birthday present?” Evil sneered. “I didn’t think Seiya Sanada slummed it.” 

“I’m not slumming it,” You said indignantly, offended that Evil seemed to think you beneath him as Sanada cut you off. 

“I do occasionally.” Sanada said hiding his grin as your hurt eyes flew to his. You were falling in line so nicely. It was almost a letdown how easy this was. He gave you a patronizing smile. “Come on honey, you can’t think you’re in our league?” 

“I am.” You said sullenly. “I mean, maybe I’m not looking my best. I’ve been crying. And…and I’m wearing this stupid jacket.” You slid off your stool, practically falling in Sanada’s lap on your way to your feet, your hand dangerously close to his groin as you pushed yourself back up and stripped off the offending jacket leaving you in the sheer lace tank top you were wearing underneath, a proud tilt to your chin as you stood before them with your hands on your hips. You felt ridiculous as you stood there, teetering on your heels as they evaluated you, taking their sweet time passing judgment. 

“Sit down.” Evil said sharply making you hurry to regain your stool, shifting nervously between the two men as they ordered you another shot and a mixed drink. Under their direction you downed the shot, wincing as the alcohol burned your throat. They looked on amused as you coughed. Whatever they had ordered was much stronger than what the bartender had been giving you. You tried to keep yourself sitting up straight up, striking an air of confidence you definitely weren’t feeling. The two conversed as if you weren’t there, the only acknowledgement of your presence was their occasional ordering of a drink for you when they noticed your beverage was low. You bit your lip sharply, trying to bring your mind into focus through the haze of alcohol. 

You almost jumped out of your seat when Evil’s hand landed on one thigh, Sanada’s on the other and they spread your legs apart watching with wide eyes as Evil’s free hand moved to your crotch, the knuckle of his finger rubbing along the seam over your clit. You wiggled a bit, your eyes flying around the bar as you tried to determine if anyone was watching what they were doing to you, finally landing on Evil who was watching you dispassionately as he rubbed your pussy through your jeans. 

“What are you doing?” You said lowly, feeling like you should tell him to stop, but it felt so good you didn’t want to. In the back of your mind, thoughts of your boyfriend fluttered. 

“I thought you wanted my attention?” Evil asked with a dark smile. “You have it now. Don’t you want it to keep it?” His fingers never stopped their movements, pressing against your core as you tried to think. 

“I do.” You said truthfully. “But someone could see.” 

“They’re gonna see a whole lot before we’re through with you.” Sanada said with a low chuckle, reaching his free hand up to run over your breasts. “You think Evil can make you come like this? Just rubbing that sweet pussy through your pants?” You moaned quietly as Sanada squeezed your nipple through your shirt and you arched into Evil’s hand seeking more friction. You cried out in disappointment when their hands suddenly disappeared from your body eyeing them in shock when the turned to the bar and ordered more drinks paying you no attention. 

You sat in your stool breathing heavily as you tried to discern what had just happened as the bartender slid new beers to Evil and Sanada. 

“Go in the bathroom, take of your bra and bring it to me.” Sanada instructed not even looking in your direction. You balked, your mind rebelling against the directive. You were in a see-through shirt. If you took off your bra anyone would be able to see your breasts. Ultimately your aching core made the decision for you and you quietly slid from your stool, ignoring the eyes of the scattered patrons on you as you made your way to the back of the bar. 

You had thought this was a good place to go. It wouldn’t be very crowded and you could drink away the sorrows caused by your boyfriend. Your steps faltered as you entered the bathroom when you remembered your boyfriend. Here you were cheating on him like a hussy just because he hadn’t remembered your birthday. Looking in the dirty mirror you felt shame course through you at letting two strangers fondle you in front of everyone. They thought they were slumming it by messing around with you. That you weren’t good enough for them. Sniffing you held you head high. You were worth more than that. Screw them. 

Mind made up you spun around and marched back out to the bar. Instead of just marching out the door, which would have been the smart thing to do, you stomped over to Evil and Sanada. 

“Told ya she was more trouble than she’s worth.” Evil told Sanada as they watched you storm towards them. “Can’t even follow simple instructions.” 

“You can’t just order me around and expect me to jump.” You said angrily. “I will not be disrespected like some piece of meat.” 

“Then go run home to your fucking nobody boyfriend. The man who can’t even be bothered to remember your birthday.” Sanada said dismissively, his sneer making you feel dirty. “Here we are trying to make you feel good, give you a birthday to remember and you’re being a bitch. I worked for you to make Evil even consider touching you and now you want to throw it back at us? Fuck you.” 

“I’m…I’m sorry?” You said unsurely, not even knowing why you were apologizing. You were mad at them, weren’t you? Why were you still standing here? 

“Fuck your sorry.” Evil said. “I told him not to waste our time with you.” The two turned back to the bar leaving you standing there, mouth hanging open at their dismissal. You should walk out that door and forget you ever crossed paths with these two snakes. Your eyes flitted to the door of the bar taking one hesitant step towards the door before you spun on your heels and marched towards the bathroom, arguing with yourself with every step you took. 

Two minutes later you slammed your black lace bra on the bar top in between them, eyes fixed firmly on the ground as you awaited their reaction. The silence stretched making you fidget until you couldn’t stop yourself from filling the uncomfortable silence. 

“I did what you asked Sanada.” You said quietly. “I gave you my bra.” 

“You think a bra is going to get you back our attention?” Evil scoffed. “Your tits aren’t anything we haven’t seen a thousand times. You’re not special.” 

You swallowed past the lump in your throat, picking at your fingernails as you wondered if you had completely blown your chance with them. Then you wondered why you even cared. 

“What do I have to do?” You asked finally garnering their attention as they exchanged a look before shifting to face you after Sanada gave a small shrug of one shoulder. 

“Kneel.” Evil said glancing at the ground before turning back to the bar and taking a long drink of his beer.

“Excuse me?” You asked hoping you had heard him incorrectly. 

“He said kneel. Kneel on this dirty bar floor like the whore you are.” Sanada said before he too turned away from you, leaving the decision in your hands. With a shuddering breath you lowered yourself to the floor trying to ignore the filthy conditions, feeling like the crime was seeping through your pants. As soon as you began lowering yourself you saw Sanada slip a stack of bills on the countertop to the bartender who quickly pocketed it with a look at you before heading down to the other end of the bar and focusing his attention elsewhere. Only one other patron remained in the bar, for which you were grateful. The less people to witness your downfall.

You lost track of how long you had kneeled, long enough for your mind to sober up and thoughts of exactly what you were doing to filter through your mind. Which you suspected was their intentions. Your little rebellion had seemed to offend them. They weren’t going to allow you the haze of intoxicity to hide behind. Every action you took was going to be made with a clear mind. Apart of you wanted to rise and run, but you thought of your empty apartment and your wayward boyfriend. You had already come this far, you were already utterly humiliated. Perhaps you should go for broke. There was no reason your boyfriend ever had to know. 

With a wince you shifted uncomfortably, your knees burning as the wooden floor dug into them. Finally they decided they let you sit long enough, simultaneously turning to face you. You shivered under the intensity of Evil’s gaze unable to tear your eyes from him. 

“You are rather polarizing. I’ll give you that.” Evil said with a smirk. “You’ve managed to switch your fortunes. You’ve got me on your side now. Sanada, not so much.” Surprise made you look at Sanada, curiosity burning bright in your eyes. Seeing that Evil laughed. “Yeah, Sanada doesn’t take well to people not following his orders. Your little rebellion has put you in his doghouse. Me, on the other hand, I prefer my women with a bit of fight.” 

“But, I want Sanada too.” You admitted earning a scoff from Sanada. 

“So what do you want birthday girl?” Sanada sneered. “Do you want me to fuck you while everyone’s watching? Is that what you’re after?” You watched warily as he slid off the stool circling around to stand you your back. His fist went to your hair, balling around the long length and pulling your head back to look up at him. “Is that what you want? You want me to bend you over one of those tables like the cheap slut you are? Let Evil have a turn when I’m done with you?” 

“No!” you protested weakly, your inner thoughts contradicting your protestation. 

“Don’t lie. You want it as much as I do,” Sanada taunted. “We’ve played games long enough. You want us, you get up off your knees, take off your clothes and bend over that table. The two of us are going to take turns with you and then you’re going to go home to your boyfriend with our cum dripping down your thighs.” 

Once again swallowing your pride you rose to your feet and walked towards the designated table under their watchful eyes. Shedding your clothes you bent over, your legs spread giving them a view of the moisture pooled between your legs. 

"Told ya she wanted it.” Sanada said reaching for his belt buckle as he moved to stand behind you while Evil sat back on his stool to watch the show. Sanada was right. They had played enough. Now they were ready to reap their reward. Swallowing back a shot of whisky Evil rose from his bar stool and ambled towards the table Sanada was practically driving you into, hand moving to his zipper as he prepared to line himself up with your mouth.


	10. Outspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running your mouth about Los Ingobernables de Japon has unintended consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content, implied oral sex, explicit language, suggestive content

As a woman, working for New Japan Pro Wrestling could be a rather challenging affair. Particularly if you worked in any department wherein you crossed paths with the talent. Those departments were mainly press, photographers, interns, medical and human resources. If you were an attractive woman that worked in one of those departments and dealt with the talent you were pretty much guaranteed to be propositioned. As far as New Japan was concerned that was a hazard of your job. They didn’t want to hear any complaints about harassment or for you to run crying to them. You were expected to deal with it. 

Despite the three-day orientation you had to sit through and your supervisor filling you in on what to expect you had been utterly unprepared for the sheer amount of sexism that ran rampant throughout the backstage atmosphere. Women truly were seen as second-class citizens around here. By the end of your first day you felt overwhelmed. You had been prepared for one or two guys to maybe ask you out. That you could handle. What you hadn’t expected was the propositions. You didn’t think there was a place in the entire arena that someone hadn’t asked you to either fuck them or suck them. As a press liaison you were expected to get to know all of the wrestlers in the company, so you had gone around introducing yourself to everyone and from the first you had been hit with lewd and crude comments making you honestly feel kind of shell shocked. By mid-afternoon you had hidden yourself away in the little makeshift press office. 

After a few days the furor of the new girl died down, and for the most part the harassment ended. There were one or two that seemed to think they were God’s gift to women who couldn’t seem to get it through their thick skulls that you weren’t interested, but for the most part you were left alone and actually started enjoying your time on the job. Then they showed up. Los Ingobernables de Japon. The group had been on an UK Tour and hadn’t been around for the past week. And now they were back. 

You could tell something was different this morning when you walked in. There seemed to be an energy in the air that had been missing since you started. You weren’t sure if it was nervous or excited energy. Maybe a mixture of both. What it came down to was that it was annoying you to no end. Everyone seemed to be anxiously awaiting the arrival of LIJ and they couldn’t be bothered to show up on time. You knew they were late as your boss was running around flustered trying to reschedule an entire day’s worth of interviews just to accommodate their tardiness. 

Your irritation grew throughout the day as their absence just made things more difficult on everyone, including you, as you had to run around advising talents of their new time slots and trying to round everyone up in the right place at the right time. Yet not a word was heard from the Los Ingobernables stable. You were stewing by late afternoon, tired and grumpy, along with starving as you hadn’t gotten to eat lunch since you were dealing with crisis after crisis. Whispers were that apparently someone in the office had pissed off the group, so they weren’t in any rush to be cooperative. That just pissed you off further. Immature brats were all they were. Didn’t they realize they should be grateful to have a job?

Finally, they deigned to arrive, and you had five minutes of peace to sit down and eat your sandwich. Your boss was happy they had gotten shuffled into their interview and seemed to be cooperating so far. With a laugh she told you that you never knew with them whether they were going to play ball or not. That dismissive attitude was the last straw for you. How could everyone be so nonchalant over the blatant shirking of duties by this group?

“Are you kidding me Sachie?” You asked in disbelief. “You’re laughing about this? Those assholes have had us running around like crazy all damn day. Because they’re throwing a temper tantrum they can’t be bothered to show up to work on time? Do you realize how inconsiderate that is? I can’t believe this company lets them run wild like this. Its completely irresponsible and there is no way New Japan should like them act like inconsiderate assholes whenever they get their panties in a twist.” 

As you spoke Sachie’s eyes got wider and wider, her face paling making your rant trail off. There was only one plausible reason for that expression. 

“They’re right behind me, aren’t they?” You asked your dread growing as her head slowly nodded up and down. Schooling your face into what you hoped was a sufficiently groveling expression you turned around finding yourself face to face with the Ingobernables. 

“Naito-sama, I’m so sorry,” Sachie began apologizing to you stopping when Evil issued a sharp command.

“Get out.” Evil said flatly and Sachie hurriedly bowed her head and rushed from the office leaving you alone with the five men who looked rather upset with you.

“We come back from a tour and this is the welcome we get?” Naito said shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I’m very disappointed. I didn’t know they were hiring people to call us assholes now.” 

“I’m sorry,” You said quietly. “I let my frustrations get away with me. I shouldn’t have spoken of you in such a manner.” 

“Disrespecting us behind our backs isn’t the best start to your tenure in this company.” Sanada said his lip hitched up in a sneer. 

“Fire the bitch.” Bushi spoke, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at you. 

“Now let’s not be hasty boys,” Evil said. “Maybe she wants an opportunity to earn our forgiveness.” Your eyes darted to his in surprise. “Do you? He asked. “Do you want to keep your job and right your wrong?” 

The grins on their faces told you straight out that your answer should be no. Everything you knew about this company told you that your answer should be no. The rumors that you had heard about LIJ told you that your answer should be no. Yet somehow you found yourself slowly nodding yes in response to Evil’s question. 

Before you had even finished nodding the others filed out the door at Naito’s direction, leaving you alone with Evil who pointed silently at a spot on the floor in front of his feet. Dropping hesitantly down to your knees, you looked up at Evil before your eyes dropped to his crotch seeing a bulge starting to form beneath his slacks. 

“You know why you’re down there.” Evil said impatiently. “Earn your forgiveness.”


	11. Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A maid faces the repercussions of snooping through Evil's belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light bondage, Light BDSM, punishment, whipping, gags, rough oral sex, smut, explicit language

Evil stood under the burning spray of water, his forehead resting against the cool tile wall of the hotel bathroom letting the water melt the knots away from his body. He was tired. It had been a long tour in Australia and to top it off he had fractured his eye socket in the last match of the tour. Now he had to fly home tomorrow to find out if he needed surgery to repair the injury. He and Sanada had worked so damn hard to get those heavyweight tag titles and now there was a very real possibility that they would be stripped of them. Evil’s fist clenched at the thought. Losing them in a hard fought battle he could handle. Having them taken away because of a fluke fucking injury was not sitting well with him. 

Hearing something that sounded like his hotel door shutting Evil cocked his head, concentrating as he tried to determine if he had heard what he thought he did. Turning off the shower to hear better, Evil heard someone singing softly in his room. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist Evil stepped out of the shower and moved to peer through the crack in his door. He frowned as he saw a maid’s cart by his bed, his ire rising. Apparently they were ignoring his do not disturb sign now. 

The singing cut off abruptly making Evil crack open the door further and move so he could see the maid bed, wondering what had caught her attention. He watched as she leaned under the bed where she had apparently kicked his black bag of delights. Watching with an amused smile Evil leaned against the doorframe as her face blanched when she opened the bag and saw what was inside. She pulled out cuffs and a ball gag with a scrunched nose, a startled noise escaping her when she lifted out a bunch of different styled clamps. Evil remained amused until she started running her mouth.

“What kind of sick fuck is this guy?” She said out loud to herself as every item she pulled out of the bag seemed to get kinkier than the last. There was a small part of her that was intrigued by the items, but she kept pushing those thoughts away. “Oh my god gross!” She had just pulled out a vibrator and she hastily threw it down on the bed, wiping her hand along her skirt as she imagined just where that thing may have been. “Holy shit this guy is fucked up.” She said as she pulled out the last few items, a small leather crop and a wooden paddle. “I think he needs to learn to keep his freak at his home.” 

“I think you need to learn how to shut the fuck up.” Evil said glaring at the intruder as he stepped into her view. Her face paled, eyes darting from the items strewn about the bed to the man who looked like he could easily break her in half. She tried not to notice that he was so handsome, reminding herself that he was a sexual deviant. “Is there a particular reason you’re going through my belongings? Or that you ignored the Do Not Disturb sign on the door?” 

“Well you just left your things around for anyone to trip on!” She sputtered indignantly, trying to turn her snooping back around on him.

“In a zipped up bag underneath the bed?” Evil countered. “Even if it was out, you have no right to pull all my shit out and throw it around.” 

Her gaze darted guiltily to the items strewn about the bed unable to deny the evidence right in front of them. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I got nosy and I shouldn’t have gone through your things. Once I saw what was in the bag I should have put it away. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I am truly sorry for that.” She said. “Can we just forget this happened? Please.” The last thing she needed was her supervisors getting wind of her latest screw up. 

“I’m supposed to forget you invading my privacy, going through my belongings and badmouthing me?” Evil said skeptically. “I don’t think so.” 

Once again her eyes were drawn to those taboo items sitting tauntingly on the bed, that little thought from earlier becoming an insistent buzz in her head and she found herself making an offer.

“What if…what if I let you use that stuff on me?” She said keeping her glance away from his face, not having the nerve to see his reaction. 

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you to think I want you.” Evil said taking the time to give her a once over. She was attractive. Probably not someone who would normally catch his eye, but he found himself considering her offer. Give him an opportunity to work out some of this frustration that was eating at him before he had to meet up with Sanada to catch their flight. “Put everything back in the bag, get naked and lay on your back in the middle of the bed.” He said after a few moments of drawn out silence. 

Dropping his towel Evil retrieved the nylon ropes from his newly restocked duffel climbing onto the bed to straddle the maid as she obediently lifted her hands above her head for Evil to tie her down. Reaching over he grabbed a pair of nipple clamps attaching them after teasing her nipples into stiffened peaks. A whimper of pain filled the air and she fought not to cry at the pain. Moving to straddle her chest Evil pressed his cock through her lips, snapping his hips repeatedly as he buried her cock in her throat time and again making her choke around him as he took his pleasure. 

Choking gasps filled the room when Evil pulled from her mouth and moved down her body. His thick frame spread her legs as he knelt between them his fingers pushing into her hole without care and roughly finger fucking her until the sounds of her juices could be heard. Then he pulled out the vibrator turning it on high and pressing it into her cunt as his fingers played with her clit. She moaned arching her hips to meet the thrusts of the vibrator. Lost in pleasure she never noticed Evil grabbing the crop until it struck down on the side of her breast ripping a scream from her.

“Not too loud or I’m going to have to gag you.” Evil said with a smirk. “Wouldn’t want anyone coming up here and ruining our fun.” Two quick slaps of the crop once again had her screaming making Evil’s smile drop. Once again reaching into the bag he grabbed the ball gag and moved up her body fastening it around her head. Then he resumed slapping her with the crop turning the undersides of her tits bright red as he methodically slapped the tender flesh. Keeping the vibrator pressed deep inside her Evil moved down her body, slapping the crop of her stomach and thighs before turning the blows on her clit. His cock grew as he watched the tears leak down her cheeks, eyes pleading for mercy as he covered her flesh with slaps. 

Ripping the vibrator free Evil knelt between her legs and rammed his cock home as he held her legs up over his shoulders. Rapidly thrusting Evil yanked the clamps off her nipples making her scream around the gag her pussy clenching around him as the pleasure and pain made her cum, Evil’s own orgasm following in quick succession as he grunted and filled her with his seed. 

Pulling free Evil grabbed the vibrator and reinserted it in her still sensitive cunt, flipping it back onto high speed as he put the rest of his items back in the duffle. He left her there as he moved around the room, dressing and gathering up his belongings as he got ready to meet Sanada.

“You can keep those as souvenirs.” He called over his shoulder as he left the room leaving her staring after him in dazed shock. 

Evil would admit to feeling much lighter after that little encounter as he checked out in the lobby, making sure to let the front desk know there was a situation in his room that needed to be resolved. 

Walking over to the waiting car he greeted Sanada as he sunk back into the plush leather seats. That was a nice interlude, but he was going to have to bring one of his regulars over to play hard with him. The way his eye felt he had a feeling he was going to have a lot of anger to unleash once he met with the doctors.


	12. Ringside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Japan's newest photographer gets caught taking pictures she shouldn't be  
> With appearances by LIJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, public sex, verbal humiliation, smut

You had been watching them for a while now. They had no idea you were in here, hidden in the farthest upper corner of the bleachers, covered by darkness. By the surreptitious way they were behaving you had a feeling they weren’t supposed to be in here. Two were serving as lookouts. One with a mask, sitting on the railing by one entrance while another with long hair holding a stuffed cat sat against the wall by the other door. Inside the ring were three men. One was sitting on top of the ring post watching the other two lock up in the center. You had no idea watching attractive men beat each other up could be so erotic, yet here you were practically panting watching them. 

You were a new photographer hired by New Japan and had come in here to get some different and interesting angles on the ring, shooting it from all different areas of the arena. Then you had gotten the idea to shoot it in the dark, with just the one light illuminating the middle of the ring. You didn’t know why you hadn’t announced your presence when they had come in, instead you had ducked down and hidden in the corner. Many of the photos you were taking weren’t meant for anyone but you. You couldn’t help but take a few for your own personal pleasure. But you also had a plan for some extra money. Once again raising your camera you snapped shots of the men, making sure to capture the in ring action and getting clear shots of their faces a small smile on your face. These could be big money shots. Obviously the men in the ring weren’t supposed to be there, or at least the one in the ring with the protective mask. Might be worth some extra cash in your pocket to them for those pictures not to get out. 

If the men in the ring wouldn’t pay, you were sure New Japan would probably throw some money your way to prevent the pictures from seeing the light of day. The last thing a big company like them would want is bad press about letting injured wrestlers work. And as long as you had those photos, they couldn’t exactly fire you. Raising the camera to your eye you snapped another quick succession of photos before lowering it and focusing on the ring. You wished you were a bit closer to get a better view, because they sure were nice to look at. You were looking forward to your first night of in ring action when you got to be ringside snapping photos. 

Returning your attention to your camera you pulled up the album on your screen and looked through all the photos, making sure you had good enough shots to get what you were seeking. Taking your time to slowly look through your personal favorites, featuring shots of body parts you couldn’t help but want a closer view of. 

Unfortunately for you, your movements had caught the attention of one of men by the doors and he was slowly circling around the arena, stalking you like prey. You carried on obvious to the danger you were in until your camera was yanked from your hands and the culprit was skipping down the stairs towards the ring. 

“Give that back!” You shouted rising to your feet and hurrying after the long haired man, uncomfortably aware you now had the attention of every single one of the men. You stopped midway down the stairs, hand on the railing mouth wide with horror as your camera as thrown through the air. You cringed as you waited for it to shatter on the ground only to see the man with the long orangish hair sitting on the ring post had caught it and was now looking through your pictures.

“Hey,” You said anger making you resume your trek to the ring. “Get out of my camera. Those are my pictures.” You stood near the apron, glaring at the man who had stolen the camera, who was now sitting on the ledge smiling at you with the stuffed cat tucked under his arm. The masked man from the door had also made his way over jumping up to stand next to the man on the post. 

“What did Hiromu bring us Naito?” The masked man asked. “Besides the pretty woman.” 

“Lots of pictures of us Bushi.” Naito replied. “Looks like she really likes you Evil. She’s got a lot of pictures of you on here. Particularly of your ass.” Your face flamed in humiliation as you recalled all the photos you had taken of the big man from behind. You hadn’t been able to resist and never thought anyone but you would see them. 

“Just give me my camera so I can go.” You muttered looking everywhere but at the men in the ring.

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere until you tell us why you were hiding in the rafters taking pictures of us.” Naito countered looking expectantly at you. 

“How about instead I tell your bosses that you stole my camera.” You retorted. “Oh… and also that he,” Your finger pointed at Evil. “Is practicing while he’s injured. I’m sure that they’ll love that.” You faced Naito, smirking triumphantly as his own smirk fell and he glared at you. 

“It’s never a good idea to threaten LIJ little girl.” The deep voice sounding uncomfortably close making you spin around, finding yourself face to face with Evil. You shuddered taking a step back, trying to gain some distance from his intimidating presence. 

Of course he just stepped closer to you, lifting the plastic shield mask off revealing his swollen and bruised eye as he tossed it on the ground at Naito’s feet. When your back hit the ropes you were stuck watching warily as he clamped a hand on the rope on each side of your shoulder. 

“Why are you hiding in the shadows taking pictures of me?” Evil asked his chest brushing up against yours, something you were acutely aware of as you tried to focus on his question, rather than his hot sweaty chest pressed to you. 

“I’m a photographer. I take pictures.” You defended yourself looking up into his face. A face that had no right to look so good half swollen and bruised. It made him look more dark and dangerous and that was making your panties uncomfortably wet. 

“Is New Japan paying you to take pictures of my ass?” Evil smirked moving his face closer until his lips were almost touching yours. 

“It’s a nice ass,” You whispered cursing yourself for not sounding more confident. The sound of laughter reminded you that you weren’t alone making your cheeks flush again as you thought of your audience seeing you pinned to the ropes talking about Evil’s ass. His hands dropped from the rope to grab yours, pulling them back up and making you grip the rope where he had been holding. 

“Do not let go of the rope. Do you understand me?” Evil said sharply and you immediately nodded in compliance. You were startled by how quickly he moved his hand diving past your waistband and burying itself in your panties as his lips pressed against yours swallowing your gasp as his tongue pushed into your mouth. His thick fingers pushed through your slick, sliding with ease to rub over your clit before he pulled his hand out and held it in front of your face, the digits glistening with your juices. “Fucking slut is soaking wet.” Evil told his friends with a smirk. 

“You like this huh?” Evil taunted wiping your juice on your cheek and over your lips. “Turned on getting fingered by a stranger? You’re such a dirty girl. Of course this excites you.” He leaned down tracing his tongue over your lips, clearing the juice he had just wiped there. Evil’s hand moved to your hair, wrapping a handful around his fist and tilting your head back to look up at him as his free hand returned to your pants, unbuttoning the jeans and pushing them down your thighs. Movement behind Evil caught your eye and you followed the figure as he took up residence on the opposite ring post as Naito. 

“Eyes on me. Don’t worry about any of them,” Evil snapped. “Or is that what turns you on? Them standing here watching what I do to you.” His fingers pushed into your panties once again, sliding along your slit and bumping over your clit, capturing it between two fingers making you moan loudly. You couldn’t stop yourself from pushing your hips into his fingers seeking more friction from him. “Do you want me to fuck you while everyone’s watching?” he asked, his voice a teasing whisper in your ear as he fingered you. 

“Yes,” You hissed before you even realized you were consenting, but there was no way you were taking it back. The only thought in your mind at the moment was to get fucked by Evil, and the idea of being watched while doing it only excited you further. The corner of his lip turned up in a satisfied smirk as he pulled his fingers free and stepped back, sliding down the shoulder straps of his singlet. 

“I want you to take your hands off the rope, take off your clothes and turn your ass to me. Then put your hands right back where I had them.” Evil said pushing out of his gear as you hurriedly stripped and got into the requested position. You could see them all now. Hiromu and Bushi had taken up seats on the ringside chairs while Naito and Sanada were still on their ring posts. Your fingers tightened around the rope and your excitement rose as you felt Evil step up behind you, rubbing his cock through your juices before pushing inside you. You moaned as he stretched you, pushing inside inch by inch until his hips were flush with your ass. 

That was it for slow as he pulled out and quickly slammed right back in jarring you forward into the ropes repeatedly until his hand came to the back of your neck and pushed you forward, making you choke against the rope. He held you in place for a bit before letting you up just long enough to get air and then right back you went, the rope pushing against your throat. The next time he pulled you up until your back was flush with his chest. 

“Look at them. “ He growled. “See them all watching you get fucked. Wanting you. I’m sure there all imagining getting their dick inside you.” You moaned as you saw the attention focused on you, trying to push down on Evil as he held himself still inside you. “Such a fucking dirty slut. I bet you want them all to take their turn don’t you?” 

You weren’t given the chance to answer as he pushed you forward until your lips were pressed to the rope. 

“Bite the rope.” He ordered and you reluctantly obeyed the vinyl tasting bitter as your lips wrapped around the rope cover. You felt like your lips were going to split as he rammed violently into you, pushing you forward with every thrust as you kept your eyes on Bushi and Hiromu both of whom were watching you intently from their chairs. You could see their hard-ons stretching against their wrestling tights and it only served to excite you more. A sharp smack of Evil’s hand on your ass and you were done for, teeth grinding down on the rope as you came, muffling your scream as Evil pulled from you and squirted his seed all over your back. 

You fell to your knees breathing heavily, legs shuddering as you tried to regain your senses. You couldn’t remember ever cumming that hard before. 

Evil threw your clothes to you and you hurriedly dressed, grabbing the offered camera from Naito as you hurried from the arena. 

It wasn’t until later when you were reviewing your film that you realized Naito had deleted every picture of them from your camera erasing all the evidence of them having been in that ring in the first place.


	13. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had a craving and heard Evil was the one to satisfy it. Would he grant her wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, BDSM, BDSM scene, bad BDSM etiquette, explicit language, verbal humiliation, blood kink, knife play

You felt like you were going to throw up as you got ready for work. Normally you were ready in thirty minutes, forty-five tops. Today you were well over the hour mark and nowhere near ready. You had changed six different times, trying to find the perfect outfit. The one that was going to catch the attention of the man who didn’t even know you existed. Evil. You had to have him. Had been lusting over him for months. You had heard the whispers of what he liked and it drove you crazy. You needed to know what it was like to be at his mercy. To have a knife slicing your delicate skin making blood drip from it. You had to know what his tongue felt like lapping at your blood while you squirmed beneath him. 

First you had gone for a gothic look, all black head to toe, dark makeup, the works; but you had quickly disregarded that as too obvious. Maybe he would like the exact opposite, an innocent to exploit. You went all white, but realized that wasn’t going to work. You wouldn’t be able to do anything without getting filthy. Finally you picked an outfit that you felt made you look pretty damn good. Knee high boots, short skirt, tight blouse. That seemed to be a recipe for success with these boys. You felt uncomfortable, not accustomed to wearing such revealing clothes, but you were desperate. You had to get his attention somehow and if you had to show that you had a body hidden under those baggy clothes you normally wore, you would do it. 

Driving into work you tried to calm your nerves, taking deep soothing breaths as you tried to work out a plan to approach Evil. Work wise you really had no valid reason to be anywhere near him. Your duties took you on the opposite end of where the wrestlers usually were. You figured your lunch hour was the only time you were going to get to approach him. All morning you were eon edge, anxiously checking the clock every five minutes as the day seemed to crawl along. Finally it was lunchtime and before you could talk yourself out of it you hurried through the arena straight towards the LIJ locker room.

It was only when you were standing outside the door that you hesitated, needing to find that final resolve to knock and step inside. 

“Are you going to stand outside our door all day, or are you going to knock?” An amused voice at your shoulder had you nearly jumping out of your skin and you spun around to find yourself looking at none other than Tetsuya Naito. Your mouth opened and closed as you struggled for words while he just laughed and put his hand on your shoulder, spinning you back around and opening the locker room door to usher you inside. 

Naito continued past you, leaving you standing alone as the room’s activities continued as if you weren’t even there. You were thinking about just slinking out and running back to your little sanctuary. Imagining this scenario you had forgotten that Evil shared a locker room with four other men, all of whom were currently in said room. Eyes darting over your surroundings you saw Hiromu stretched along a bench on his stomach, hand draped on the ground looking for all the world as if he was asleep. Bushi was engrossed in his phone while Naito dug through his duffle bag. In the corner was the man you had come here to see. Evil and Sanada were sitting on folding chairs, their heads bent together talking in hushed whispers. Not a single one of them paid you any mind. 

With a defeated sigh your shoulders slumped and you turned to leave. Apparently your efforts were for naught. Evil hadn’t even glanced in your direction. 

“We didn’t tell you to leave did we?” Naito’s voice stopped your retreat making you turn to look at him. 

“I just thought…you all are busy and I was just going to go.” You said timidly, eyes darting to where Evil was still conversing with Sanada paying you no attention, and then back to Naito. “I’ll just come back later. When it’s less busy.” Your longing looks in Evil’s direction didn’t go unnoticed by Naito.

“You mean when Evil is here alone.” Naito said with a smirk catching the big man’s attention and your breath hitched as his cold gaze looked over you, giving nothing of his thoughts away. “You did come here for Evil did you not?” Naito teased. “I see you looking at him.” 

Your teeth bit into your lower lip as you looked at the ground. This was going off the rails so fast. You knew this was a bad idea. You should have just pushed your desires to the side and moved on with your life. 

“I really do need to go. I have to get back to work.” You said stepping closer to the door. “I’m sorry I bothered you.” 

“You leave when we tell you that you can leave.” Evil spoke up his voice sending a thrill through you as you immediately froze. “Tell us why you are here. Now.” The command in his voice was unmistakable making your hand drop before it even reached the door. 

“I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.” You told him. “I didn’t realize everyone else would be here. I’d rather come back when it’s just you.” 

“No no no.” Evil said shaking his head. “That’s not how it works. You are here. Tell me what you want. In detail.” 

“Dddetail?” You stuttered spinning around and looking at him as you couldn’t believe he was asking for.

“Yes detail. Since you’re making this so difficult I want to hear exactly what you’re after.” Evil said mockingly. “I don’t give myself to just anyone you know.” Laughter rang out throughout the locker room and you fought the urge to run. This was what you had wanted. You wanted his attention. He wasn’t doing anything you hadn’t heard about or weren’t expecting. The rumor mill was good for something after all. But it was hard subjecting yourself to this. A loud thump caught your attention and your head jerked towards the sound seeing Hiromu had tumbled off the bench and landed on the ground, the loud laughter apparently startling him awake. “Go on,” Evil said impatiently. “Let us hear how badly you want my cock.” 

“I was hoping you would take me to your dungeon.” You said quietly, the laughter cutting off abruptly as your words caught their attention. 

“Now that interests me.” Evil said leaning forward in his chair, his eyes now re-evaluating you as you had captured his attention. Not many came to him looking for admission to his dungeon. “What are you going to let me do to you in there?” He asked.

“Anything you want,” You said earnestly, focusing your eyes on him as a weight lifted off your shoulders. Now that the conversation was started you were feeling more at ease, drowning out the presence of the other men as you talked to Evil. 

“Anything?” He said with a snort. ‘You sure you know what you’re asking for giving me free reign?” The last thing he wanted was some girl getting into his dungeon and then freaking out when he got too intense for her. 

“I know exactly what I’m asking for.” You told him making Evil smirk as you found the confidence to meet his gaze head on. 

“It’s like that is it?” Evil said. “Dirty girl wants to play with knives does she?” Your cheeks flushed but you stood your ground nodding slowly. Pulling out a sheet of paper Evil jotted down his address and held it out to you. His hand grabbed yours when you reached for it, pulling you close to his face. “I hope you don’t disappoint me. It would be shame for you to get me all worked up and then not follow through.” 

“I won’t back out.” You whispered fervently, heart pounding as he glared deep into your eyes sending a shiver through you before he forcefully pushed you away from him. 

“Then I’ll see you tonight.” Evil said effectively dismissing you. 

You didn’t remember much about the rest of the day, aside from flitting around in a buzz of anticipation. It had been grueling getting what you wanted, but Evil seemed inclined to satisfy your need so it was worth it. Of course you were never going to be able to look any of them in the face again after tonight but it was a sacrifice you were willing to make. 

When you arrived at his home Evil looked rather surprised you had actually shown up. 

“Down those stairs. Naked and kneeling in front of my chair before I get down there.” He said pointing towards the door you assumed led to the dungeon. You hurried to do his bidding, stripping naked at the foot of the stairs and tossing your clothes to the side. You hurried to kneel before the throne like chair fidgeting anxiously as you tried to get in a pose you thought would please him. Finally you settled for holding your hands behind your back, head lowered as you heard his footsteps on the stairs. 

You felt heady as his feet moved into your line of sight, his body settling into the chair before you. The silence felt oppressive and it was a struggle to keep your head down and stay silent. This wasn’t your lifestyle of choice. You weren’t sure on the whole etiquette in a dungeon. But someone who had a dungeon seemed like they would be into the whole scene. All you knew was that you wanted that knife on you so you were doing everything you could to reach that goal. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Evil finally broke the silence. “Begging a perfect stranger to take a knife to you. You don’t know a thing about me. Just rumors. Yet you walk into my locker room ready to do anything I ask just to get me to play with you. To get to see my dungeon.” 

You stayed silent, eyes firmly on the floor as he spoke. You were getting impatient, wondering how long it was going to be before he broke out the knives. You had seen the collection on his wall and your mouth was watering at the thought of having them pressed into your skin. 

“You could walk out of here. Or not. Maybe you’ll be horribly disfigured by the time I’m done with you.” Evil said. You knew his words were meant to scare you, but they only made you wetter. He was right. You had absolutely no idea what this man was capable of. He could kill you for all you knew. Your knowledge was from a few whispered words here and there. And all those whispers said to stay far away from Evil’s dungeon. Yet here you were, kneeling before him ready to do whatever he desired. 

“Look at me.” He demanded making you raise your eyes. Evil stared coldly back at you as if he were staring into your soul. You felt a chill roll through you as you registered the pleasure sparkling in his eyes. He was going to hurt you and he was going to enjoy every second of it. It both frightened and aroused you. “Crawl over to that table.” He said jutting his chin towards the large marble slab table towards the middle of the room. You crawled slowly, the movements unfamiliar to you and tried not to be uncomfortably aware of his eyes watching your every move. At the base of the table you stopped and waited for his next command. 

Rising from his chair Evil approached the table telling you to climb onto and lay on your stomach. You shivered as the cool surface pressed into your skin, your breasts pushing uncomfortably into your chest as Evil strapped you down to the table. A moan of discomfort left your lips as he tightened a strap around your back, pushing you down onto your breasts and making them ache. Evil chuckled at the noise.

“If you’re already whining, you are in for a long night.” He said slapping his hand firmly on your butt making a startled yelp escape you. “I’m not going to gag you. I want to hear your screams and listen to you beg me to stop.” He moved to the side of the table squatting down so he was looking into your face. “Because you are going to scream and cry and beg me to stop.” He said self-assuredly. “You want this but you’ve never had it. You have no idea what you’re in for.” A chill racked through your body and you realized just how helpless you were, completely strapped down and at Evil’s mercy. Which you were doubting he had any of. 

“There are no safe words in here. I will not be checking if you are okay. I don’t really care. I will not slow down and I will not take a break to allow you to recover.” Evil rattled as he circled your body, his fingers trailing along the flesh as he moved. “I will not stop if you say no. I will not stop if you say stop. I will not stop if you scream and beg me too. There is only one word that will make me stop. Use it and we are done. Play time is over and that’s the last time you will ever see this room. The word is shadow. Should I chose to gag you I will give you a strobe. You squeeze it, light flashes and I stop.” Evil appeared again at your face squatting down to peer into your eyes giving a small nod as he seemed satisfied with what he saw there. “What is the word to stop everything?” He asked.

“Shadow.’ You said cringing at the waver in your voice which made Evil smirk. Your eyes followed him as he walked over to the collection of knives on the wall watching as he carefully selected a handful of them and put them on a wheeled tray that he pushed over to the table you lie prone on. Your eyes almost bulged out of your head as he picked up the largest blade, which resembled a butcher’s knife. Your breathing quickened as he lay it across the small of your back just above your buttocks. Moving to stand by your waist Evil’s fingers dipped between your thighs, two thick fingers pushing into you without warning stretching you as they pushed deep inside. You moaned as you adjusted to the intrusion and Evil curled them inside you before pumping the fingers into your hole the movements having you thrusting yourself back to meet his hand as heat spread through you. His fingers scissored and twisted inside you, making fire burn in your belly as he manipulated you with his hand. Your fear ratcheted as his free hand picked up the butcher like knife while your pussy clamped around Evil’s hand.

“Come!” He said sharply and you were shocked that you did screaming as he brought the flat side of the blade down across your ass making a sharp slapping sound echo throughout the dungeon as his fingers dug deep inside your pussy. You shuddered as Evil withdrew his fingers moving to your face and pushing his drenched digits into your mouth. You obeyed his unspoken instructions sucking your juices clean until Evil was satisfied and pulled them free. 

He again brought the side of the blade down on your buttocks, three quick blows that made your flesh sting before he dragged the edge of the blade lightly along your skin, barely touching it. The blade was too dull to cut your flesh, but you could feel the edge dancing along and you bit your lip as excitement coursed through you. A pained cry flew from said lips when he slapped your back with the blade making him laugh lowly. 

“Definitely a screamer.” He commented moving over to the tray with the knives and laying the butcher knife down as he perused his selection. Seeming unsatisfied with his selection Evil looked back to the wall with pursed lips before looking down at you. Coming to a decision he moved to the wall and selected two more knives and brought them back to the table. You were a bit intimidated by those two, the blades looked so sharp they could probably slice you open without even trying. 

You were surprised he didn’t pick up one of the two new knives but opted for a dagger. Evil was silent as he moved around your body, his hand trailing along your skin as your anticipation for the moment when the knife would touch your skin. When the sharp point of the dagger finally hit your skin, poking into your shoulder blade you couldn’t stop your body from jerking making Evil immediately step back with a grunt of disapproval. 

“Don’t jump. Your body jerks and I cut too deep and then you end up in the hospital and I don’t get to have any fun.” Evil reprimanded you. “If you can’t keep your body still there’s no point to this.” 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered. “I didn’t mean to. It won’t happen again.” 

Evil stepped back towards the table this time tracing the blade of the skin over your back, carefully monitoring your reaction for sudden movements. He was pleased to see you taking this seriously, holding your body perfectly still as he ran the blade over your flesh. You cried out loudly at the first cut, you hadn’t expected it to sting that badly, but you managed to keep yourself still as the blade danced around your back. You tensed as he moved to your lower body, poking and cutting along your legs and up to your buttocks. Evil’s hand pressed between your thighs, fingers sliding along your slick and grabbing your clit between two fingers pinching it harshly making you squirm as Evil held the knife away from your skin to prevent any accidents. 

Abruptly pulling his fingers free Evil walked over to the cabinet against the wall and pulled out a long curved vibrator along with a lighter and some kind of glass wand. You heart started pounding as you tried to imagine what he had in store with those. You realized you may have gotten yourself a bit over your head in this situation. Evil was obviously quite studied in knife play and some light nicks and scrapes weren’t going to satisfy him. The fear was intoxicating and making you heady. Evil spread your pussy lips, pressing the vibrator inside you to the hilt and turned it on a low setting. Your eyes drifted closed as pleasure heated inside you. It took everything in you not to jump when the knife cut along the underside of your buttock and your fists clenched at the stinging pain. 

Moving back to the table Evil put down the dagger and selected one of the two sharp knifes he had brought over. 

“It’s almost time for you to bleed” He said casually, sadistic pleasure lighting up his face as he saw your blown pupils. 

“I’m not bleeding yet?” You asked surprised as he had been cutting over your flesh and you were positive you had to be bleeding.

“We haven’t even begun to play hard yet girly.” Evil said with a smirk. “Were those little bitty cuts hurting you?” He mocked and you bit your tongue refusing to acknowledge that yes they had hurt and you were terrified of what was to come. Your heart was in your throat as Evil flicked the flame to life on the lighter holding the blade in front of your face as he ran the fire over the steel. “Remember not to move.” He said helpfully as he stepped out of your line of sight. As soon as the hot metal touched your skin you screamed violently, taking everything in you not to move your body out of fear that it would cause serious damage to you. Your cries and pleas for him to stop went unheeded as he repeatedly heated the blade and lay it across your skin, sometimes cutting. When the heat touched the sensitive flesh just next to your pussy you cried out wordlessly as an orgasm ripped through you, leaving you lie shocked. 

Whimpers were the only sounds you made as Evil flicked the vibrator up to high sending shudders of pleasure through you as he continued methodically burning and cutting your flesh, still yet to slice deep enough to raise blood. 

Relief coursed through you as Evil set the knife and lighter down and began unstrapping your body. When you tried to climb off you were stopped by his hand clamping down on your shoulder. With a sick smile he informed you that he was nowhere near done with you making you flip to lie down on your back and reengaging the straps. He played with the vibrator in your pussy, thrusting it in and out of you his thumb teasing your clit. It didn’t take long for you to feel another orgasm tearing through you, your back trying to arch against the straps as you cried out in pleasure. You could feel your juices starting to drip down to pool on the table, pleading with Evil to turn it off as you continued to shudder through the aftershocks of your orgasm. He denied your pleas with a firm no, pushing the vibrator deep inside you so it wouldn’t dislodge as he moved to the table and picked up the glass wand. 

Horror raged through you as you realized it was an electrical stimulant and you uselessly tried to squirm away as Evil flicked it on the currents flowing purple through the glass. Evil kept his eyes locked on yours as he lowered the wand to your breast, quickly pushing it onto your nipple making you scream as pain ripped through your body. Your mind was begging you to scream your stop word as he alternated between nipples, each time increasing the shock as he stared dispassionately into your face watching every second of your discomfort. 

Grabbing the other sharp knife Evil tapped the heavy handle along your body, slapping your breasts making tears fall from your eyes as you shook your head back and forth. You almost screamed the word when he brought the knife to your pussy, rubbing the handle through your soaked folds. It felt so good it hurt, your clit swollen and achy as the vibrator kept you on the edge of pleasure. Flipping the knife in his hand you suddenly felt the blade pressed against your most tender of flesh, Evil pressing down just enough to sting but not cut before he moved the knife back up your body. You watched with sick fascination as he pressed down on the flesh between your tits, crying as he pushed deep, slicing open your skin trickles of red immediately rising to the surface. You couldn’t look away from the crimson staining your pale skin nipples tightening and clit aching as you stared fascinated at the blood. It hurt and it was agony, but at the same time euphoric. Evil leaned down and ran his tongue over the cut, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body, almost making you come again as you watched him lick up your blood. Soon multiple cuts covered your torso, red lines of crimson dripping down your breasts and stomach covered in shallow nicks. Running his finger through a cut and gathering blood Evil drew the finger along your lips coating them in blood before pressing it into your mouth. There was something chillingly erotic about sucking the blood off his finger. Your pussy clenched around the vibrator and you shook again sucking the blood from Evil’s hand as you came. 

Evil looked satisfied nodding with a smirk as he surveyed his handiwork. You were a cacophony of cuts and coated in a sheen of sweat as Evil pulled the vibrator free and undid the straps freeing you from the table. Guiding you down to your knees in front of him Evil pulled his cock from his pants and pressed it past your lips holding your head still as he rhythmically thrust down your throat. He was excited and it didn’t take long for him to cum down your throat, keeping his groin flush with your lips as he shot off his load. 

Stepping back Evil casually tucked himself back in his pants before pointing you to a shower in the corner of the room. 

“Shower. Then we’ll take care of those cuts so you don’t get an infection.” Evil said brusquely as he walked over to the sink along the wall and started sterilizing his hands. 

It wasn’t until after the shower when Evil was cleaning your cuts with antiseptic that you found the courage to speak.

“Am….Am I going to be allowed back in here?” You asked timidly, blushing as Evil raised his eyes to stare into yours. 

“You want to come back, you come find me and ask me nicely and I might play with you again.” Evil said. It was the standard response he gave when asked. He liked to make them beg for it. The ones who really wanted to come back would get desperate. It was a craving they had and when they couldn’t deny it anymore and came crying to him to give them relief he wasn’t going to make it easy for them. Sometimes he denied them a few times just for the hell of it. 

After he escorted you from the dungeon and got you in a cab, Evil returned to the dungeon and set about disinfecting the play area. Knives were meticulously cleaned and returned to their positions, the table scrubbed and disinfected. Only after everything was clean and put away was Evil ready to settle for the night. Flicking off the lights he ascended the stairs, ready for a hot shower and his bed.


	14. Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got more than just a relaxing soak in the hot tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hot tub sex, language, public sex,

You hesitated at the glass door entrance to the outdoor pool area of the hotel. All day long you had been imagining sinking into the hot tub. Seeking solitude you had waited until just before midnight, assuming the pool would be empty and you would have the area to yourself. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. A group of men were horsing around in the pool, by the looks of things three of them attempting to drown the fourth who was putting up a valiant fight. As you watched the man with shoulder length black hair was dunked under the water by a man with long orange/blonde hair who received a foot in the gut for his troubles as the other man resurfaced. It all seemed to be in fun though as they all had smiles on their faces. Glancing longingly at the hot tub shrouded in the shadows you decided to take your chances. It didn’t seem as if they would pay you any mind, utterly engrossed in their horse play.

Slowly pushing open the door you quietly walked towards the hot tub unnoticed by the men in the pool who had now found a new target and were trying to dunk the tall handsome man with perfectly coiffed hair who was holding them at arm’s length moaning about not wanting to get his hair wet. You almost giggled at their antics, containing yourself to a small smile as you shed your cover and slid into the blissfully hot spa. 

It was only as you were sliding in that you realized you weren’t alone in the spa, a hulking figure sat in the darkest corner of the spa, his arms spread across the concrete edges, eyes fixated firmly on you as you slid under the water. You tried to act nonchalant, and not like you were caught off guard by his presence, but you had a feeling he saw right through your façade. You tentatively smiled at him receiving a slight nod in return. You looked at him, feeling a bit flustered as you realized you were all alone in a dark spa with such a handsome man. 

“Not swimming with your friends?” You asked after a moment, never being one to sit in uncomfortable silence. For a moment you wondered if he was going to answer you before he looked over his shoulder at the men in the pool who had successfully gotten to the pretty boy’s hair, leaving it a sloppy mess hanging over his face. 

“Can’t.” He said with a shrug. It took you a second to respond, his deep guttural voice hitting you below the waist. You hadn’t expected him to have such a sexy voice, but you really should have. 

“Can’t?” you asked peering at him through the shadows. The water parted as he left his corner and moved in front of you allowing a bit of moonlight to illuminate his face. For the first time you saw the sutured wound along the top of his left eye, the swelling and bruising only emphasizing his dark appeal. 

“Oh.” You said eloquently as he moved back to his corner and resumed watching you. “I’m Y/N. “You said after another moment of silence.

“Evil.” He said.

“I beg your pardon?” You asked with a slight laugh wondering if maybe the man was a bit insane. There was nothing evil about you or your name. 

“Evil.” He repeated. “My name is Evil.” 

“Oh.” You said again. Looking into his dark eyes you found yourself thinking that was probably an apt name for this enigmatic man, but there was no way that was really his name. 

“Cute.” You said with a smile. “Now what’s your real name?” 

The resultant glare had you shifting anxiously, thighs pressing together as his intensity seemed to be striking a chord deep within you. 

“Evil is the only name you need to know.” He said flatly. Despite the warm water encasing you, a chill fluttered through your body. Of its own accord your body seemed to slide closer to Evil, scooting over until you were now sitting on the bench adjacent to him rather than across. You flashed him a nervous smile as you were now so close your knees were practically touching and your mind raced trying to come up with something to say that wasn’t completely idiotic. 

He wasn’t helping you come up with any coherent thoughts, his arms spread as he leaned back against the ledge of the spa, and legs spread wide in his black swim trunk, water glistening off his upper body. He looked like a damn treat and it was no wonder you kept getting distracted. So much for your relaxing spa time. 

“I’m not going to stop you.” Evil said dark eyes piercing you as he spoke with a smirk. 

“Stop me?” You frowned quizzically, head tilting as you tried to process where he was coming from. 

“You want to fuck me.” He said bluntly. “I’m not going to stop you.” Your mouth dropped open in shock at his blunt proclamation, your head immediately shaking in the negative. You didn’t want to fuck him. Did you? Again your body seemed to have a mind of its own, scooting closer to Evil, your knee brushing against his.

“I don’t want to fuck you.” You denied, your eyes trailing over his face and body a pulsing starting between your thighs as you imagined riding what could only be a thick cock as his hands squeezed your hips. 

He leaned towards you until his lips were almost brushing against yours. 

“Then how come you’re practically sitting in my lap?” He asked pointedly looking between the two of you and making you realize just how close you had gotten to him. “You want me. No need to fight it. Nobody will know. It will be our dirty little secret.” Evil sat back increasing the distance between you and you felt disappointment course through you at the loss. 

A loud burst of laughter from the pool reminded you that you weren’t alone and you looked over at the four men in the pool who were now just hanging along the edges. Any minute they could turn their attention to the spa. 

“Your friends?” You asked in question, cursing yourself for even considering this, but he wasn’t wrong from the moment you entered the spa you had been lusting after him. 

“They’re not paying the least bit of attention. Trust me, if they knew you were over here, they would be in this spa right now trying to fuck you.” Evil said. “C’mon. Come sit on my lap. You won’t regret it.” When he raised his hand and crooked his finger at you, beckoning you towards him you were helpless to resist. All thoughts of why this was a bad idea flew from your mind and you closed the distance between your bodies, settling yourself on his lap as his hands grasped your hips. 

His hard cock was brushing against your core making you grind down on it as your lips met Evil’s. His tongue invaded your mouth, stroking your tongue as you met his, rocking your hips along his bulge as his fingers untied one side of your bikini bottom freeing your pussy to his exploring hand. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed along your slit, your fingernails digging into his shoulders as he stretched your hole. 

Breaking the kiss Evil lifted you up a bit and pushed down his swim trunks freeing his cock which he quickly guided to your pussy. His hands returned to your hips and pushed you down on his length making you whimper as his cock stretched you. He was thick and long filling you completely once you were seated on him. 

The water sloshed around you as bounced on Evil’s cock, holding his shoulders for balance, his hands guiding you up and down. Your bottom lip was caught between your teeth to keep your moans inside as Evil sucked and bit along your neck and collarbone while thrusting inside you. 

It didn’t take much for you to cum, the situation making you more excited as you raced to finish before the guys in the pool came looking for their friend. When his hand left your hip to rub your clit that was all it took, your pussy clenching around him as your head buried itself in his shoulder, his neck muffling your scream as you came. Leaving your clit he moved his hand back to your hip and lifted you off him. Pushing you down on your knees, the water up to your shoulders as you knelt Evil stood and pushed his cock into your mouth, giving a few thrusts before his cum squirted onto your tongue as you swallowed around him. Pulling out of your mouth Evil tucked himself back his shorts and rose from the water. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around his waist and walked towards his friends telling them he was ready to get the fuck out of here. 

You slunk back into the shadows of the spa as they noisily gathered their belongings. It was only after they left and you were alone in blissful silence that you thought about what you had just done, and the stupidity of fucking a complete stranger in a hot tub.


	15. Lunchtime Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Innocent waitress is caught in a game between Evil and Sanada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, smut, m/m/f threesome (no slash),

“I don’t want her Evil,” Sanada said in exasperation at his angry friend. Evil had been bitching at him for the past thirty minutes about this fucking girl. He was about at the end of his patience. 

“I know you don’t. That’s what’s pissing me off. Fucking bitch is panting after you and you don’t even care.” Evil said. 

“You really want some stuck up bitch who’s only looking for the pretty face and fat wallet?” Sanada asked skeptically. 

“Not to keep. I just want to fuck her. But she’s too busy trying to get in your pants to give me the time of day.” Evil grumbled. He didn’t think he was asking much. He just wanted to bend her over whatever surface happened to be available and make her scream. 

“I’ve told her I’m not interested. Repeatedly.” Sanada said with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t take it out on me because you can’t get the pussy you want.” 

Evil’s quick denial was met with Sanada’s steely glare letting Evil know he was in fact being a dick to his friend and Sanada was done with it. Blowing out a harsh breath Evil shook his head rising to his feet. 

“Let’s go eat. I’m buying.” Evil said by way of apology. Sanada nodded his head in acceptance, grabbing his coat and following Evil out of the locker room. 

The two walked down the streets of Tokyo towards a little café a few blocks from the arena, taking up residence at their usual table on the patio. It was one of their frequent spots. They had a little wager going on for the attentions of the cute little waitress who worked the patio section. Poor girl had no idea that she was just a pawn in their little competition. Unfortunately, they were kind of at a stalemate as she seemed equally drawn to both men and hadn’t exhibited a clear preference for them to declare a winner. 

“Hi boys,” Emi greeted them as she came outside to see them sitting at their usual table. She tried not to look too enthusiastic not wanting to make a fool of herself. Emi couldn’t deny that she had a massive crush on both men. They were so charming and charismatic and such flirts she couldn’t help but fall for them. 

“If it isn’t my favorite waitress.” Sanada said with a smile, turning on the charm. “How are you doing today Emi?” Emi giggled, hating her girlish reaction, but she just couldn’t help it. When he grabbed her hand pulling it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand in his usual greeting, she never could stop the sigh that rippled from her lips. She was glad he was gentleman enough not to call her out on it, because she knew he noticed every time as he would get a pleased smirk as he released her hand. 

Evil was the complete opposite to the smooth Sanada. He didn’t flower her with pretty words and gestures. No, he managed to seduce her with nothing more than brief touches of his fingers and those damn sex eyes of his. His gaze screamed sex and pleasure to Emi and she couldn’t help but wet her panties every time he fixed her in his gaze.

“The usual drinks?” She asked sounding a bit breathless as she tore her eyes from Evil. Receiving their nods of confirmation Emi hurried inside chastising herself for once again acting a fool in front of them. 

“I’m getting bored.” Sanada announced as he watched her leave before turning his attention back to Evil. “I’m tired of playing. I want to fuck her and move on.” 

“How do you know she’s going to fuck you?” Evil asked with a snort. “She wants me just as bad as you.” 

“Maybe I should let you have her. Seeing how you can’t get anyone else.” Sanada said with a smirk, choking back a laugh as Evil looked like he was ready to kill him. 

“Let me have her? As if she doesn’t want me.” Evil said incredulously. “Fuck you Seiya! You think I need a pity fuck from some slut?” He growled fists clenching as he imagined them punching Sanada’s smug face. 

Sanada leaned back in his chair with an amused expression as he let his friend rant. It was always fun to get Evil all wound up. So long as he wasn’t taking it out on him, Sanada loved to get his friend all flustered. 

“We could call it a tie.” Sanada suggested after a few moments. “I’m willing to concede she wants you as well.” His words earned him another irritated glance from Evil. “We could both fuck her. I’m not saying I want a threesome, but I’m not opposed to it.” He flashed a devilish smirk when Evil stared blankly at him, flat out calling him on his bullshit. Sanada was always down for a threesome and Evil damn well knew it. 

“Fine, we’ll both fuck her.” Evil capitulated just as she walked outside with their drinks in hand. Evil reached to grab his drink from her, letting his fingers trail along her forearm to her hand as he did so noting the rising goosebumps left in the wake of his touch. Flustered Emi’s hands fluttered about looking for her notepad as she tried to hide how affected she was by that simple touch. She really wasn’t prepared for Sanada’s hand to reach into the back pocket of her jeans and pull out the notebook hidden there. She could feel a different energy in the air looking uncertainly from Sanada to Evil chewing on her lip nervously as Sanada gently handed her the notebook. 

“Emi, look at me.” Sanada said making her focus on him. “Do you have a private room here? For parties and such?” Emi nodded slowly, getting startled when both Evil and Sanada rose to their feet. “Show us.” He said gesturing for her to lead the way. The two men followed after the waitress as she led them through the main dining room to a closed off room to the back that they used for private groups. 

“Are you guys interested in using this room?” Emi asked her heart picking up speed as she watched Evil close and lock the door, enclosing her in the room with them. “I can check the calendar to see if it’s available…” She trailed off as they stepped closer.

“We’re interested in using it right now.” Sanada said reaching his hand up to stroke down the side of her face before grabbing the back of her neck and pulling Emi tight to his body. “Get down on your knees for us.” He whispered into her hair, letting go of her neck and stepping back to stand next to Evil.

“But…but I have tables.” Emi protested weakly.

“Fuck your tables.” Evil snapped. “On your knees.” 

Emi hesitantly dropped down to her knees and waited for their next actions. In all her fantasies she had never imagined this particular scenario. Usually she thought about Evil or Sanada taking her. Realistically she never thought she had a chance, just lived for their flirting when they came in. Never had she thought they would both want her at the same time. 

She licked her lips as both men unzipped their pants her hands reaching out eagerly to grab their cocks, their thickness filling her hands as she stroked them. Her right hand kept stroking Sanada as she opened her mouth and took Evil’s cock in sucking hard as he slipped through her lips. 

“Told you she liked me better.” Evil taunted Sanada as Emi slid him into her throat. 

“Keep pushing me asshole.” Sanada snapped pulling himself out of Emi’s hand and moving around behind her and pulling her off Evil’s cock earning a grunt of disapproval from him. “Change of plans sweetheart get up.” He waited impatiently as Emi rose making her give a startled yelp as he pulled her to him and shoved her jeans down her legs. Evil smirked as he moved over to one of the tables and sat on the ledge as Sanada pushed her face back down into Evil’s lap as he lined his cock up with her pussy. 

Emi let them manhandle her into the position they wanted, having a feeling any input on her part would be firmly rejected by the two volatile men. Opening her mouth she took Evil into her throat again, running her tongue along his cock as Sanada pressed himself into her cunt. Emi’s fingers dug into Evil’s thighs as she struggled to keep her balance against the rough thrusting of Sanada, every push sending Evil deeper into her throat until she was gagging on him. 

Emi moaned around Evil’s cock as Sanada drove deep inside her, her pussy clenching around him as her pleasure rose. Evil’s hands latched onto her hair taking control of her movements as he bobbed her along his dick. Emi worked to keep her tongue stroking him and sucking hard against his length as he used her mouth. On some unspoken signal Sanada pulled out of her pussy and she was spun around, her mouth attached to Sanada’s cock before she even realized what was happening as Evil pushed his cock into her pussy as he brought her down on his lap. 

The two quickly settled into a rhythm, Sanada pushing her head down on him in time with Evil’s thrusts. Once again Emi was just along for the ride, letting them take control as they seemed to know quite well what they were doing. Her body was pulsing with pleasure teetering on the edge of orgasm and they had barely even touched her. The situation itself was pushing her along, thoughts of her abandoned tables running through her mind, of her boss banging on the door looking for her, of someone standing outside listening to her getting fucked. All these thoughts were serving to drive her to the brink, her cunt gripping Sanada’s cock with each of his thrusts. 

With no warning Evil grunted, his seed filling Emi’s surprised mouth making her struggle to swallow him and cough as it hit the back of her throat. Cum leaked out of her mouth as she pulled off of him, gasping to get air. Moving from the table, Evil made way for Sanada to push her forward his hand moving to the back of her neck as he fucked her with long deep strokes until his thrusts slowed and a final deep push had him filling her pussy. 

The two didn’t say another word to her, just tucked themselves back in their pants and walked out the door, leaving Emi bent over the table with cum dripping down her legs. 

They swung by their table on the way out, Evil putting down enough money to cover the check before they walked out and headed back to the dome.


	16. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil crosses paths with a naïve intern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, implied smut, suggestive themes, submission, manipulation

For the first time in a very long time Evil felt something akin to sympathy for a woman. Himari Ito was going to get eaten alive in this place. She was shy, quiet and unassuming. Innocent. Evil could practically smell the innocence wafting off her. That appealed to him. He did enjoy destroying innocence. Unfortunately for her there were a lot of other sharks in this place that enjoyed doing the same thing. Evil did have a leg up on the competition as it seemed Himari had developed quite the crush on him. 

Why she chose him of all people he didn’t understand. He was the exact opposite of the type of man he imagined she would go for. He pictured Okada to be more her type. Yet she was always casting furtive little glances in his direction. Blushing furiously every time he looked in her direction. It was rather annoying as far as Evil was concerned. But it would serve to further his cause. Much easier to seduce someone who was half in the bag. 

Walking with his brothers through the hallways a smile formed on Evil’s face as he saw Himari sitting in a corner table, Okada sitting on the edge of it and laying the charm on thick. It was going to be fun to take something away from him for a change. Breaking from the group Evil walked over to the table, smiling down at Himari who looked up at him with wide doe eyes. 

“Come for a walk with me Himari?” Evil asked flashing a gloating smile at the scowling Okada as Himari eagerly rose to her feet and followed after him like a puppy. 

“Where are we going Evil?” Himari asked, quickening her strides to walk next to the hulking man. She bit her lip casting a side glance at Evil, the familiar tingling feeling she always got when she saw him filling her stomach.

“Does it matter?” Evil asked looking down at her. “You’ll follow me wherever I want to take you, won’t you?” Himari nodded quickly and smiled up at him with adoration. Evil led them through so many turns and hallways Himari had no idea where she was. She had no idea how Evil seemed to know exactly where he was headed. Finally he stopped outside a door and opened it, motioning for Himari to enter ahead of him. 

Himari looked around the room nervously jumping when Evil shut the door. She could feel him standing behind her, his body head radiating into her. Turning slowly Himari looked up at the man she fancied herself in love with. The dark mysterious man from Los Ingobernables de Japon. She realized he obviously knew of her feelings and flushed in embarrassment as he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back to make her look up at him. 

“Take off your clothes.” Evil said bluntly moving to lean back against the wall as he waited for her to comply.

Himari’s fingers danced nervously at the hem of her shirt, morals warring with desire. 

“Are…” Himari paused taking a deep breath as she pushed aside her shyness. “Are we going to make love?” His laughter rang through the room and Himari looked at him in confusion.

“Honey, I don’t make love, I fuck.” Evil said when his laughter died down. “Don’t romanticize this. All I’m interested in is getting my dick wet in you.” He pushed off the wall moving to stand in front of Himari again his fingers moving to her waist and teasing them along the bottom of her shirt. “But….” Evil stopped, hiding his smirk as she jumped at the bait he dangled.

“But what?” Himari asked her breath hitching as his fingers touched her bare skin. His other hand raised up to brush over her cheek, thumb running across her bottom lip making her whimper. “Evil? Tell me please.” She said her hand raising to cover his, eyes drifting closed as he stroked along her lip again. 

“But…that’s not to say things can’t change.” Evil said. “Who knows what could happen if you please me.”

“How can I please you?” Himari asked quietly.

“By doing everything I tell you to. Complete and total obedience.” Evil said. “That means doing what I tell you to, when I tell you to. No questions. No resistance.” 

“That will make you love me?” She asked looking into his face in hopes of getting a read on him. 

“Baby there is nothing I love more than a woman who knows how to listen.” Evil said. “Submission is so sexy. You never know what could happen.” He stepped back and resumed his place against the wall. “But so far you haven’t followed the one order I’ve given you so things aren’t looking good.” 

Himari knew she had to make a decision. Her instincts were telling her not to fall for his words. That he wasn’t saying what she wanted him to say. Her heart on the other hand was jumping at the chance to make him hers. She had been watching and falling for him for months. Now she had a chance and all he asked was for her to submit to him? Seeing impatience flaring to life in Evil’s eyes Himari knew her time was up. Tossing her better instincts aside she quickly stripped, standing nude before Evil as he took his time looking over her slowly. 

“Knees.” He said sharply watching Himari drop with slight hesitation. “Touch yourself.” 

Himari froze, her nerves returning full force at his command. 

“So far you’re not doing too well on the obedience thing.” Evil said pushing off the wall and moving towards the door. “Maybe you’re not as eager to be with me as you claim.” 

“Don’t leave. Please!” Himari plead. “It’s just..I’ve never done this before. I’ve never been with a man.” That caught Evil’s attention making him turn back to face Himari with newfound interest.

“You’re a virgin?” Evil asked. “A pretty girl like you has never let a man touch you?” Now this intrigued him. He hadn’t ever played these particular games with a virgin. Cocking his head to the side Evil’s thought of all the fun he could have with this. Now he wasn’t just looking at fucking her in a cleaning closet and walking away. He wondered how far he could make her go. What she would be willing to do. He liked to destroy innocence. Maybe he should try his hand at utterly wrecking it.


	17. Wedded Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last place Evil wants to be is a wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, alcohol use, stranger sex

Evil was pretty sure he was the most uncomfortable person here. Even Mr. Commitmentphobe himself Naito seemed to be having a good time. Course the open bar was probably helping with that. Yet Evil couldn’t even relax enough to make use of the bar. Too many girls with ideas in their heads standing by it. No, it was better if he stayed over here, far away from women trying to get their hooks in him. 

If it wasn’t mandatory there was no way in hell Evil would show up to a wedding. Unfortunately when the daughter of the President of New Japan got married the company expected everyone to attend. Looking over the dance floor he saw Hiromu and Sanada dancing with two of the bridesmaids, Sanada’s hands lurking dangerously close to territory that was going to get him into trouble. He probably didn’t realize the girl he was dancing with was the President’s other daughter. Evil mulled his options for a moment. It could be fun to let Sanada get busted. Bring some entertainment to this otherwise dull affair. But Evil was already moving out of the shadows and towards his friend. Anywhere else and Evil would let him get busted and laugh his ass off. But he didn’t want Sanada to get fired or in trouble so Evil would make the save. 

“That’s his daughter,” Evil said walking behind Sanada, laughing as the other man jumped away from the girl as if he had been scalded, hands up in the air as he backed away from the girl. Making his excuses Sanada turned and hurried after Evil who had found himself another secluded spot. 

“Real funny asshole.” Sanada muttered as he joined him. 

“I thought it was.” Evil chuckled. “Besides, I could have let you molest her on the dance floor with dear old daddy watching.” Sanada looked over the dance floor and saw that her father was in fact keeping a very close eye on her with her current dance partner. “You’re welcome.” Evil said as Sanada rolled his eyes at him. 

“Why are you in such a pissy mood?” Sanada asked. “You could at least be enjoying the bar instead of hiding in corners.” 

“Weddings stress me out,” Evil said a shudder rolling through him. “All these girls watching someone’s fantasy come true. It makes them get ideas. Makes them want a rock on their finger and a baby in the belly. Girls at weddings get attached. Yeah they’ll probably fall into your bed, but good luck getting them out.” 

“Who gives a shit if they get attached?” Sanada scoffed. “Fuck ‘em and leave ‘em.”

“Maybe.” Evil conceded. “At another wedding. Not here. Not when you don’t know who is related to who. Last thing I need is some broken hearted little twit running off and crying to daddy that Evil took advantage of her.” 

“You may have a point.” Sanada said. “I should probably make sure I don’t fuck anyone important.” With those words Sanada clapped Evil on the shoulder and made his way back through the crowd, this time paying much closer attention to who he was interacting with. 

Evil slid further into the shadows casting a longing glance at the bar when suddenly a bottle of whisky was placed in his hand. Startled he looked and saw Hiromu had managed to sneak up behind him. Slippery little shit.

“Thanks Hiro.” Evil said bringing the bottle to his lips as he watched Hiromu melt back onto the dance floor. Leaning against the wall at his back Evil watched the garden reception continue one as he tossed back the pilfered liquor. Eventually his eyes drifted over to a girl on the outskirts of the dance floor with a gaze of consideration. The whisky was making him horny as fuck and she was looking good. He watched her interactions trying to get a feel on who she was attached to. She looked to be about as pleased to be here as he was. 

Moving on he looked at another girl who caught his eye, quickly dismissing her as she was dragged onto the dance floor by a group of friends. She was probably better looking than the other girl, but it wasn’t worth the hassle of extricating her from her friends. 

Third option was by the bar. Looked well past intoxicated and heading straight to passed out if she kept pounding back shots. Evil caught a flash of orange hair and saw Naito swoop into the seat next to her and shook his head, moving his gaze back to girl number one. Winner winner he thought. Pushing off the wall Evil stepped back onto the pathway, walking along the lighted stone path around the dance floor until he was standing behind her about ten feet away. She still hadn’t spoken to anyone. No contact with any of the important people. Seemed like she was just a tag along. 

He watched and waited, smirking as he watched her head towards the house following after her at a distance as he listened to her ask for the restroom. She really was making this too easy on him. Putting the half empty bottle of whisky down on the kitchen counter he followed her down the hallway putting his foot in the door before it shut.

His hand was over her mouth and the door locked behind them before she could make a sound, her eyes wide with surprise as he backed her against the counter. 

“If I take my hand off, you’re not going to scream are you?” Evil asked removing his hand only after she indicated compliance. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She whisper shouted realizing she was still stuck between him and the counter. 

“You don’t want to be here. I damn sure don’t want to be here. So rather than be miserable we should at least fuck, get a little fun out of this.” Evil said bluntly. She leaned back taking a long look at Evil, seriously considering his proposition. It certainly sounded better than going out there and being bored out of her mind. 

“Okay.” She said with a shrug and then he was on her, his mouth on hers, hands pushing her dress up over her hips as their tongues met. There was nothing sweet about it, just a hot dirty fuck in a stranger’s bathroom, her panties pushed to the side as Evil unzipped and pulled his cock out, burying himself inside her while his hands groped her breasts through her dress. 

When they were done clothes were silently straightened and the exited the bathroom each going their own separate ways. She resumed standing by the dance floor turning away partners with a glass of wine in hand while Evil reclaimed his bottle of whisky and found another dark corner away from prying eyes until it was time to make his escape.


	18. Generous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Evil finds out his girlfriend is attempting to cheat with his brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, smut, verbal humiliation, implied/referenced cheating or attempted cheating, angst, break up, violence, blood

Work Text:

Six months ago Evil had seen her and thought she was something special. Approaching her after a show he got her number and was determined to make her his. So Evil did something he didn’t normally do. He courted her. Got advice from his brothers on what women liked, sent her flowers and candy, took her out to nice restaurants, listened to her when she had a bad day. Everything they told him you needed to do to make a woman fall in love. It seemed to be working, she was enamored of him. Soon the couple was exclusive and Evil thought that just maybe he might be ready to start settling down. He wouldn’t go so far as to declare himself in love with her, but he could definitely see a future with her.

He brushed aside his unease when he saw her flirting with Naito. He had forgotten something in the locker room and had returned to see her, hand brushing playfully across Naito’s chest. She never saw him, but Naito filled him in on the encounter having his brother’s back. Evil had filed it away, but didn’t worry too much about it. But now he was watching closer, seeing things he might not have seen before. She was careless, for some reason believing his brothers weren’t going to tell him about her flirtations. That they were going to be distracted by her pretty face. Yes they were womanizers and fucked anything that moved, but first they were family.

Bushi was her next target, and she got more brazen with him. He shut her down quickly. She cried and carried on begging him not to tell Evil about her lapse. Stupid girl believed him when he said he wouldn’t.

Evil’s anger grew and festered, but he carried on as if everything was normal. He didn’t change his behavior towards her and gave her enough rope to hang herself. She knew that she belonged to him. That she was his and he was hers and she was destroying that. He really should just dump the bitch and move on, but a part of him still clung to her.

Every night he took her home and fucked her hard and deep, making her come undone around him as he reminded her again and again that she belonged to him as she promised with screams that her body was his. After, as they lay sated together, Evil let himself believe that she was just flirtatious. That she felt safe coming onto his brothers because they wouldn’t betray him. That she didn’t want to hurt him by flirting with others. That she was faithful to him.

He was ready to turn a blind eye. Pretend he didn’t notice her flirtations and let her continue. His brothers would continue to reject her and she could get her kicks. What he didn’t expect was for her to grow more brazen in her endeavors.

That she would make a move that would batter his emotional attachment to her. A move that he couldn’t ignore and let go unpunished. She crossed the line going after his best friend. That was just something you didn’t do. When Sanada came to Evil and told him that she had followed him into the shower, Evil had lost it. It took Sanada, Naito and Hiromu to hold him back from hunting her down and strangling the life out of her.

Instead they took him out, got him so drunk he couldn’t stand and had him crash at Sanada’s place. In the morning, with a cooler head; Evil sat down with Sanada and talked through things. Sanada had never been the biggest proponent of his relationship; he had never liked or trusted her. Now Evil was wishing he had paid more attention to his friend’s instincts. Why she had thought Sanada would do anything with her besides verbally eviscerate her he didn’t know.

So the two friends sat for hours in Sanada’s kitchen, Sanada making Evil pour his heart out despite his best efforts not to. Once the dam broke Evil ranted and raved, pacing angrily around the kitchen at one point as he cursed her very name, his frustration with her boiling over. Then it was quiet as Evil slumped down along the wall, laying his head down on his knees as his heart broke for the loss of what he had seen as his future.

“How could she do this to me Seiya?” Evil asked, his voice a dull monotone. Sanada watched his friend hurting, a furious anger burning through him as he rose from his chair at the table and moved to slide down the wall. Putting his arm around Evil’s shoulders, Sanada rubbed his arm in a comforting gesture.

“I don’t know man. I’m sorry. I wish I had answers for you.” Sanada said quietly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She couldn’t ask for someone better.”

Evil stayed quiet his mind replaying every moment of their relationship wondering where he went wrong. What had he done that made her seek out attention from others? Didn’t he give her enough affection, show her enough love? He thought he was doing everything right. Evil had done everything he could to make her realize she was special. If this was heartbreak, Evil didn’t want anything to do with it. Fuck love. Fuck feelings. If this was the end result? He wanted nothing to do with it. He shut down his heart, determined never to let himself feel for anyone again. It only ended in hurt.

Evil’s phone on the table once again began ringing making Evil raise his head and glare in its direction. She had been calling all fucking night. Clapping his hand on Evil’s shoulder Sanada pushed to his feet, walking over to the fridge and pulling out two bottles of water tossing one to Evil. Sanada glared at the phone as it began ringing again.

“Do you want to talk to her?” Sanada asked hitching his head towards the phone receiving a quick negative shake of the head from Evil.

Walking to the table he picked up Evil’s phone, sliding to answer with is thumb.

“Evil doesn’t want to talk to you. You would think you would have gotten the clue the first twenty times he didn’t answer your calls.” Sanada said bluntly.

“I need to talk to him.” She said shrilly. “You can’t just keep me from him. I want to make him understand. I made a mistake.”

“Is that what you call walking into my shower and putting your hands on me?” Sanada asked dryly. “I’d hate to see what happens when you try to do something on purpose.”

“Fuck you Sanada. You’ve never liked me.” She spat. “You’re just trying to destroy what Evil and I have.”

“You’re right. I don’t like you. I knew you were going to do exactly what you have done and hurt one of the few people in this world I give a damn about.” Sanada snapped. “So go fuck yourself.” Disconnecting the call Sanada set Evil’s phone down on the table, looking over at his friend who had his head back against the wall staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Delusional bitch.” Evil said. His hands clenched into fists as he thought about what a fool he had been. How had he fallen for such a deceitful cunt? How did he miss all the warning signs? Why did he stay the first time she showed tendencies towards unfaithfulness? His mind ran through his memories, unable to stop himself from wondering if she had ever crossed that line. Had she cheated on him? Were there others outside his brothers? Ones that wouldn’t hesitate to take a beautiful woman up on what she was offering?

“I need a shower.” Evil said pushing to his feet. “Thanks man.” He nodded in appreciation to Sanada, heading down the long hallway towards the guest room he was using. Turning on the shower Evil stepped under the hot stream his head falling forward as tears he didn’t want to acknowledge fell down his face. He was tired. He didn’t realize how much her actions had been eating himself up inside. As he stood under the burning water Evil sobbed as he acknowledged that he had been in love with the bitch. He hadn’t admitted it. Didn’t want to. But there was no denying his heart was ripped to fucking shreds.

Sanada leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table, watching as Evil shoveled his breakfast down his throat. He was hiding it well, Sanada would give Evil that much. He could probably even blame the redness in his eyes on water from the shower. Sanada was too observant to fall for that though. He noticed the tense set to Evil’s shoulders, the dejected set to them. The way he clenched his coffee cup a bit too tightly, knuckles white.

“Let’s go.” Sanada said as Evil pushed his plate away.

“Where are we going?” Evil asked downing the last of his coffee.

“Down to my gym.” Sanada said nodding towards the door off the kitchen that led down to the basement gym.

“I just took a shower Seiya, the last thing I want to go do is get all sweaty.” Evil said.

“Evil?” Sanada said rising to his feet. “Get your ass down in that gym.” 

He walked to the door and headed downstairs not bothering to check if Evil was following. He knew he would. And he was right, as moments later a grumbling Evil appeared at the bottom of the stairs making Sanada grimace at the expression on his face. He was definitely going to regret this. Throwing a pair of sparring gloves at Evil, Sanada turned his back sliding on his own gloves and mentally preparing for the hurting that he was about to let Evil lay on him.

He was right, he was definitely regretting this. The first blow Evil landed to his stomach the force knocking the wind out of him. Keeling over Sanada groaned throwing a punch into Evil’s thigh that had the big guy stumbling back allowing Sanada to straighten and catch his breath.

“Come on big guy, you hit like a pussy,” Sanada taunted, cursing himself at the same time for being a good friend. Selfish people didn’t tend to have friends they had to let beat the shit out of you to make them feel better.

“I’ll show you pussy pretty boy. Let’s see how much you get when I’m done with you.” Evil snapped rushing forward fists at the ready as Sanada put his hands up in a defensive position.

For the next fifteen minutes the only sounds filing the gym were grunts and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as the two men fought.

“First blood.” Evil crowed as his glove split Sanada’s lip sending blood dripping down his face. His bragging allowed Sanada to retaliate, tagging Evil’s nose and making blood spurt down his face.

“More blood.” Sanada retorted the two touching gloves and stepping back, each grabbing a towel and holding it to their faces to staunch the blood flow. Breathing heavily Sanada grabbed water from the fridge tossing a bottle to Evil.

“Thanks pretty boy,” Evil said with his first genuine smile of the day finally appearing on his face.

“No problem,” Sanada said wincing as he rubbed his jaw. “Though I don’t know if that’s an apt nickname at the moment.” Sanada smirked as he watched Evil walk out of the gym looking a hundred times lighter than when they walked in. He supposed that was worth a few bruises, a split lip and a black eye.

Unfortunately all the hard work Sanada put in was thrown right out the window when Evil returned to his home to find her there waiting. He glared at her, sitting there on his couch as if she had any right to be here. She rose to her feet approaching him cautiously as she tried to get a read on him. She bit her lip, dragging it through her teeth, hiding her smile as she watched Evil’s eyes follow the movements. Reaching out with her hand she dragged her fingers along his forearm.

“Get your fucking hands off of me,” Evil snapped jerking his arm back. “God only knows where they’ve been. Who they’ve touched. You lost all rights to touch me.”

“They haven’t touched anyone Evil. Please.” She said. “I was just flirting…it didn’t mean anything.”

“Didn’t mean anything when you walked in on Sanada in the shower and grabbed his junk?” Evil sneered. “That sounds like it means something. You were mine! How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me?”

“I know Evil,” She said. “I belong to you I know. My body is yours. I messed up, I’m sorry.” She again reached out to him. This time he didn’t jerk free. “Please. Don’t throw this away. I will never do this again. I love you, please.” She drew closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“I love you too,” Evil said dropping his lips to hers, his tongue slipping past her lips. His hands moved down to the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her head, his hands moving to her breasts as his mouth bit down her neck making her wince as he left indentations of his teeth along her flesh. Ripping her bra off Evil moved his mouth down to her tits, flicking his tongue over her nipples before biting the tender peaks making her moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her fingers gripped his hair encouraging him as he moved down her body his tongue running through her belly button as she shivered. Evil’s fingers yanked open her button and pushed her jeans and panties down around her ankles, his tongue burying itself in her folds. She moaned loudly as he sucked her clit into his mouth, pushing his tongue against the nub.

A whine escaped when he pushed away from her and rose to his feet.

“Bend over.” Evil growled watching as she obeyed, leaning over the edge of the couch, spreading herself open temptingly for him. Shucking his pants Evil came up behind her brutally shoving his cock inside her as his hands gripped onto her hips. “You don’t get to cum this time sweetheart. You have lot to make up for before I let you feel pleasure.”

“Please Evil, I said I was sorry.” She plead.

“I know you did. Doesn’t mean you get off without being punished.” Evil said softly. Her head hung in defeat knowing there wasn’t any way she was going to change his mind. Gripping the couch cushions she submitted to Evil’s pounding, thinking of everything she could to push pleasure from her mind. “After I’m done here, you are going to march on down to my dungeon and submit to whatever I want to do to you. Do you understand me?”

“I do.” She whispered.

“Good girl.” Evil said. With a final grunt Evil thrust deep inside her, spilling his seed.

Two weeks later things were seemingly back to normal. She was persona non grata with Evil’s brothers. They weren’t quite as quick to forgive her as Evil was. So she had to stay away from them. She could live with that. She had made a mistake in misjudging their loyalty. She would just have to be more careful with her intended dalliances in the future. Stay far away from anybody that Evil knew. He was on the road enough, it shouldn’t hamper her too much to behave while he was in town.

And Evil was treating her like a princess. Taking her out every night he was home. Bringing her home little gifts when he was gone all day. It was almost enough to make her rethink straying. Almost. But she was what she was and monogamy was never her strong suit. Tonight they had gone out to a very expensive dinner, with copious amounts of wine that had her rather tipsy.

When she walked through the door of Evil’s home she immediately sobered up, stopping short as she was greeted by the four remaining members of LIJ sprawled throughout Evil’s living room. Backing up she was stopped by bumping into Evil’s chest, his arms wrapping around her body holding her against him.

“Evil?” She asked warily crying out as his grip tightened painfully.

“You did this. You wanted to lust after my friends like a fucking slut then I’ll treat you like one.” Evil snarled into her ear. “I was true to you and you reward my loyalty by trying to fuck my brothers? Did you really think I was just going to let that go? Well guess what? There’s something you don’t know about me. ”I like to watch. And I’m going to watch you fuck every single one of them.”

She struggled as his hand moved to her zipper, pulling it down her back and yanking it down her body and shoving her away from him making her land on her knees in bra and panties looking at the rest of the men.

“You want them so bad? Fine. I’ll give you what you want.” Evil said standing over her. “Never let it be said I’m not a generous guy. I know how to share. From now on you don’t just belong to me, you belong to all of us. Hope it’s everything you dreamed it would be.”


	19. Bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is bossy and demanding and she hates it. So why is she lusting after him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language

He was bossy and demanding and expected you to jump when he said so. Every quality you hated in a man. So why couldn’t you get him out of your mind? You glared across the room at the source of your consternation, the powerhouse of LIJ, Evil. Sure he was thick and muscular and had that gorgeous hair that begged you to run your fingers through it, but he was an asshole. You preferred soft spoken gentlemen. Men who had manners and feelings and didn’t try to control you. You preferred the exact opposite of Evil.

Yet you were still staring at him. Shaking your head you dragged your eyes away from him and returned them to the notes you were reading through.

“Y/N! Come!” Evil bellowed making your head dart up to once again sneer at him. Rising reluctantly to your feet you made sure he could read just how annoyed you were in your body language as you crossed the room to him.

“I’m not a dog,” You complained crossly to him.

“You’re a bitch. Close enough.” Evil said making you gasp in indignation.

“How dare you!” You snapped. “You have no right to talk to me like that. I have done nothing to deserve being treating like this.” You turned away and stormed over to your chair grabbing your notes and heading for the door. You were done dealing with him.

“That’s one.” He called as you were walking out the door. “If you turn your back on me again, you better be bending over.” Your response was a middle finger pointed firmly in his direction, stomping through the halls to find a quiet corner to work in. You had told him when and where your boss needed him for his interview and you were washing your hands of the whole matter. You hadn’t signed up for sexual harassment from stupid sexy dominant idiot men.

Thirty minutes later your phone buzzed making you pick it up, finding a text message from your boss asking why Evil hadn’t shown up yet. Looking at the time you huffed an aggravated sigh seeing Evil was over fifteen minutes late. Grabbing your stuff you once again made the trek to the locker room to track down the wayward big man.

“Are you kidding me right now?” You snapped as you walked into the room seeing Evil sitting in exactly the same spot as when you had left him. “Evil what are you still doing here? I told you to be at the interview fifteen minutes ago!”

“I don’t feel like going.” Evil said with a shrug barely glancing up from his phone screen as he responded to you.

“That’s not a choice you get to make. Do you fucking job Evil!” You snapped.

“No.” He said with a smirk.

“I am so done arguing with you.” You said throwing your hands up and turning to leave. He moved quicker than you would expect a man of his size to, having you pressed to his body and his hand around your neck from behind before you made three steps towards the door.

“What did I tell you the last time you turned your back on me?” He whispered hotly into your ear as you stood stiffly in his hold. “Tell me!” He growled squeezing your throat in warning.

“That I better be bending over,” You said quickly.

“Exactly. So do it.” Evil said releasing you and stepping back, watching you and obviously expecting you to comply. You couldn’t help but glance over at the table across the wall, imagining bending over it with Evil pounding it you and a small whimper escaped at the image. Before you could talk yourself out of it you had taken a couple of hesitant steps in the direction of the table, pausing as you looked towards the door, pretty sure you best option would be to run and never return to this locker room. Instead you took the last couple of steps to the table running your fingers along the edge nervously before sliding your palms across the surface until you were bent over completely.

Your breath was shaky as you felt Evil come to stand behind you, his hands grabbing the hem of your skirt and flipping it up over onto your back. His fingers played along the lines of your panties before he slid them down letting them pool at your feet. Fingers probed at your entrance, teasing through the slickness that had formed there. His booted foot kicked apart your feet, spreading you wide until he was satisfied and you could hear his clothes rustling as he removed them. Then his cock was pressing against your pussy. You couldn’t stop yourself from rocking your hips back at him, making him slide further inside you as his hands grabbed a hold of your waist and he slammed himself into you. The breath almost felt like it was knocked out of you as Evil pounded inside you. All you could do was brace your hands against the wall and hold tight as he took you.

His fingers tightened on your hips and with a final rough thrust you felt him emptying inside you. Breathing heavily he pulled from you, and you gingerly straightened pulling down your skirt and pulling up your panties as he pulled his slacks back up.

“So can you go do that interview now?” You asked.

“Nope.” Evil said sitting back in his chair and burying his nose back in the phone as you cursed him, slamming out of the room as his laughter followed you.


	20. Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and again Evil denies youwhat you're so desperately seeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, smut, thigh riding, orgasm denial, oral sex, choking, teasing, bdsm elements, mention of blood, fingering

It had been over three weeks since he had let you cum. Three weeks of being taken to the edge over and over and over only to be stopped cold. If you weren’t so afraid of the punishment that would be dealt you would have made yourself cum by now. But Evil was not a man you wanted to cross. When he told you not to do something you didn’t. Instead you walked around as if on eggshells, feeling like any little thing could make you break. You were jittery and jumpy and doing your damnedest to avoid Evil. Because whenever you crossed his path he made sure to torture and tease you.

Seeing a familiar splash of colorful hair you stopped cold in your tracks and spun on your heel darting down the first available hallway. Heart pounding you took a deep breath closing your eyes as you tried to push away the ache between your thighs. The one that was begging you to go chase down Evil and grovel until he gave you an orgasm. When your eyes opened you almost screamed seeing Evil standing right in front of you looking rather displeased.

“Are you running from me?” Evil asked raising his hand to lightly cup around your throat.

“No sir,” You replied quickly, wincing as he tightened his hold.

“Really? Cause I just saw you see me and turn around and run.” Evil challenged. “Is that not running away from me?”

“I’m sorry sir.” You said quietly realizing you were caught red handed.

“Sorry for lying or sorry for running?” He asked his free hand moving over your breasts and squeezing them before trailing down to the waist band of your jeans.

“Both.” You admitted.

“I don’t know why you felt the need to run. It’s not like you don’t enjoy what I do to you.” Evil mused snapping open your button and slipping his hand in to rest on top of your panties. “I can do anything I want to you and you’ll still enjoy it.”

Your needy moan filled the air as his fingers pushed under your panties and into your soaking pussy, getting cut off as Evil clenched his fist around your throat stealing your air. You fought your instincts to claw at his hand, knowing that would only land you in more trouble than you already were in.

All your concentration went into not cumming all over Evil’s hand as he rubbed his fingers along your soaked slit, knuckles bumping over your swollen needy clit. A loud gasp left you when Evil released your throat for a second, letting you breath the rush of adrenaline almost making you fall over the edge your thighs clamping around Evil’s arm as you shuddered.

“Don’t you dare cum,” He warned picking up the pace of his movements.

“Please Evil, please let me cum. Please.’ You begged incoherently head whipping from side to side as you tried to stop yourself.

“No. You’re not cumming yet.” Evil said his hand tightening around your throat again and it turned you on thinking about walking around the rest of the day with his hand print around your neck, people staring at you, whispering behind your back.

Your eyes rolled back as you started to cum, losing it as Evil let you go and pulled his fingers out, leaving you unfulfilled and unsatisfied. You slid down the wall landing on your butt and staring up at Evil with hurt eyes.

“You cum when I tell you that you can.” Evil said turning and leaving you alone in the hallway half-crazed with lust as you tried to talk yourself down from the ledge.

“Yes sir,” You whispered defeated to the empty air.

For another week he kept denying you, teasing you to the brink and leaving you wanting. Your pleas were ignored. He liked you like this. Desperate and needy, knowing any time he touched you that your cunt would be dripping for him. He liked your obedience. That you were so scared of how he might punish you that you let yourself be edged without giving yourself relief.

When you got the text from him to come to the LIJ locker room you didn’t waste any time hurrying to him. You could only hope he wasn’t looking to tease you more, that he was finally going to give you the relief you so desperately needed.

He was hot and sweaty when you walked in, having just finished a match, the rest of LIJ filing out as you came in. You loved him post-match, when his hair was a ruffled mess and his body glistened. It made you want to lick him.

“Get naked,” He said not looking up from unlacing his boots kicking them off and leaning back in his chair with a grunt as he watched you strip. He grinned seeing the clearly evident slick between your thighs. He called you forward with the crook of his finger and you moved fast, climbing onto his lap and wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he brought you in for a bruising kiss. He sucked your bottom lip through his teeth and bit down sharp enough to break the skin, licking the drop of blood that formed as you whimpered. Evil’s hands moved to your tits, his fingers teasing your nipples, pulling them and pinching sharply making you cry out and rock your hips in his lap as his mouth moving down your neck and biting as he went.

“I need to cum sir, please.” You sighed as he continued peppering your neck with kisses and bites. His hand found your hair pulling your head back and forcing you to look into his eyes.

“Ride my leg.” Evil said making you look at him in confusion. “Fuck my thigh.” He repeated. “The only way you’re cumming today is all over my leg. So if you want to cum, do it by humping my leg.”

Shifting from his lap you moved to straddle his thigh, whimpering as your pussy made contact with the solid mass of muscle. Immediately you started moving your hips, rocking along the flesh and pushing down, seeking that extra friction on your clit as your hands balanced against his chest.

“Look at me while you do it.” Evil said making you raise your head to look into his eyes. You could feel your cheeks pinked as you stared at his amused expression, but he knew as well as you did what the humiliation factor did to you. “That’s right, fuck my leg like the desperate needy little slut you are. Willing to do anything for an orgasm.” Your teeth dug into your lip as your hips increased their pace, whimpers filling the air as you pressed hard down on his thigh. “You better hurry up and cum before I change my mind and make you wait longer.” Evil said his hands moving to your hips, his fingernails digging into the flesh of your waist and slowing your movements as you nearly cried.

“Maybe I should make you wait.”

“No no no no,” You whimpered trying fruitlessly to move against his hold. “Please sir, please let me cum, please I’ll be so good for you.”

“You have one minute.” Evil said letting go of your hips and you frantically moved pushing down as hard as you could as you chased your orgasm hitting just the right spot as stars flashed across your eyes, pleasure exploding as you finally got the relief you had been seeking. You could feel your juices dripping from your pussy and coating Evil’s thigh as you feel forward in exhaustion, your face buried in his chest as you caught your breath. Pulling you back by your hair Evil pulled you off him and onto your knees between his legs pressing your face to his thigh and rubbing it in the juices you left behind.

“You made a mess, now clean it up.” Evil said keeping a tight grip on you as your tongue slid out and licked up your juices, tasting the tang of his sweat mixed with your cum as you pushed your face along making sure you got every last drop off him before he released you and rose to his feet.

You stayed on your knees looking up at him as he pushed down the straps of his singlet and slid it down his body stepping out of it before sitting back in his chair and pointing at his hard cock.

“Suck.” He demanded. You were quick to comply leaning forward a swiping your tongue along him, once again meeting the tart taste of him as you opened your mouth to swallow him. You knew how Evil liked it, he wanted rough and messy head so you pushed to the back of your throat, immediately gagging around his thickness and letting the drool leak out as you sucked and swallowed around him. Evil’s heavy hand landed on the back of your head pushing you down and holding you on him as you swallowed around him, keeping you in place until you almost passed out from lack of air before he pulled you off and stroked his cock, his cum splattering on your face.

“Get out.” Evil said simply rising to his feet and heading towards the shower as you scurried to get dressed wiping your face on your shirt as you hurried out.


	21. Games He Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil has been teasing you to the brink but never delivers. When he finally gets you alone is he going to follow through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, teasing, oral sex, vaginal fingering, sexual content

You valiantly tried to concentrate on what the Chief Press Officer was saying, but you were fighting a losing battle. How exactly were you supposed to focus when Evil’s thumb was rubbing tantalizing circles on that little strip of flesh above your skirt waistband? The second he had commandeered the seat next to yours you had known you were in trouble. Evil had seemed to make it his life’s mission to tease you to the brink of insanity over the past several weeks. You couldn’t exactly yell at him and tell him not to touch you. Not unless you wanted to lose your job. Plus, the part of you that wasn’t beyond frustrated liked what he was doing. Your body definitely liked his touch. The problem was he wasn’t giving you enough.

Instead you had to tolerate his touches and ignore the pulsing throb he was creating between your legs. Because as soon as this meeting was over he would be out the door and wouldn’t look your way again until he decided it was time to grace you with his attention again. It was frustrating to no end. You wondered what his endgame was exactly. Of course you didn’t have the guts to demand he tell you. No you would keep your mouth shut and let him play his game until he was good and ready to let you know what was going on. Unless you exploded from need first. 

As the meeting concluded your assumption was proven correct as Evil pulled his had from your body and left without looking twice. Heaving a sigh of frustration you gathered your belongings and scurried out the door. Unfortunately for you, the meeting was held first thing in the morning so you still had a full day to get through with this frustration pulsing between your legs. You berated yourself as you worked for being so worked up. He had barely touched you. Certainly hadn’t touched you anywhere that could be considered overtly sexual. Yet you couldn’t stop wishing that he would, constantly losing yourself in fantasies of him bending you over your desk and pounding into you. Or trapping you in a corner and finger fucking you until you came all over his hand. You even imagined him showing up at your hotel room and making slow passionate love to you all night long. 

With a frustrated groan you threw your pen on the desk and rubbed your temples. You weren’t getting anything done. All you were doing was reading the same paragraph over and over again. Deciding a walk around the offices may clear your mind you left your desk and wandered around, stopping to chat with friends and peeking in on various interviews as you went. When you stumbled across the room LIJ was conducting an interview in there was no stopping you from leaning in the doorway and listening in, your eyes continually straying too Evil before darting away before he could see you staring. However when you saw him nudge Sanada in the ribs and mutter something before both of them looked at you, you knew you had been busted. You hastily made your exit, rushing down the hallways and back towards your desk. At least here you weren’t making a fool out of yourself. 

You were finally able to get Evil out of your mind and make some progress on the interviews you were editing after about an hour, so you were annoyed that your groove was disturbed by a sharp knock on the door. It opened before you could even say a word and your eyes widened as Evil stepped into your office and shut the door behind him, pressing the lock and looking at you with a smirk. 

You didn’t know what to say, unsure why he was invading your space. Talent didn’t generally make their way into the press offices. You stared back at him, feeling intimidated under his heavy gaze. 

“Can I help you?” You finally asked when he seemed in no hurry to announce why he was in your office. Or why he locked the door. Your eyes darted to said lock and then you looked back at him as understanding dawned. You felt stupid for taking so long to figure it out. 

“You want me.” Evil said simply. “I’ve seen you panting after me. My touch makes you ache.” 

You couldn’t deny his words, but you sure as hell weren’t going to admit to them out loud. Instead you just stared back at him waiting for him to make his move. 

Evil grinned as he realized you weren’t going to be as easy as he thought. That was okay, he liked a little fight. Wasn’t going to deter him. 

“I think it’s the other way around Evil,” You retorted. “You’re the one going around touching me all the time. You’re the one suddenly appearing in my office and locking me in with you. I think you’re the one that aches for me.” You smirked right back at him, proud of yourself for speaking up and putting the surprised expression on his face. 

Then the surprise faded and it shifted to an expression more calculating, a bit more menacing and you wondered if getting your little jab in had been worth it. Because Evil didn’t look very happy at the moment. You swallowed nervously as he took a few steps towards you grinning widely as you stepped away until you ran into the edge of your desk. He stopped just shy of touching you and ran his eyes over your body. 

“I was thinking I was gonna play nice and maybe finger fuck you until you came all over my hand.” Evil said. “But since you decided not to play nice, I’m not going to either.” You whimpered, cursing your stupid mouth for losing you the chance for what you had been imagining. “However, I will give you a chance to earn that back if you convince me.”

“How am I going to convince you?” You asked dragging your eyes away from the fingers you had been eying wistfully to look into his face. 

“Tell me what you want to do to me.” Evil said. “Tell me what you’ve imagined doing and then do it. You please me and I’ll make you come. You don’t and I won’t and I will never touch you again.” 

Pushing away your embarrassment you proceeded to tell Evil in very graphic language how you had imagined being on your knees for him sucking and licking his cock as he stood over you with his hands gripped in your hair. When you were done he stepped back and gestured for you to get on your knees. 

Keeping your eyes locked on his you did so, hands reaching to unbutton his slacks and pulling his semi-erect cock free. Opening your mouth you slid him in, running your tongue over his length and sucking on his tip until he put his hands in your hair and took control, rocking himself in and out of your mouth as you kept sucking and using your tongue around him until he filled your mouth with his cum. 

“You’re very good at that.” Evil said with a satisfied grunt. “I may have to come back for seconds.” He guided you to your feet by your hair sitting you down on the desk as he settled himself between your thighs. Running his fingers over your lips he dipped them inside coating them with your saliva. 

“You want these inside you?” He asked tapping them on your lips. “You want me to finger you and make you cum?” 

“Please,” You said shifting impatiently on the desk making him smirk. 

You sighed in pleasure when he brought his hand up under your skirt and pushed aside his panties to rub his fingers along your slit. 

“Spread your legs some more.” Evil said and you quickly complied to give him better access as his fingers pushed inside you and curled making you arch into his touch. His thumb pressing down on your clit Evil quickly pumped his fingers in and out of your pussy, twisting and curling them rhythmically and making you moan as your head fell back and your hips pushed towards Evil’s hand. Worked up as you were, it only took a few minutes of finger you before Evil had you climaxing, your body shuddering around his hand as he pulled it out. 

“I’ll see you around.” Evil said as he exited your little office, leaving you to catch your breath as you hoped he would return sooner than later.


	22. Daliiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlet- Evil, Sanada and Hiromu break into her hotel room, with Evil reaping the rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral sex, explicit language

You pulled up short as you walked through your hotel room door only to find the room overrun by three-fifths of Los Ingobernables de Japon. Coming back from the gym the last thing you were in the mood for was the antics of LIJ. Pursing your lips you glared around the room, first at Evil and Sanada lounging on the sofa bed and then Hiromu lying belly down across your bed, his feet kicking the headboard in a strangely hypnotic pattern. 

Since you had started working for the company you had apparently caught their attention. Attention you didn’t want. You didn’t even work with them, so you were at a loss to explain why they were in your hotel room. Or how they knew which room was yours. Or how they got in there. 

“Get out of my room!” You commanded hotly, holding the door wide as you waited for them to comply with your directive. Your temper rose as not a single move was made by any of them to leave.

“I’m hungry. We should order room service.” Hiromu said, rolling onto his back and stretching for the menu on the nightstand. With a huff you hurried to the bed and ripped the menu out of his hands.

“You’re not ordering anything. Get out!” You once again pointed to the door emphatically stomping your foot when Hiromu flopped back against the pillows, arms crossing petulantly across his chest as he pouted. 

“Relax.” Sanada spoke catching your attention. “We’re not hurting anything.” 

“Not hurting anything?” You asked incredulously. “You broke into my hotel room! Invaded my privacy. How can you say you’re not hurting anything?” 

“We didn’t break into your room.” Hiromu argued. “The nice cleaning lady let us in.” Your mouth dropped open at that little piece of information. Now the cleaning crew just let random people into hotel rooms? Your gaze moved across the three men in your room and realized the poor thing probably didn’t stand a chance against their charms. 

“You can’t just barge into people’s rooms like this.” You told them sternly. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Evil spoke up for the first time. You looked over at him, leaning back in the chair, legs spread wide as if he didn’t have a worry in the world. You wished you could carry an iota of the confidence these men seemed to ooze out their pores. 

“How about I call security?” You said with a sarcastic smile.

“How about you suck my dick instead?” Evil retorted with a matching smile. Your mouth dropped open at blunt words, shock rendering you speechless. 

You didn’t know how long you had been standing there when Sanada suddenly rose to his feet.

“I’m not hearing any protests.” Sanada said. “Let’s go Hiro. I’ll buy you lunch.” You were peripherally aware of Sanada and Hiromu exiting the room, leaving you staring at Evil who looked for all the world like the cat that ate the canary. 

“I never would have guessed that Ms. Ice Princess wanted to gag on my cock.” Evil said his hand casually dropping between his legs and adjusting his quickly hardening dick. 

“I don’t!” You loudly protested, finally regaining your voice. “Get out of my room!” You weren’t even done with the sentence before Evil was shaking his head.

“I’m not leaving without what I was promised.” He said, and your eyes inadvertently dropped to his crotch, watching as he nonchalantly unzipped his pants pulling his thick cock out and stroking it idly with his hands. 

“I didn’t promise you anything,” You denied, unable to pull your eyes away from watching Evil stroke his cock. When he crooked his finger at you, beckoning you to kneel between his legs you should have told him to go to hell. Instead you approached, kneeling down and your hands reaching for his dick before you even realized what you were doing. 

Hands encircling his thickness, you twisted them up and down his dick, squeezing your fist over his tip and leaning down to lick the precum that drizzled out. Evil groaned as you took him into your mouth, sucking hard on his tip and swirling your tongue around him. Your eyes darted up to look at his face, a small smile lifting your lips as you saw his head back, eyes closed as he enjoyed your ministrations. Pulling him out of your mouth you pushed down his pants before running your tongue from the base of his cock to the tip and back again before licking all around him and over his head, sucking him back into your mouth and immediately sliding him to the back of your throat, pressing your lips to his groin. 

His hand appeared in your hair pulling you off his cock and tipping your head back to look up at him. 

“You enjoying this princess?” Evil asked giving a little tug on your hair. “You like sucking on my dick?” You gave a small nod in his grip hating to admit it, but unable to deny the truth. “Have you thought about this a lot? Imagined being on your knees in front of me?” Your eyes were drawn to his hand which continued stroking his cock, keeping it hard as he questioned you. 

“No.” You said immediately wincing as he pulled your hair violently.

“Don’t lie to me!” He snapped angrily.

“I’m not!” You cried. “I’m not I promise. I never thought about it.” He glared at you for a moment for his grip loosened as he apparently believed your words.

“That’s pathetic.” He said cruelly. “First time I tell you go suck me, you’re on your knees with my dick down your throat.” 

Your bottom lip trembled, hurt coursing through you. 

“Would you be down here for anyone? What if Hiromu had told you to suck his dick? Or Sanada? Would you have ended up in the same position?” He didn’t wait for a response, pushing you back down onto his cock until your nose was to his hips. “Maybe they should have hung around. If you’re just handing out blowjobs to anyone who asks for one. I’m sure they would enjoy your lips wrapped around them.” 

He slowly pulled you up off his cock a sneer on his face as he glared at you and you realized you would have been better off lying to him. Telling him that you had thought about sucking him off before tonight. Suddenly he rose to his feet knocking you back onto your butt as he tucked himself back into his pants leaving you gaping up at him.

“I’m not even interested anymore.” He said with disgust, walking out the door without a backwards look.


	23. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu Takahashi plans a special birthday party for the King of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious consent, explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut, blood kink, knife play, mentions of blood, choking, public sex, reluctance

If it was anybody else trying to throw him a birthday party Evil would have happily face planted them in the ground. But it was Hiromu. So Evil bit his tongue and let the man throw his damn party without too much griping. 

He could count on Hiromu to come up with something out of this world for the party. Evil’s only requirements were lots of booze and lots of women. Both of which Hiromu promised would be there in excess. Somehow he had even managed to convince Sanada to not only allow them to use his home for the party, but to give Hiromu carte blanche in redecorating the mansion to meet the party’s theme. All Evil had been able to get out of his friend were mutterings about how he felt like he was living in a crypt. Evil could only imagine what Hiromu was up to. The man didn’t do anything halfway and for the past several weeks he had spent every nonworking minute planning the party. 

Evil was a bit perturbed that Hiromu had stolen his chair from his dungeon. That upset him. He missed it. The chair was an integral part of what he did down there. So since the chair had gone missing Evil hadn’t played. Evil didn’t even know how Hiromu had managed it. He had come home one night to find it missing with a little note on the floor in its place with an intricate drawing of a birthday cake and party horns around it, letting Evil know exactly where his chair had wandered off to. His arguments that he needed the chair had fallen on deaf ears. Hiromu hadn’t listened to a word he said as Evil argued the chair could be kept in the dungeon where it belongs until the night of the party and then Hiromu could take it if he really needed it. Hiromu had shaken his head solemnly and said he needed the chair in place so he could see the aesthetic he was creating. 

When he had arrived home this evening to find his dungeon door open again Evil let loose an impressive stream of curses at his meddlesome brother as he hurried down the basement steps stopping short at the base as it was immediately apparent what was missing. Evil sat down on the bottom step staring dumfounded at the empty spot that had once held his sacrifice table as he affectionately dubbed it. How the hell had he gotten it out of here? Evil wondered. It was constructed of pure marble and weighed over a thousand pounds. It had taken six grown men to get it down into the basement. Evil winced as he thought of Sanada’s reaction to the table appearing in his home. 

Sure enough Evil’s phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket seeing a text from Sanada.

You need to put a lock on that fucking door. If I wanted a dungeon in my home I would have one. Evil could practically hear the anger in Sanada’s words. He wouldn’t want to be in Hiromu’s shoes tomorrow. But then again the kid had a way of talking himself out of trouble so he would probably have Sanada convinced it had been all his idea by the time Hiromu was done. 

Pulling himself to his feet Evil walked back upstairs finding himself curious for the first time about what exactly Hiromu was planning for this party. Cause if it entailed his throne and table he was definitely interested. 

The night before the party Evil was finally filled in on Hiromu’s grand plan. Gathered together in the LIJ locker room Hiromu handed each of them a black card with grey writing with a simple phrase written in cursive “Darkness Falls.” Hiromu told them solemnly not to lose the card as they wouldn’t be granted access to the party without it. 

“It’s my fucking house. You’re telling me I can’t get in there without this piece of paper?” Sanada snapped turning the full force of his glare on Hiromu who simply smiled not the least bit intimidated. 

“No card no entry.” Hiromu said firmly.

“Goddamn it Hiro. You know how I feel about carrying shit around.” Sanada said resignedly pulling out his wallet and slipping the card into it. He knew when he was in a losing argument, and just about any argument with Hiromu was a losing one.

“Thank you Seiya-san.” Hiromu said with a bright smile as Sanada shook his head in disgust muttering about not even being able to get into his own damn house. Evil smirked at his friend before a thought popped into his head. 

“Hey! Seiya’s birthday is right after mine. How come you’re not making him have a party?” Evil asked Hiromu indignantly. 

“Because Seiya-san is graciously allowing us the use of his home for your party in exchange for not having a party of his own.” Hiromu said making Evil shift to glare at Sanada. 

“So you got out of your party by throwing me to the wolves?” Evil asked growling as Sanada shrugged unrepentantly. He would much rather subject Evil to Hiromu’s proclivities than himself. If he had to give up his house for a while to avoid the circus Hiromu would certainly throw for him then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. 

Evil was finally dismissed with strict instructions on his arrival time and that he was to attend the party in his full on gear. It was a masquerade party according to Hiromu so the mask made sense. And if he was going to be presiding over the party from his throne than Evil’s flair for the dramatic was all for being decked out in all his gear. Now that it was upon him Evil found he was actually looking forward to the party. Hiromu knew him well, he wouldn’t throw a party that Evil wouldn’t enjoy. 

Arriving at the designated time the next evening Evil nodded in approval as he walked up the sidewalk that was lit by purple lights, fog machines filling the air with smoke. Pulsing music could be heard as he walked towards the house smile hidden behind his mask as he could imagine the fit Seiya had thrown when he had come home to see his front door painted black with a large upside down cross painted in gray over it. He bet next time Seiya just let Hiromu throw him a damn party. 

His knock was answered by a glowering Sanada who pulled him in for a hug.

“You are damn lucky I love you or I would murder both you and that red headed pain in my ass for this bullshit.” Sanada said. Laughter rumbled from Evil’s chest at the empty threat, clapping Sanada heartily on the back as they separated and Sanada led him back to the main party room. Evil looked around the room, impressed with the creativity of Hiromu. Music pulsed throughout the home, the only lighting provided by hundreds of candles placed throughout the room. Prominently featured in the middle of the room was his table, leather straps at each corner and a black velvet cloth with a variety of knifes on display. Apparently his kinks were going to be on full display tonight. At the back of the room stood his chair with dark purple kneeling pillows on each side and a jewel encrusted goblet sitting on its arm.

Hiromu suddenly appeared wearing his red haired mask, hugging Evil tightly before pulling him over to the chair. 

“Seiya-san put on your mask.” He chastised as he got Evil settled and keeping an eye on Sanada to make sure he was following instructions. Hiromu nodded in satisfaction when Sanada pulled on his black skull mask.

“Ladies!” Hiromu called and Evil watched as two beautiful girls in black vinyl bikinis with collars around their necks and leashes dangling from the hooks appeared and sank onto the pillows, offering the leash handle to Evil with bowed heads. 

“Their job is to make sure you want for nothing Evil.” Hiromu informed him. Evil dropped the leashes and rose to his feet as Naito and Bushi appeared in the room, Bushi in his black mask and Naito wearing his lion’s mask. Greetings were exchanged before Hiromu pushed Evil back into his chair as the doorbell chimed signaling the arrival of the first guests. 

The party was in full swing by the time Hiromu made his way back to Evil’s side. Evil who had one of the girl’s draped across his lap his tongue down her throat. Seeing Hiromu approaching, Evil unceremoniously dumped her onto the floor making her land with a thump. He had made his rounds and had a belly full of food and liquor with a question on his mind.

“What’s the table for Hiro?” He asked his friend, taking a swallow from his goblet before handing it to the girl kneeling on his right and telling her refill it. 

“That’s the best part of tonight Evil.” Hiromu said gleefully. “You get to pick a sacrifice.” 

“Anyone?” Evil asked scanning the room.

“Anyone.” Hiromu confirmed. “And it’s going to be a surprise. Nobody knows.” 

Evil rose from his throne and walked around the room with Hiromu for a few minutes before parting and joining up with Sanada.

“Apparently I get to sacrifice someone tonight.” Evil said. “See anyone promising?” He trusted Sanada’s judgment over anyone. The man just seemed to have an inner sense about people. Could pick out a perfect prospect with nothing more than a few minutes observation. 

“Not yet. But I wasn’t really looking. I’ll make a few rounds and get back to you.” Sanada said, eyes lasering in on a woman in a purple vinyl catsuit wearing a matching mask. Bidding his friend goodbye Sanada made his way towards her. He was owed at least a couple fucks tonight after allowing his home to be destroyed for this party. 

Evil returned to his throne taking the offered drink from his pet and looking over his party. It had been a good night. He would give Hiromu credit. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and there was plenty of available women to keep everyone satisfied. Giving a tug on the leash in his right hand Evil pulled the girl into his lap and wrapped the excess length around his fist and pulled her close to his mask. 

“Hiromu says your job is to make sure I want for nothing.” Evil murmured and she quickly nodded. “Well what I want is a blowjob. Are you going to get on your knees and suck me off in front of all these people?” He smiled under his mask as she fidgeted, watching her eyes dart nervously around the room beneath her black mask. 

“I will do whatever you ask.” She finally responded with a slow nod, sliding off his lap and between his knees as he motioned for her to do so. Evil kept the leash in his fist, giving her just enough leeway that she could suck him and enough slack for him to pull her down on him when he felt like it. Evil wasn’t shy. He didn’t give a shit if the whole room watched him get sucked off. He had nothing to be ashamed of. 

He was buried deep in her throat when Sanada reappeared at his side. He looked down at the girl on his dick and then over to the girl on Evil’s left. 

“Why is she the only one sucking you? Her friend is just sitting there doing nothing. She should be helping.” Sanada said. 

“You have a good point.” Evil said with a nod. “You, come here and help your friend.” He beckoned the other girl pulling her in front of him with her leash soon having both girls licking and sucking at his cock. 

“I found your sacrifice.” Sanada said after a moment. He pointed her out to Evil, a petite little thing in a blue velvet dress with a feathered mask covering most of her face. She also had a haughty air to her that made Evil question whether she would go along with being sacrificed. 

“You sure?” Evil asked giving her a careful look over. 

“Don’t ask if you’re going to question me.” Sanada said irritably. “You wanted a prospect? There she is.” 

“No need to be such a bitch Seiya.” Evil teased laughing outright as Sanada walked off no doubt cursing Evil under his breath. Returning his attention to the girls at his feet Evil pulled the first girl off his dick and motioned for the second one to take him into her mouth and then leaned back, eyes closed as he enjoyed them taking turns with him in their mouth. When he was finished he dismissed them from his side. He was done with them. Evil was ready for the climax to his evening. 

Just in time Hiromu reappeared at his side, mask pushed up over his head as he bobbed along to the music.

“Have you chosen your victim?” Hiromu asked with a devious smile. 

“Her.” Evil said pointing at his target with his scythe. He watched as Naito and Bushi followed the direction he pointed and converged on the girl from opposite ends of the room. The scream she let out went straight to his groin and he was amazed he was hard again this quickly as they dragged her struggling form to the table. Sanada appeared at the table, moving the knives to the side and strapped her in as Bushi and Naito held her in place. The commotion had caught the attention of the entire party and there was a buzz of anticipation in the air as the music suddenly cut out. Sanada, Bushi and Naito stepped back and melted back into the crowd as Evil rose, scythe in hand and walked towards the table his cloak flowing as he purposefully moved. The only sounds were hushed murmurs through the crowd and her loud pleading cries to be released. 

Her cries cut off when Evil appeared in her line of vision, his dark eyes staring down at her with sinful promises deep in their depths. She watched trembling as he lowered his scythe to her body, dragging the tip along her dress splitting the material and making it fall to the side leaving her bared in her bra and panties. Evil held out his scythe and Bushi stepped forward to grab it and stepping back out of the way. Evil walked slowly around the table, enjoying the sight of her crying trembling form as her eyes followed his every move. He stopped next to the knives and pulled a long curved blade from the selection, slicing through her bra and panties was a practiced motion that spoke of experience. The tattered remains were thrown to the floor as Evil set his hand on top of her mound as the hand with the knife drew the blade along her pale skin. 

One of Evil’s fingers slid through her folds, rubbing her nub and making her sigh in pleasure as his movements combined with her nerves brought a sense of arousal with them. She was on display legs splayed wide as Evil’s finger pushed inside her tight hole, slowly moving inside her. A cry of pain erupted when Evil pushed the knife into the skin below her breast and crimson flowed from the cut. A second finger joined his first and she was lost between pleasure and pain as Evil’s fingers worked her pussy and his knife continued to bite her skin. Her head whipped back and forth as she clenched around his hand while simultaneously begging him to not cut her. When he set down the knife profound relief spread through her as his fingers kept moving.

Evil threw back the hood of his clock, pulling his mask off and setting on the table as he grinned down at his victim. She felt so good around his fingers, clenching him tightly in her fear. He leaned down to her neck, licking the flesh and biting her leaving deep teeth imprints in her flesh. His lips trailed down her body, flicking over her nipples and his teeth biting into her flesh as he moved. Evil’s tongue darted out, licking the blood from her wounds as he passed them. Pulling his fingers from her Evil stripped off his cloak and dropped his pants before grabbing another knife with a smaller blade. Moving to the end of the table he unshackled her legs and pushed her knees up and climbing on top of her on the table. 

“Hold this.” He told her placing the knife between her lips. 

Running the tip of his cock along her slit Evil soaked it in her juices before pushing his cock into her in one thrust, her cries as he stretched her urging him on making Evil thrust wildly into her, pressing her legs back until her knees were resting on her chest as he fucked her. She struggled to keep the knife in her mouth, breaths coming in choppy pants as he brought her orgasm as he bottomed out in her. Her fear returned as he let her legs fall, grabbing the knife from her lips and pressing the blade to her neck with a smirk. Her lips flew in silent pleas for him to get the knife off her neck wincing as she felt the blade press in with every one of his thrusts. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re scared.” Evil said pulling the knife to trail down her neck, bringing it to stop at her breast. “Aren’t you having fun?” 

“No.” She said breathlessly. 

“You don’t like being my sacrifice?” Evil taunted. “You’re hurting my feelings.” She didn’t respond, staring up at him with wide eyes as he thrust into her, dragging the knife around her upper body before he threw it to the floor. 

“Fine. You don’t like my knife, you can enjoy my hand.” Before she registered his meaning Evil’s hand was wrapped around her throat and squeezing tightly cutting off her breath. Her pussy clenched around him as she fought for air flailing wildly against the restraints as her breath was slowly taken away. 

With a final thrust Evil came into her, hips stilling as he kept his fist clenched around her neck, watching her eyes closely as they fluttered shut and he pulled it off her throat. Climbing off Evil casually dressed before moving around her still form to release her arms. His hand slapped her a few times across the cheek, starting her awake as she sucked in air.

“Party’s over.” Evil announced. “Get the fuck out.”


	24. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short ficlet about Evil's fingers and just what he can do with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, sexual content, vaginal fingering

It was all his fault. Evil had cornered you in a hotel lobby, shoved his hands down your pants and fingered you senseless behind a potted tree while patrons wandered by obliviously. Now you couldn’t get him out of your head. You couldn’t forget how good his thick fingers had felt stretching you open, burying themselves inside you as your head whipped back and forth in silent pleasure. When you had come he silently retracted his fingers and walked away without a backwards glance.

It had been a week since that incident and every single day had been spent reliving those few stolen moments and he had not given you a second of his attention since then. At times you thought you had imagined it. But the ache that had been between your thighs from him stretching you out the next day had been very real. And the pulsing in your cunt that seemed your constant companion spoke of the pleasure you were still reeling from. Your nights were spent with your own fingers in your pussy, chasing that elusive feeling that Evil had given you. Your fingers weren’t nearly big enough, nor thick enough to replicate the sensation. Your toys filled you, but couldn’t recreate the movements of his hand.

You almost cried in relief when you found yourself shoved face first into the concrete wall in the back alleyway of the arena you were at, his unmistakable body pressing you painfully into the wall.

“Did you miss me?” He hissed in your ear, his hand moving between your legs, pushing your skirt up as he shoved his fingers past your panties and into your pussy. His other hand cupped over your mouth, keeping your cries silent as he thrust his fingers into your now soaking pussy. You were at his mercy unable to move as he kept you pinned taking what he wanted from you. This time you came embarrassingly quickly, having practically been on edge since the last time he touched you. You could feel your face flaming as he chuckled in disbelief as he pulled his fingers from you. This time he smeared your juices across your face before walking away. Once again leaving you wondering what had just happened.

You stared after his retreating form breathing heavily as you straightened your clothing. Why was he doing this to you? It continued on like this for several weeks. Evil would corner you somewhere, always catching you off guard even when you were watching for him. He would finger fuck you until you came and walk away never saying more than a few words during the encounters. Sometimes he wouldn’t speak at all. Sometimes it would be several days between encounters. A few times he came the very next day. You never knew what to expect and it left you in a constant state of arousal, waiting desperately for him to come to you.

Today had been different. He had been walking with Sanada when he spotted you turning the corner. You had frozen in your steps as you saw him, your breath hitching as your pussy immediately flooded imagining his fingers. He had exchanged a loaded glance with Sanada before the two walked towards you. Wary with his friend there you had backed away, trying to turn the corner and make a quick escape, but it was not to be. He pressed your back to the wall this time, making sure you had a good view of Sanada standing on the opposite wall watching the whole proceeding as if he was bored to death.

“Keep your eyes on him or I’ll stop.” Evil had warned when your eyes drifted closed as his fingers pushed inside you. You opened your eyes, feeling humiliated as you watched Sanada, his demeanor making you feel like nothing.

“Let him see you fall apart for a man who doesn’t even know your name.” Evil’s fingers twisted sharply inside you, the pad of his thumb rubbing your clit as your breath sped up and once again you were falling apart around his hand. This time he pulled his hand out and pressed his fingers to your lips.

“Lick ‘em.” He demanded tapping impatiently on your lips. You glanced at Sanada who now had a smirk on his face, arching his eyebrow expectantly as he saw you looking at him. Your tongue darted out and licked the tip of his fingers tentatively. Evil apparently lost patience as he just shoved his fingers into your mouth, holding them there as you hurriedly tongued your tart juices from his hand. Removing them from your mouth he gave you a patronizing pat on the cheek and the two men disappeared without a backwards glance.


	25. Don't Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing you never do is call EVIL by his real name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, sexual content, smut, choking, reluctance, oral sex, fingering, rough sex

Don’t EVER call Evil by his real name, Takaaki Watanabe. EVER. It was right there front and center on your notes. In bold print. You had been repeatedly told that in your preparation meeting with your manager. So why on earth did you say “Thank you Takaaki” as you were walking out of the interview? You knew he heard you. That growl had sent panic racing through you and you had hightailed it down the hallway towards your next interview as quickly as you possibly could, berating yourself the entire time. Evil was due for a photo shot immediately following his interview with you. So your plan was to get this next one over with and get out before he had time come find you. 

You paused outside the door of the office where your next interview was being held. It was the last one of the day and you hoped to get it over quickly before Evil hunted you down. You wanted to get out of this building as soon as humanly possible. You hoped that he thought he missed you. That he thought you long gone from the building. Time and distance was needed. Give him a chance to cool down. Forget all about the little interviewer who dared to speak his name. Taking a deep steadying breath you opened the door, ready to face your interview subjects Hiromu Takahashi and Bushi. 

When you entered Hiromu was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the table with a smirk on his face. Bushi’s fingers were flying furiously over his phone as he typed a message to someone before laying it face down on the table, a smirk eerily similar to Hiromu’s on his lips. His eyes were alight with amusement and you glanced nervously at his phone. Shaking off your nerves you dove into the interview, peppering the two with questions regarding their upcoming matches, travel dates, personal appearances, and a variety of other topics. You even tried in vain to get them to spill some of the inner workings of LIJ to you. You actually admired the way every single member of the group would shut down anyone trying to delve into their private business. But it was your job and you had to try. 

It was too late by the time you realized just how long they had kept you in that room. Talking in circles around your questions, going off on long tangents, getting in arguments with each other over what had actually happened in a match. You didn’t realize it was all purposeful until there was a loud knock on the door and your eyes flew to your phone widening as you saw you had been with them for well over an hour. The two had self-satisfied grins on their face when you looked at them and you realized you had been set up. The door slammed open and Hiromu and Bushi quickly shot to their feet moving past the obviously furious Evil and out the door. You scurried to the other side of the table as Evil shut the door and locked it with a resounding click trapping you in the room with him. 

“Don’t you know what happens to those who can’t follow simple instructions?” Evil snapped stalking towards you. “To those who disobey?” Eyes wide you couldn’t speak, shaking your head no which only served to encourage him. “No?” He got a dark smile on his face that sent chills down your spine. “Good. This’ll be fun then.” You watched him warily, taking two steps back for every step he took towards you, slowly moving around the table. When you had a clear line you darted for the door, your hands barely getting around the knob before you were caught and thrown back against the wall an infuriated Evil pressed against you, his chest heaving as he glared at you. 

“You really think running from me is your best choice?” Evil growled. “My dear you have to be punished for your transgression. Are you going to accept your punishment or are you going to continue to fight me?” 

“I’ll accept, I’ll accept!” You said, surprised as the words flew out of your mouth. You hadn’t even thought them and you swallowed nervously as you wondered just what you had gotten yourself into. 

“Since it’s your mouth that got you in trouble, I think your mouth should do the apologizing.” Evil said stepping back from you and moving to sit in one of the empty chairs, crooking his finger at you, beckoning you to his feet. You took a slow step towards him, eyes darting once again for the door before you sank to your knees. You moved hesitantly to pulled his cock from his pants biting your lip as you felt just how thick he was, not even fully hard. You had no idea if you would be able to even fit him in your mouth. Your hand encircled him making a few slow strokes up his length, bringing him to full erection before bringing your lips down to the tip. You flicked your tongue over his slit a few times before slipping him into your mouth your tongue pushed down by the weight of him as your mouth stretched wide to accommodate his girth. You felt unnerved pleasuring him as he stared down at you, giving no indication whether he was enjoying your actions or not. He just sat against the chair back arms folded across his barrel chest watching you. Unnerving, yet at the same time exciting. It was doing something to you, being treated like no more than a means to an end. You sucked and licked Evil’s thick cock the throbbing between your legs steadily growing until you couldn’t ignore it anymore. 

You were probably going to regret it, but you wanted that scary anger back. The furious Evil who had stormed in here and pinned you to the wall. Pulling his cock from your mouth you licked him a few more times, running your tongue along his underside and over the tip before looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. 

“Do you like that Takaaki?” You asked cheekily seeing the fury fill his eyes. You were right. You did immediately regret it as he growled deeply in his chest and shot to his feet, grabbing you by the throat and pinning you down on the table, his hand clasping tightly and painfully around your neck. You winced fingers clawing at his hand as he reached under your skirt and ripped your panties off, tossing them on the floor. Next thing you knew two of his fingers were buried in your cunt, the thick digits painfully pushing into you. 

“Pussy is soaked. Do you like this?” Evil grunted sneering at you. His hand pushed deeply inside and twisted and you moaned as pleasure filled your core. He loosened his grip enough for you to gather in some air before once again clenching and robbing you of breath. Your hips moved erratically seeking more from his fingers as his thumb pushed heavily on your clit. You cried out as his hand left your throat and pinched your nipple through your blouse before his fingers moved to your lips and pushed past them. “Suck.” He demanded keeping the fingers in your pussy moving quickly as you sucked his fingers. As you were clenching around him, orgasm crashing over you, he pushed his fingers deep into your throat gagging you as you thrashed under his hold. He pulled the fingers out and wiped the spit on your cheek before removing his hand from your pussy and bringing it to your lips. 

No order was issued, just the fingers pushed into your mouth and you sucked your juices from his hand trying not to gag as he pushed deeper into your mouth. Finally he pulled them out and wiped them on your other cheek before he pulled your ass to the edge of the table and rammed his cock into your pussy without warning. You screamed as he stretched you painfully, the sound cut off as he returned his hand to your throat and choked you once again. When he let go of your throat it was to grab your hair and yank you to his lips by it. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet little girl?” He said, his breath coming in choppy pants. 

“Yes!” You cried out tears leaking from your eyes as he twisted his fist in your hair. 

“Good.” Evil growled, hips stilling as he came. He pulled you off the table and back onto your knees, pushing his cock past your lips once again and holding himself there as he felt you lick him clean. “Now get the fuck out of here.” He said pushing you off his cock. 

You stumbled to your feet and straightened your dress hurrying for the door. Unable to resist you paused as you were walking out. “Bye Takaaki.” You called, hurriedly closing the door behind you and rushing out of the arena. Maybe he would remember that parting shot the next time the two of you crossed paths.


	26. Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil and Sanada's night of celebration following them winning the tag team titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Alcohol, Threesome - F/M/M, no slash, Choking, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Blood Kink, Knifeplay, violence, Bad BDSM Etiquette, multiple partners, public sex, humiliation

Seiya Sanada stared at his reflection in the mirror, hands moving to smooth his black silk shirt before reaching for the diamond cufflinks on the counter. Straightening his tie and buttoning up his vest Sanada gave himself an approving nod before grabbing his jacket and swinging it over his shoulder on his way out his front door. 

As he drove towards Evil’s place Seiya smiled. He was looking forward to tonight. The last time he and Evil had gone out together had been the night they won the tag league. It was going to be hard to top that night. But they had just won the heavyweight tag titles so they were either going to top it or die trying. 

Evil was waiting out front when he pulled up, sliding into the passenger seat with a smirk. 

“Let’s do this pretty boy,” Evil said laughing as Sanada grimaced and rolled his eyes. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Sanada huffed pulling away from the curb with a squeal of the tires. 

“Fine.” Evil said shortly. “Let’s do this rich boy.” 

“Oh fuck you.” Sanada said fighting the smile that was trying to lift his lips. 

“Pretty boy or rich boy those are your choices.” Evil said. 

“What about Seiya? Or Sanada? You know, my real name.” Sanada asked already knowing he was fighting a losing battle. 

‘Nope.” Evil said.

“Alright you win.” Sanada said. “Takaaki.”

“Goddamn it Seiya!” Evil cursed glaring at his friend who just grinned unrepentantly at him. “You’re such an asshole.” He grumbled.

“Yeah…cause you’re such a saint.” Sanada shot back slowing down to turn into the restaurant parking lot. 

Handing off the keys to the valet they headed inside, quickly being seated and getting their drink orders in as they perused the menu. Once their orders were placed the two men leaned back in their chairs, running their assessing gazes over the room, evaluating whether there was any potential for starting their night of debauchery here. 

“So what’s on the agenda?” Evil asked as he cut into his steak. “Strip club?” 

Sanada was already shaking his head. “Not a fan of strip clubs.” He said.

“You’re not a fan of naked girls?” Evil asked skeptically. 

‘No I’m definitely a fan of naked girls. You know that.” Sanada said rolling his eyes at Evil. “I’m just not a fan of paying for them to get naked. Girls who do it for a living take some of the thrill away.” 

“Then what do you have in mind?” Evil asked. “Cause I want to see a whole lot of flesh tonight.” 

Sanada sat back, pursing his lips as he swirled his wine glass. His gaze drifted back to the bar where the pretty little blonde was tending. She was new and he was a little interested in giving her try. Turning his attention back to Evil he made his suggestion. 

“Let’s go to AgeHa for a bit,” Sanada said. “I have my suite there and it’s a good low-key place to start our night. Then we’ll decide from there” Evil nodded his agreement. He hadn’t been to the club with Sanada yet, but tales of the excess that went on there were whispered about far and wide. Kazuchika Okada also had a room there. Between Kazu and Sanada there were enough stories that he had heard to be intrigued. 

“Put your wallet away.” Evil said as he reached for the check once they had finished their meal. “I’ve got dinner since we’re going to be on your dime at AgeHa.” Sanada nodded in concession, slipping his wallet back into his pocket as Evil threw his card into the check. 

“I’ll meet you at the car.” Sanada said throwing the valet stub onto the table and heading for the bar. Evil chuckled as he watched Sanada start flirting with the bartender.

Sanada admired the blonde as she came over to him, automatically setting a coaster on the counter. “I don’t need that. I’m not here for a drink.” He stopped her, putting his hand on top of hers when she moved to walk away. “Don’t walk away from me. I’m not done talking to you yet.” She bit her lip glancing around nervously, not wanting to get in trouble. 

“What’s your name?” Sanada asked, his finger stroking her hand as he kept her in place. 

“Alana.” She replied. Alana watched as Sanada put a gold embossed card on the bar in front of her. 

“When you get off? Come here.” Sanada directed. “Give them that card. They’ll bring you to me. Dress pretty. Make yourself look good.” He turned to leave issuing one last directive as he walked away. “Don’t disappoint me by not showing up.” 

Alana watched the handsome stranger walk away feeling rather shell-shocked by his forward behavior. Her eyes glanced at the card he had left, recognizing the name of Tokyo’s most exclusive club with his name written under it. Seiya Sanada. She was partly offended by him practically ordering her appearance. He seemed so confident she would obey and she wondered how many women he had experience with to exude that confidence. 

“Sowing the seeds for the future?” Evil asked as Sanada slid into the driver’s seat.

“Sowing the seeds for tonight.” He responded flashing a wicked grin. 

“Not enough entertainment at AgeHa?” Evil said sarcastically. 

“She’ll be a different kind of entertainment.” Sanada said. “the girls at AgeHa…they expect certain things. They get paid to tolerate things. It’s kind of like strippers. Loses some of the fun if they’re getting paid to do it. Even if technically they aren’t, they are. She’ll be different.”

“So what time is she coming?” Evil asked laughing as Sanada shrugged in response. 

“I didn’t bother to ask. Told her to show up when she was off work.” Sanada said as he pulled up in front of the club. 

“We plan to do a lot of drinking tonight.” Sanada told the valet as he handed off his keys. “Have my car taken home and arrange for a limo for me and my friend.” 

“Yes sir.” The valet said with a nod hurrying to do Sanada’s bidding as he and Evil walked through the doors and into the opulent club

As they entered they were immediately greeted by the scantily clad hostess who immediately escorted them up to Sanada’s private room leaving them with a bow after receiving instructions to send up a selection of women for them to choose from. Moments later a lineup of ten waitresses was standing in the room for their inspection. 

“Take your pick Evil. Any of them that catch your eye?” Sanada waved his hand towards the women smiling as his friend looked them over, carefully considering each. He could tell Evil was playing it up, drawing out the tension as the women stood nervously before him. 

“Those two.” Evil said pointing at the ones that he liked. 

“Come here.” Sanada directed the two women, waving them over to him. “You two stay as well. The rest of you get out.” He pointed at his two selections and watched as the others scurried with something akin to relief. 

“Go bring us some wine and cigars.” Sanada told one of the girls, slapping her on the ass as she scurried from the room. “The rest of you take off your shirts and skirts and come sit with us.” 

Evil and Sanada moved to the circular sofa, the girls clad in their bra and panties joining them one on each side of Sanada and the other leaning into Evil’s side. They waited in silence until the other waitress returned, serving them drinks and lighting their cigars before she stripped down and took her place next to Evil. As they sat drinking and talking Sanada observed the women with them, one in particular was catching his attention in the wrong way. He expected certain things from this club and she wasn’t meeting his expectations. Sanada could tell she was uncomfortable and would rather be anywhere but in the room with them. Most of the time he wouldn’t particularly care. But tonight he was introducing Evil to this place and he wanted perfection. He wasn’t getting it. 

Evil sat back taking a drag on his cigar, his own frustration mounting. The woman on his right was fine, leaning into his body. The one on the left was irritating him. He could feel how stiff she was and any attempts at speaking to her were met with short one word answers. It was going to be kind of hard to get his dick in her mouth if she wouldn’t open it. Evil could tell Sanada’s temper was rising as he glared at the girl. 

“Everyone out!” Sanada suddenly commanded sharply. “You stay.” He pointed at the girl on Evil’s left. The rest of the girls scurried from the room as Sanada rose to his feet, picking his wine glass off the table and draining in it one gulp as he moved over to the counter along the wall. There was an audible crack when he put the glass back on the marble top belying his anger. 

“I pay a lot of fucking money to this place so I don’t have to put up with bullshit attitudes. You are paid very well to put up with whatever I may choose to do to you.” He snarled glaring at her. “I don’t appreciate you coming in my room, at my invitation, and acting like a stuck up bitch. You are ruining my friend’s first time in this establishment and you are embarrassing me.”

“What generally happens to girls who don’t cooperate Seiya?” Evil asked curiously casting a sideways glance at the now terrified woman next to him. 

“They certainly don’t fucking work here anymore.” Sanada spat. “Or any other respectable place in this city.”

“You thinking maybe you should reconsider your bitchy attitude?” Evil stage whispered to her with a smirk making her startled glance fly to him. “Or do you want to work in some back alley for the rest of your life?” 

“No Evil-sama I do not wish to be disgraced.” She said softly, bowing her head and looking at her lap. 

“It would be a shame if we were to tell your employers how disrespectfully you treated us this evening wouldn’t it?” Evil asked.

“Please don’t!” She pled her hand flying to clasp his wrist. “I would lose my job if you were to complain.”

“I hate to tell you sweetheart, but once you piss off Sanada, there isn’t a whole lot you can do to recover from that. He tends to hold a grudge.” Evil confided chuckling as her eyes flew to Sanada who still looked rather put out. 

“You wish to get back in my good graces?” Sanada asked rolling his eyes at her eager nod, the obviously forced smile on her face not doing much to help her case. “Suck off my friend and then we’ll see what you can do to accomplish that. Cause right now I don’t want you anywhere near me.” 

“What makes you think I want her near my dick?” Evil asked. “She’s been nothing but a stuck up bitch to me. And you know how I feel about stuck up bitches.”

“It seems you’re in a bit of a situation then aren’t you?” Sanada asked the girl as he moved back to the circle of couches. He watched her carefully as he lit a cigar, smoke filtering up past his face. “In a room where your sole purpose is to bring pleasure with two men who want nothing to do with you.” 

“Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come across as rude.” She plead. Desperate she slid off the couch and onto her knees in front of Sanada her hands grasping his pants at the thighs. “I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever you want. Just please don’t send me away.” A sneer ticking at the corner of his lips Sanada stepped out of her grip and took a seat back on the couch, arching a questioning eyebrow at Evil who shrugged. 

“Get naked and back on your knees.” Sanada commanded leaning back and getting comfortable, cigar in one hand, wine glass in the other. 

“Touch yourself.” He said when she was back in position. “Make yourself come.” Sanada hid his smile as she hesitantly moved her hands to her body. She was hiding it better, but he could still tell she wasn’t into this situation. It made him wonder why she had taken a job in this club. It was no secret what went on in this place and what was expected of the girls who worked here. Particularly the ones who worked the private rooms. 

They then proceeded to completely ignore her as she pleasured herself, trying to capture their attention. Her agitation grew as neither one of them barely gave her a glance as she fingered herself, rubbing her swollen nub while gasps passed her lips. Finally she pulled her fingers free with an aggravated huff.

“What’s the point?” She snapped. “You aren’t even watching.” 

“Have you figured out that you’re here for us, not yourself?” Sanada asked dryly. “We’ve already made it clear that neither of us are interested in you anymore. That pathetic show you just put on only highlighted the point. Couldn’t even get us hard.” 

A loud gasp caught their attention and they looked towards the door where the hostess was standing with the blonde from the restaurant.

“Apologies Sanada-Sama,,” the hostess said with an apologetic bow, sensing the immediate tension in the atmosphere. “She had the card.” 

Sanada rose gracefully to his feet, a practiced smile falling easily on his face as he walked over to the shell shocked blonde. 

“Quite alright Hanae,” He said. “I’ll take it from here. Why don’t you escort that young lady out of here?” Sanada jerked his head in the waitress’s direction and she immediately gathered her clothing and scurried out of the room, followed by the hostess closing the door softly behind her. 

“Please excuse the unpleasantness Alana.” Sanada said smoothly bending low over her hand and kissing it sending shivers up her arm. “Come, join us in having a glass of wine.” He gestured for her to precede him over to the couches taking a long look at her ass showcased to perfection in a white mini dress He was pleased she had followed his instructions to make herself look good. He smirked at Evil behind her back receiving a small approving nod in return. 

Alana sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, watching as the other man in the room poured her a glass of wine and handed to her with a gracious head nod. 

“Alana, this is my friend Evil. Evil this is Alana.” Sanada introduced the two, taking a seat next to Alana and purposefully allowing his knee to brush against hers in a seemingly innocent movement. 

Sanada worked carefully, taking his time in keeping Alana plied with wine as both he and Evil made charming small talk, making her quickly drop her guard as she relaxed in their company, forgetting the scene she had walked in on and Sanada’s abruptness with her at the restaurant. Her head was spinning at being the center of attention by two handsome men, and Sanada’s light flirty touches were sending buzzes of pleasure straight to her core. 

Soon she was leaning into his side, Sanada’s arm around her shoulder and fingers dancing along her upper arm. His fingers moved to her hair, brushing the silky strands behind her ear and leaning in flicking the tip of his tongue over the lobe. A triumphant smile lifted his lips as she didn’t offer a sound of protest, his free hand dropping to caress the bare skin of her thigh. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Sanada asked, his voice dropping low, husky in her ear. “Am I making you feel good.” His fingers stroked along her creamy thigh, dipping in the crevice between her legs as a shiver racked through her body. 

“Yes, so good.” Alana said biting her lip as Sanada sucked at the spot behind her ear.

“You want us to make you feel really good?” He asked giving Alana pause. 

“Us?” she asked unsure, eyes flying to where Evil was sitting, his gaze intent on them. 

“Yes us. You feel how good I’m making you feel. Just imagine if both of our hands were all over your tight little body.” he cajoled pressing a kiss to her cheek his breath fanning over her face, intoxicating her. 

“I…I don’t know.” Alana said casting another curious glance at Evil. 

“Have you ever been with two men at once?” Evil asked rising from his couch and moving to sit next to Alana. He kept his eyes on her face as he placed his hand on her other thigh giving it an encouraging squeeze. 

“No.” Alana admitted her eyes darting between the two men who had her in between them.

“Do you want us to make you feel good? Both of us lavishing you with attention. Our tongues all over your body?” Sanada said. “Let us make you feel good.” 

Alana’s breath hitched as Evil’s hand moved past Sanada’s pushing up under her skirt and coming to a stop at her core, pushing his thumb against her clit through the panties. 

“I wanna put my fingers inside you.” Evil said, his mouth close to her other ear. “Will you let me do that? I’ll make you feel so good fucking you with my hand.” Alana found herself nodding without thinking shifting anxiously on her cushion as she imagined those thick fingers pleasuring her. “Good girl. I’m going to make you feel so damn good.” 

Alana’s attention was pulled back to Sanada as he ran his fingers down her cheek bone and turned her face to his. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him, subconsciously opening her thighs to give Evil the access he was seeking as Sanada pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue sweeping across her lips before pushing inside. She gasped into his mouth when Evil pushed aside her panties and slid his fingers into her. 

Sanada deepened the kiss, pulling her towards him so she shifted up onto her knees allowing Evil to push her skirt up over her hips and pull her panties down to her knees. She moaned as his thumb stroked across her clit, rubbing the nub as he slid a finger into her and moved it slowly in and out of her. Alana moved her hands to the back of Sanada’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as her hips reflexively bucked into Evil’s hand. 

“Is he making you feel good Alana?” Sanada asked his hands leaving her face and moving to push the straps of her dress down, baring her tits to their view. His fingers danced across her breasts, tweaking the nipples lightly once again making her moan, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Sanada kissed down her neck, lightly biting the crook of it and continued playing with her nipples as Evil added another finger to her pussy and scissored them as she pushed herself back on his hand. “That’s a good girl, fuck his hand. I want you to come all over him.” He said moving back to her mouth and kissing her deeply his tongue stroking hers as she chased after her orgasm. 

“Come on girl. Drench my fingers.” Evil said curling his fingers inside her and giving them a twist making her shudder around his fingers. “Show me how good I’m making you feel.” 

Alana buried her head in Sanada’s chest, clutching his shirt as she came with a loud cry, panting heavily as she came down. 

“He’s really good at that isn’t he?” Sanada asked Alana, trailing his hand down her cheekbone smirking as she nodded into his chest. “Evil made you feel good. Made you come. Don’t you think you should make him feel good too?” 

“I want to make him feel good.” Alana said looking up at Sanada with wide innocent eyes. 

“And what about me?” Sanada asked. “Do you want to make me feel good too?” Alana shivered as Evil’s hands trailed across her ass, the light touch sending goosebumps across her skin as he played with her flesh. 

“I do.” Alana said with a nod, smiling as Sanada pressed a kiss to her forehead with a whispered good girl. She was helped to her feet and her dress stripped off leaving her nude before the two fully dressed men. She tried not to fidget under their inspection of her until Evil grabbed her hand and lead her over to the bed along the wall of windows in the room, helping her lay on top of it, her ass resting on the edge and nudging her knees apart. Alana watched with rapt attention as he began to strip, tossing aside his clothing piece by piece and revealing his thick muscular body to her eyes. Her eyes focused on his cock, thick and ready jutting out between his legs as he climbed onto the bed next to her head. She was startled when Sanada suddenly appeared between her thighs and wondered how she had missed him undressing, drinking in the perfection of his body as he knelt between her legs. Feeling a coldness on her thigh she looked surprised to find a wine bottle in Sanada’s hand and he flashed her a pearly smile placing a kiss on her inner thigh. She didn’t have further time to ponder what Sanada was up to as Evil’s cock suddenly appeared at her lips and Alana opened her mouth to grant him access. 

She tried to focus on sucking Evil as she felt Sanada’s breath hot on her core before a long swipe of his tongue through her slit made her hum around Evil’s cock. Pressing a kiss to her clit Sanada gave it one more lick before kissing up and around her stomach and sucking on her nipples teasing them into pebbled peaks before kissing back down and stopping at her belly button. Alana was startled and almost pulled off Evil’s cock as cold wine was poured into her belly button. Her movements paused on Evil as Sanada sucked the liquid out, his tongue swirling around her navel before he poured some more in a trail down to the top of her mouth. He slowly sucked the wine off her skin leaving a trail of red marks in his path.

Evil gave a slight tug on Alana’s hair to remind her she was neglecting him and Alana returned her attention to sucking his cock, running her tongue around his thickness making Evil grunt in pleasure. She wasn’t expecting the cool wine to be poured on her pussy making her jolt as Sanada covered her pussy and licked it with long practiced strokes. Once again Alana lost herself in the pleasure Sanada was creating and stopped sucking Evil as Sanada buried his tongue deeply inside her making Alana buck against his mouth. 

“Sweetheart.” Evil growled giving a harsher tug on her blonde locks. “I know you’re new to this, but you’re fucking two guys. You have to pay attention to both of us. If you don’t Sanada is going to stop what he’s doing because you can’t focus.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alana pouted. “Please don’t stop. I’ll remember.” To prove her point she slid Evil back into her mouth, sucking deeply on him and making sure her tongue was rubbing his length as she bobbed. Alana settled into a rhythm, making sure to focus on Evil as Sanada’s tongue worked her over. He must have put the bottle down as both his hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to his face, burying his tongue deeply inside her and fucking her with it until she was screaming around Evil’s cock, juices pouring into Sanada’s mouth as she came once again, shuddering against him as he continued to stroke her with his tongue as she came. 

Sanada rose to his feet and Evil reacted pulling out of Alana’s mouth and pulling her up the bed before putting himself back in her mouth. Sanada knelt on the bed between her thighs, rubbing the tip of his cock through her juices getting it nice and wet before sliding into her warm pussy. He quickly settled into a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her as Evil fucked her mouth, his hands playing with her nipples as she took him into her throat. Sanada rubbed his thumb over her clit in tight circles making her whimper once again as pleasure heated in her core. 

“You got one more for me girl?” Sanada asked, his breath starting to come in quick pants as he neared climax. “I want to feel you coming around my cock before I let Evil fuck you.” 

“I can’t.” Alana gasped as Evil pulled out of her throat, her hand moving to stroke his thickness. “Please, I can’t anymore.” 

“You can. You will.” Sanada said flicking her clit and making Alana whimper again. “Come. Now.” He demanded and Alana was shocked as she did, pleasure overwhelming her as his fingers pinched her bundle of nerves. With a grunt Sanada pulled out of her still pulsing pussy and slid off the bed, moving to take Evil’s now vacated place at her mouth. 

Alana found herself with Sanada buried in her mouth and Evil shoving into her pussy before she knew what was happening and worked to focus on pleasuring Sanada as Evil fucked her. Her tongue swirled around Sanada, licking over his slit as her hand encircled his shaft and stroked it. With a final thrust Evil grunted and came inside her as Sanada thrust hard and buried himself in the back of her throat, coming as Alana buried her nails in his hip as she tried to concentrate on swallowing.

When he pulled out of her mouth Sanada stepped back off the bed, moving around to his clothing and silently dressing as Alana lay panting on the bed trying to gather herself. She had never imagined herself being with two men at the same time. Still wasn’t quite sure what had come over her, but she was happy nonetheless. Pushing herself up on her elbows Alana looked at the two men she had just slept with, moving around the room fully dressed as if she wasn’t still laying her naked. 

“So, um, what now?” Alana asked. Their heads shot in her direction and Alana wondered if they had completely forgotten her presence based on their reaction. Her nerves returned as they stared silently at her before looking at each other and seeming to have a silent conversation. She anxiously pulled the bed sheet around her, feeling completely exposed and out of her element. 

“Now we are going to go downstairs, pick a few women and some booze and then we’re going to go find some trouble in this town.” Evil said brusquely. “You can either come along or get lost. We don’t really give a fuck either way.” 

Alana’s mouth dropped open, shock coursing through her at their casual dismissal. She was hurt and didn’t know why. She also wasn’t sure why she wasn’t immediately cursing at them and grabbing her clothes and getting the hell out of there. Maybe it was the wine she had consumed, but a part of her wasn’t quite ready to walk away yet. Probably the same part that had gotten her here in the first place despite how rudely Sanada had treated her when he had issued the invitation. The same part that hadn’t turned and walked out when she had seen that naked girl kneeling before them in humiliation when she had arrived. 

Rising unsteadily from the bed Alana grabbed her dress and slipped it over her head then searching for her panties. A clearing throat caught her attention and she looked up to see her white lace panties dangling from Sanada’s finger. She reached towards them, only for him to pull them back with a smirk. 

“You take these you leave.” He said. “You plan on hanging around they stay with me.” Alana paused, her arm still outstretched as she found herself in a moment of truth. Was she going to follow her instincts that were screaming at her to run from these predators or was she going to listen to her body that was begging for more of what they had already given her. Her hand dropped without her even making a conscious decision, and she wondered why she had done that as a triumphant grin split Sanada’s lips. He was going to enjoy seeing just how far they could push her. She was already proving so easy to manipulate. 

“Let’s get this show on the road then.” Evil announced slipping on his jacket and leading the trio out of the room. Alana hovered behind Sanada’s back as they paused at the bottom of the stairs looking over the crowded dance floor. She was startled when he reached behind him and pulled her around, pulling her body back flush with his. His lips connected with the side of her neck and she could feel him hardening against her as his hands moved up her waist to cup her tits. Sanada’s thumbs brushed over her nipples making them pebble and stand out prominently through the thin fabric of her dress. Alana could feel the heat pooling between her thighs once again as he nibbled on her ear. She was lost in feelings of pleasure as he whispered naughty delights to her making her pulse quicken. 

“Go pick us a couple pretty ones.” Sanada told her after a few moments, giving her ass a squeeze as he and Evil separated from her, leaving her standing alone in disbelief. He had her so turned on and had just walked away, leaving her wanting more. She was willing to do almost anything to get his tongue back on her, to get Evil’s fingers buried inside her again. Swallowing her pride and once again wondering what the hell was compelling her to allow this Alana stepped out onto the floor, feeling dirty for even thinking about selecting women for her companions. Snagging a wine glass off a passing waitress’s tray Alana quickly downed it as she eyed the exit. Wondering if she should run or if she was willing to humiliate herself further at Sanada’s bequest. She tried to find Evil or Sanada through the crowd, but they had disappeared. Finally with a defeated sigh Alana began looking over the women in the crowd, unsure of what exactly they were looking for and hoping she found something they found appealing. 

Meanwhile Sanada made his way to the manager of the club, grabbing the man’s tie and yanking him by it so he could growl in his ear. 

“Your staff was inexcusable tonight. I expect complete and utter compliance when I am in your establishment and my expectations were not met.” Sanada hissed. “If I ever see that bitch in this or any of your sister clubs again you can kiss my patronage goodbye.” He pushed the man away from him and talked back onto the dance floor confident his message had been received loud and clear. He also knew he spent more than enough money here that they would take a pretty big hit to their bottom line if he were to leave the club. 

He saw Evil heading towards him with a grin, a couple of bottles of whisky in each hand and a girl on each arm. 

“Is that enough?” Sanada asked with a nod to the bottles of liquor. 

“They’re going to throw a few bottles of champagne in the limo.” Evil said. “I just grabbed this shit.” 

Sanada nodded and looked around the dance floor wondering which of these women were going to be joining them. 

“Don’t tell me I snagged pussy before you pretty boy.” Evil said finally noting Sanada’s lack of companions. “I thought this was your turf?” Sanada graced him with a withering glare.

“I was dealing with other business thank you very much.” He spat. “Give me two minutes.” Walking away from his friend Sanada’s eyes roamed quickly over potential targets, finding the first and walking towards her. A few low sultry words in her ear and she eagerly followed him as he easily gathered two girls on his arms and met back up with Evil with time to spare. This time it was Evil who rolled his eyes and shook his head at the ease Sanada attracted women. When Alana appeared at their side with two more women the two men smiled.

“Who knew she would be so good at picking up ass?” Evil said laughing loudly as Alana blushed. 

“Well done Alana. Keep up the good work and I may just let you have your panties back.” Sanada said with a wink, leading the group out the exit and to the waiting limo. True to their word there were several bottles of champagne on ice when they climbed aboard. Glasses were quickly filled while Evil declined electing to chug from his bottle. 

Sanada took a sip of champagne and glanced around the crowded limo pursing his lips as he considered his options.

“You.” He said pointed at a petite black haired girl. “Come sit on my dick.” With a giggle she moved across the seats and planted herself on Sanada’s lap, straddling his waist. Alana watched silently, trying to control her jealously as the girl pulled out his cock and slid onto it with ease, rocking her hips on him as Sanada leaned back on the seat with his eyes closed letting her do all the work. She pouted as Evil pulled the girl next to him down on her knees and quickly had his own cock in her mouth while he fondled the chest of the girl next to him. 

The limo drove around aimlessly with partners being switched between the two men with regularity and the occasional stops at bars along the way as either Sanada or Evil would spot someplace they wanted to check out. 

They were now hanging out in the corner booth of a rundown hole in the wall, Sanada clutching a bottle of the expensive whisky as he refused to drink the cheap crap tonight. Not when he had an alternative readily available. Evil had been giving him nonstop shit about it, but Sanada refused to budge. He wasn’t getting drunk on shit that burned his insides when he had the good stuff at hand. They were both well past drunk, so it was no surprise when some drunken regulars decided they wanted to hit on their girls that they took offense. Before they knew it fists were flying and furniture was breaking.

That was how they ended up back in the limo with Evil sporting a swelling eye and Sanada a split lip. Of course they had plenty of eager nurses ready to ease their pain so they weren’t too upset. They got to have a nice bar fight and then have pretty women take care of them. It was a win as far as Evil and Sanada were concerned. 

The next stop was a little café as Evil suddenly declared himself starving. So they all piled in booths and at a veritable buffet of food. Sanada smirked as Alana sat huffily a few booths away. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. Throughout the night neither he nor Evil paid any attention to her and he knew it was driving her insane. By the time they graced her with their focus she would be ready to do whatever they wanted. Keeping his eyes locked on her Sanada pulled the woman next to him in for a brutal kiss, running his hands over her lithe body as Alana’s eyes watched every move he made. Pushing her off him, Sanada returned his attention to his food, knowing he was leaving Alana stewing. Problem was, he didn’t know where to take the night from here. They had hit up bars and restaurants, had a nice little fight, and had done plenty of fucking. All in all quite a successful night out, but it still felt like something was missing. That was what he and Evil were discussing as one of the girls was stroking Evil off under the table. 

“Somethings missing.” Sanada lamented. “It’s been a hell of a night, but it needs more.” 

Evil nodded eyes briefly closing in pleasure as the hand on his cock squeezed it tightly and stroked over his tip. Evil knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to play. But he didn’t know if Sanada would be up for it. As much sex as Sanada had, he was rather conventional. He may tie a girl down occasionally, but he didn’t venture into very kinky territory. He knew Evil had a room. A room dubbed the dungeon. And Sanada knew that Evil was into some kinky shit, but he had no idea of the full extent. None of them really did. But Evil had grown close to Sanada over the past few months, felt closer to him than any of their other brothers and he kind of wanted to introduce Sanada to his darker side. Get the polished man a bit dirty. 

“We could go back to mine.” Evil suggested figuring he had nothing to lose. 

“Yours? What are we going to do there that we haven’t already?” Sanada asked his drunken mind not comprehending what Evil was suggesting. 

“We could take someone,” He glanced meaningfully at Alana. “Into my dungeon.” Evil kept his gaze on Sanada carefully watching his reaction. He was pleased to see some curiosity lighting the other man’s eyes. 

“The dungeon?” Sanada said mostly to himself. He would admit to curiosity. “What exactly are we going to do in there?” 

“Catch it all.” Evil growled as he erupted in her hand, waylaying the conversation momentarily. Evil’s hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it above the table, letting everyone see the come coating it. Pushing the hand towards one of the other girl’s Evil held it to her lips. “Clean her.” He sat back watching as the second girl licked and sucked his come off the first girl’s hand as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

“I’m going to teach you how to play.” Evil said with a smirk. “Maybe I’ll even let you use my knives.” 

“Knives?” Sanada asked, eyes widening as he looked at Evil in shock. 

“I like to play with knives.” Evil said with a nod. “It’s a lot of fun.” 

Sanada’s mind raced and he found himself intrigued at the possibilities. He wondered what else Evil had hidden in that dungeon of his. 

“Okay.” Sanada nodded slowly. “Your place it is.” 

Needless to see their girls were not happy when Evil threw a stack of money on the table and told them to find their own ways home. Their time was up. They turned deaf ears to the complaints and curses erupting around them, Evil telling Alana to get out of the booth and come with them as he walked past. She was quick to oblige, scurrying after them and into the waiting car grateful to be the sole focus of their attention again.

“This is your chance to leave.” Evil said before the limo pulled away. “We’re taking you somewhere that is going to give you as much pain as it is pleasure. You continue on with us there is no safe word. You will take whatever we do to you. Are you in or out?” He asked. 

Alana swallowed nervously, wondering what she was getting herself into neither of their faces giving her any clues as to their thoughts. 

“In.” She said coming to her decision. There was no way she was walking away now. Not when she had just gotten their attention back. 

“Good girl.” Sanada said. “Come here.” He patted his leg and she eagerly climbed in his lap shifting anxiously as she hoped he would touch her. “You remember how good we made you feel earlier? How many times we made you come?” Alana nodded her head, spreading her legs as Sanada’s hand crept between her thighs, his fingers meeting with the bare flesh of her pussy. 

“Push your dress up and spread your legs wide.” Evil interrupted. “I want to watch you get finger fucked.” Alana blushed but complied pushing her dress over her hips and spreading her legs as she balanced on Sanada’s knee, his fingers never stopping their movements. Alana was keenly aware of Evil as he watched her with hooded eyes, taking the occasional drag from his now almost empty bottle as Sanada’s fingers pushed inside her. 

“See how wet and dripping she is Evil?” Sanada asked as his fingers sluiced through her juices, the sound audible in the car. A third finger was added and he stretched his fingers apart opening her as he pushed in past his knuckles and she moaned loudly. Evil moved closer to them, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her mouth to his at an awkward angle. His tongue delved into her mouth for a deep kiss before he retracted with a snap of his teeth on the tender flesh of her bottom lip making her moan once again. 

“I think she likes that Evil.” He chuckled. “That’s good that you like some pain. You’re in store for a lot tonight.” 

“I am?” Alana stuttered, her breath starting to come in quick pants as Sanada increased the movements of his fingers, curling them inside her as he brought her to the edge. 

“You are.” Evil confirmed. “We’re going to make you hurt so fucking good.” With those words Alana came, screaming as her head flew back and she rode out her orgasm. 

“Now welcome to my playground.” Evil said as the limo stopped in front of his house. He led the trio though his home to the stairs that led to the basement. He glanced at his friend with a critical gaze. “You may want to leave your coat out here. It’s probably going to get a bit messy.” Sanada’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline and for a second he wondered just what he got himself into. But he trusted Evil so he shrugged and slid out of his designer jacket and hung it by the door before following Evil and Alana down the stairs. 

“C’mon pretty boy, let me show you how to have some real fun.” Evil said as they stepped into the room.

“Call me pretty boy one more time I’m gonna stab you with one of those knives you’re so fond of.” Sanada grumbled pausing in the entry to look over the room.

It was black. Of course it was. Sanada probably would’ve been shocked if it were any other color. The flooring was wall to wall black and grey marble and there were grey and white accents along the walls. Soft dim lighting illuminated the room, casting angry looking shadows throughout creating an altogether intimidating picture. Judging by the look on Alana’s face it was working. She looked like a rabbit caught in a trap. He looked over various apparatus throughout the room readily admitting he had no clue what most of them were for. Featured prominently on the wall was an impressive array of knives of all shapes and sizes, each looking sharper than the last. For one of the rare times in his life Sanada was out of his element. Yet he found he was surprisingly drawn to the thought of having Alana strapped down and helpless to his whims.

“You use this room often?” Sanada asked as he moved about, getting familiar with the dungeon. 

“Not as often as I like. See I like to cause pain. I like to hurt. And there are precious few women who will let me do that to them.” Evil said with an irritated shrug. “I have a couple of girls who really like what I do to them that come over semi-regularly.” 

“Take your clothes off Alana. You aren’t going to need them down here.” Evil said flashing her a wicked smile. Alana slowly peeled off her dress and stepped out of her shoes, leaving her bare naked near the door as Sanada walked around the room, running his fingers over various pieces of equipment, picking things up here and there and examining them closely. She wasn’t sure what unnerved her more, Evil’s utter confidence as he moved about the room, a master of his domain, or Sanada’s obvious inexperience and the fact he would be learning on her. 

“We’re going to start off slow. Ease my boy into this. You ever done anything like this Alana?” Evil asked. 

“Nothing like this no…” she responded. “I mean I’ve been tied down and spanked but I’ve never been in a room like this.” 

“Excellent.” Evil grinned. “I love virgins. They get so scared and cry so pretty.” Alana gulped nervously feeling butterflies and anticipation. She was scared and excited at the same time and she wondered whether she would enjoy the pain Evil was promising her. 

“Come here Seiya,” Evil said waiting while Sanada joined him standing in front of Alana. “Watch and learn.” Evil raised his hand slowly, enjoying the fear on Alana’s face as her eyes watched his hand move to her neck. He could feel her swallow as his hand clasped around her throat and Evil could already feel his dick hardening as he tightened his grip. When her hands grasped as his as her air supply cut off Evil dropped his hand and glared at her, disappointment clear on his face. 

“Touch again and your hands are going to be bound behind your back. Do you understand?” Evil snapped and Alana nodded. It took all her willpower not to grab at his hand again as it closed around her airway. She sucked deeply struggling to get breath as he methodically tightened his grip. “Now you’re not trying to crush the larynx.” Evil explained to Sanada who was watching raptly. “You want to get your finger on the carotid artery, it cuts off the blood flow which will heighten the pleasure when you release. You want enough pressure where she can’t breathe, but light enough that you aren’t breaking anything.” Alana coughed as he released her struggling to stay standing as the blood rushed back to her head. She felt a tingling between her thighs and felt herself flush as she realized she had kind of enjoyed that. 

Next Sanada stepped in front of her, putting his hand around her neck as instructed by Evil who made sure his fingers were in the right place. Once again she found her air supply cut off, and immediately raised her hands to pull at Sanada’s hand, forgetting Evil’s instructions. 

“I know I didn’t specify, but I figured you were smart enough to know those orders carried over to Sanada as well.” Evil said walking over to a chest of drawers as Sanada released her neck. She watched with trepidation as Evil returned to them with a heavy looking pair of metal cuffs. There was no give to them at all, solid steel cuffs that would go around her wrists with a metal pole attaching them. Alana winced as Evil pulled her hands behind her back and snapped on cuffs. She wriggled uncomfortably as they pulled back on her shoulders in a painful hold. 

“Again. A little tighter this time.” Evil directed Sanada who squeezed again adding more pressure to Alana’s throat. Sanada kept his eyes on her, the panic in her eyes making his cock hard as he held her in the mercy of his hand. He listened for Evil’s cue to let go, mentally counting in his head so he had a target to release on. “Let go.” Evil said and Sanada slowly loosened his grip letting Alana gasp in air. 

“What do you think?” Evil asked. 

“I like it. Probably like it better if I was fucking her.” Sanada said. 

“That does make it so much better.” Evil agreed. “Feeling them clench around your cock as they silently plead for you to let them breathe.” He moved behind Alana to grab her forearm and eased her down onto her knees. “Open your mouth Alana. Suck Sanada for a minute while I get our next toy ready.” 

Sanada had his cock out and down her throat in a flash, burying himself deep in her throat enjoying the way it clenched around him as she was forced to let him control the pace with her arms bound behind her until Evil reappeared. Reluctantly Sanada pulled from her mouth and followed Evil as he pulled Alana to her feet and to the other side of the room. Her cuffs were removed, but she didn’t get to enjoy the freedom as she was dragged over to a black leather apparatus with straps hanging down around it. 

“This is called a bondage horse.” Evil told Sanada. “You can put her on her back or on her stomach, either works. I like the back personally. It’s the most painful position for her. Then she gets strapped in and has to lay there and take everything you do to her.” 

“How do I put her on her back?” Sanada asked earning a grin from Evil. Sanada watched carefully as Evil lifted Alana up onto the horse making her kneel and then bending her over backwards leaving her legs bent underneath her. Sanada strapped her down, hands over her head, strap around her waist and one around her thighs at Evil’s direction, leaving her spread open for use. 

“Do you want to hear her scream or do you want a gag?” Evil asked, holding up a purple ball gag for Sanada’s consideration. 

“I want to see her with the gag.” Sanada said. He hadn’t ever used a gag before. Was curious to see what she would like with it in her mouth. As soon as Evil had put it in Sanada could tell it was uncomfortable for Alana, stretching her lips wide as the ball held her mouth wide open. He could already see spit leaking out the corner of her mouth as she stared back at him with wide scared eyes. Sanada smirked as he ran his hand down her body, displayed so perfectly for him. He pinched her nipple and smiled at the muffled moan of pain that came around the gag. 

“Now this is where we get to have fun Seiya.” Evil said. “All kinds of pain can be inflicted while she’s like this.” Evil paused to glance at his friend. “I’m not gonna be offended if you don’t want to do all this. I get my tastes aren’t for everyone. So do you want to go all out or do you just want to fuck her and be done?” 

Sanada considered this for a moment, glancing around the room and all the enticing toys that he was curious about. He didn’t usually step out of his comfort zone, so just fucking her and calling it a night would be his usual M.O. But he wanted to push his own boundaries and he couldn’t think of anyone better to do it with than Evil. 

“Show me what you’ve got.” Sanada said bringing the darkly sadistic smile back to Evil’s face. 

Evil lead Sanada over to his cabinet and opened the door, revealing row after row of punishment tools with Evil explaining the purpose of each type to Sanada and inviting him to try out whatever he wanted. Deciding to start slowly Sanada grabbed a leather riding crop and smacked it against his palm, wincing at the sting. He could only imagine how that would hurt on tender areas. Evil nodded in approval of his choice and grabbed one of his favorites, a leather studded slapper. 

Strapped to the horse Alana had no choice but to endure as Evil thoroughly demonstrated to Sanada the right way to use both the cropper and the slapper to create the must sting, and where the most tender flesh was to strike before they moved on to other implements of punishment, Sanada enjoying giving all the different types a test drive. And when his fingers dipped between her thighs and withdrew coated with her juices Alana felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. She didn’t know why she was enjoying what they were doing, but she definitely was. Even when the slapper struck her clit after the initial sting had worn off she had been left throbbing. Her mind was a tangle of emotions as she cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She orgasmed almost instantaneously when Sanada drove his cock into her, his hand wrapping around her throat as he pounded into her. As soon as he was done Evil had taken his place between her thighs and driven his own cock mercilessly into her as he used the slapper on her tits. 

Finally she was pulled from the horse and collapsed onto her knees, shaking from the combination of emotions charging through her. Gag removed she gratefully she took the water offered to her by Evil and gulped it down, along with some cheese and crackers. She heard Evil explaining to Sanada that she couldn’t get dehydrated and needed energy or she was going to be no good to them. 

After a few minutes break she was strapped to another table and run through the ringer time and again. Over and over they moved her and tried out some new toys before moving her onto the next thing. Alana had never felt more exhausted or sensitive. She had lost count of how many orgasms they had ripped from her body, as well as leaving a cacophony of bruises and welts. Her nipples and clit were sore and swollen from the clamps that had been attached to her. Finally Evil declared they were ready for the grand finale and she was petrified to find out what that entailed. 

She was laid out on a flat stone stable with her limbs cuffed to each corner leaving her stretched and vulnerable to whatever it was they were doing. When Evil brought Sanada over to the display of knives she started screaming. She had been positive those were just there for decoration, for intimidation. Surely they couldn’t plan to use them on her? Evil glared at her before saying something quietly to Sanada who glanced from the knives that had caught his attention and back to her, his eyes going to the gag that was resting by her head. 

“No.” He said with a shake of his head. “I want to hear her scream. Hear her beg us to stop.” Sanada flashed her a grin that gave her chills, almost matching the sadistic excitement of Evil’s. Sanada had taken very well to Evil’s lessons, almost too well as far as Alana was concerned. She had a feeling this wouldn’t be Sanada’s last visit to the dungeon. 

Selections in hand the two men approached the table, one on each side of her as Evil explained what he liked to do.

“I like the blood.” Evil admitted quietly, keeping his gaze down. He wasn’t ashamed. He liked what he liked. But he would admit that he cared what Sanada thought about him and he hoped his confession wouldn’t ruin their friendship. He understood it was a rather taboo subject. 

“Evil.” Sanada said sharply making Evil look up at him. “I don’t give a fuck what you’re into. I’m the last person who should be judging anyone. Not my thing but I’ll happily make it and you can do whatever the fuck you want with it.” 

It felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders as he understood Sanada wasn’t going to berate him for having a fetish for blood. He wasn’t close to many people, and he wasn’t sure how he would handle not having Sanada as his best friend anymore. Pushing aside those sappy thoughts Evil set about explaining to Sanada exactly how to hold the knife and the right amount pressure to exert to cut without leaving scars. Sanada listened carefully. Asshole he may be but he wasn’t going to go around permanently disfiguring any girls just for sexual kicks. 

He would never admit it, but his hand was rather shaky on the first go and he was glad they had waited until they were both sobered up to commence this part of the evening. He didn’t press quite hard enough on the first pass, but it made Alana gasp and she cried in pain as he sliced her delicate skin, prickles of red blossoming on her breast. Sanada ran the point over her nipple, pressing it in and making her cry out again until he released the pressure. He watched Evil with the knife, leaving little nicks on her body and licking the blood as it came to the surface. 

Curious he leaned down and ran his tongue over the blood he had exposed, nose wrinkling at the muddy rust taste and he shook his head in disgust as he stood up. “Yeah, I’ll leave that to you my man.” He told Evil walking over to chug some water to get the taste out of his mouth. He returned to the table and perfected his technique with the knife finally figuring out the right pressure to exert if he wanted to cause pain but stop just short of breaking the skin and he took great delight in seeing how many screams he could rip from Alana before he and Evil fucked her one last time. 

The exhausted Alana was dressed and escorted out to the waiting limo and sent on her way. Evil offered his guest room to Sanada who looked dead on his feet. He gratefully accepted, not even wanting to think about making it to his home on the other side of the city. He definitely needed a shower he thought nose scrunching as he saw dried blood on his skin and imagined all the bodily fluids that he had to have gotten on himself through the course of the night. As soon as he was done, he collapsed on the guest bed and was out in minutes. 

Evil was meticulous about his dungeon, so he spent an extra hour cleaning all the surfaces they had used and the tools, making sure everything was disinfected and ready for the next time he was set to play. Only then did he get his own shower and get to crash in his bed with the thought that maybe he and Sanada shouldn’t hang out as much because they were going to kill themselves at the rate they were going.


	27. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVIL offers you up to Sanada as a test of loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, break up, manipulation, suggestive themes

You were lying on the bed, your head on the chest of your boyfriend Evil in the Tokyo Dome Hotel when the course of your relationship veered suddenly. You had been dating for about two months and you felt things may be getting more serious, but something was holding Evil back. When he mentioned Sanada your attention was captured. You had been crushing on the handsome man from the first time you had met him. But what Evil was suggesting had given you pause. You never thought he would offer you to his best friend on a silver platter.

“You’re going to help Sanada out. He’s had a rough week. He’s rather frustrated. So what I want is you to go to his hotel room, and help relieve his frustrations. Do you understand me?” Evil said.

“Yes, I understand.” You said petulance staining your tone at his command.

“Don’t get a fucking attitude with me.” Evil snapped. “You think I don’t see how you look at him? Do you think I’m stupid? You are my fucking woman and you’re lusting after my best friend.”

Your shoulders slumped, knowing you couldn’t argue his point. You just hadn’t realized you had been that obvious in your fascination.

“Since you want him so badly then I’m going to give you him. For the rest of the night you belong to Sanada.” Evil said.

Under Evil’s watchful eye you dressed in one of your lingerie sets, a deep purple number that showcased your assets to perfection. Sliding on a black leather coat you tied the belt around your waist and left the hotel room, heading towards Sanada’s room down the hall. Your heart was pounding and you were anxious. You wondered if this was some kind of test. Were you supposed to refuse Evil’s direction? Did he want you to? Or did he really want you to sleep with Sanada?

Stopping outside his door you took a few deep calming breaths and knocked tentatively on it. When the door opened you were greeted with the very grumpy countenance of Sanada whose lip was turned up in a sneer. You shifted nervously on your feet as he stood staring at you, not saying a word. Finally when you thought you were going to turn and run he stepped back and motioned you into the room.

“Evil said he was sending you over with a pleasant surprise for me.” Sanada said turning at you and arching his eyebrow expectantly while you stared back in silence.

“Well?” He said harshly when you continued not to respond to him. You swallowed hard trying to quell the butterflies in your stomach before your hands slowly moved to your coat belt and untied it. You shrugged the coat off your shoulders letting it fall to your feet and leaving your lingerie clad body bare to his view.

A flash of surprise crossed his face before it was quickly masked, his lips turning up in a smile as he looked you over slowly.

“This is a pleasant surprise.” Sanada said. “Do I only get to look, or am I allowed to touch as well?” He asked taking a few steps towards you, his form towering over you.

“You’re allowed to do whatever you want to do.” You said. Your nerves were kicking into high gear now as Sanada reached a finger out, trailing it along the strap on your shoulder as you stood trembling before him.

“And if I don’t want you?” He asked giving you pause. 

That thought had never crossed your mind. You could only imagine Evil’s reaction if you were sent back to him in disgrace. Sanada circled around you, taking his time in drinking in your form before stopping once again in front of you.

“Evil’s a lucky man.” Sanada said his fingers moving to your chin and tilting your head up to look at him. 

“Do you fuck as good as you look?” 

You blushed at his crude words feeling completely out of your element.

“Evil doesn’t have any complaints.” You responded after a moment of silence. You weren’t sure exactly what he was looking for. Evil was blunt and didn’t hold anything back. You always knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. With Sanada you were floundering, his quiet appraisal escalating your unease.

“Do you think I want you?” Sanada asked his head tilted quizzically as he awaited your response.

“I hope you do.” You said quietly.

“Because Evil told you to let me fuck you or because you want to fuck me?” He asked turning his back on you and walking over to the desk along the wall. You watched as he removed his cufflinks and placed them on the desk, his long fingers unbuttoning his cuffs as he looked over his shoulder expectantly at you.

“I want you.” You admitted.

“I know.” Sanada chuckled surprising you. 

“What? Do you think I don’t know when a woman wants to fuck me?” He stripped off his shirt and laid it over the back of the desk chair turning back to you and allowing you to get a full view of his muscular upper body. “Do you think Evil doesn’t know when a woman wants to fuck someone?”

“I didn’t know until tonight that he knew.” You said. Your eyes followed his movements as his hands moved to his belt and he unbuckled it, unable to keep your eyes from the bulge hidden behind his slacks. He returned to stand behind you, and you could feel his breath moving your hair as his body heat permeated your skin. You were startled when his hand gripped your hair and yanked back painfully on it tilting your head back to look up at him.

“We’ve known for a long time that you’ve been lusting after me.” Sanada told you. “Do you want to know how many conversations we’ve had about how blatantly you eye a man who is not your boyfriend?” 

You felt shame course through you at his blunt appraisal. 

“You can go back to your room and tell Evil that while I appreciate his very generous offer I don’t want to fuck his whore of a girlfriend.” Tears pricked your eyes and you grabbed your coat, rushing from the room in humiliation.

You stumbled into your hotel room seeing Evil sitting back against the headboard, eyes on the TV as you sat down on the end of the bed with a shaky sigh.

“What are you doing back here so soon?” Evil asked turning a knowing gaze on you.

“He didn’t want me” You mumbled, tears brimming in your eyes as you admitted your rejection.

“I’m not surprised. Sanada possesses something you seem to be sorely lacking. Loyalty.” Evil said simply.

You gaped at him as it dawned on you he wasn't the least bit surprised in Sanada's reaction. 

“You sent me to him, knowing he would humiliate me and turn me away?” You asked angrily.

“I did.” Evil said angrily . “Honestly I expected you to cry and beg me not to loan you out to my friend. To tell me that you only want me and that you wouldn’t be with Sanada no matter what I told you to do.” 

“I didn’t expect you to go to my best friend without a word of complaint. Ready to spread your legs for him at the first excuse I gave you.”

“I didn’t.” You protested only to stop as Evil raised his hand to silence you.

“You did. And I really don’t want a girlfriend who is willing to do that.” Evil said. “Get your things and get out of my room. We’re done.”

Your mouth dropped open in shock, unable to believe he was ending your relationship. Your arguments were stopped by his glare and you read the finality in his gaze. With a heavy heart you gathered your belongings moving slowly in hopes that he would change his mind, but he didn’t pay you any attention, his gaze focused on his phone as his fingers typed out messages.

Pulling your suitcase behind you, you exited the room with tears tracking down your cheeks as the door closed heavily behind you.


	28. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil and Sanada just won the World Tag Leagues and go out for a night of celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome - F/M/M, no slash, Alcohol, reluctance, Degradation, Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, oral sex, smut, spitting, explicit language, multiple partners

Sanada rarely got sloppy drunk. He generally liked to keep his head clear and emotions in check. But tonight was different. He was celebrating and he was out with Evil. Evil never met a drink he didn’t like and he loved to get loud and rowdy. As the World Tag League Champions Sanada figured they deserved to let loose and have some fun. So here he was in a place he normally wouldn’t be caught dead in, talking to girls who, while gorgeous, were a bit skankier than he would usually entertain and downing cheap whisky like it was going out of style. It was kind of fun to slum it occasionally. And he wouldn’t ever tell him so, but it was fun to do it with Evil. 

“Is that a smile I see on Cold Skull’s face?” Evil slurred sliding into the booth and throwing his heavy arm across the shoulders of his friend and tag team partner. 

“No.” Sanada denied schooling his expression back into the familiar face of disdain he normally wore.

“Yes it was. Admit it rich boy, you’re having fun.” Evil laughed.

“It’s not altogether terrible.” Sanada admitted shrugging Evil’s arm off him. Evil just shook his head chuckling at his friend’s obstinate behavior. 

“Would it improve your experience if I got a couple of chicks to suck us off under the table?” Evil asked, his eyes landing on two likely prospects. They had been eyeing the table for a while now, and Evil could tell they were just the right type. 

“Couldn’t hurt.” Sanada smirked. “We’re not gonna land in jail are we?” 

“That’s the benefit of these slum bars my friend. They let you do whatever the fuck you want.” Evil said sliding out of the booth and heading towards his intended targets. 

“See my friend over there?” Evil said pointing out Sanada as he approached them. “I want you two to go climb under that table and suck his dick for him. He doesn’t care what your names are and he doesn’t want to talk to you. Just get down and get him off. Got it?” The girls nodded eagerly and hurried over to the booth Sanada occupied, following Evil’s instructions implicitly and immediately crawling under the table. 

Satisfied they were doing as they were told Evil continued onto the bar ordering a few rounds of drinks for himself and Sanada and returning to the booth, sliding in next to his friend who had his eyes closed, head leaning back against the booth as the girls pleasured him. 

“One of you come suck me,” Evil said passing a shot glass to Sanada who quickly downed the liquid with a wince as the cheap liquor burned his throat. Evil threw back his own shot smirking at Sanada as he kept a straight face, getting comfortable as he felt hands on his belt. He knew it wasn’t Sanada’s scene, but this was why Evil liked these kinds of places. Dirty chicks willing to do dirty things without him having to spend any money on them. Sanada was rich and pretty, so when he hit up the fancy places he didn’t have to work too hard to get what he wanted. Evil had to put a bit more time and money in for those stuck up bitches and sometimes he just didn’t want to go to the effort. 

The two continued conversing, pounding back drinks while ignoring the girls sucking them while they came up with plans for the rest of the evening. They were debating finding another dive bar, or, Sanada’s suggestion, to one of his upscale clubs. 

“Swallow,” Sanada commanded, breaking from his conversation to press the head of the girl down on his length, fully burying himself in her throat as he came with a grunt, keeping her in place until he felt her swallow everything down and pulling her off him. “Help your friend.” He said pushing her by the back of the head towards Evil’s cock.

Evil shifted as the girl wrapped her hand around his length while her friend continued sucking his tip. His own climax wasn’t far behind, shooting his load onto her tongue and then tucking himself back into his pants and dismissing them with a wave of his hand. He rolled his eyes as they climbed out, pouts on their faces as their casual dismissal. He didn’t know what else they expected sucking off two strangers in a bar. 

“Alright pretty boy,” Evil said quickly downing the last two shots on the table and slowly sliding out of the booth, making sure he had his footing steady as he rose. “We did my thing, let’s go do yours.” 

Sanada flashed a messy smile and scooted out of the booth, hand grasping Evil’s shoulder as he stumbled a bit. Huffing he straightened up as Evil laughed and brushed nonexistent dirt off his suit jacket before the two made their way out to the streets and hailed a taxi to take them to their next destination. 

Sanada was recognized immediately and ushered straight into a private VIP section, which Evil had to admit was kind of cool. No waiting in lines for Seiya Sanada. The last time Evil had come here he had to wait like everyone else. He didn’t tend to flaunt his celebrity like Sanada did, but he would concede its benefits. They had barely slid into the booth when a pretty waitress arrived to take their orders for drinks and some appetizers. 

“You fucked her didn’t you?” Evil asked as the waitress scurried away having avoided direct contact with Sanada the entire time. 

“I did.” Sanada confirmed with a smirk. 

“Hopefully she don’t spit in our drinks cause you’re a dick.” Evil said with a grin knowing exactly how much of an asshole his friend could be when he was done with a woman. 

“She won’t.” Sanada said with complete confidence. “She knows better. And she’ll still do whatever the fuck I tell her to.” 

“Bullshit.” Evil said. “She won’t even look at you.” Their gazes shot to the door as it opened, the waitress returning with a tray of drinks and their appetizer platters. As she sat everything on their table she once again completely avoided looking at Sanada, making Evil nudge his friend in the ribs with a triumphant grin. Of course Sanada wasn’t going to let Evil win so he had to prove his point.

As she turned to leave Sanada reached out and grabbed her wrist, halting her exit. And if his signature smile was a little sloppier than usual it didn’t seem to matter as he pulled her close to him, her eyes widening and breath hitching as he hit her with his smoldering eyes that promised all sorts of delights.

“I want you to take off your panties and put them on the table.” Sanada told her firmly, releasing her wrist and sitting back against the plush velvet booth as he waited for her to obey. Evil growled and rolled his eyes as she complied with barely any hesitation, shimmying out of her little black panties and putting them on the middle of the table and looking to Sanada for approval.

“Thank you for proving my point.” Sanada said with a grin. “You can go now.” He dismissed her easily, popping a sushi roll into his mouth as she hurried out of the room. 

“She ain’t gonna get us kicked out of here is she?” Evil asked an echo of Sanada’s earlier question at the dive bar.

“That’s the benefit of money Evil, they’ll let you do whatever the fuck you want.” Sanada replied with a grin. Evil chuckled at the irony and picked up his drink, looking out over the dance floor below through the one way windows of the room they were in. 

The two friends relaxed, enjoying their food and drinks and toying with the waitress every time she returned, Evil getting a kick out of how she kept falling all over Sanada despite how badly he was treating her. It never ceased to amaze him what a combination of good looks and unlimited money got you out of life. Evil always found it a bit funny how well he and Sanada got along considering they were polar opposites. This high end club really wasn’t Evil’s style, but as Sanada had gone along with Evil’s plans earlier in the evening he was willing to play on his field. 

Bellies full and well past intoxicated the two were discussing how to round out their evening out, mulling an interlude with the waitress who kept coming back for more when Evil’s boisterous countenance suddenly changed as his attention was caught by someone on the dance floor. His laughter cut off and grin faded, a dangerous sneer appearing. Immediately noticing the change in his friend’s demeanor Sanada followed Evil’s gaze.

“You know her?” He asked as he saw the woman who had caught Evil’s attention standing by the bar. 

“She’s a fucking cunt,” Evil snapped, lip curling in a snarl. “Met her one night while I was out. Stuck up bitch. Wouldn’t give me the time of day cause I wouldn’t spend eighty thousand yen glass of wine. Said people like me shouldn’t be allowed in these clubs. Like I was gonna fucking contaminate her because I don’t have enough zeroes in my bank account. Bitch needs to be taken down a few pegs.” 

Sanada’s hand clenched in fury around his crystal tumbler, anger coursing through his veins that some bitch had treated his friend like that. As far as Sanada was concerned, turnabout was not fair play. He and his friends could treat women as badly as they liked, but he’d be damned if they were allowed to disrespect them. Hypocritical? Sure. Did he care? No. 

“So let’s knock her down then.” Sanada suggested drawing Evil’s gaze off the dance floor, a malicious smile crossing the rainbow haired man’s face. 

“Let’s.” Evil concurred, visions immediately swirling through his mind of exactly what they could do to the stuck up bitch. He watched as Sanada exited their private room and soon saw him striding across the dance floor, brushing off the various women who tried to stop him for a dance, moving with a single minded purpose towards the woman at the bar. Evil shook his head with a smile as he watched just how easily Sanada gained her attention. Even drunk and bit off his A game he still had her melting at just a few words, and in moments had an expensive glass of wine in her hands. Some may be jealous of just how easy Sanada had it, but Evil had been around him long enough, knew him well enough, to have experienced the downside of those attributes as well. It wasn’t always fun and games for Sanada. Pretty faces and money didn’t always buy happiness.

Turning his head at the sound of the door opening Evil grinned at the returning waitress, beckoning her to his side with a crook of his finger. She nervously approached, watching him warily as he kept waving her forward until she was practically in his lap. She reminded him a skittish colt, wanting attention so badly, but afraid of it all the same. Figuring he had some time to kill while Sanada worked his magic Evil turned to her for some entertainment. One hand attaching itself to her waist he raised the other to her lips, running his finger gently across the soft skin. 

“Suck it.” He said, pushing his index finger past her lips and into the moist heat of her mouth. She kept her eyes trained on him as she fellated his finger, rolling her tongue around the thick digit. “You’re very talented with that tongue. Did Sanada get to enjoy your mouth?” He asked chuckling as her face burned bright red. “Don’t get all shy on me now sweetheart. Not while your mouth fucking my fingers.” He taunted pushing a second finger into her mouth and smirking as she gagged a little as he pushed them deeply in. Evil grabbed her hand and pulled it to his crotch, making her palm him. “See how hard you’ve got me? Just with your mouth on my fingers. Shame I’m not going to get to enjoy it on my cock, but we’ve got other plans tonight.” He lamented. “Maybe I’ll have to come back to see you, give you a chance at my dick. Would you like that?” He pulled his fingers from her mouth as she eagerly nodded, her hand cupping his dick and giving him a squeeze making Evil cast his eyes to the bar to see if maybe he had time to give her a go. But he found Sanada guiding their prize towards the stairs and knew it was going to have to wait. 

“Time for you to go. My entertainment is on the way.” Evil said, giving her rear a rough smack and watching as she hurried from the room. 

Evil took great delight in the way the stuck up bitch’s eyes widened when she saw him, clearly remembering their previous encounter and she drew up short, making Sanada collide with her back. 

“I see you remember my friend.” Sanada said. 

“Seiya?” She asked in question, eyes darting between the two men. “I don’t understand.” 

“I told you we were going to play. I may have failed to mention my friend Evil is going to play as well.” Sanada grinned. “You were very rude to him the last time you saw him. You’re going to make up for that.” 

“I…I am?” She stuttered, head swimming in confusion. 

“You are.” Sanada confirmed with a nod. “What you are going to do is get down on all fours like the bitch you are and crawl to him. Then you’re going to apologize for being a stuck up whore.” Evil would readily admit that he was outright shocked when she did exactly as Sanada told her to, dropping down to all fours and crawling across the plush carpeting of the room until she reached Evil’s feet. He wondered just what his friend had said to her down on the dance floor to make her so compliant.

As she crawled Sanada stripped off his jacket and tossed it into the booth watching the tantalizing sway of her hips as she crawled before turning his attention out over the dance floor. Though the girls from earlier in the evening were fun, Sanada much preferred these women. High class, well put together women who thought the world owed them something. He loved to destroy that illusion, make them realize they were just as worthless as the rest. At the end of the day they all ended up in the same place, spread open beneath him. It was just more fun to him to destroy the well put together ones who thought they were above such base instincts. 

Evil sneered down at the woman as she knelt at his feet and he could see her battling with her pride, torn between saving face and pleasing Sanada. It was a wicked web he seemed to weave around women. It seemed most of them forgot themselves, were willing to debase and humiliate themselves at just few words from him. 

Glancing once more at Sanada she was disappointed to see he wasn’t paying any attention to her as he nursed a tumbler of whisky and watched the bodies writhing below. 

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, keeping her gaze firmly on Evil’s shoes, not sure her pride would let her look up at him. She still wasn’t sure exactly why she was doing this. Why the handsome man in the suit seemed to hold such sway over her that she was obeying him almost unquestioningly. 

“I don’t think that’s a very heartfelt apology,” Evil scoffed. “Look at me and tell me you’re sorry.” 

Swallowing thickly she took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, almost flinching back from the cruelness in his eyes. She remembered back to their first encounter, the cutting words she delivered because he refused to buy her a drink. Thinking back it was the same drink Sanada had plied her with earlier before enticing her to follow him upstairs. Her eyes flickered from Evil to Sanada and quickly realized that their meeting downstairs had not been by chance at all. 

“I do like the smart girls Evil.” Sanada said smirking down at her as he watched realization dawn on her face. “I like them intelligent enough to understand exactly what is happening. So the next morning they realize exactly what they did and they hate themselves for not being strong enough to walk away. To know that despite how fucking smart they think they are, they still let themselves be treated like a fuck toy.” He moved to squat down next to her, his hand moving to stroke her hair as she looked at him with eyes burning with humiliation. “Isn’t that right Rika? You’re going to do whatever we tell you to, aren’t you?” He taunted, the two men laughing when she meekly nodded her head. “That’s what I thought. Now properly apologize to my friend for being a stuck up bitch so we can move things along.” Sanada rose to his feet and returned to his spot by the window. 

“I’m sorry Evil. I’m sorry I behaved like a stuck up bitch when we met previously. I was rude and it was uncalled for.” Rika said keeping her eyes trained on Evil’s as she threw away her pride. 

“and it showed you what a gold digging whore I am.” Sanada coached when she paused.

“And it showed you what a gold digging whore I am.” She parroted. When the door opened she tried to rocket to her feet, only to be held in position by Evil’s hand on her shoulder. The waitresses’ eyes darted between the group before she turned her attention to the table, trying to adhere to her employment guidelines to ignore the going ons in the VIP suites. It just struck a little close to home, a reminder her of her own encounter with the handsome wrestler. Gathering the empty dishes she scurried away before Sanada and his friend turned their attention on her. 

“Still not good enough.” Evil said with a shake of his head. “My feelings are still hurt. I just really don’t feel like you’re sorry. Sure you’re saying the words, but I really don’t think you mean it. I don’t think you’ve suffered enough to see the errors of your ways.” He chuckled as she looked up at him in despair, fear shuddering through her as she saw the coldness in his eyes. “See Rika I wanna make you so sorry that every fucking time you see me you beg me to let you suck my cock in apology for being such a cunt.”

Sanada watched in amusement, leaning against the glass windows as he let his friend take the reigns of the evening’s entertainment. He had no doubts Evil would follow through on that threat and he was rather interested to see how this all played out. Sanada nursed his drink as Evil ordered her to strip, then made her kneel in front of him once again. 

“Put your hands behind your back.” Evil told Rika reaching for his belt buckle and moving to stand behind her as she complied. With a whoosh he ripped his belt from the loops, making Rika flinched at the sound and tense expecting the leather to strike her flesh. Instead Evil wrapped it around her wrists binding them together and moving to stand in front of her. With his foot he kicked her knees, spreading her legs further apart as she struggled to maintain her balance. 

“Owe.” She complained as his foot connected once again pushing her wider. 

“Honey you are in for a long night if you think that hurts.” Evil chuckled eyeing her stance. Satisfied he nodded and squatted down so he was eye level with her. “Cause that ain’t nothing compared to what we’re going to do to you.” 

Evil raised his hand and patted her cheek roughly then trailed his hand down her body, stopping to tweak her nipples before continuing down to the apex of her thighs. His fingers hovered over her bare pussy teasingly close. Rika could feel the heat from his fingers and was unable to help arching herself towards him in hopes of getting some contact from him. 

“Maybe if you had been this eager the first time we met you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Evil taunted as he noticed her movements. “You want me to touch you? Want my fingers in your pussy?” Rika nodded quickly, silently asking for him to touch her. Evil brushed over her flesh, lightly tapping on her pussy before sliding one thick finger through her folds and pulling out the glistening digit. “I think she likes being treated likes this Sanada” Evil said as he sucked the juices off his finger. 

“They all do.” Sanada said matter of factly examining his nails with an air of disdain. “Never met a bitch who wouldn’t beg.” 

“Is he right Rika?” Evil asked his hand gripping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. “You like being treated like this by me? The man you were too good for? The one who shouldn’t be allowed in places like this one? You sure you want these fingers inside you? God only knows where they’ve been.”

Rika swallowed deeply, shame coursing through her veins as she nodded in Evil’s grip. “Please.” She said sighing in relief when he dipped his free hand into her folds, pushing his fingers through her folds. Rika moaned as his fingers manipulated her clit, Evil keeping her staring right into his eyes as he pleasured her. Releasing her chin Evil plunged two fingers into her cunt, curling them inside her as his thumb rubbed circles around her clit. As he fingered her, Evil saw Sanada exiting the room, before turning his attention back to the moaning bitch in front of him. Taking the fingers of his free hand Evil pushed them passed Rika’s lips smirking as she gagged at the intrusion, his thick fingers pushing down heavily on her tongue making drool run from her mouth. Pulling his hand from her mouth Evil wiped her spittle all over her face and palmed her face pushing her until she fell onto her back. Evil immediately climbed between her legs, burying his fingers and pumping them deeply. 

“Fuck my hand.” He said giving her a sharp slap on the inner thigh. Rika began moving her hips the best she could, wincing as her hands were painfully pressed into the ground the belt buckle digging into the tender flesh of her back every time she moved. Evil watched as her pace increased, occasionally rubbing his thumb on her clit to give her some added stimulation. “Look at you. Look what you’re willing to do for some pretty boy with some money. Maybe this will teach you not to be such a stuck up bitch.” Rika shook her head back and forth as pleasure coursed through her, racing so close to the edge that she cried in disappointment when Evil pulled his fingers from her, protests flying from her lips. 

“That’s funny, did you think we were going to let you come?” Sanada said as he walked back into the room in time to witness her ruined orgasm. In his hands were a few bottles of wine and he made his way to the table, pouring a glass for himself and raising the bottle in silent inquiry to Evil. 

“Liquor is liquor.” Evil said rising to join Sanada by the table. Taking a sip Evil raised an eyebrow in appreciation making Sanada smirk.

“Much better than that cheap shit you had me choking down earlier isn’t it?” Sanada asked getting a shrug from Evil in response. 

“Speaking of choking, come here Rika.” Evil pointed to his feet. He and Sanada laughed watching her struggle for several moments before she was able to roll onto her stomach and skootch herself up onto her knees and crawl over to the spot indicated by Evil. “Open your mouth.” He commanded unzipping his pants and pulling his thick cock out, his hand stroking the length to hardness as her eyes followed the movements as she held mouth wide in anticipation. When he finally put his cock into her mouth she nearly hummed in appreciation, his velvety tip rubbing on her tongue made her want to lick him for days. But he didn’t let her enjoy it long, immediately thrusting deep into the back of her throat making Rika choke around him, eyes watering at the intrusion as she was forced to take it with no way to push herself off him. Evil’s hands buried themselves in her hair, keeping her nose firmly pressed to his waist as he enjoyed the feeling of her struggling around him, getting desperate in her movements. Finally he pulled off her and Rika sucked in precious air only to find herself immediately shoved onto Sanada’s cock by Evil, his hands pushing her to take all of his friend as she just had him. 

Trading places with Evil’s hands, Sanada wrapped Rika’s silky strands around his fingers tightening his grip and yanking her on and off his cock, getting off on the gagging sounds she made every time he re-entered her throat. Evil moved behind her and knelt down, wrapping an arm around her waist and putting his hand between her legs, sliding his fingers inside her and pumping away, teasing her close to another orgasm as Sanada abused her throat. Rika tried to keep breathing through her nose, but was finding it difficult to concentrate with Evil’s ministrations and Sanada altering his rhythm enough to keep her guessing. She couldn’t manage to get a satisfying breath and was starting to feel lightheaded. When Evil once again stopped short of making her cum she groaned around Sanada’s cock, pouting as he pulled out of her mouth and she again found herself yanked onto Evil’s cock. 

Sanada reached to her nipples, grabbing a pebbled peak between his fingers and rolling it gently then pinching harshly providing a contrast of pleasure and pain that went straight to Rika’s throbbing core. She screamed in pain around Evil’s cock when Sanada slapped her breast, leaving a stinging pain burning through the flesh, eliciting another scream when he repeated the action on her other breast, continuing the action again and again while Rika felt tears running down her cheeks as she struggled through the pain and pleasure and lack of oxygen as Evil continued to gag her with his dick. She almost fell on her face when they both stepped away from her, leaving Rika gasping in mouthfuls of air, panting wildly as her lungs filled. 

Recovering Rika looked up at the two men, both tucked back into their pants and looking none the worse from their exploits. Sadly she couldn’t say the same for herself as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the windows, hair sticking out everywhere, arms behind her back, makeup smeared everywhere. They were right, she thought. Under it all she looked like a whore just like the rest. Fancy clothes and makeup gone she was no better than every other girl that had passed through this room. 

“Are you thirsty Rika?” Her eyes flew to Sanada surprised by the unexpected kindness in his voice and she warily looked from him to Evil who looked rather surprised as well as Sanada held the bottle towards her in offer. 

“Yes.” She answered slowly, cringing at the rasp in her voice certain her throat would be aching tomorrow. 

Sanada rose with the bottle in his hand, looming over her as she cricked back her neck to stare up at him. She was actually more frightened of his kind smile than she had been of anything that had occurred thus far and her inner alarms were going off like crazy. 

“Open your mouth.” He said, that smile slowly fading as her mouth opened of its own accord. Rika recoiled and gagged when Sanada spit directly into her mouth almost throwing up on the floor only stopping when his hand yanked her head back and forced her to look up into his cruel gaze. “Swallow it. If you puke on this floor I’m going to make you lick it up.” He growled. Rika nervously swallowed, blanching as bile rose in her throat and she frantically shook her head in denial when he once again commanded her to open her mouth. But again she complied not knowing why she was allowing this abuse to continue. She watched as Sanada took a swig from the bottle before once again spitting into her mouth. This time she swallowed without command, making Sanada smile triumphantly. 

“See how easy they are to train Evil?” He asked his friend as he stepped away from her. “Two times and the bitch is swallowing my spit.” Evil shook his head, frankly kind of awed at his friend’s control of this woman. He made a note to hang out with Sanada more often. He could only imagine the kind of trouble the two of them could get into together. 

“You gonna do that for me sweetheart? Or do you only swallow pretty rich boy spit?” Evil asked stepping into Sanada’s previously occupied space. Again Rika found herself opening her mouth obediently, watching with trepidation the man above her, while hoping if she pleased him he would make her come with those talented fingers of his. As much as she didn’t want to acknowledge it, something felt right to her being on her knees serving them as they saw fit. 

Evil grinned as he spit into her waiting mouth and watched her swallow quickly without hesitation, only the barest hint of disgust on her features. When she opened again this time he spit on her cheek. 

“Oops. I missed.” He said unrepentantly. “Let me try again.” By the time he was done Rika felt disgusted with herself, feeling his spittle dripping through her hair and down her cheeks, coating her lips and tongue. 

“We should probably give her something to wash off with, don’t you agree Evil?” Sanada asked, looking with derision at the once proud woman kneeling before them covered in spit. “That’s fucking disgusting.” 

Careful not to touch any of the spit in her hair Sanada again yanked her head back by the hair and poured the bottle of wine over her, washing away Evil’s mess and gagging her as it filled her mouth faster than she could swallow. 

“You should enjoy that. That’s the good stuff you so rudely demanded from my friend.” Sanada said with sneer as the last few drips fell onto her upturned face. “Now get the fuck out of here. We’re through with you.” 

“But, but..” Rika protested. “We didn’t….I didn’t…but we’re not done.” 

“You might not be done. But we are.” Evil said reaching behind and pulling his belt free from her hands, inspecting the wine stained leather. “Dude, you fucked up my belt.” He complained to Sanada who shrugged without care. 

“Seriously Rika,” Sanada sneered when he noticed she had yet to make a move to leave. “Get the fuck out of here before I call security to escort you out.” 

As soon as she was dressed and had scrambled from the room Sanada turned back to Evil who was still bitching about his belt. 

“Shut up about the damn belt. I’ll buy you a new fucking one.” He told his griping partner. “Now. I still need to get off. What do you think about the waitress?” 

“I’d say there’s no way she’s fucking you again, but you’ve proven again and again tonight that women just don’t tell you no.” Evil said rolling his eyes as Sanada grinned and nodded smugly in acknowledgement. “So I say get her ass in here so we can get off. I’m ready to go home and pass out.” 

Sanada hit the call button and the two seated themselves with another glass of wine as they waited for her to appear; casually discussing the tournament and the upcoming match at Wrestle Kingdom for the tag team championships. When she entered, she froze in the doorway as their attentive gazes landed on her, eyeing her like two predators after a meal. She swallowed hard, wondering what was in store for her after seeing the woman that was in here before hightailing it out of the club looking like she was sent through the wringer.

“Get naked. My friend and I are going to play with you.” Sanada said simply watching with hooded eyes as she complied with his demand. “Now come undress us.” She moved slowly to stand in front of Sanada, hands trembling as she unbuttoned his shirt and folded it carefully, setting it on the seat behind them before unbuckling his pants and removing them and the boxers repeating the same procedure before she turned to Evil and undressed him in like fashion. 

As soon as she was done she found herself pressed against Evil’s chest and startled when Sanada’s hands came to a rest on her waist from behind. 

“You should consider yourself lucky. We’ve already had our fun tonight. We should be rather docile for you.” Sanada grinned into her ear, biting harshly on the lobe and making her yelp at the sting of pain. “Or maybe not.” He chuckled sinisterly as his fingers curled into her tender flesh. “We don’t really do docile.” 

Evil laughed in agreement before capturing her lips in a brutal kiss, nipping at her pouty bottom lip as he pushed his tongue inside, his hands running through her hair and pulling her closer to his body as Sanada knelt down behind her, his hands pushing part her legs and long fingers working themselves inside her body. Sanada twisted his fingers making her moan into Evil’s mouth and then bit down on her ass cheek, leaving a firm imprint of his teeth before smacking the other globe. 

Evil maneuvered himself so he was sitting on the edge of the booth and pushed her away from his mouth, bending her over to guide her lips to his waiting cock. He grunted in pleasure as she sucked on his tip, her small hands stroking and twisting around his dick as she hummed around him. Sanada took advantage of her new position, spreading her wide and pushing his tongue into her folds, lapping at her juices while thrusting his fingers inside her. She ground herself against his tongue, sucking hard on Evil when Sanada’s tongue flicked across her clit repeatedly and his fingers curled inside her. A few more passes of the tongue and twists of his hand and she came grinding against Sanada’s tongue. 

Sanada rose to his feet and got in position behind her, lining his cock up with her dripping pussy and pushing in inch by inch as her legs trembled beneath him. Evil kept her attention on him, guiding her head up and down his length as Sanada thrust into her, using his hands to rake down her back, leaving red lines down her pale flesh. Sweat formed on Sanada’s brow as he fucked her roughly, slamming repeatedly into her waiting hole and jarring her down on Evil’s cock until Evil pulled her off, breathing heavily. 

“Switch me.” Evil said panting as Sanada pulled out of her pussy and easily lifted her up and swung her into Evil’s waiting hands. Evil seated her on his cock with a single push and shoved her head forward to meet Sanada’s cock, His thick hand swinging down to smack her ass, leaving a bright red print that made him grin. Another slap had her moaning on Sanada’s cock as he buried himself in her throat repeatedly, and Evil continued to turn her cheeks ready with alternating slaps as he thrust into her. Feeling himself approaching climax he latched his hands onto her hips, pulling her down to meet every one of his thrusts as Sanada grabbed her hair and kept her attached to his cock. 

With a last thrust and a loud grunt Evil came inside her as she pulsed around his cock, moaning incoherently around Sanada as his hips stuttered and his load shot into her mouth. Detaching himself from her Sanada collapsed into the chair behind him breathing heavily from exertion, closing his eyes against the slightly spinning room. 

“Bring us some water and then disappear.” Sanada told the girl, cracking one eye as he watched her dress. She scurried from the room as Evil lay back on the booth seat and reappeared moments later with several bottles of water. Setting their check on the table she hurried out, knowing from her last encounter that the best thing to do when Sanada was done with you was to get far away. 

Sanada caught the bottle of water Evil tossed to him and quickly downed it, in desperate need of hydration after the night they had gone through. 

“We definitely need to do this again.” Evil said as he sat up with a groan, nursing his own water bottle. 

“Agreed. And not just when we win tournaments.” Sanada concurred. 

“Well, between Naito and Okada you don’t exactly have a lot of free time.” Evil pointed out and Sanada had to nod in concession. He did tend to hit the clubs pretty hard with those two. But if he was being honest he had a lot more fun with Evil than he had with either of the other two. 

“Tell anyone and I’ll blame it on the alcohol but if it comes down to it I will always hang out with you above an outsider Evil. You’re my brother. Okada is not.” Sanada said glaring when Evil made kissy noises at hm. 

“Keep it up and I’ll move your ass to the back of the list.” Sanada said grumpily pushing himself to his feet and getting dressed. 

Evil chuckled and threw on his own clothes and grabbed another bottle of water as Sanada tossed a pile of bills on top of the check. Reaching into his wallet Evil added his own half and threw another water bottle to Sanada as the two exited the room, ready to call a cab and get back to their own beds, exhausted by the night’s adventures.


	29. Stay or Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on Trapeze by Dia Frampton - He's cheating, she's caught him. Will she stay or go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating

I’ll never tell you what I saw  
Or how it made me breathe  
I’ll never repeat what I heard  
How long it took me to leave

It was embarrassing to admit what he did and that you still stayed around. Even if it was just to yourself. You had always thought you were a strong woman, independent; and that if a man ever cheated on you that you would walk away. 

Yet even now, seeing the proof with your own two eyes you didn’t leave. Sniffling back your tears you slowly closed the door to Evil’s apartment and walked back down to your car. He was too caught up in the woman on his lap to have even noticed you walking in on them. Resting your head on the steering wheel your mind replayed the images you had just seen on repeat. How many times had this scenario played out? How many times were you going to allow it to happen before you finally left? You wished Evil had just a modicum of respect for you to be a little more careful in his assignations. 

Or how it made my smile freeze  
Cause this world is a whirlwind,  
But I’m holding that trapeze  
And I’ll never tell you what I saw

Instead of being strong and walking away from the relationship you clung to it. Hoping against hope that things would change. That Evil would suddenly change and be faithful to you. You realized it was difficult. Life on the road was lonely, but if he loved you like he claimed he wouldn’t do this to you. And being lonely was no excuse when you were right here, less than ten minutes from his home. Why didn’t he call you? You were his girlfriend you should be the first person he wanted to see when he was home. Instead he had immediately hooked up with some bimbo. 

Finally you drove away, aimlessly driving through the streets as your mind raced through your current situation. You wanted nothing more than to pretend this had never happened. When you had imagined love you never thought it would be this hard. That you would be willing to forget yourself for the sake of being with that person. All of your values, your morals, and your ethics flew out the window when it came to that man. 

I thought that I could just forget  
The bricks that have built me  
But this world is a whirlwind,  
But I’m holding that trapeze  
And I’ll never tell you who I loved

Arriving home you wandered throughout the rooms of your cozy apartment, your thoughts still humming around in your mind. Should you stay or should you go? You couldn’t decide. You were a mess. You knew you should break up with him. There had been too many instances for you to forget. As much as you wanted to they would always be there in the back of your mind. You would never be able to trust him. But your heart wanted nothing to do with logic, squeezing painfully every time you thought of leaving Evil. 

With a heavy sigh you threw yourself down on the couch, arm over your eyes as you tried to force yourself into a decision. The right decision. Because too many times you had been in this exact situation, lying in this exact spot as you tried to rationalize Evil’s cheating away. Yet your heart was pushing away from your mind’s screaming to run. Your heart wanted to tuck away this latest incident with all the others and run right to Evil’s arms. You felt at home in his embrace, like all was right in the world. Five minutes in his arms would make you forget all about his transgressions. 

Drifting off into a fitful sleep the question kept repeating in your mind “stay or go.”


	30. Dirty Launddry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on Dirty Laundry by Carrie Underwood- She knows he's cheating, what is she going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating

You weren’t stupid. You knew Evil wasn’t faithful. You harbored no disillusioned notions about what he got up to on the road when he was away for weeks at a time. But that didn’t mean he had to treat you so disrespectfully and rub it right in your face. You knew that was exactly what he was doing as you stared at the pink lipstick stains all over his shirt. He was testing you, seeing just how much you were going to let him get away with. Give him an inch and he’ll take a mile and all that junk. 

Agreeing to couple up with the powerhouse of LIJ you knew what you were signing up for. It was unspoken, but understood nonetheless. Evil was pushing the boundaries, seeing exactly what buttons he could push and you still not complain. He had been doing it for the past month or so, slowly testing the waters by not returning your phone calls, ignoring your texts, making statements in interviews that while seemingly innocuous, you knew exactly what was meant. 

But this was a slap in the face you weren’t sure you could ignore. If you did where would you draw the line? He was throwing it right in your face. Making it impossible to keep your head in the sand. 

That lipstick on your collar, well, it ain’t my shade of pink  
And I can tell by the smell of that perfume, it’s like forty dollars too cheap  
And there’s a little wine stain on the pocket of your white collar thread  
Well you drink beer and whisky, boy, and you know I don’t drink red

Angry tears filled your eyes as you threw the shirt away from you. He wasn’t even trying to hide it, leaving the evidence like a beacon on the end of the bed. You had slept through his return home and apparently he had decided not to stick around and face the fight he surely knew was coming as he was nowhere to be found. 

“Fucking asshole.” You muttered to yourself as you sat down on the king bed the two of you shared. Your mind whirled as you tried to decide what to do. If you stayed it was only going to get worse. Evil would keep pushing and pushing until he found the line he couldn’t cross. You liked him, a lot. Maybe even loved him. You had to make a decision. Were you going to let this slide or call him on his bullshit and walk away?

You could only accept so many apologies and excuses. It seemed like you spent more time alone than you did with him. Lately even when he was in the same city as you, he barely bothered to spend time with you. Long enough for you to feed him and get his dick wet. You briefly wondered if he would even notice if you weren’t here if not for those two things. 

All those midnights sneaking in  
I’m late again, oh I’m so sorry  
All the Ajax in the world  
Ain’t gonna clean your dirty laundry

With a heavy sigh you padded down the carpeted hallway towards the laundry room and pulled down the Spray N Wash. Liberally spraying and then scrubbing the stains you then tossed it into the washer on a soak cycle, swallowing back your tears as you did so.

When Evil arrived home he found you sitting at the kitchen table, hot mug of coffee in your hands. He watched you warily, gauging your reaction to this morning’s discovery, his lips turning up in a smirk when you smiled up at him.

“Hi baby,” You greeted him, rising and placing as kiss on his lips, melting in his embrace as he pulled you tight to his body, peppering little kisses on your face as you basked in his affection pushing your turmoil deep inside you as you added another indiscretion to his ever growing pile of dirty laundry.


	31. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short song fic based on Apocalyptic by Halestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language, Angst, Smut, Break Up, angry sex, rough sex, choking

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Evil snarled as he walked in, catching you with suitcase in hand on your way out the door. 

“I’m leaving. I can’t do this anymore.” You said struggling to keep your calm. 

“You don’t get to walk away from me!” Evil yelled ripping the bag from your hand and throwing it against the wall. You watched as your belongings flew everywhere as the case busted open before turning back to Evil. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t want to if you ever bothered coming home at night.” You spat. “I’m over your bullshit Evil. We just don’t work. We’ve both changed. The only thing we’re good at is fucking.” 

Me and you  
Sad but true  
We’re not us anymore  
But there’s still one thing we’re good for

“We’re very good at fucking,” Evil said with a smirk, stalking towards you with that predatory gleam in his eye as you walked backwards; playing the game just as much as he was.

“Yes we are. So why don’t you give me something to miss?” You challenged. Evil proved more than able to meet that challenge, pouncing and slamming you against the wall, his hands tearing your clothes off as yours shoved his pants down to his ankles. 

You screamed as he thrust into you, his girth ripping and stretching you as he pounded into you without mercy. With a sneer his hand clasped around your throat, his fingers digging into your delicate flesh. You bit your lip, urging him on with a lift of your hips your hands moving to dig down his back making him grunt in pleasure. 

“I’m gonna miss this.” Evil said panting heavily as he drove his cock deep inside you.

“Me too,” You gasped as his hand loosened allowing you to speak. 

Give me a red hand print right across my ass  
I’m leaving scratches up and down your back  
Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck  
Like end of the world, breakup sex

Moments later the two of you sat against the wall, breathing heavily as you surveyed the mess Evil had created. 

“I’ll help you get your shit together.” Evil said. 

“You’re actually accepting this?” You said surprised. 

“You’re right. We suck together. It’s not the same.” Evil admitted. 

“Call the news, Evil just admitted I was right.” You laughed as Evil rose to his feet, pulling you up with a strong tug. 

In silence the two of you repacked your belongings, Evil pressing a kiss against your forehead as he walked you to the door. A final bittersweet kiss goodbye and it was over. The door shutting behind you as you slowly walked down the hallway and out of Evil’s life.


	32. Lesson in Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing their first match in the World Tag Leagues Evil and Sanada have some aggression to work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Threesome - F/M/M, no slash, Explicit Sexual Content, rough oral, rough smut, verbal humiliation

Work Text:

 

They were arguing. You could hear them coming down the hall, your heart starting to beat rapidly in anticipation of their arrival. You knew you should have left the second EVIL got pinned. It was against your best interests to still be here when the two egotistical men arrived. You were the room’s sole occupant at the moment; Naito, Hiromu and Bushi were out preparing for their match. You skittered back as the door opened, ricocheting off the wall as EVIL slammed in followed closely by Seiya Sanada. 

“I can’t believe you got pinned by that fucking loser,” Seiya shouted getting right up in EVIL’s face. “Do you know how embarrassing that was?” 

“Oh, fuck you!” Evil snarled not backing down an inch. “Maybe if you had taken care of Calihan like you were supposed to I wouldn’t have been in that position in the first place.” 

“Boys,” You said quietly, trying to diffuse the situation between the two volatile men but they didn’t even acknowledge your presence.

“I did what I was supposed to do. I had Calihan down for the count long before that. All you had to do was pin Juice.” Seiya said pushing Evil roughly in the chest. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t been so worried about Calihan spitting in your pretty face you could have been in the ring to break up the count.” Evil snapped shoving Seiya back just as hard. 

Seeing things quickly escalating out of hand you tried to catch their attention only to be ignored as they pushed and shouted at each other. Finally, you had enough and stepped in-between their bodies before they collided.

“Stop it,” You screamed. “you two are acting like immature idiots. Grow the fuck up! So you lost. Big fucking deal. Get over yourselves. It’s on both of you.” That caught their attention, and suddenly you weren’t sure why you hadn’t wanted it in the first place as their glares immediately focused on you, your hands pressed to two heaving chests. Swallowing past the lump that had suddenly formed in your throat you gave them a shaky smile, lowering your hands from their bodies and stepping out from in-between them. 

Before you could get far Evil caught you by the wrist yanking you right back in the middle pressing your chest to his while Seiya stepped uncomfortably close to you, his groin pressing into your ass. 

“You shouldn’t get involved in things that don’t concern you little girl.” Evil said as you stood petrified in his grip. “This is between me and him.” 

You jerked as Seiya’s hands plastered themselves to your hips. “There’s something else between us too.” Seiya said. “Isn’t that right Evil?” 

“There is.” Evil confirmed smirking down at you. “Something I think is going to be much more enjoyable than that match.” 

“Look guys,” You said nervously shifting and trying to pull lose from Evil’s vice grip. “I get it. You just had a hell of a match, your adrenaline is pumping and you’ve got some pent-up aggression burning through you. But I’m gonna need you to let me go.” You tried to inflect firmness in your tone, make these two see you meant business. 

“No.” Seiya said simply. “You wanted to interfere in what didn’t concern you. Now you have our attention and you can deal with the consequences of it.”

“I was just trying to stop you two from killing each other.” You pointed out, trying to talk yourself out of your current predicament. 

“We are brothers we would never kill each other.” Evil scoffed as Seiya echoed his agreement. “We are family. We love hard and we fight hard. We also fuck hard.” 

You screamed as Seiya’s foot pressed into the back of your knee forcing you to fall into a kneeling position in front of Evil. You winced as Seiya grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked your head back so you were looking up at him. 

“We’re going to show you just how good we are when we are on the same page.” Seiya said. “Along with teaching you a lesson about sticking your nose into other people’s business.” 

You heard the rustling of clothing in front of you, struggling in Seiya’s grasp to see what was going on but unable to do so. 

“You guys really…” stopped and regrouped your thoughts. “This is not the best way to deal with your frustration.” 

“I think it’s a perfect way.” You startled as Evil’s face suddenly appeared in your line of vision next to Seiya. “You wanted to dispel our aggression. I can’t think of a better way.” You tried not to notice that the visible portions of Evil’s body were now nude. 

You once again cried out as Seiya’s hand tightened in your hair sending shocks of pain through your scalp as he pushed your face downward giving you a look straight at Evil’s cock.

“You’re going to open that mouth of yours that you like to run so much and suck his cock, you understand?” Seiya’s voice was hot against your ear as he spoke. You weren’t even able to formulate a response before he wrenched your hair forcing your mouth open with a gasp and giving Evil the entrance he needed, quickly burying himself in your throat with a thrust that had you gagging around his thickness. 

You tried to pull back, to gain some semblance of control but were unable to do so with Seiya holding you firmly in place. You could feel Seiya’s growing erection in the back of your head as he forced you to fellate Evil. 

“C’mon girlie, put some effort into it.” Evil said his thick fingers moving to grasp your throat. “Don’t pretend like you haven’t imagined doing this a hundred times before.” Your eyes widened in surprise as he laughed down at you. You hadn’t realized they had noticed your fascination with them. Thought you had hidden it rather well. Of course, it wasn’t in this type of scenario you had thought of doing this, but you had imagined his cock between your lips many times. 

“Pull her off Seiya,” Evil told his friend. “I want to hear those words from her.” 

You greedily sucked in air as Seiya pulled your hair back removing Evil from your mouth with a pop. 

“Say it you little slut.” Evil said gripping your chin with his fingers. “Tell me how much you want to suck me off.” You pulled free trying to look anywhere but at the man in front of you as he confronted your desires. But once again your movements were restricted by the vice like grip of Seiya.

“Say it.” Seiya growled the sound doing things to you that you didn’t want to admit, making you shift on your knees. Realizing they weren’t going to just let this go you knew you had to tell them what they wanted to hear. 

“I do.” You said quietly. “I want to suck your cock.” 

“Louder.” Evil demanded. 

“I want to suck you off.” You said louder this time, frustration marring your tone at his games. 

“And what of Seiya? Have you imagined his cock buried in your throat?” Evil taunted lightly slapping your cheek.

You wanted to hang your head in humiliation as Seiya chuckled darkly above you awaiting your response. 

“Yes.” You admitted. 

“Don’t you worry, little slut. You’ll get the chance to taste my dick.” Seiya said. “But first you need to take care of Evil. Getting pinned by a nobody like Juice Robinson has to be quite a blow. Maybe you can make him feel better.” 

“Fuck you Seiya,” Evil spat, yanking your head out of Seiya’s grasp as his anger was renewed with Seiya’s words. “Maybe I’ll fuck her throat so hard, there won’t be anything left for you.” You found yourself once again impaled with Evil’s cock, swallowing around him as he hardened in your mouth, brutally thrusting repeatedly into you. 

Behind you Seiya began removing his clothes watching as Evil abused your throat with renewed aggression. You tried to watch his movements as Seiya moved around the room, to take in the beauty of his naked form without much success with Evil’s hips pounding into your face. You heard him kneeling behind you and tensed with anticipation as his hands roamed over your body, skimming across your breasts and squeezing your tits tightly. Instinct made you struggle as you felt him ripping through your clothing and discarding it, earning you a sharp slap on your now exposed ass cheeks.

“Behave.” Seiya chided before using his hands to force your thighs apart, putting you in an uncomfortable position trying to balance with your legs apart while keeping Evil in your mouth. You groaned around Evil’s cock as three of Seiya’s fingers suddenly buried themselves in your cunt without warning. It was jarring, making you whimper at the sensation of being stretched so fully without preparation. “Don’t be crying about it.” Seiya taunted. “Your pussy is so wet I practically slipped right in.” 

With his fingers buried deep inside your pussy and Evil’s cock down your throat you had your first orgasm, clenching around Seiya’s hand and whimpering against Evil’s groin as you came. Protests immediately sprang to your lips when Evil pulled himself from your mouth and Seiya removed his fingers and you looked beseechingly up at the King of Darkness. 

“You leave anything for me?” Seiya taunted as he moved to stand in front of you, teasingly rubbing his cock along your lips as your tongue darted out to lick his tip. 

“You know I like it better when you don’t talk.” Evil griped pulling you up with one arm around your waist as Seiya stepped back allowing Evil to carry you over to the couch along the wall. You were like his marionet as Evil positioned you, tits laying on the arm of the couch, mouth in perfect position for Seiya’s cock as Evil kneeled behind you on the cushions. 

“You sure you wouldn’t prefer to be on your back?” Seiya asked, sarcastic consideration in his tone. “You seem rather comfortable there. At least for three seconds.” 

You screamed as Evil slammed his cock into you, nails digging brutally into your hips as he slammed home. 

“Please stop taunting him.” You begged. “I’m the one getting hurt here.” 

“Oh, I know.” Seiya chuckled. “Why do you think I keep doing it?” You glared at him, trying to ignore the pain Evil was inflicting, that was slowly starting to create that burn of pleasure within in. You winced when he once again grabbed a handful of hair twisting it in his bruising grip and forced your head back to look up at him. “I told you we were going to teach you a lesson in minding your own business.” He sneered. “You wouldn’t learn much if all you did was come all over our cocks, now would you?” 

“Now open up and suck.” Seiya said, pressing his dick past your lips as you opened for him. You yelped around his cock as Evil’s hand suddenly smacked down on your ass with a resounding thwack. “Fuck, that feels good.” Seiya moaned as you whimpered around his dick as Evil kept spanking you. “Keep doing that Evil.” 

“I shouldn’t just because you want me to.” Evil sneered. “But fuck if her ass doesn’t look good with my hand prints on it.” He gave another smack, admiring his handiwork as he thrust into her. You moaned deep in your throat as Evil bottomed out repeatedly in you, each thrust pushing Seiya deeper into your throat. Your nails dug into the arm of the couch trying to gain some semblance of balance as the two men pounded away at you. 

“Mouth.” Evil said, and you found yourself yanked off Seiya and twisted around and Evil’s cock shoved into your mouth, squirts of hot come immediately filling it as his cock jerked in your mouth. You barely swallowed before your legs were pulled out from under you making you land on your stomach with a loud oomph and your ass bent over the couch arm. Seiya pushed into your dripping pussy yanking back on your hips as he did so, his hips slamming into you. 

Once again you found your hair yanked as Evil pulled you up painfully arching your back as Seiya fucked you. His hand reached to tweak your nipple making you arch into his hand further, seeking the pleasure of his touch. 

“You want to come little one?” He asked with a smirk.

“Please.” You begged. Despite their rough treatment, you were beyond turned on, surprised to find yourself enjoying being used like this. 

“She already came once. I think that’s enough.” Seiya huffed as his thrusts picked up pace. “She’s supposed to be getting punished.”

“True.” Evil concurred. “I think she’s enjoying this way too much to create a lasting lesson.” 

“No, please. I’ll remember.” You promised vehemently. “Just let me come please.” 

You almost fainted in relief when Evil reached between your legs, his thick fingers rubbing along your clit as Seiya picked up the paces of his thrusting. You were right there, moaning incoherently as the combined pleasures hurtled you towards your orgasm as Seiya’s hips stilled, feeling his warm seed fill you. 

You bucked against Evil’s fingers, a heart wrenching cry ripping from your lips as he pulled his fingers off you just as you were about to come. 

“No.” he said releasing your hair and pushing your head down onto the cushions as Seiya pulled out of you, wiping the tip of his cock over the painful handprints on your ass. 

“Get the hell out of our locker room.” Seiya sneered as he walked towards the showers.


	33. Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Song fic based on the song The Worst of Me by Saving Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Explicit Language, Break Up, referenced sex

Big surprise, I didn’t see it coming  
All your lies, caught me with my pants down  
Pick it up, I hope you’re good at runnin’  
‘Cos you don’t wanna see how ugly I can be

You were surprised he couldn’t feel the force of your glare burning holes in him. Of course it could be that he was too busy trying to swallow that slut’s tongue. Your fingernails dug into your palms as you forced yourself to watch as your boyfriend sucked face with another woman. Sure you could scream and yell and cause a scene, but you weren’t going to do that. No, you had bigger plans for that asshole.

You left the arena, glad you hadn’t told him you were coming. Now you knew the truth. Knew what he got up to when you weren’t around. You had given him everything he wanted and more. You were furious that he was so blatantly disrespecting your relationship. He wasn’t even trying to be discreet, mauling her in the middle of the cafeteria. Of course he thought you were safely tucked away at home. Never thinking you would show up unannounced. 

Lie awake, planning my revenge out  
Big mistake messing around with me  
Don’t you know I’ve got a reputation to uphold.

You didn’t say a word when he came home. Didn’t say a word all evening, playing the perfect doting girlfriend. You didn’t even say anything when he was rutting above you as he used your body for his pleasure. For the first time ever with him you faked it. For the first time in your relationship you were grateful that Evil was clueless when it came to female emotions. After finishing in you he pressed a kiss to your lips and rolled off of you snoring in moments. 

You didn’t go to sleep. Instead you made your plans. He wasn’t going to get away with humiliating you like this. He was going to learn that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. 

When he woke up to an empty bed the next morning Evil was surprised. You usually preferred to sleep late into the morning. He shrugged it off hopping into the shower. When he went to dress he frowned as his entire wardrobe was missing from the closet. Rushing to the dresser he pulled open his drawers finding everything gone. Wrapping a towel around his waist Evil stormed out of the room bellowing your name as he moved. 

He stopped short in the living room seeing his favorite recliner chair missing and a glance at the entertainment center revealed all of his gaming consoles missing. 

Hearing loud voices and laughter Evil rushed outside forgetting he was in nothing but a towel, mouth dropping open in disbelief as he saw all his belongings on the lawn, sprinklers on full blast soaking everything. His neighbors were gathered around, watching the unfolding drama. Narrowing his eyes he searched you out, stopping once he found you, hands itching to wrap around your throat as he saw you proudly standing in front of his truck, which was now covered in graffiti outing him as the cheating bastard he was.

“What the fuck?” He shouted angrily. 

“I saw you Evil. Saw you sucking face with that bitch yesterday. In case you couldn’t tell. We’re through.” You said with a jaunty wave as you climbed into your car and drove off without a single look back as Evil watched you disappear down the street.

Psycho, it’s a compliment  
Crazy, I invented it  
Oh write me down in history  
As that ex-girlfriend


	34. Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are caught in a vicious cycle that neither seem able to break free from. Short drabble based on the song In My Veins by Andrew Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Angst, Physical Abuse

Work Text:

 

It had been a blowout fight, dishes thrown; glasses shattered, the remnants the only evidence of the chaos that had blown through less than an hour ago. The nasty words and insults had long ago faded into the void, forgotten until the next time. And there would always be a next time. The two of you couldn’t seem to co-exist without toxicity. Accusations would fly and proclamations of hate would be declared. It was a dirty game the two of you played, and by this point in your relationship you were both master marksmen. 

Oh, you’re in my veins, And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you’re all I taste, At night inside my mouth

They say familiarity breeds contempt and nothing has ever been truer. For five years you had each honed your skills, learned exactly what to say to cause the most hurt, what words would reach into the soul and steal a little piece of it. At this point you were surprised anything was left to rip apart. Yet there was just as much love as hate. As the fury was exhausted through passion, the two of you would lay together in the path of your destruction, your bodies glistening with sweat and the air filled with panting breaths. Those moments were your only moments of serenity, lying together spent and broken. 

It was toxic and you knew it, just as you knew neither of you would ever walk away. You loved too deep. Your talons were buried so deeply in each other’s hearts that leaving would be impossible. You couldn’t live without each other. Both of you had tried walking away, never lasting more than a day. The reunions were frightening in their intensity, as if it had been years rather than hours since your parting. 

Wincing you rolled away from Evil, unsuccessfully avoiding the broken shards on the kitchen tile from the glass you had hurled at him; feeling the pain as they dug into your skin. 

“Where you going?” Evil mumbled as he watched you rise. 

“Away from you.” You sneered. “The last thing I want is to see your ugly face anymore.” 

“You weren’t saying that ten minutes ago when you were riding my cock.” He spat back. “But go on, run away like you always do. You’ll be back begging for me soon enough.” 

“Fuck you Evil,” You said flipping him the middle finger as you clumsily dressed before slamming out the front door. You didn’t know where you were going, but you knew you were one hundred percent certain that this time you were done. 

Oh you run away, Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you’re in my veins and I cannot get you out

You aimlessly climbed on the bus that had just pulled into the stop outside your apartment, scanning your pass and taking a seat by the window. You stared out, watching the surroundings passing you by as your hands idly rubbed the quickly forming bruises on your biceps. You welcomed the pain. It was familiar, comforting in an insane way. Your hand hurt from slapping Evil so hard across the face that you had split his lip. When the blood had trickled out he had grabbed you by the arms, shoving you against the wall so hard the breath had been knocked out of you. You shivered in your seat as you recalled the feeling, your body calling out for your lover. It was sick and you knew it, but your body craved those physical interactions and you wanted nothing more than to jump off this bus and run home to him. 

When the bus completed its loop, returning you to your home you slowly climbed down the steps and headed up the walkway to the little cottage you and Evil shared. Quietly you opened the door seeing that Evil had put the house back together in the few hours you had been gone, all traces of your battle swept into the trash. Evil was seated on the couch watching the door with a tumbler of whisky clutched in his hand. As he took a drink, his dark eyes never leaving your face, you couldn’t help but remember the feel of that large hand clasping around your throat. 

You hesitated by the door, unsure of your welcome, though deep down you knew he wanted you here as much as you wanted to be. 

“I’m sorry.” You said, voice coming out raspy after all the screaming you had done earlier in the day.

“Come here,” Evil said placing his glass on the coffee table and opening his arms to you. You rushed across the room, throwing yourself across his lap and cuddling against his chest as Evil’s arms closed around you. 

Everything will change, Nothing stays the same  
And nobody is perfect, Oh, but everyone’s to blame, yeah

The two of you sat in silence, your head on his chest counting his thudding heartbeats with your eyes closed as Evil’s hand rubbed soothing circles on your back. Of course harmony rarely last with the two of you and you stiffened as Evil’s hand moved to the back of your neck and tightened just enough to make you take notice.

“I told you that you would be back.” He said. You didn’t have to look at him to hear the smirk in his voice and you harshly elbowed him in the ribs making him grunt, but his grip didn’t loosen.

“Let me go.” You growled when he kept you held to him. 

“Make me.” He challenged.


	35. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was done with him, but he wasn't quite done with her yet. Break up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Break Up, Smut

Work Text:

 

To say your relationship, if you could even call it that, was rocky would be putting it mildly. To be honest you weren’t quite sure why you were even with Evil in the first place. All the two of you ever did was fight. You couldn’t think of one thing the two of you had in common. The only place you had any compatibility was the bedroom. At the heart of it you knew that was why you kept coming back to him. The sex was out of this world fantastic. The two of you seemed to have chemistry that just exploded whenever you touched. It was addicting and at this point you didn’t think you could walk away. But you needed to. You had a chance at a real connection with someone, someone you had been talking to for a while now who had expressed an interest in pursuing a relationship with you. Happiness was standing at your doorstep. All you had to do was put an end to this thing you had going on with Evil. 

With a heavy sigh you headed in the last direction you wanted to go, towards the Los Ingobernables locker room. Coming to a stop you knocked loudly rolling your eyes when Tetusya Naito pulled open the door leering down at you as he saw you standing there. 

“Evil, you’re plaything is here.” He called over his shoulder as he watched your reaction. It was a struggle, but you were relatively confident you didn’t outwardly respond to his barb though your palm was itching to smack him. “C’mon boys, let’s give these two some privacy.” He called to his stablemates.

“That’s not necessary,” You protested. “Nothing is going to happen.” 

You actually wanted them to stay, despite the fact that you despised the assholes. Truth be told you were worried to be alone with Evil, knowing you had a serious inability to tell him no. 

“Sure it’s not,” Sanada said with a smirk as he brushed past you into the hallway followed by Bushi and Hiromu. With an almost courtly bow Naito waved you in before firmly pulling the door shut behind you. 

You kept yourself far away from his reach, knowing if he touched you, you were done for. Not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary you cut right to the chase. 

“We’re done Evil.” You said bluntly crossing your arms across your chest as you saw his eyes roll.

“Are we?” He asked with a smirk pushing himself up from the couch and slowly stalking towards you.

“I’m serious.” You continued warily. “We’ve had our fun, but I have a chance at a real relationship with someone who is interested in more than just sex with me.” 

“Really? So you’ve found someone willing to overlook you being my whore?” He said crudely making your mouth drop open in shock. 

“I’m…I’m not your whore.” You defended yourself hotly. “Just because we have sex doesn’t make me a whore.” 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t call you a whore.” He conceded moving to stand in front of you. You flinched back avoiding his touch as he reached out a hand to stroke your cheek. 

“But I’m not quite sure I’m done with you.” His hand darted out to grab a handful of your hair pulling you against his body as you struggled against him. 

“Am I supposed to be scared now?” You spat as he forced your head back to look up at him. 

“I don’t have to make you scared,” He told you. “All I have to do is touch you and you’re putty in my hands.” 

You wanted to deny his accusation, but you knew he was right. He knew as well as you did just how much you got turned on by his touches. Your eyes fluttered closed as he leaned down, pressing light kisses across your lips and cheeks, going up your jawline to your ear. A whimper passed your lips as he flicked his tongue over your earlobe. 

“Spread your legs.” He said and you immediately complied maneuvering so he could easily slide his free hand between your legs. 

“Oh god,” You moaned as his fingers slipped under your panties and trailed along your slit and you couldn’t help but press into his fingers as the went inside you. You cried in disappointment when he pulled his hand out bringing the glistening digits to your face.

“See? I haven’t even done anything and you’re soaked.” Evil commented making your face flush, though you were sure if it was from desire or embarrassment. 

“Clean them off,” He said pressing the fingers to your lips. Locking your eyes on his you opened your mouth and sucked the fingers in, swirling your tongue around to lick off your tart juices before sucking them until he pulled them out with a pop.

Stepping away from you Evil directed you to bend over the arm of the couch, leaving your ass high in the air as he stepped up behind you, dropping his pants to the ground and fisting his cock. Pushing your skirt up over your hips he didn’t bother removing your panties, just shoved them to the side as he drove his cock home. His hands on your waist held you in place as he pounded into you, his cock pushing deep inside you as his hips hammered against you. You loved and hated that his cock felt so good inside you, almost like it was made just for you, the length and feel of it hit you perfectly inside with every thrust, hitting that one spot that made you see stars. Your breath started coming fast, loud pants echoing through the room as Evil fucked you. You were so close, Evil being the only man you had ever been with capable of making you come just from his cock alone. A whimpering moan escaped you as you clutched the couch cushions, low pleading chants following as you were ready to explode. With a particularly brutal thrust from Evil you came with a scream, thighs shuddering as you pulsed around him. 

Not giving you anytime to recover Evil pulled out coming around to your face and pushing his cock into your mouth immediately coating your tongue with his cum as his hand gripped your chin. He smirked as you swallowed, slowly pulling his softening cock from your lips.

“Now I’m done with you. Get out.” Evil said with a dark chuckle. Your post orgasmic haze quickly disappeared as anger become the prevalent emotion and you shrieked angrily as you pulled down your skirt and flipped him off as you stormed from the room. 

Outside the door you took a few deep breaths to compose yourself, cursing yourself for giving in to Evil, but happy that you were done with him once and for all. After a few moments you were settled and headed down the hallway. A smile lit your face as you ran into your love interest, Juice Robinson, happily informing him that you were ready to take that step and start dating him. He had just drawn you into his embrace and was leaning down to kiss you when Evil walked by with the rest of LIJ in tow.

“I wouldn’t kiss her right now, unless you want to taste my cum on her tongue.” Evil called out helpfully as he walked past, the entire group laughing uproariously as you were quickly pushed out of Juice’s arms.


	36. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil had warned her that he would break her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Explicit Language, Face Slapping

“You son of a bitch!” That was the only warning Evil received before he was spun around and a solid slap landed upside his face by Kyo, the sister of Evil’s latest conquest. Of course this resulted in her being surrounded by five very angry members of Los Ingobernables de Japon in her face making her shrink back in fear. In the haze of her anger she hadn’t even realized Evil was surrounded by his stablemates and hadn’t thought through her course of action. 

“What the hell was that for?” Evil growled raising a hand to his stinging cheek. 

“That was for my sister you asshole.” She spat regaining her courage. 

“Do you realize she hasn’t left her bed since she saw you with that other woman? She hasn’t stopped crying, she won’t eat. All she wants to know is why you did this to her. Why she wasn’t good enough.” She sniffed giving him look a disdain. 

“All for some jackass who didn’t know a good thing when he had it.” She almost hauled off and slapped him again when he just rolled his eyes. 

“So it’s my fault she didn’t listen? I warned her. I told her from the start; I’ll break your heart. She chose to continue on. She chose to ignore my warnings. So don’t you dare come at me trying to blame me. This is all on her. It is her fault.” Evil said with a sneer. “She knew who I was and how I was, so she can’t come at me after crying that things turned out exactly as I said they would.” 

“If you were a real man you would have tried harder to keep her away. She’s young and naïve. She didn’t understand what she was getting into. You knew she was in love with you. You had no right to take advantage of her.” Kyo spat.

“Last I checked she was a grown damn woman. I didn’t force her into my bed. I didn’t force her to spread her legs for me and I damn sure didn’t force her to follow me around like a lost puppy.” Evil said nastily. “Don’t come at me spouting this bullshit about taking advantage of her. She knew what she wanted and I gave it to her. She knew full well that I wasn’t interested in anything beyond fucking her. Her feelings are not on me. I didn’t lie to her or make her any promises. So get off your high horse and fuck off.”   
With those parting words Evil turned his back and stalked off down the hallway trailed by his stablemates.


	37. Wild Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bound to fail when only one of the parties is committed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cheating, Angst, Break Up

Despite the happy go lucky expression always on your face and your outward positive demeanor, inside you couldn’t help the niggles of doubt that periodically crept into your mind. Most of the time you were extremely happy with the progress of your relationship with Takaaki Watanabe, better known to the world as Evil, a wrestler with New Japan Pro Wrestling. Despite the warnings you had received and the whispers you heard you had accepted his invitation to dinner. You had held him at arm’s length, wary at first, but over the course of a few dates you had let your guard down. The two of you had been seeing each other for almost two months now, and while unspoken you were sure neither of you were seeing other people. You would never say it out loud or outwardly hint at it, but you did feel rather smug that you had tamed one of the bad boys of the LIJ stable. 

It was moments when you were left alone with your thoughts that the doubts crept in. When you started analyzing Evil’s every move, wondering why he hadn’t made the move to solidify your relationship. You had given him enough hints. You idly leaned back your chair, casting a critical eye over the painting you were working on. A frown marred your face as you noticed the mistakes you had made and you knew you were going to have to scrap it and start over. Usually painting was your escape, but apparently tonight your mind was demanding you address the issues with your relationship. With a sigh you gave up on the idea of working tonight, leaving your little studio and heading down the hall towards the bathroom. You decided a shower and surprise visit to see Evil were in order. You were sure a few moments in his arms would get rid of these morose thoughts. 

Arriving at the arena you waved to your co-workers as you made your ways through the hall, trying to ignore the growing sense of unease in your stomach. You weren’t sure if it was your imagination playing tricks on you or if your friends really were acting differently, almost nervous in their greetings to you. Looking over the little map posted to the wall you found the LIJ dressing room and memorized the route before continuing on your way. With each step you took your trepidation grew and you couldn’t shake the feeling. You were going to see your man, you should be happy, not have this sinking feeling in your gut. By the time you made it to the door you were almost hyperventilating and you knew something was seriously wrong. Call it a premonition, or whatever, but you knew the second you opened that door everything was going to change. 

Taking a deep steadying breath you slowly pushed open the locker room door peering through the crack, your eyes zeroing in on the scantily clad blonde straddling Evil’s lap. You didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the people in the room as your grip tightened on the doorknob, tears starting to fill your eyes as you watched Evil grip the woman’s ass tightly as their mouths pressed together. It was Hiromu who noticed you first, his eyes widening as he saw you in the doorway and he reached out his hand, pushing Evil lightly in the shoulder to catch his attention. 

Tearing away from the girl’s mouth in irritation Evil’s glare faded as he saw what Hiromu was pointing out, and he quickly pushed the girl from his lap and rose to his feet. You spun on your heels and hurried down the hallway as he followed you. 

“Y/N! Get back here,” He demanded making you pause in your retreat. “What are you doing here?” 

“Don’t you turn this on me,” You shouted turning to face him. “How dare you! I come to see you I shouldn’t have to worry about some skank plastered to your face.” 

Evil glanced around the hallways, leveling glares at anyone who dared to pay too close attention to them. “We never said we were exclusive.” He defended. “I never gave you any indication I wasn’t seeing other people.” You wanted to scream and yell at him some more, but he did have a point. Despite what you thought there was never any firm commitment between the two of you. Apparently the unspoken agreement you thought you had was only on your end. Stupid you thought he was as into your relationship as you were. 

“You’re right.” You told him shakily. “Shame on me, you had me fooled. I thought you were different, but you’re just as bad as them. Goodbye.” Once again you turned your back on him, steps quickening as tears began falling down your face. The last thing you wanted was everyone to see you falling apart. You held your head high as you left the building, practically feeling the pity from your friends as they witnessed your humiliation. The only thought reverberating in your mind was that you should have listened to them.


	38. Club Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never stood a chance once Evil had her in his sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Smut, Stranger Sex, Public Sex

The music was pulsing, the only light in the club from the various flashing strobe lights that flashed in time with the music and the glow sticks used by the attendees. It was hot in there, the result of hundreds of bodies crammed together; dancing at an almost frenetic pace, slick sheens of sweat on every person, with Evil right in the thick of it. He loved this type of atmosphere a throng of beautiful people dancing together, partners passed around without a care every few minutes giving him the opportunity to scope out the talent and figure out which one he was going to fuck. 

At the moment his hands were on the hips of his latest dance partner, keeping her firmly pressed against his groin as they writhed together, the girl pushing her ass back into him as she moved, casting coquettish glances over her shoulder at him as they moved. Evil just smirked, giving no indication of his thoughts as she straightened up, pressing her back to his chest and allowing his hands to roam over her body, cupping her breasts and giving a pinch to her nipples that had her gasping. He was enjoying himself with her no doubt, but in reality she had no shot with him. A bit too skinny for his tastes, tits were too small, barely a handful to him, nothing to grab onto on her hips and the ass was a bit flat. At the end of the day Evil liked his women a bit curvier, something to grab onto while he fucked them. Tits that poured out of his large hands. After another moment of dancing Evil shooed her off with a slap on the ass making her scurry off with a pout as he left the dance floor and headed to the bar. With a fresh drink in his hand Evil scanned the room. The hour was growing late and he wanted to get off and get home. 

It didn’t take long for Evil to find his target. She had just come in the door with a group of friends, though she was hanging back and looked a bit hesitant. He guessed this was probably not her normal scene, but her body had his full attention. Full curvy hips and ass with tits that were straining to escape the white mini dress she was poured into. Downing the rest of his drink, Evil prowled across the dance floor, never letting her out of his sight.

“Get lost.” He told the man that had approached her just as he arrived, giving the man a none to gentle shove back towards the dance floor, pinning him with a taunting smirk when it looked like he may argue the point. A look over Evil had him quickly changing his mind.

“Dance with me.” He told the girl, a statement; not a question as he pulled her onto the dance floor. He wasted no time having her pressed up against him, rocking his hips into her as his hands kept firm grip on her ass. 

“What’s your name?” She asked looking up at him with a come hither expression making Evil chuckle darkly and squeeze her ass. 

“Why does that matter?” He asked, spinning her around and pressing her ass back against him, hands skimming up her ribs.

“I need to know what I’m going to be screaming when you fuck me.” She said bluntly her hands cupping over his as they moved to her breasts, admiring the contrast of his skin against her white dress.

“That didn’t take long,” he smirked. “You’re ready to spread for me already?”

“You have no idea what you do to me.” She replied, gasping as his fingers found her nipples, pulling on them rather roughly. 

“What do I do to you?” Evil whispered in her ear, pulling her head back with her pony tail and sinking his teeth into her neck then traced the bite with his tongue. “Do I make you wet?” He mused. “Is your pussy all ready for my cock?” 

“Yes,” she breathed “I’m so wet for you, I’m ready for you.”

“Show me,” he said, smiling as she stumbled in surprise. 

“Show you?” She questioned nervously. 

“Yes, show me. I want you to take your hand and put it up your skirt and prove to me just how wet you are.” Evil told her placing light kisses up the column of her neck as he waited to see if she would follow his directions. Her response would dictate what happened next. A satisfied grin appeared on his face as he watched her trail her hand down her body and slide it under her skirt in full view of anyone who happened to look closely through the strobe lights. 

“Get ‘em nice and soaking wet for me baby,” Evil cajoled his hands moving down to her hips, fingers brushing against the top of her mound. When she pulled her fingers out and brought them to his face for inspection Evil’s tongue darted out, taking a long slow lick of her juices. “Now put your fingers in your mouth and clean them off while I tell you exactly what is going to happen.” His dick hardened almost painfully as she complied, sucking her fingers into her mouth and slurping the juices off. 

“See that corner over there?” He asked nodding in the direction he was looking. “We’re going to go over there, you’re going to put your palms on the wall and spread your legs for me. Then I’m gonna push this dress up over your hips and fuck you into the wall.” She didn’t need to be told twice, inhibitions out the window at his dirty words, pulling him by the wrist towards the dark corner he had indicated. As soon as she was in position Evil had her skirt up over her hips and panties around her ankle, plowing his cock into her pussy in one thrust, making a startled scream burst out of her mouth. She tried to steady herself against the force of Evil’s thrusts, not having much luck and she almost giggled as she realized he may literally fuck her into the wall. But those thoughts floated away as pleasure shook her core, Evil’s cock hitting her perfectly, just the right pressure to make her bite harshly on her lip to keep the cries from escaping. AS she rode out her orgasm, Evil gave one last pump, coming deeply inside her. Without a word he pulled out, tucked himself in his pants and walked out of the club. 

As she watched him walk away, she realized he never had told her his name.


	39. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is tired of being accused every time he turns around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Break Up, Angst, Explicit Language

“Baby, you can’t stay out here all night,” Saeko whined in that high pitch voice of hers. When they had first started seeing each other he had thought it cute, now it grated on his every last nerve. It seemed to happen this way with all of his girlfriends. It would be wild, loud, crazy and passionate, the drama that he lived for. But before long that non-stop drama wore him down. He got tired of defending himself at every turn, tired of fighting over the stupidest shit. 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want. Go back to bed.” Evil growled not bothering to open his eyes as he lay in the recliner in the darkened living room. 

“No you cannot do whatever the fuck you want!” She shrieked. “And you do not tell me what to do. I go back to bed when I want to.” She jutted her chin out stubbornly.

“Saeko, its 2 in the morning. I came out here to get the fuck away from you,” Evil said bluntly. “I’m not in the mood to deal with your crazy right now.” 

“Crazy? I’m not crazy, you are crazy,” Saeko yelled, stomping her foot and waving her hands angrily. 

“I’m not having this argument with you right now. Just shut up and go to sleep.” Evil wasn’t in any frame of mind to deal with her nonsense, wanting nothing more than to settle back in his recliner and get some damn sleep. He could already tell that was a piper’s dream as Saeko was getting herself all wound up. Evil looked at her consideringly as he tried to decide whether he was really over this relationship. The fact that he hadn’t even noticed she was dressed in skimpy lingerie with her tits practically falling out of the cups was telling. Evil was a tit man through and through and they were his favorite part of Saeko. With a heavy sign Evil sat up in the recliner putting away the leg rest and headed towards the counter where his wallet and keys were. 

Without a glance in her direction he headed for the garage already pulling out his phone to find out where his boys were hanging out.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Saeko called after him.

“I think I’m going to go fuck all those bitches you always accuse me of cheating on you with. If I’m gonna get harangued for it, I might as well do it.” He tossed over his shoulder with a smirk as he shut the door behind him. He could hear her shriek through the door before a loud crash and the sounds of shattered glass could be heard. He could only hope he had pissed her off so much that she was gone when he returned.


	40. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic about a female fan meeting Evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive Themes, implied smut

The line to meet the members of Los Ingobernables de Japon had stretched around the venue, weaving and winding around the ring. It was a rare occasion that all five of them were in the United States together. Even rarer that they were doing a meet and greet before an event. Now that you were only about five people away from the front of the line, you couldn’t believe it was almost happening. Your eyes darted from member to member, watching their interactions with fans, though your gaze kept lingering on your favorite. There was something about Evil that had captured your attention from the first time you saw him and you were now hopelessly hooked. You were pleased with the order of greeting as it meant Evil would be the last one you met, hopeful that it would allow you a few extra seconds with the man you were infatuated with.

Finally, it was your turn, and it was with nerves of anticipation buzzing in your stomach that you stepped through the ropes. The first member you met was Hiromu Takahashi, a bright smile on your face as you greeted the odd young man and his kitty friend Daryl. After taking your picture and getting your autograph signed you moved on to Bushi and then Sanada. You struggled to form a coherent sentence with Sanada. The man was almost too pretty for words. Pictures didn’t do him justice and you felt like a blushing school girl when he smiled at you and pulled you in for a hug. And perhaps his hands lingered just a bit too long on the curve of your hips, but you weren’t’ complaining, giggling when he winked at you before ushering you off in Naito’s direction. 

Tetsuya Naito was a trip and a half, leaving you walking away unsure if you should be pissed off or turned on by his words. The man had a silver tongue and a way with words that left you quite unsure whether he was insulting you or hitting on you. Shaking your head with a small smile on your face you made your way to Evil’s table. You had to stop for a moment to take in the man’s beauty, admiring his broad chest and muscular arms encased in a black long sleeve Los Ingobernables shirt and tight black jeans that hugged his thick thighs. 

“Well, c’mon little girl, don’t be shy,” Evil said, his voice breaking you out of your blatant staring at the man. You smiled sheepishly and walked over to the man, holding the picture you wanted signed out to him. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, his husky voice sending shivers down your spine as you tried to not make a complete idiot of yourself. 

“Y/N,” You said quietly, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth. The fact that he stared at the movement helped you regain a little bit of your confidence. At least he wasn’t completely immune to your charms. 

“Can I touch you?” You boldly asked slapping your hand over your mouth, unable to believe you had voiced those words aloud. 

“Depends where you’re wanting to touch me,” he replied, giving you a blatant, slow once over. You were unable to stop your eyes from darting down to his crotch and prayed he didn’t notice. Slowly raising your eyes to his, you could see he had in fact noticed, a smug smile planted firmly on his face. “Oh yeah, you can definitely touch me there.” He chuckled darkly, making your breath hitch. He pulled you to his side, pressing you firmly to his body as the photograph took the photo. You were walking away in a daze when he called out to you. “Come see me after the show.” 

You dumbly nodded, turning away as a huge smile split your face and you giddily made your way to your seat.


	41. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very first Evil fic I ever wrote and I hate it. It so doesn't fit him, but this was written long before I even knew a thing about him. I hate it but I'm putting it here anyways because its one of the only fluff pieces for this man I will ever write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, language

“C’mon, just try it.” Your boyfriend Evil plead. “I need to know if it’s going to poison the boys.” He said of his Los Ingobernables brothers.

“Oh, so you’re okay poisoning your girlfriend, the one who actually fucks you, but not your brothers.” You joked while eyeing the dish Evil had set in front of you. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He grumbled, lower lip pouting out. He looked so damn adorable you couldn’t help but rise from your chair and placing a kiss on that lip. 

“I know baby. I’m just playing with you.” You reassured him, leaning into his broad chest as his arms tightened around you. You were actually proud of Evil. Naito had made a directive that each of the members of LIJ had to personally cook something to bring to the NJPW annual party with no shortcuts. He was challenging them, expecting them to show LIJ was the best at everything, even something as dumb as cooking that didn’t mean a damn thing overall. But that was Naito for you, competitive almost to a fault. Evil was not much better, selecting a very difficult dish to prepare when he could have chosen something easy. But Evil did not believe in taking the easy road. Evil was steadfastly following the directive, making the dish on his own from scratch, never once asking for your help. Just because you were proud though it didn’t make you any less reluctant. In your two year relationship you had never seen Evil so much as boil water, you being a little apprehensive was allowed you were sure. 

Freeing yourself from his arms you returned to your seat at the table and picked up your chopsticks and dug out a large bite of the Kaiseki Ryori and putting it in your mouth with trepidation. As the flavors exploded in your mouth your eyes popped open in shock, landing on Evil who was watching you anxiously as you chewed and swallowed. 

“This is delicious!” You exclaimed, surprise coating your words.

“You don’t have to act so shocked.” Evil said with a smug smile, nerves vanquished at your praise, his usual confidence back full force. “I excel at everything I attempt.”

You didn’t bother to retort too busy stuffing your mouth again.

“Hey! Hands off.” Evil said coming and removing the dish from your reach. “That is for the party.”


	42. So Much Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second fic I ever wrote for Evil. I like it marginally better than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Threats of Violence, Aftermath of Violence, explicit language

I want nothing more than to kick his fucking face in,” Evil grumbled holding a towel to the gushing cut across the bridge of his nose. He had just finished a match against Kazuchika Okada, and while he had been victorious, a brutal drop kick from the champion had busted open his nose. “I bet he wouldn’t be so pretty then.” 

The door to the trainer’s room burst open, his Los Ignorables de Japon brothers filling the room with chaotic noise. 

“Holy shit. There’s so much blood.” Bushi exclaimed seeing all the blood that had dripped from the cut, down Evil’s face and body and splattering on the floor before the towel had been applied to staunch the flow. 

“No shit Bushi.” Sanada said dryly. “That’s what happens when you get kicked in the face.” 

“Fucking Okada.” Evil muttered eyeing the door. He wondered if he could catch up to Okada before the jerk scuttled off in his little Ferrari. 

“You can get him later Evil. Get you face fixed first.” Naito spoke up, seeing the intent on Evil’s face. “Take solace in the fact you pinned the champ clean. 1,2,3. That earns you a heavyweight title shot my man.” 

A grin lit up Evil’s face at that realization. He would like nothing more than to take that nice big belt from the pretty boy. 

“Fine.” Evil conceded. “I will wait to kick his face in. But I damn well better get my shot as soon as I am healed up. I owe that fucker a boot to the face.”


	43. Memories Relived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You used to date Takaaki Watanabe, but you quickly learn that Evil is the man he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language

Since you and Takaaki Watanabe had dated a lot of things had changed. You no longer worked for New Japan, and he was no longer an innocent fun loving young lion. Something had changed in him since your breakup. No longer was he fun loving and a tad goofy. No longer did he go by Takaaki; now he was Evil. He was cold, aloof and downright vicious when the mood struck. Which it seemed to more often than not according to your friends still with the company. Yes, despite your break up and parting ways with the company you still checked up on Evil and what you heard broke your heart. A member of Los Ingobernables, he now seemed to discard women like napkins and had garnered quite the reputation for his darker desires. You would admit things had gotten a bit rough between the two of you in the bedroom on occasion, and Evil did have a penchant for tying you up and having you helpless beneath him. But what you heard now was so far beyond those simple dalliances that it kind of frightened you. 

It seemed both of you had moved on, and you hadn’t thought you would cross paths with him again, but fate seemed to have other plans. Your mother was hosting a party and insisted you be present without giving you many details. You didn’t pry, it didn’t really matter. You would help no matter what. Yet as the guests trickled in you realized most of them were from New Japan and you heaved a sigh. You wished she would have warned you. Her company dealt with New Japan on a regular basis, but you never thought this party would be for New Japan. And apparently their talent. You watched him enter with his stablemates, dark grey suit on his frame. Colorful dyed hair back in a neat ponytail. He looked good. Too good. 

You managed to keep yourself busy and out of his line of sight for most of the party, keeping in the background and making sure the kitchen was running smoothly. The party was winding down and you had successfully avoided him. Or so you thought. 

“Does she know we fucked on this table?” You looked up startled to see Evil staring at you from the doorway and you blushed as you were reminded of how he had taken you right on your mother’s dining room table at Thanksgiving right before you had broken up. 

“Takaaki,” You said in surprise flinching at the coldness that entered his eyes at your use of his proper name. “How are you?” 

You rose to your feet, trying to think of a plausible excuse to leave as he stalked towards you. He didn’t stop until your body was caught between his and the table and you hated how good he felt against you. You were over him. But apparently your body still appreciated his. 

His hand grasped your chin and held you still as he lowered his mouth to yours his tongue brushing over your lips on its way to meet yours. Familiar fires were stoked as he masterfully kissed you, hand leaving your chin and moving to the back of your neck, fingers stroking your flesh leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

You gasped in surprise when he flipped you around and bent you over the table. 

“Bringing back memories?” He asked grinding his hips into your ass, letting you feel how excited he was. “Remember how quiet you had to stay last time? Mommy and Daddy right in the next room as their little girl got fucked on the dinner plates?” 

You were at a loss for words as he seemed to take complete control of you, pushing your party dress up to bare your ass to him, his hand caressing the curve before he carelessly ripped your pink satin panties off and slammed them onto the table next to your face. 

“We should stop,” You half-heartedly protesting though you shifted your legs to give him better access as you felt him position himself behind you. 

“I have no intentions of stopping until my cum is dripping down your legs.” Evil grunted sliding himself in your pussy inch by inch. You could only imagine how it would look were someone to come into the dining room and you whimpered unsure if it was from excitement or apprehension, as you pushed yourself back on his cock. 

Evil was true to his word, slamming his cock into you again and again, rocking the table with every inward thrust as you bit your lip to keep silent, praying no one would wander in. When he finally came into with a grunt Evil pulled out, grabbing your panties and wiping your remnants off his cock before he threw them back next to your face. You gingerly pushed to your feet, wincing as you felt the aftereffects of the table slamming into your hips and straightened out your skirt and grabbed your discarded panties to throw away at the soonest opportunity. When you turned to address the encounter with Evil you were greeted with an empty room. 

Staring in disbelief at the space he had occupied tears filled your eyes as you mourned the man you had loved as he was quite clearly no longer around.


	44. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil shows you why staying in bed is a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: female receiving oral sex, language

Your thighs quivered with the effort to hover over his face, hands white knuckled on the metal headboard railings as a thin sheen of sweat covered your body. You wanted his tongue away from you immediately, yet you never wanted him to stop. Your moans had trailed off into whimpers long ago.

It had started so innocently. Evil wanted to sleep in, you did not. So you started to leave only to be hauled back into his arms and onto his chest. He smiled in satisfaction as he had you right where he wanted you his hands roaming over the curve of your ass making you melt into his touch.

“Where you running off to in such a hurry?” He said, voice raspy with sleep. 

“I was just going to let you sleep. You said you wanted to stay in bed.” You explained. 

“I do want to stay in bed. But not to sleep. Now let me show you why you should stay in bed.” Evil pulled your face to his, pressing his soft lips to your mouth with a gentleness he rarely showed. Of course it didn’t last long his hand gripping your hair and pulling your ear to his mouth. “Put your pussy on my mouth.” He commanded releasing your hair and waiting expectantly for you to comply. 

That was how you ended up perched over Evil’s face, his tongue delving inside you repeatedly. His mouth devoured like you were his last meal, lips capturing your clit and sucking on the bundle making you squirm and pant, low whimpers filling the bedroom air as you writhed. He had already licked you through two orgasms and you were feeling week, unsure how much longer you could hold yourself over his mouth. 

“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that. “ Evil chided pinching your thigh. “Scream for me.” His hands moving to your hips he gripped then tightly, pulling you down to his tongue once again. You shuddered as his tongue pressed inside your pussy lapping at the juices that were dripping out coating his lips and chin with your slick. 

He surprised you with a sharp nip at your clit making you scream at the sudden shock of pain as he sucked your clit between his teeth and pushed at it with his tongue. You moaned loudly for him, rocking your hips as you chased another orgasm as your muscles screamed for relief. Evil’s fingers dug into your flesh as you came again his tongue circling through your folds gathering your juices as they leaked down on him. 

Evil pressed a kiss to your pussy and then to each of your inner thighs before slowly guiding you down his body to rest on his chest once again. Your eyes fluttered close in exhaustion, pleasure still humming through your body as Evil ran soothing fingers through your hair. 

Suddenly staying in bed all day didn’t seem like such a bad idea.


	45. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil plays with one of his regulars in the dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive content, bdsm play, dungeon play, whipping, implied multiple partners,

Evil grunted with dissatisfaction when the lash he had just laid across your back didn’t elicit the response he was looking for. Sucking in a deep breath you flashed a taunting grin at him as he came around to stand in front of you looking most displeased. That look of displeasure morphed into one of irritation as the intercom at base of the dungeon stairs chimed. With a strict order to hold his whip Evil shoved the handle between your lips and stalked to answer the call. 

“Yeah?” Evil asked pressing the button making no effort to mask his irritation at being interrupted. 

“Come on man, let’s go.” The voice on the other end said. 

“Go where Bushi?” Evil asked.

“Did you not get our texts?” A second voice sounded. 

“I’ve been a bit busy Naito. What do you want?” Evil replied.

“We’re meeting Sanada and Hiromu at the club.” Naito answered. “Let us in.”

Pushing a button on the wall Evil granted them entrance through his gate. 

“The door is open. I’m in the middle of something. I’ll be up shortly.” Evil said before leaving the intercom to return to your side. “Looks like playtime is cut short beautiful. Shame I haven’t gotten you to scream yet.” He lamented as he took the leash from you lips. 

“You’re going to have to do more than some weak ass slaps with the whip to make me scream.” You said with a smirk feeling a thrill at the fire that burned in his eyes. You were definitely going to pay for that the next time he had you down here; and you couldn’t wait. 

“You have an awfully big mouth for someone bound and helpless at my whims.” Evil said casually walking over to his cupboards and carefully replacing the whip he had been using on you. “I should just leave you in the stockade until I return.” 

"You and I both know what would happen if you did that Evil. Let’s not ruin the illusion.” You said with a cheeky grin. “If you hadn’t fucked around so much you could have brought out the big boy toys and maybe had a shot.” 

Muttering under his breath Evil returned to your side unlocking the stockade and helping you step down as you stretched your aching limbs. Despite your mouthy attitude Evil had definitely laid the hurt on you. You just weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of making you scream without some serious playtime. 

“Still sending you home with my cum dripping down your thighs.” Evil said casting you a side-eyed glance as he walked you towards the basement stairs. 

You stepped into your jeans, shimmying them up your thighs as Evil leaned against the wall watching your every move. 

“I wanna put you on the horse.” Evil declared making you look at him before looking over your shoulder at the ominous apparatus. Pulling your shirt over your head you met his gaze and gave a small shrug.

“Next time?” You said getting a grunt of approval as the two of you made your ways out of the dungeon. 

Stepping through the door into the kitchen found you the center of attention of the two men leaning against the counters. 

“Naito, Bushi, this is Miana.” Evil introduced with a wave of his hand between the three. 

“Sorry to interrupt your extracurricular activities.” Bushi said with a smirk, running his gaze over your body. 

“It's not your fault Evil can’t finish.” You told Bushi, meeting Evil’s eyes with a grin as you waited for his reaction. He didn’t disappoint glowering as he trapped you in the corner of his counter. His fist gripped your hair as he glared at you, yanking on it and making you wince as you stared challengingly up at him. 

“How about instead of going out I take your ass back to the dungeon and work on getting that scream out of you? Show you just how well I can finish.” He asked. “Send my apologies boys, seems I’m not finished with her just yet. You can see yourselves out.” He pulled you by the hair back towards the dungeon door, opening it and flicking the lights on as he led you down the stairs. 

“Unless you want to come play too.” Evil called as he reached the bottom of the stairs and threw you to the ground. 

“I bet the three of us can make you scream.” He taunted as he heard footsteps descending the stairs.


	46. Time's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cheated on Evil with one of his stablemates knowing he would find out and give you the reaction you sought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, smut, thigh riding, cheating, public sex, biting, orgasm denial, break up

The words came from nowhere, sending a shiver of desire through your core as his hot breath danced across your neck. You hadn’t even heard him approach, not realizing he was there until he was pressed up against you, trapping you between his body and the wall. 

“You’ve been a very, very bad girl.” Evil whispered into your neck, his hands coming to your waist and gripping it tightly garnering a whimper of pain from you. 

You squirmed in his hold trying to grind your ass into his groin, desperate for the contact he was denying as he kept his hips away from you. 

“Did you think I wasn’t going to find out about what you did with Bushi?” He hissed, fingers digging in deeper as he held you still. You groaned as he bit deep into your neck already relishing the bruise you knew was going to be left behind. Of course you knew he was going to find out. You were counting on it. The second you had finished sucking Bushi off and he walked out without a word you knew he was going to tell Evil. Really it wasn’t like Evil had room to talk. It wasn’t like he was faithful either. 

“I knew you would.” You said. “I hope he told you exactly how good I sucked his dick.” One of Evil’s hands left your hips to move to the back of your head, pushing your face into the concrete wall. You could feel the scratches being dug into your skin by the rough surface. “Did he tell you I came all over my fingers while he was fucking my throat?” You taunted grinning against the concrete as Evil growled against your ear. 

You were so wet, practically dripping down your thighs and you hoped Evil would get this over with and drag you off to the nearest room to make you scream. That was your end goal after all, to make him fuck you into oblivion. Instead of dragging you down the hallways and away from prying eyes Evil surprised you by kicking apart your legs and wedging his thigh between them. 

“What are you doing?” you hissed as Evil pushed your skirt over your hips, baring your thong clad ass to the chilly air. You were grateful to at least be covered in shadows, somewhat hidden from the people milling about the back stage area. 

‘You act like a slut you get treated like one.” Evil said with a smirk as he nibbled your ear lobe. “I know exactly what you’re after. And let me tell you, the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh right here right now.” He lifted his leg just a bit, positioning it so it was pressed right against your heat making you whimper. “Now fuck those hips on me.” 

His gravelly command had you quickly obeying, rocking your hips so your pussy was rubbing along his pant leg soft whimpers coming from your lips as you felt the material rubbing you raw as you fucked him. Evil kept you head pressed into the wall as he moved his other hand from your hip up under your shirt to tease your nipples with hard pinches as your breath hitched. His teeth latched onto your shoulders and delivered pain filled bites as he commanded you to move faster. You struggled to find your orgasm with the angle he was holding you at, your hips moving rapidly as you sought enough friction to orgasm. Evil shifted his thigh, pressing it harder into your core, giving you just what you needed making you moan loudly as you teetered on the edge. 

“Time’s up.” Evil said releasing you and stepping back from your body smirking as you fell to your knees breathing heavily. 

“Evil!” You whined. “I didn’t cum.” 

“Why don’t you go to the locker room? I’m sure you’ll find someone in there willing to make you scream, because I’m done.” With a sneer he walked off leaving you exposed to anyone who happened to glance into the corner. You hurriedly straightened yourself up and held your head high as you emerged from the shadows cursing Evil under your breath as the throbbing between your thighs made you ache. You halted your retreat cursing your weakness as you turned and headed in the opposite direction with one destination in mind: the LIJ locker room.


	47. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil plays games much better than you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, oral sex,

There was a little game you liked to play called teasing Evil. By all accounts a very bad game to play. From every piece of gossip you had heard Evil did not react well to being teased. Over and over and over again that is what you had heard until you were sick of it. If he hated being teased so much why wasn’t he giving you the attention you were so desperately seeking? 

You were attractive and female. Those seemed to be his only criteria. So why did he barely even glance in your direction? You had tried everything in your arsenal. Bending in front of him in almost indecently short skirts. Leaning down in low cut tops so he got a nice view of your cleavage. “Accidentally” bumping into him. Glancing touches. Yet you got nothing. You were close to accepting the fact that maybe he just wasn’t attracted to you. 

Having been ignored for the umpteenth time you stomped away from the Ingobernables muttering under your breath as you tried to figure out where you went wrong. Naito watched you walk away before turning to Evil.

“When are you going to put the poor girl out of her misery and fuck her already?” Naito asked pulling at the laces on his boots as the group waited for their cue to make their entrances. 

“Not desperate enough yet.” Evil said with a shrug. “She’ll come crawling when she’s ready.” 

You were forgotten as they received their cues, Bushi heading through first as the others lined up behind him. 

It was another two weeks before Evil’s prediction came true. You had continued your flirting and teasing growing more and more frustrated as you watched him with other women, taking them back to the locker room, or a storage closet; or more rarely back to his home. You wondered what you had to do to get his attention. None of them seemed to be putting in the effort you were. Deciding you had enough with the games you made your way to the LIJ locker room determined to get an answer once and for all. 

“What did I tell you?” Evil called over his shoulder as he answered your knock and saw you standing there. Stepping back he grandly gestured you in. You stepped in hesitantly, relieved that Naito seemed to be the only other person in residence. 

“That she would come crawling.” Naito admitted. “You were right, what can I say?” 

Your cheeks flushed as you realized Evil had been talking about you, and apparently not in the most flattering of ways. 

“You done with your little games?” Evil asked taking a seat on one of the folding chairs scattered throughout the room. 

“Yes.” You answered, nodding your head. “I just…I need to know. Was I wasting my time?” 

The silence seemed interminable as Evil stared at you, hand stroking his beard as he watched you squirm lips turning up in a satisfied smirk as he left you hanging. 

His head tilted to the side as he considered you, glancing over at Naito who shrugged. 

“I told Naito I wasn’t going to fuck you until I felt you were desperate enough.” Evil spoke his voice low and quiet making you almost strain to hear him. “Are you desperate yet?” 

You took a moment to speak clearing your throat as you tried to guess what he was after. 

“What do you mean desperate?” You finally asked making him shake his head in disappointment. 

“The fact that you’re asking tells me you’re not.” Evil said. “You can go now.” 

He dismissed you easily, rising from the chair and starting to shed his ring gear, carrying on a muted conversation with Naito as he stripped. Instead of fleeing you found yourself rooted to the spot, watching as Evil’s body was revealed to you until he wrapped a towel around his waist and turned around. He paused seeing you still standing there with lust glazed eyes. 

“Could’ve sworn I told you to leave.” He said. 

“Please?” You plead quietly unable to take your eyes off his thick frame. Evil heaved a sigh as if he was being utterly inconvenienced and pointed to the floor in front of him. 

“On your knees.” He said dropping his towel. “I’m going to allow you to suck me off. When you’re done, you get up and leave without a word. Do you understand?” Eyes locked on his cock you nodded in agreement quickly kneeling in front of him and taking his cock in hand. You were barely aware of Naito chuckling as he left the room leaving you alone with Evil. 

Sticking your tongue out you licked over his head, and swirled it around the mushroom flesh pressing into his slit and making Evil hiss in pleasure. The sound giving you confidence you opened your mouth wide and slid him in, the thickness of his dick filling your mouth as you sucked around him. You settled into a quick bobbing rhythm with your hands on his thighs taking him deeper into your mouth with ever movement. You looked up at Evil trying to ascertain whether he was enjoying himself, getting nothing from his blank expression. Pulling him out of your mouth you stroked and twisted along his length squeezing your fist over his head. 

“Does this feel good?” You asked looking up to him for approval.

“You’re playing with my dick, of course if feels good.” Evil said irritably. “Stop talking and just suck me.” 

Rebuked you took him back into your mouth, hallowing your cheeks and sucking hard on his cock taking him in as deeply as you could without choking. You hummed around him, working your tongue and lips around his cock until you felt him jerk in your mouth, his salty cum coating your tongue as you hurriedly swallowed it. He pulled his cock from your mouth and picked up his towel from the floor, keeping true to his word that he wanted you gone as he left you kneeling as he headed for the showers. 

Heaving a disappointed sigh you got up from the floor and headed out. This wasn’t exactly how you had hoped your encounter with Evil would turn out. Now you were left with more questions than you had going in and you couldn’t help but despair that Evil may never truly give you what you were seeking.


	48. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables are turned on Evil for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, coercion, reluctance

With the mindset he was currently in, the last thing Evil needed was some know it all twit blathering in his face about things he didn’t give a damn about. Especially someone he had no desire in fucking. It had been far too long since had gotten to play in his dungeon and he was definitely feeling the itch. Construction of his new playground had put the area off limits leading to a drought that Evil wasn’t handling well. His only consolation was he still had his travel bag of goodies, but it only soothed the craving. It wasn’t enough. 

“Will you just shut up?” He finally growled at the booking agent who had been prattling on non-stop since they had left the arena. 

“Excuse me?” She asked full offense in her tone. “You can’t speak to me like that.” 

“I’ll talk to you however the fuck I want.” Evil snapped. “I didn’t ask for you to follow me around like a lost puppy. Get lost.” 

“You won’t get away with having that attitude for long.” She snarked raising her chin haughtily. “You do realize I’m in charge of your booking don’t you? I can make or break your career, so maybe you should be a bit nicer to me.” 

Evil halted his retreat slowly turning to face her with a sneer. 

“Did you just threaten me?” He asked incredulously stalking towards her. 

“I wouldn’t call it a threat.” She said with a smile, though she did take a cautious step back from his anger. “I’m just saying I have a lot of control over you and it would be in your best interests to keep me happy.” 

Evil glared at her as she stared back in triumph, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. 

“Keep you happy, hmmm?” Evil said halting his advancement. He knew those words and their intent. How many times had he or his stable mates used them on susceptible women? 

“Exactly what do I have to do to keep you happy?” He asked folding his arms across his broad chest. Her eyes roamed over his body, lingering on his groin area before she met his eyes. For the first time he got how all those women must feel being scrutinized like a piece of meat. 

“Take me to your bed and fuck me.” She said bluntly, shrieking as Evil grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. 

“Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.” He growled lowering his mouth to hers and plundering it before she could spit out a response. Evil’s hands pushed under her shirt, snaking up to grab her tits, making her moan loudly into his mouth forgetting she was in the middle of a hotel hallway. His mouth left hers and he moved down her neck as his hands reached for her pencil skirt and hitched it up over her hips. Shoving her panties down Evil reached to unzip his pants and pull his cock free. Trying to ignore her roaming hands Evil stroked himself to full hardness closing his eyes as he pictured someone much more enticing as he guided himself into her waiting hole. Bracing one hand on a wall and the other on her ass Evil thrust into her hard and fast the angle hitting her deep as she was pushed into the wall with each of his thrusts. 

“Yes.” She moaned. “Harder, Evil, fuck me harder.” Swallowing back his sneer Evil picked up the speed of his thrusts ramming hard into her pussy as she clenched her legs around his waist. Finally she came undone around him, clenching his cock as she wailed into his shoulder. Pulling out of her Evil quickly stepped away and tucked himself back into his pants and starting to walk away. 

“I’m definitely gonna be wanting more of that,” She called after him as she straightened her skirt and headed towards the elevators. “I’ll let you know when I require your services again.” 

Evil shuddered as her words hit him, pushing his key card in and heading straight towards the shower. He felt dirty and wanted nothing more than to burn the feel of her off his skin.


	49. Second Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is bored and decides to play with an old girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some reluctance, choking, spanking, degradation, explicit language, choking, spanking, bondage, gag use

You liked to pretend he didn’t exist. You refused to acknowledge his presence; carrying on with your duties as if he wasn’t there. As far as you were concerned nothing had ever happened between you two. Evil let you live that lie. He had gotten what he wanted from you and had better things to do than worry about what an old fuck was doing. Usually. Today he was bored. Nothing was going on to keep him entertained. His brothers were all scattered to the wind and he didn’t care to associate with anyone else. So his gaze kept drifting back to where you were steadfastly ignoring his existence. 

As he was eyeing you in contemplation you happened to look over at him and found yourself caught in his stare. The corner of Evil’s mouth lifted in a grin as you stood stock still as if trapped. You stood there unable to look away as Evil crossed the room towards you. Your mind was screaming at you to run before he could do more damage to your already destroyed heart; but you couldn’t make your feet move. 

You swallowed nervously as he came to a stop in front of you, mind racing as you tried to figure out what he wanted after all this time. Since he had so callously declared he was done with you and walked away Evil hadn’t paid you the least bit of attention. Why now? 

“It’s been a while.” Evil said without preamble. 

“Not long enough.” You retorted making his eyes narrow as he sneered at you. 

“Is that right?” He scoffed. “It wasn’t too long ago you were underneath me screaming my name. Begging me for more. Remember when we used to play?” 

“I remember. I also remember you discarding me like a broken toy.” You spat. “So what? Now all the sudden you’re interested again? What makes you think I’m going to put myself through that again?” 

“I never said I was interested in you.” Evil said. “I’m bored and you’re the only thing mildly entertaining around here.” 

You felt a pang in your chest at his callous words, hating that he still had an effect on you. That he still had the ability to hurt you. 

“Go fuck yourself Evil.” You snapped turning away from him. Instead of the dramatic exit you were hoping to make Evil grabbed your arm and pulled you back against his chest. 

“I think I’m gonna fuck you instead.” He told you giving you a not to gentle push in the back that had you stumbling as he directed you towards the LIJ locker room. 

“Goddamn it Evil!” You spat as he shoved you through the door. “I’m not fucking you again.” 

“Can we just drop this argument we both know you’re going to lose?” Evil asked impatiently, already pulling his t-shirt over his head and reaching for his belt buckle. He smirked as your eyes were drawn to the thick leather belt as he pulled it clear of his loops, following it as he tossed it carelessly to the floor. “Play your cards right and I just might use that on you.” 

Despite your best intentions you couldn’t help but whimper as you remembered the bite of that leather flaying your skin. He knew your weakness for that belt and damn him for using it against you. 

“I hate you.” You spat already falling to your knees. 

“Yet here you are ready to beg for me.” Evil said as he pulled his cock out and rubbed it along your lips. “Go on pretty girl. Beg me to use you.” 

You glared up at him wanting nothing more than to find the strength to tell him off, to assert yourself and let him know he couldn’t use you whenever the whim struck. You hated the control he had over you still, that despite your best efforts you hadn’t expelled him from your mind and were still ready to his bidding at the drop of a hat. Or a belt as the case may be. 

Evil stared down expectantly knowing exactly what was going through your mind. Just as he knew you weren’t going to anything but what he told you to do. It was almost boring how predictable it was. 

“Please don’t make me beg.” You said quietly eyes downcast as you let out a shuddering breath.

“Well, you got the please part right.” Evil grumbled in disappointment. “I thought I taught you better than that.” With a displeased sigh he grabbed you by the hair and hauled you to your feet, pushing you to the table against the wall and bending you over it. Pushing down your pants Evil exposed your ass, slapping it sharply with his palm several times until it was pink. The warm flesh sent a tingle through you rubbed your thighs together seeking friction. 

“Legs apart.” Evil snapped as he moved to pick up the belt and tossed it onto the table near your head. You hurriedly complied ready from him to take the strap to your skin. Yet he didn’t approach, and you craned your neck trying to see what he was doing as Evil rummaged around in a duffle bag, but you couldn’t see enough to determine what he was doing. It wasn’t until he his hands were on your ankle that you realized he had some of his toys with him and you quickly found your legs shackled to a spreader bar. 

Any protest you may have made was lost as Evil pushed a ball gag past your lips and strapped it around your head. 

“You don’t want to beg, then you lose the option to beg.” He growled into your ear before moving back behind you. Grabbing a wrist in each hand he wrenched them behind your back and slapped on a pair of thick metal cuffs. Satisfied Evil moved behind you grabbing your ass with both hands and digging his nails into the globes before slapping them with his palms. Evil lined his cock up with your cunt and pushed in with one stroke humming in pleasure as your pussy gripped him tightly as he started thrusting hard into you, taking his nails and raking them down your back as you squirmed underneath him. Evil knew exactly what you wanted as you pushed your hips back to meet his thrusts, but he had no intentions of giving you the belt. Not after the way you had behaved thus far. At least not in the way you wanted it. 

Grabbing the belt Evil smirked as you whimpered in anticipation around the gag, pushing hard against him. Instead of using it on your ass and back as you had hoped Evil looped it around your neck and pulled it taut. Your back arched painfully as he pulled, thrusting deep inside your pussy the belt buckle digging into your throat. Evil grinned as he saw the red marks forming around your throat where the leather dug into your skin, before bringing his hand down on your ass with several sharp slaps that echoed through the room. Seeing your eyelids start to flutter Evil loosened the constriction on your throat allowing you to breathe much needed air through your nose. 

Throwing the belt down Evil grabbed onto your hips and thrust wildly into you, skin slapping together as he slammed you repeatedly into the table, the edge biting into your skin as he came with a grunt, pulling out of you and slapping you one more time as his cream dripped out of your pussy. Reaching between your legs Evil stuck his fingers inside you and gathered his cum, then smeared it all across your face and lips as he sneered down at you. 

“You should have just begged.” Evil told you moving away from you to dress. “Would have been much nicer for you. Now you’re going to stay here until I decide it’s time for you to leave.” Without another word Evil exited the locker room, leaving you to whatever may happen through that door.


	50. Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her attempt at revenge on Evil doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of smut, language, mentions of non-consensual sharing at the end, cheating

Was it a mistake? Probably. But this was an intricate game they were playing, and you had to play hard to win. You had doubts you could play quite as hard as he did though you quickly pushed those thoughts from your mind. Who cared if he had experience on his hands? Who cared if this was old hat to him? That didn’t mean you couldn’t beat him. Didn’t mean he was invincible. You wanted to hurt him like he had hurt you. 

You had caught him red handed, but you didn’t want him to know. As far as your boyfriend Evil knew you were blissfully unaware of what happened behind closed doors in the LIJ locker-room. From the second you saw that girl on top of him your thoughts were of revenge. It didn’t cross your mind to confront him. You didn’t think about leaving him or busting him in the act. No, you wanted payback. So your mind began racing with thoughts of revenge. What would hurt him the most, make him the maddest. In a normal situation you would probably have tried to sleep with one of his best friends, his stablemates. But given the bone deep loyalty between the group and their penchant for sharing you didn’t think that would phase him. 

You hadn’t meant to get caught this early on. Had planned a few more assignations before you threw it in Evil’s face. But the second you had stepped out of Chaos’ locker room you knew you had fucked up as you watched the usually friendly light in Hiromu Takahashi’s eyes quickly fade, replaced by cold fury you hoped never to see again. It was quite obvious what you had been doing in there, the disgust on Hiromu’s face clear as he looked over your mussed hair, bruised lips and crooked clothing. 

It hadn’t been hard to get what you wanted in that locker room. Just a little smile and flirting and when they asked what you were after, you simply answered “I’m looking for attention.” 

They had given you all the attention you needed. 

“Wait Hiromu!” You called frantically as he spun in the other direction walking swiftly towards the LIJ locker room. You stood frozen, unsure what to do as he ignored your pleas. You wanted to run, but had no means of escape having drove in with Evil today. Your heart pounded and you swallowed past the lump in your throat. You really hadn’t though this through and regret was quickly setting in. 

Dread was the only emotion coursing through you as you watched that door shut behind Hiromu. You had needed more time. Needed to think this through and make your plans. Now you were caught out with no real direction. You weren’t ready.

But that apparently didn’t matter as the door was flung open and there was Evil face burning with an anger that made you want to turn and run. Your head moved left and right looking for an avenue of escape. 

“Don’t even fucking think about it. Get your ass over here now.” He bellowed the command in his voice unmistakable and despite every fiber of your being screaming no you found yourself moving in his direction. Your eyes stayed firmly on the floor, not daring to look up and see his expression. 

You really should have thought this through before putting your plan in action. Suddenly revenge didn’t seem like such a good idea. You should have just broken it off with him and ran far far away with your broken heart. Instead you were confronted with this beast of a man who could probably quite happily kill you. You could hear his angry breathing as you came to a stop in front of him and lifting your chin a bit your eyes were met with his heaving chest. 

His hand rose to your hair, wrapping it around a meaty fist and yanking your head back as he looked you over with a sneer before dragging you into the LIJ locker room and shoving you away from him in disgust. You were met with the cold stares of the entire stable and immediately ducked your head away from their accusing eyes. 

“Hiromu tells me he saw you coming out of the Chaos locker room.” Evil said. “Said you came out looking like you just got fucked. Looking you over now I can see how he came to that conclusion. You going to tell me what you were doing with them?” 

“I wasn’t doing anything.” You said in a small voice. 

“You calling Hiro a liar?” He asked earning an indignant snort from said man. 

“If I was would you believe me over him?” You asked already knowing the answer. 

“No.” Evil said without hesitation. “Hiromu is my brother. My family. I trust him implicitly. And if he tells me my girlfriend was in the Chaos locker room I’m going to believe him. Now I’m going to ask you one last time. Did you fuck someone in that locker room?” 

“I didn’t. I was angry with you so I went in there thinking of doing something but I didn’t.” You lied in the interest of self-preservation. You were not going to admit that you had sex with both Sho and Yoh. Sure that had been the goal when you did this, to rub it in Evil’s face, but that suddenly seemed like a very bad idea. 

“I don’t believe you.” Evil snorted. “I’m quite familiar with what you look like after you’ve been thoroughly used and you’re reeking of it right now."

“Did you do this on purpose?” He asked. “Did you go to Chaos and ask to get fucked? Or did it just happen?” 

You looked away from his accusing gaze, wishing you had the courage to throw your actions in his face. To make him hurt the way you had. But the words were stuck in your throat and you remained silent. 

“So how many? How many of them did you let fuck you?” Evil asked after your continued silence. “Were they all there? Did they take their turns with your mouth and cunt?” 

“I didn’t…” You started denying it again, getting cut off by Evil. 

“Stop being a lying bitch!” Evil yelled. “You got caught. If you wanted to get fucked by a bunch of guys all you had to do was ask. My brothers would have been happy to give you a ride.” Evil sneered. “But now you’re tainted. Who would fucking want you?” 

“I can think of a few.” Bushi spoke up. “I don’t think the Suzuki boys would mind.” 

Evil smiled as he contemplated the idea turning you over to Suzuki Gun. Would serve you right for cheating on him. Trying to be cute and get revenge. He was done with you that much was sure. The abject apology in your eyes did nothing to sway Evil as he nodded to Bushi who grinned and grabbed you by the arm. 

“C’mon sweetheart. Let’s go introduce you to your new friends.” Bushi said as he pulled your resisting form along behind him.


	51. React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been engaged in a long drawn out affair and can only wonder how Evil is going to react when he finds out   
> Song fic based on Guilty by Jesse James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Infidelity, smut, mentions of sex, mentions of cheating, language

Would it bother you to know his hands have been all over me,  
And would it bother you to know I’ll run to him next time you leave, oh yeah.  
When you hit the road and disappear, and leave me here.  
I’m not sure what you’re doing out there, or who you’re doing it with.  
Oh you’re probably at some sweet hotel with some groupie whore,   
But what the hell, or maybe that’s just something I tell myself.

One day since Evil had left and here you were again in the arms of a man that wasn’t him. It had started so innocently; light flirting in the café you went to for lunch. He worked as a waiter there and had been smitten by you from the start. As flattered as you were, you told him you were taken and he had backed off. At least he had until you came in red eyed from crying away the morning in a bathroom stall. 

He had listened as you ranted about Evil being gone all the time, how lonely you felt and how you weren’t sure you could trust Evil. By all accounts he was faithful to you. But that was coming from his brothers who would lie for him in a heartbeat. You had believed them at first, but now you didn’t know what to think. Kaito had been sympathetic letting you vent with minimal interruptions. Over the weeks one thing led to another and your affair began. It was happening more frequently now. Some nights Kaito would even sleep in your bed, right in Evil’s spot holding you in his arms. 

When I run my nails down his back, and he kisses me on my neck,   
He feels me, but it kills me.  
Such a bittersweet, passion pain,   
I bite my lip not to scream your name, oh baby.  
I feel everything, but guilty.

Yet he wasn’t Evil. Yes he filled a hole that Evil left behind every time he went on the road, but Kaito still wasn’t the man you loved. You were sure Evil was probably starting to get suspicious. More than once he had called while you were in the throes of passion. You hid it the best you could, claiming exercise, or running to get the phone to explain your breathlessness, but there was doubt in your mind that he was buying it. 

As you lay sated in Kaito’s arms you once again wondered what you were doing. If you were going to be with Evil you needed to be with him. Otherwise you needed to break it off and give things with Kaito a real shot. Yet you couldn’t make that decision. You cared for Kaito, you really did. He filled gaps that Evil left behind. He cherished you and loved you, waiting patiently for you to make up your mind. It was so nice having someone there willing to listen as you rambled on about nonsensical stuff. Evil didn’t have the patience for it. He would usually cut you off with a searing kiss and then bring you to explosive orgasms time and again making you forget what you had been rambling on about. 

Would it bother you to know   
He drinks your southern comfort when you’re gone, oh yeah.  
And I wear your t-shirt to bed,   
Imagine I’m with you instead, but you’re not here.   
No you’re never here.

If Kaito knew your mind wasn’t on him when you were making love he never mentioned it. As good as he made you feel you couldn’t help but wish it was Evil thrusting into you instead. Evil kissing your neck and breasts. Everything he did to you, Evil was on your mind. More than once you had to bite your lip so you didn’t moan Evil’s name while Kaito was pleasuring you. 

You wondered if Evil would even care if he found out. Would he get angry? Would he have any reaction at all? The scary part was that you didn’t know. You’d like to think he would scream and throw things and claim you as his. More realistically he would get pissed and walk out on you. Evil wasn’t the type to let such disrespect go unchecked, there was no way he would stay and that terrified you.

You knew it was only a matter of time before he found out. You were seeing Kaito more and more often. Evil wasn’t stupid. He was going to realize what was happening and he was going to react. The only thing you didn’t know was just how bad that reaction was going to be.


	52. One Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil and Sanada have had a day full of interviews and they're just done. New Japan doesn't listen to their warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, humiliation, manipulation, masturbation

“I have nothing left to say. To anybody.” Evil said glaring at the press officer who wanted him to do “just one more” interview. What would be the fifth of the day. Evil was well past irritated. As was Sanada who was stuck in the same interviews with him. Of course Sanada had long since abandoned Evil to the wolves, leaving him to answer all the questions while he napped. That was until Evil had punched him in the ribs. That woke the fucker up. It was only the arrival of the press officer that had prevented blood shed between the two volatile men. 

Of course their arguments were ignored and another reporter shuffled in. 

As you hurried into the interview room to take your seat you stopped short as you caught sight of your interview subjects. Both leaning back in their chairs, arms crossed over their chests, both looking rather put upon. They didn’t acknowledge you in the slightest as you slid into your chair and when you started asking questions you were met with nothing but silence. 

Biting your lip you glanced around unsurely, at a loss as to what you were supposed to do. You couldn’t force them to answer your questions, but there was no way you could go back to your boss empty handed. You were already on thin ice with your employer. Failing this interview would be the last straw. 

So you sat, watching the clock anxiously as your time with Evil and Sanada slowly ticked away in the oppressive silence. Occasionally you threw out a question hoping one would take pity on you and bite to no avail. 

“Stop talking.” Evil finally grumbled piercing you with his cold dark eyes as he leveled you with a glare that had you trembling. Your question trailed off into silence and you swallowed past the lump in your throat. 

Silence stretched again, your eyes fixated on the clock as your time slowly disappeared foot tapping anxiously on the ground as you gnawed on your lip. 

“I need this interview.” You said quietly, desperation soaking the words. “Please.” 

You felt like a canary trapped between two cats as either your words on tone seemed to catch their attention, the two men exchanging a look before turning their attention on you. 

“How many questions do you have?” Sanada asked, his calculating gaze running over you as you quickly ran through your list of questions. 

“Ten, maybe fifteen with follow ups,” You answered hesitantly. 

“Probably the same fucking questions we’ve been answering all goddamn day.” Evil huffed bitterly. 

“One article of clothing per question.” Sanada said simply making you gape at him. “You ask a question. You give us one piece of your clothing and we’ll answer.”

“You aren’t serious?” You asked with a disbelieving laugh. 

“Very serious.” Sanada said. “We’re tired of answering. You want us to talk, you pay the price.” 

“But…I have more questions than clothes.” You pointed out the obvious; frowning when they shrugged.

“You’re in control. You don’t want to get naked, stop. Don’t want to take off anything, don’t.” Evil said with a shrug. You looked between the two men, feeling anything but in control. These two had you right where the wanted you and they knew it. 

You ran your options through your mind. The most tempting was to tell them to fuck off and walk out, head held high. That one wasn’t going to put any food on your table though. You could ask the big questions first, the important ones losing only superfluous clothing and accessories. Or you could go all in and ask until you ran out of clothing. It was only being naked after all. You didn’t have to do anything but let them look. That was no big deal. 

“Fine. I’ll play your little game.” You told them reaching down to pull off your heels and pushing them across the table to Sanada. 

“Why do you two work so well together?” You asked frowning as Evil answered, his response almost robotic and quite obviously the same one he gave again and again. 

Slipping off your jacket you shoved it towards them asking the next question on the list about their favorite places outside Japan to wrestle. 

It continued one by one, each response you received to your questions sounding as if they were reading off cue cards. By the time you were down to your panties and bra your blood was boiling. Here you were humiliating yourself for answers you could cut and paste from every other interview out there. 

The pile of clothing in front of Sanada taunted you, making your hands clench as you reached for the clasp on your bra. This time you tried to reword your question, to get something different from them as your bra disappeared into the growing pile. Your nipples pebbled once exposed to the cool air making you fold your arms over your chest as you listened to yet another bullshit answer from Evil. 

“I want real fucking answers.” You finally spat as you tossed your panties in anger. “All my clothes and I’ve gotten nothing from you. Nothing special.” 

“You want special you’re going to have to offer more than just your clothes.” Evil said twisting your panties around his fist. “Lay on the table and spread your legs.” 

The heat of their eyes burned you as you struggled against yourself not to immediately obey. You didn’t want to admit that stripping yourself in front of the two men had turned you on. That your pussy was throbbing for release, your nipples aching for touch. Telling yourself it was for your job, to get the article you needed you rose climbing onto the table and spreading your legs shame coursing through you as you heard low laughter from them. 

“Look how wet her pussy is Evil. I think she’s a bit excited.” Sanada said. 

“I bet this is what you wanted all along isn’t it slut?” Evil taunted. “Fuck your article, you just want our dicks.” 

You didn't bother with a response, focusing on a spot on the wall just between their heads. 

“Stick your fingers in. Get them nice and wet. Then you can ask your question.” Sanada told you, leaning back to watch as you followed his instructions, pushing two fingers inside your pussy and moaning as you thrust them in. The interview flew out of your mind as you worked your pussy crying out as your pleasure rose. 

“Harder.” Evil demanded. “Fuck your cunt harder. Make yourself cum all over those fingers.” 

Tweaking your own nipples, you thrust your fingers in and out, pumping and curling them inside, thumbing rubbing over your clit as you chased your orgasm. 

“Times up.” Sanada’s voice barely permeated the fog of your lust as you cried out your orgasm. "Let's go." 

Breathing heavily you saw them heading for the door, your clothes in hand making you panic as you scrambled to your knees.

“Where are you going with my clothes?” You shrieked covering yourself as they opened the door exposing you to the view of anyone outside. 

“We never said you got them back.” Evil said with a shrug, laughing as you shrieked after them. 

Sanada shoved the pile of clothes into the arms of the Press Officer gaping into the interview room. 

 

“Don’t ever pull that shit again. We're done when we say we're done.” Sanada said pushing passed him with Evil and leaving him to deal with the aftermath in the conference room.


	53. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interviewer Evil and Sanada have no intentions of cooperating with joins them on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, threesome m/f/m, oral sex, language, no slash

Erika Maya stood anxiously in the passenger pick up/drop off area at the airport. She took deep calming breaths as she waited for the car that was picking her up. A car containing her two interview subjects. Her very first solo interview. For the three months she had worked for her magazine she had acted as a shadow and had finally proven her skills enough to be entrusted with a solo project. Her nerves tried to tell her that her entrustment had more to do with her three years of college Japanese, but she pushed that thought aside. Sure her subjects from New Japan Pro Wrestling didn’t speak more than rudimentary English, but if they didn’t trust her, Erika was sure that she would still be shadowing and just acting as translator. 

Rolling her shoulders to loosen them Erika then smoothed out her grey pencil skirt and ran a hand through her hair brushing any flyaways back into her updo. Seeing a black SUV with dark tinted windows approaching Erika straightened and put on a winning smile. 

The driver of the vehicle climbed out and held the door open for her. Slipping as she climbed in Erika cursed her innate clumsiness, cheeks pinkening as she climbed in. Great first impression she groaned to herself. But she needn’t have worried. Her two interview subjects, Evil and Sanada, weren’t paying her the slightest of attention both of them huddled over Evil’s phone watching something with rapt interest. Once she was settled Erika waited expectantly for some form of acknowledgement as the driver pulled from the curb. 

“Hello?” She finally broke the silence with a clearing of her throat finding herself immediately ensnared in the gazes of two predators. Swallowing hard Erika plastered her smile back on her face, ignoring the sudden heat pooling in her belly. She had been expecting their good looks. Erika wasn’t a slacker. She had done her research. But pictures did nothing to prepare her for them in person. “I’m Erika.” She extended her hand in introduction, feeling stupid as they stared at it until she let it fall limply to her lap. 

Well this is off to a great start so far she thought to herself. Brushing off the awkwardness Erika forged ahead, launching into her questions. Evil fielded most of the responses much to her consternation. It was supposed to be a dual interview, but Sanada added little more than the occasional nod or grunt of agreement to Evil’s responses. Though she wasn’t going to complain about listening to Evil. The man spoke in a smooth calm cadence that almost lulled her into a state of relaxation, feeling like she could listen forever to his soft low voice. 

When Sanada did speak it almost startled Erika. Though his voice was smooth as silk, he spoke much more elegantly than the other man with mannerisms that spoke of old money. It reminded Erika of the kids from the private school she attended on scholarship, and hoping to find some common ground she innocently asked about his upbringing and whether his family money had helped him in his career pursuit. 

It was a mistake. Immediately Sanada’s face became shuttered, eyes growing cold, lips pursing in anger before he pointedly turned away and dismissed her focusing his attention on the phone in his hand leaving Evil once again to become the center of attention. 

Though she had a willing audience in Evil, Erika couldn’t help the occasional glances at Sanada, wondering if she should make an overture and try to get him re-engaged. 

“Don’t bother.” Evil said noticing her distraction. “You’ve pissed him off. There’s rarely any coming back from that.” 

“What did I do?” Erika asked earning an irritated glare from Evil. 

“He doesn’t talk about money or family. Everyone knows that.” Evil said simply. 

“Are we going to talk about Sanada all day or can we get on with this?” He asked irritably. 

“I didn’t know that.” Erika huffed under her breath, trying not to let her annoyance show through. All her preparation and she had lost half her story because of a topic she didn’t know she wasn’t supposed to broach. How was she supposed to navigate a field of landmines without a map? The last thing she needed to do now was upset Evil too. That would be a complete disaster. 

“I’m sorry.” Erika told him focusing her attention back on the dark clothed man. She shuffled through her notes to give her some time to regroup and gather herself. The somewhat tense atmosphere was broken by the ringing of Sanada’s phone. Seeing Evil watching her impatiently Erika launched into her questions despite Sanada rudely carrying on a conversation. 

“What made you…” she started.

“Quiet!” Sanada snapped with a glare making Erika’s mouth snap shut.

How the hell was she supposed to conduct an interview if she couldn’t talk? She thought in annoyance. 

Lowering her voice to a whisper she tried again.

“What made you…” Again she stopped as Evil looked at her in confusion, pointing to his ear indicating he couldn’t hear her. 

Sucking in a deep calming breath she scooted over the bench closer to Evil leaning into the void between them, bringing herself into his personal space. 

“What made you,” she started for the third time. Only this time it was cut off as Evil grabbed her and hauled her onto his lap making her shriek in surprise as he seated her. 

“Shut her up Evil!” Sanada growled at his friend turning his back and putting a hand over his ear as he tried to continue his conversation. 

“I’m working on it.” Evil snapped back before turning his attention on Erika. 

“Now this is much better.” He told her pressing her down on his thighs.

“This is completely inappropriate.” Erika argued wriggling in an attempt to gain her freedom as Evil’s arm wrapped around her waist keeping her right where he wanted her. 

“But you like it.” Evil smirked with confidence, his hand moving to rest on her thigh as Erika tried not to think how good it felt pressed against him, his muscular thighs hard beneath her bottom. “Tell me you don’t like it and I’ll let you go.” His fingers danced over her thighs, skimming along the hem of her skirt making Erika squirm.

“I can’t do this.” Erika protested unable to utter the words that would grant her freedom, shifting in Evil’s arms in a subpar effort to escape his hold. 

“But you want to.” Evil said his breath warm on her neck. “Nobody will ever know. We won’t say a word.” 

His use of plural reminded Erika of Sanada, her eyes flashing up to find him staring having apparently finished his conversation. Erika felt trapped in his gaze as Evil rubbed his hand over her leg making heat pool in her belly. 

“Tell me you want it.” Evil cajoled that lulling cadence back in his voice that had her practically melting to his demands. She breathed in, trying to ignore desire burning through her. She should tell him to let her go. She should yell and carry on until he put her right back in her seat. She should demand they behave professionally and with courtesy. She should have done one or all of those things. Instead Erika found herself giving in to the lure of Evil and Sanada. 

“I want it.” She admitted, her legs falling open just enough to encourage Evil’s hand to snake up between her thighs, stopping as his fingers came into contact with her satin covered slit. Erika moaned as he rubbed along her pussy, his soft lips pressing against her neck. Her eyes followed Sanada as he moved closer, long fingers reaching for the buttons on her blouse and undoing them. Evil pushed her from his chest, sliding the blouse off her and unsnapping her bra which Sanada quickly pulled free and threw over his shoulder. 

A startled gasp left her lips as Sanada grabbed her by the neck and pulled her off Evil’s lap and onto all fours on the bench. Releasing her neck he reached into her hair and pulling it free letting it tumble over her shoulders. Erika shivered under Sanada’s intense gaze as he stared down at her with bottomless depth to his eyes. She barely noticed Evil pushing her skirt over her hips and pulling her panties from her as Sanada unzipped his trousers and pulled out his half hard cock. 

“You owe me an apology.” Sanada told her stroking his dick slowly to full length. “You were unspeakably rude earlier.” 

“I’m sorry,” Erika breathed her back arching as Evil slipped a finger into her cunt. She frowned as Sanada rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. 

Pulling her mouth down to his cock Sanada rubbed Erika’s lips along his velvety tip. 

“Apologize.” Sanada demanded again pushing his cock through her lips. This time Erika understood what he wanted, accepting him into her mouth on a sigh that sent vibrations through his cock. Settling back on the seat Sanada rested his hand in Erika’s curls, knotting them around his fist as he guided her mouth up and down his length. 

Pushing to his knees, Evil pushed his pants down his thighs then spit in his hand and lubricated his cock before lining it up with Erika’s pussy and shoving in groaning with satisfaction as her tight cunt gripped his dick. His hands splayed across her hips while Sanada reached under her body with one hand to play with her tits, fingers grasping the nipple and squeezing them as she sucked on his cock. 

Erika had a hard time breathing around Sanada, his hand keeping her head down on him while Evil’s thrusts grew rougher impaling her throat with Sanada’s dick on every reentry. She struggled to suck in oxygen through her nose, spit trickling out of her lips and onto the leather seats as she drug in ragged breaths each time Sanada pulled out just enough before slamming back into her throat. Evil reached beneath her, thick fingers finding her clit and rubbing the nub with harsh motions making Erika’s hips buck against him as pleasure sped through her body. She was crying out around Sanada’s dick, pussy clenching around Evil’s cock as she climaxed, shaking between the two men as they masterfully played her body to perfection. 

As she came down Sanada pulled free of her mouth and Evil out of her cunt, spinning her around with practiced ease as Sanada sat her on his cock facing outwards while Evil stood and moved to the seat on the other side. Grabbing a long strand of hair Evil twirled it around his fist bringing her face down to his cock. Holding her in place Evil rubbed his cock over her face, coating it with the juices of her orgasm as Sanada pounded into her cunt, making her gasp and cry out as her sensitive pussy clenched around him. 

“Open.” Evil demanded of Erika pushing the head of his cock into her mouth as she obediently parted her lips. Her tongue swirled around his head the salty aftertaste of her orgasm dancing on her taste buds as she suckled him. 

Erika rocked her hips back on Sanada as Evil took her throat, moaning around his thickness with every thrust of Sanada’s cock up inside her. 

"I hate car sex.” Sanada grumbled as he shifted up onto his knees behind Erika for a better angle, Erika gripping onto Evil’s thighs as their vehicle darted in and out of traffic. Finally finding a comfortable position he slammed hard back into Erika’s pussy making her cry out around Evil’s cock with a garbled sound as Evil gagged her. 

“Better than listening to her blather on.” Evil retorted lifting his hips to bury himself further down Erika’s throat reveling in the choking sob that sounded from her. 

“True.” Sanada conceded cursing as the seat buckle bit into his ankle. “Barely.” 

“Hear that Erika?” Evil chuckled. “Sanada would almost rather listen to you talk than fuck you.” 

He didn’t give her a chance to respond, his hand pushing the back of her head until her nose was against the flesh of his stomach, his seed erupting and filling her throat while she tried to swallow around him. Pushing her off his cock Evil moved back to his seat, tucking himself back in his pants and leaning back to watch as Sanada pushed her off the seat and kneeled behind her on the floorboards.

Sanada’s hand went to the back of Erika’s neck, holding her down as he slammed into her from behind, his hips snapping hard into her ass until he stilled, filling her with his cum with a final thrust. 

“Clean me off.” Sanada demanded moving to kneel by Erika’s face disregarding her protests as he pushed his cock through her lips until he felt her tongue licking him clean. Only when he was satisfied did he pull free, tucking back into his slacks and regaining his seat by Evil tossing Erika’s shirt and bra in her direction. 

Erika quietly dressed, avoiding looking at the two men she had just been intimate with as she buttoned her shirt, embarrassment coursing through her as she felt Sanada’s seed leaking down into her panties a reminder of what she had just done. She chanced a glance at the two men, finding them immersed in their phones looking for all the world as if this was an everyday occurrence for them. Remembering the fluidness of their actions together Erika realized it probably was. They worked much too well together for that to be a single occurrence. 

The rest of the ride was awkward for Erika as she pretended to be engrossed in her notes as Evil and Sanada carried on a hushed conversation never bothering to look twice at her as they made plans for the evening. 

When the car stopped she didn’t bother waiting for the driver, opening the door and rushing away with her belongings held tight to her chest, disappearing into the crowd before Evil and Sanada had even exited the car.


	54. Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil does not tolerate disrespect. When she makes the mistake of doing so he makes her pay the price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Warnings: Punishment, language, smut, whipping, rough oral and rough sex

Evil watched Shiori Ono stride confidently through the arena, head held high; arrogance reeking off her in waves. You would never know by looking at her that last night Evil had her strapped to the St. Andrews Cross, helpless to his whims. You would never guess that if you lifted her skirt up another inch or so you would see the cane striping he had laid across the backs of her thighs. 

As she passed him and the rest of Los Ingobernables her nose titled and an almost sneer lifted her pretty pink painted lips. When she caught Evil’s eyes glaring at her she rolled her own and pointedly turned away. Rage surged through Evil at the blatant disrespect. He didn’t expect an acknowledgement or anything of the kind, but he damn well wasn’t going to tolerate dismissal like that. How quickly she forgot begging for his cock with his spit covering her face. 

Pushing back from the table Evil left the group without a word, leaving them staring after him in confusion. There was no confusion on Evil’s part. He knew exactly where he was heading and what his intentions were. With a slight detour into the LIJ locker room to grab his bag Evil headed towards Shiori’s office and let himself inside, settling in a chair in the dark office as he waited for her arrival. 

He sat silently as Shiori entered, hanging her jacket on the back of the door as she flipped on the light, never noticing the foreboding figure in the corner. When she sat at her desk and finally noticed Evil, Shiori yelped, hand flying to her chest as her heart beat erratically.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” She whisper yelled. “Get out of my office.” 

Evil didn’t reply keeping his dark eyes firmly on Shiori, hiding his smirk as he watched her fidget in her chair, trying to project the confidence she showed the world. The confidence that fled under his control. The silence stretched, Shiori feeling her will crumble as Evil stared back at her. 

“I’m sorry.” She finally apologized when she could take the oppressive silence no longer. 

“That’s not how you apologize.” Evil said simply. Shiori nodded and pushed away from her desk, falling to her knees and crawling to Evil. She knelt between his legs reaching for the bulge behind his zipper and pulling his thick cock free. As her mouth enveloped his head Evil settled back against the chair, watching Shiori suck him off, her lips stretched around him as she guided him deep in her mouth. 

Shiori hummed around Evil’s length, bobbing along him as he stared down at her, feeling the piercing heat of his gaze as she increased her efforts hoping to earn some sign of approval from him as he was giving her nothing. 

A knock on the door startled Shiori making her hurriedly attempt to pull off Evil’s cock only to be held in place by his heavy hand. 

“She’s busy. Go away.” Evil snapped making Shiori struggle against his hold as he grinned down at her horror filled eyes. 

“What the hell was that?” Shiori gasped as Evil pulled her off his cock, holding her head in place by her hair. 

“You chose this road.” Evil said bluntly. “I warned you that I do not tolerate disrespect. In any form. Now the whole office is going to know that you’re my little fuck toy.” 

Pushing Shiori back on her haunches Evil rose from the chair tucking his cock back into his pants before going to his duffle back and pulling out his black spreader bar. 

“Against the door. Naked.” He commanded. Despite her better judgment Shiori quickly stripped and obeyed hoping her compliance would lessen Evil’s tendency for cruelty. Placing her palms flat on the door she spread her legs, her pussy growing damp as Evil snapped the spreader to her ankles. Seeing him approach with a thick leather whip her body tensed in anticipation. 

“Please gag me,” She plead knowing there was no way she would be able to keep her screams quiet. 

“No. I want them all to hear you screaming and begging.” Evil said. “You’re going to let them all know exactly how much you like what I do to you.” 

The first few lashes Shiori was able to keep her sounds muffled, biting her lip and tongue to keep from crying out as heat warmed her body while Evil methodically whipped her. The bruises and welts from his domination the previous night screamed in agony as he worked the whip over the already raw areas. 

Her breathy cries grew in volume as her arousal increased with every bite of the whip, the pain sending shocks of desire straight to her cunt and it wasn’t long before she was crying out at a level she knew was audible through the door. And she hated that the fact her coworkers could hear her was making her more excited. 

“You want to fuck don’t you?” Evil teased dropping the whip and pressing himself into Shiori’s back, his fingers teasing above her mound making her moan quietly. “Want my cock in your tight little pussy?”

“Yes,” Shiori hissed rolling her hips against Evil’s groin, seeking his hard cock inside her. 

Evil’s fingers dipped into her slit, rolling over her clit in harsh circles that had her writhing beneath his touch. 

“You know what I want.” He said quietly, pinching two fingers around her swollen nub and rubbing it with his thumb his other hand reaching to tweak her nipples. 

“Fuck me please Evil,” Shiori gasped rutting her cunt into his fingers. 

“Louder!” He commanded sharply releasing her clit and slapping her pussy before grabbing the back of her head and pushing her face into the door. 

“Fuck me! Please Evil fuck me now.” Shiori cried loudly followed by a moan as Evil slapped her ass with his bare hand. 

“More,” He demanded slapping her ass again as he kept her face pressed to the wood. 

“I need your cock. Fuck me Evil please. Please.” Shiori continued begging as Evil rhythmically slapped her ass until he was satisfied with her prostration. 

Unbuckling his pants Evil pulled his cock free and stroked it before pressing the head into Shiori’s pussy groaning as she clamped down around his cock. Thrusting up into her Evil rocked his hips as his hand moved to the back of her neck and held her in place, demanding her screams as he pounded her raw. 

There was going to be no doubt in anyone’s mind of what was going on in here when he was through with her. The thought of the utter humiliation Miss High and Mighty was going to experience fueled his desire, making Evil clench his teeth as he drilled his cock into her pussy. 

His thrusts quickened as his orgasm approached, Evil breathing heavily as he forced himself to pull from her pussy with a grunt. Pulling her around and dropping her to her knees Evil pushed into her mouth, fucking Shiori’s throat with hard brutal strokes as her head banged against the door until drool seeped down her chin. With a last thrust down her throat he pulled free, aiming his dick at her face and splaying her with his seed. 

With a final sneer he ran his palm over her face smearing her makeup and mixing it with his sperm before wiping his hand clean in her hand and tucking himself back in his pants. 

“Don’t ever disrespect me again.” He warned Shiori as he freed her from the spreader and picked up his whip, loading his belongings back into his bag. “Next time I won’t play so nice.”


	55. Asked For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got exactly what she asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking, smut, fingering

A contented sigh slipped past your lips as you curled into Evil’s side, your head laying on his chest listening to the steady thumping of his heart as his fingers played lazily along your ribcage, following the curve of your waist up and over your hip leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. 

You yawned against Evil’s chest making a chuckle rumble through him as he gave you a gentle squeeze and pressed a kiss to the crown of your hair. Your arm draped over his waist squeezed him in a returning hug, your soft lips pressing into his skin. It had been a long night and though it was mid-morning you felt it much too early to be awake, but the sun sneaking through the curtains had other ideas. 

As you lay against Evil, the two of you enjoying the peaceful quiet of the morning your mind couldn’t help but wander especially as Evil’s hand drifted down to rest on your ass. The heat of his flesh felt like it was searing you, making you yearn and desire flared in your belly. Not wanting to destroy the ambiance of the morning you tried to push your dirty thoughts away, squeezing your thighs together tightly and wriggling against Evil who of course noticed your frustration. 

“What’s the matter little one?” Evil asked as your wriggling continued as his hand ran up and down your butt cheeks. 

“Nothing, just sleepy.” You mumbled into his chest, feeling the blush filling your cheeks as you tried to keep your face hidden from him. 

“Bullshit. Tell me.” He demanded softly, fingernails lightly raking up your ass and not helping your situation one bit. You delayed as long as you could, your fingers drifting over Evil’s stomach as you tried to work up the nerve to say what you wanted. You knew he wasn’t going to let it go. Evil had been working very hard to get you to speak up, tell him what you wanted in the bedroom. You were quite content to let him be in charge and always take the lead. But knowing how much it embarrassed you, Evil had taken to a liking to making you speak your mind. It both humiliated and aroused you much to your consternation. 

“Would you…” You stumbled over your words, heart racing as your lips moved against Evil’s chest. “Would you spank me?” You could tell your request surprised him by the split second hesitation of the movements over your ass before they resumed, Evil giving your ass a firm squeeze before his hand moved up to grip your hair and pulled your head off his chest making your eyes meet his. 

“Ask me again.” Evil said softly, his eyes bright with desire and lips fighting a smirk. 

You felt like your face was on fire as you stared at Evil, arousal pooling deep in the pit of your stomach as you forced the words out once again, asking Evil to spank you. 

“End of the bed.” He said releasing your hair. You quickly scrambled off the edge watching Evil with heady anticipation as he crawled to the end of the bed and sat on it gesturing for you to lay yourself across his lip. You could feel his cock poking into your stomach as you lay across his thighs, whimpering as his hand rested on the round globes of your ass. 

“You’re always so pretty laid out for me,” Evil told you, rubbing a soothing hand along your spine then raking his nails down your back making you squirm and squeal beneath him. 

“Tell me why you want this.” He demanded as his hand raked up your back again. 

“I just, I just need you to.” You gasped out as the hand on your ass slid down between your legs. 

“Have you misbehaved?” Evil asked teasing his fingers along your slit enjoying the feeling of you wiggling on his cock. 

“No Evil,” You breathed moving your hips as you tried to press your pussy against his fingers. “I’ve been good.” 

“And this good girl wants a spanking?” He teased pressing a finger into your hole, feeling how damp you were already. 

“Please.” You said on a gasp as two more of his fingers pushed inside you, slowly thrusting in and out of your hole. A cry of disappointment escaped when he pulled his fingers free wiping the residue on your ass before landing a light slap on you. You tensed with anticipation for the next blow which landed just as softly as the first, followed by more in quick succession that just teased your flesh, barely hitting you hard enough to sting. 

“Eeevilll,” You whined impatiently squirming on his legs. 

“What?” He asked innocently landing another light as a feather slap. 

“Harder,” You groaned wiggling your ass invitingly. Your frustration grew as the intensity of his blows barely increased leaving you aching for more. “Evil, more, please. That’s not what I want.” You complained.

“Then tell me what you want.” Evil demanded sliding his fingers back to your pussy and pushing them into your soaked core, burying himself knuckle deep as he held your hips still. “What do you want me to do?” 

Your back arched in his lap as Evil curled his fingers inside you and twisted them, pumping his fingers into you. 

“Hard.” You gasped desire loosening your lips, making you forget your embarrassment. “I want you to spank me hard. I want bruises and handprints and every time I sit down for the rest of the day I want to remember what you did to me.” You moaned loudly as Evil pushed his fingers deep inside you, relentlessly hammering in and out of your pussy until you came all over his hand. 

Your head fell limply as you breathed heavily coming down quickly from your orgasmic bliss. Sated you began to push off Evil’s lap, your movements halted by Evil’s hand pushing firmly on your back. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Evil asked, amusement evident in his tone. “You still have a spanking that you asked so prettily for.” 

“But…but,” You complained with a pout. Now that you had orgasmed the thought of a spanking at Evil’s heavy hand didn’t sound nearly as enticing. 

“What? You thought now that you came you could just walk away?” Evil asked. “That’s not how this works baby. You know that.” 

Conceding defeat you relaxed your arms and lowered your head, waiting for Evil to commence. The first strike had you shrieking in pain as the sharp sting of pain reverberated through your body. You tensed, wincing as blow after blow rained down on you quickly throbbing butt cheeks, squirming in Evil’s hold as you tried in vain to evade the sharp blows. Your tears and pleas for mercy went unheeded, your safe word unuttered, as Evil took great care in fulfilling your earlier request to leave you littered in handprints and bruises. When he deemed himself satisfied there wasn’t an inch of your ass that wasn’t plastered with red welts and freshly forming bruises. 

Pulling you up the bed along with him Evil sat back against the headboard and pulled you onto his lap. Wrapping a hand around his cock, Evil teased it at your entrance before sliding into your pussy and sinking you down on him. His fingers gripped your throbbing flesh, digging into the handprints he had left behind as he looked at your tear stained face. 

One hand left your backside to move to the back of your neck, pulling your mouth down to his. He kissed your lips softly, the gentleness belying the painful grips he had on your ass and neck. 

“Fuck me.” He demanded leaning back against the headboard, keeping his hands firmly locked in place as you began rocking your hips on his cock, your legs lifting you up and down as you bounced on his dick. Evil dragged your mouth back down to his as you ground down on his groin, sucking your tongue and biting your lip while you rode him hard and fast. 

His hand left your neck and joined the other on your waist, grabbing your hips and making you bounce on him at the pace he wanted, slamming your pussy repeatedly on his cock as he grunted below you. His lips pursed with concentration as he gave a final thrust up into you, his seed shooting into your waiting pussy as his fingers left imprints on your hips. 

You slowly crawled off his lap, feeling the aches spreading through your body as you laid out on the bed besides Evil who rolled out of the bed and stretched arching his body and working the kinks out. 

“Later you’re going to thank me properly for giving you what you asked for.” Evil told you as he walked towards the bathroom. “I have a few ideas on how you’re going to do that.”


	56. Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Fic based on You Make Me Sick by Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, language, dungeon play, electro play, toy use, bondage, BDSM

You were terrified as he led you down the steps, breathing rapidly as you decided into the darkness. Why on earth you had agreed to accompany Evil into his dungeon you didn’t know. One minute you had been flirting with him at a party and the next you in his car headed towards the unknown. 

You would admit curiosity about the dungeon. You heard the rumors, same as everyone else. Women either returned begging for more or scarred for life, avoiding Evil like the plague. You supposed it was the wine that had loosened your tongue, making you ask about his playroom. A glint that both aroused and frightened you entered his eyes as he looked at you with new consideration. You had been thrilled at the extra attention he was paying you, eating up his flirtation with a smug grin as others hoping for his eye glared at you. 

At the base of it you knew that was why you had said yes. You had Evil’s full attention as soon as you mentioned the dungeon and you liked it. You wanted to please him, to show him you could handle his appetite. It was too late for second guessing now as you stared in awe at the bottom of the staircase looking wide-eyed over the room as you took in the various pieces of furniture situated around the room. 

He got closer to me…  
It started gettin deep  
He had me in a zone when he started to show me things  
I never saw before

“I’m in charge in here.” Evil breathed into your ear as he lowered the zipper of your dress and let it pool at your feet. “You do as I say, when I say it.” Shivers ran through you as he ran his hands over your bare flesh, thick fingers hooking in the strings of your thong and pulling them down over your hips to join your dress. “The more you fight, the worse it hurts. If you’re a good girl, I’ll make you feel real good.” 

You nodded in understanding letting him push you to your knees with a light hand on your shoulder. Your eyes followed his every movement as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and hung it on a hook on the wall followed by his pants and boxers. Your mouth watered imagining that thick cock between your lips making your thighs squeeze together as you watched him move across the room to a thick black throne. 

Evil sat in the throne, legs splayed wide enough to fit your shoulders and beckoned you with a crooked finger. Lowering onto your hands you crawled slowly through the room, eyes focused on Evil as you approached. He didn’t speak any commands, simply gestured at his cock making you eagerly grab it and bringing your lips to the hard appendage. You moaned as you took him in, the silky smooth length gliding through your lips as you opened to him inch by inch. 

Baby was smooth but I knew it was game  
Hell-of-a cool but you men are the same  
The way he licked his lips and touched my hips  
I knew that he was slick 

As you sucked his cock your mind couldn’t help but wander to the pieces of furniture behind you, wondering how it was going to feel to be strapped down, wondering which one he was going to put you on. You looked at the long marble table to your right through the side of your eye wondering what its purpose was, and why it sent a sense of dread through you just looking at it. 

“Hey!” Evil growled sharply as he noticed your lack of attention on your task at hand. He grabbed your hair and yanked you up his chest, glaring at you as a sheen of tears formed on your eyes. “Not being able to suck my dick properly doesn’t bode well for you in here.” 

Evil rose to his feet, dragging you along behind him by the hair and throwing you onto a chair looking apparatus. He threw your appendages around like a rag doll, spreading your legs wide and strapping them to the leg braces then encasing your wrists in the cuffs on the chair arms. Finally the thick black collar attached to the back of the chair was fastened around your neck leaving you completely immobile. 

Kinda funny, but I wasn’t even nervous  
Well his slick-ass lines were kinda workin  
I felt my knees get weak…his body was callin me  
Just couldn’t take the heat

You listened as Evil rattled through cupboards, opening and shutting doors to the cabinets as he grabbed the toys he wanted to play with. When he reappeared in your line of sight you gasped at his collection. 

“I told you how you behave determines whether this is a fun experience for you or not.” Evil said matter-of-factly as he squatted thick black dildo in hand that he rubbed along your exposed cunt. “You were warned.” Your eyes fluttered in pleasure as he worked the slick cock over your folds, making whimpers flow as your juices started dripping. You moaned loudly as he pushed the tip in, turning to pained groans as you were stretched painfully wide as he worked the dildo inside you. You were painfully aware of the toy inside you as Evil rose and it was fully seated, filling you completely. 

When he held up the glass bulb wand and flicked the switch with a sick grin you watched in shock as little shocks of electricity appeared inside it. You should have been terrified, screaming, begging him not to touch you with it. Instead you were fascinated, your nipples tightening as you swallowed hard, watching Evil slowly lowering the wand towards you. You wanted it, you wanted it bad and that scared you as hidden desires were awakening here in Evil’s dungeon. 

The first touch had your back arching as much as it could, cries mixed with pleasure and pain pulled from your lips as he tortured your exposed skin watching your reactions carefully and upping the voltage as he gathered what you could handle. 

“You and me are gonna have a lot of fun in here.” Evil promised as he realized you were enjoying what he was doing almost as much as he was doing it. “I can’t wait to find out what it’s going to take to break you.”


	57. Playing Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on Ladies Come First by Hinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Public sex, alcohol, language, oral sex

Full moon, Friday night,  
Must be going down it’s in the air tonight.  
Little dress, with your high heels on,  
Bet you left your goodie two shoes at home.

He was intrigued by you. Evil would give you that much. The good little girl playing bad. He didn’t normally waste his time with girls playing games, but you caught his attention. Made him wonder just how good you were at playing bad. 

Losing interest in his current dance partner Evil pushed her away from him, his attention elsewhere as he headed back to the VIP lounge. Once he was seated in front of the bay of glass windows Evil watched you as he sipped on his whisky, dancing with your girlfriends in the middle of the floor without a care in the world. 

Not taking his eyes off you Evil beckoned the VIP host that was hovering near the door to his side. Stretching out his arm, he pointed at you.

“Bring her to me.” He commanded, dismissing the host with a wave of his hand. 

You’re gonna drink, gonna dance on the bar,  
You’re gonna sing, screaming like you’re a star,  
You’re gonna slip that shot and put your ring in your purse,  
He can have your best tomorrow baby I’ll take your worst  
‘Cause tonight ladies come, ladies come, ladies come first.

Through the windows he watched the host approach you, pointing up at the VIP lounge and trying to detangle you from your friends. Evil grinned watching the interaction. Even as far as he was from you he could see the internal battle waging inside you. Your instincts warning you while your rebellious side wanted to misbehave. 

Finally you nodded, shaking off your friends you followed the host to the stairs. 

“I have a boyfriend.” You said as soon as you were delivered to Evil’s side. You stared at the dark clothed man, sunglasses covering his eyes as he stared at you his hand stroking his beard as he looked you over like a piece of meat. 

“I don’t give a fuck. He can have you back.” Evil said with a shrug. “I only want you for tonight.” He reached for you, arm going around your waist and pulling you down onto his lap. 

Lipstick stains down in front of my shirt,  
Your panties on the floor, my mind’s in the dirt,  
You’re two kinds of sweet, naughty and nice  
If I get this chance again I won’t think twice.

Evil’s hand immediately went to the junction of your thighs, gripping the flesh as his other hand pulled your mouth to his, tongue dancing with yours as you granted him access. You fell into his kiss as he consumed you, fire burning in your loins as Evil’s hand pushed up your skirt and rubbed along your slit. His fingers teased you through your panties as your hands ran through his hair, tangling in the braided strands as you pulled at them. 

Evil broke the kiss dragging his mouth to your ear. 

“Suck me.” He said harshly pulling his hand from your skirt and bringing your panties with it before tossing them on the floor as you slid down his body to your knees. You glanced nervously around the room, having never done anything like this in front of bystanders before. Evil quickly brought your attention back to him with a hand in your hair, tilting your head back to look up at him. 

“You wanted to be a bad girl. This is what they do. Nobody in here cares what you’re doing.” Evil told her giving a sharp tug on your scalp. “Now show me some enthusiasm and I’ll think about letting you ride my cock.” 

Taking his words to heart you pushed the others milling about from your mind, reaching to unzip his pants and pulling his thick cock free. Before you lost your nerve you put him in your mouth, your crimson lipstick leaving a path along his flesh as you took him partially in, bobbing along his length as his hand guided you. Keeping your mouth tight around his cock you let him pull you up and down at the speed he wanted, your hands stroking the parts not in your mouth while your tongue pressed against him. 

Ripping your mouth from his cock Evil pulled you onto his lap, your legs spreading on either side of his waist as he fisted his dick and lined it up with your pussy. You gasped as he thrust up into you, letting yourself sink down onto him as his cock filled you. Bouncing on his cock you grabbed Evil’s shoulders using them as leverage as you rolled your hips and sunk on his length making him grunt beneath you. 

He leaned back on the plush couch, reaching a hand out to let his fingers slide through your folds as you rode him, end of his index finger circling your clit with increasing speed as gasps began to pour out of your mouth. His cock driving up into and fingers teasing your clit had you on the brink in no time, your eyes locking on his as you came with a scream, your hips stuttering to a stop on top of him. Grabbing your hips Evil easily lifted you up and down, his own hips thrusting up as your nails dug into his shoulders as he fucked your sensitive pussy until he came with a final thrust into you. 

With a gentleness that surprised you he slid you off and set you on the couch, reaching for the table and grabbing his whisky bottle. Taking a deep pull he side-eyed you with consideration. 

“Just how bad do you want to be?” Evil asked with a smirk as your eyes jerked to his in surprise, wondering just what he was getting at as you responded fervently:

“Very bad.”


	58. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based on Intoxicated by Hinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral sex, explicit language, orgasm denial, bondage

Yeah, you know I am the poison you need  
I’ll be the smoke, take a hit off of me  
I’m like the Devil with my tongue  
Give you that dirty kind of love  
One taste and you can’t get enough  
You be the vein, I’ll be the drug

It was a rare sight, Evil on all fours crawling between your legs. A sight that already had your pussy dripping and he hadn’t even touched you yet. Of course, it being Evil, he was still in total control. Hence the spreader bar locked to your angles keeping you wide open for whatever he decided to do to you. And the phallic gag in your mouth, keeping you from making a sound. Lastly the thick leather cuffs around your wrists, strung together and pulled over your head, tied somewhere behind the couch. 

You were needy with anticipation, legs shaking as you watched him edge closer until he was kneeling between your thighs. His lips placed feather lite kisses up your legs, knee to inner thigh, first one leg then the other, and then alternating back up and down. Your pleas were muffled by your gag, but words weren’t necessary. Evil knew exactly what he was doing to you and what you wanted. 

“Impatient slut.” He chuckled giving you a sharp pinch on your inner thigh. “Behave.” 

Leaning forward his tongue licked up your stomach to your belly button, sucking then biting your little hole before continuing up your body to your breasts. Your eyelids fluttered as he flicked his tongue over your nipples, squeezing both breasts together as moved from one breast to the other. His little licks and nibbles had you panting with need, sucking in breaths through your nose as your hips pushed against his body, getting friction where he was pressed against you. 

“Behave!” He snapped, less amused than the previous warning, pulling away from your breasts to glare at you. He slapped your tit hard in reprimand sending a pulse of desire straight to your cunt, taking everything you had not to push against him again. You hoped he was going to quit with the teasing and finally bury his tongue in you, but he seemed to have other plans as he moved off your body and knelt beside you, reaching behind your head to unbuckle the gag. 

Double the dose and I’ll triple the high  
Shoot me up, let’s go for a ride  
Putting it on to tear it off  
Take every drop until it’s gone  
Even if I could, I won’t stop  
I’m all you want, I’m all you’ve got

You kept your frustration to yourself, wincing as he pulled your mouth down to his cock, bending you at a very awkward angle with your arms pulled up behind your back. In seconds his cock had breached your lips and was in your throat, making you cough around Evil as he battered your mouth. He kept up a brutal pace, slamming his cock in and out of your mouth while holding your head in place, fucking your throat raw while you struggled to breathe around him. 

With a final thrust he lodged himself in your throat, his fingers pinching your nose closed as his seed spurted in warm jets down your throat. You fought against the panic rising as you couldn’t breathe and couldn’t force yourself to swallow, his load hanging in your throat until he finally released you and pulled free with a grunt. 

Choking your head hung as you coughed, his seed you didn’t manage to swallow splattering on you, the couch and Evil’s stomach and thighs as you gasped. 

That’s the way that I make  
You want it ‘til your body’s shaking  
That’s the way that I make  
You push it, pull it, give in, take it

Lip hitched up in a sneer Evil collected the cum with his fingers, wiping the remnants over your lips and tongue as he went until every drop was cleaned. Grabbing the gag off the couch Evil pushed it back into your mouth and secured it tighter than before, making you wince as the brackets pulled at your hair. 

Shoving you back against the couch Evil moved back onto his knees between your legs, running a thick digit along your dripping slit then rubbing it in slow circles over your clit. 

“I had planned to suck your pussy until you filled my mouth with your juices.” Evil commented lazily teasing two fingers through your folds. “But, since you can’t seem to behave I’ve had to alter my plans.” You shook your head mewling through the gag as you silently begged Evil not to take away your orgasm. 

“I’m still going to eat this delicious pussy of yours, but you’re not going to be cumming.” He told you pushing his two fingers inside you as he lowered his mouth to your clit. “Not for a very long time.” You shuddered as his tongue licked your little nub then he sucked you in his mouth and you prepared your body for the teasing Evil was about to torment you with.


	59. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some playtime in Evil's dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Choking, language, punishment, reluctance, light dub con, no smut

It felt like I was floating. Which was impossible because I knew exactly where I was and what was happening, but I felt like I was floating nonetheless. Nothing but blackness littered with occasional flashes of light was seen through my eyes. My lungs were starved, feeling like they were on fire inside me as my heart pounding rhythmically. White noise and thudding heartbeats rushed through my ears. I had learned not to panic. Panicking only brought about punishment and delayed the pleasure I knew was waiting on the other side. Yet I still had to coach myself not to claw at his hands or pull at his wrists as I wondered if he would go too far this time. But I told myself he would never. He cared about me. He wouldn’t want to lose me to a careless accident. My thoughts slowed as my oxygen depraved mind began to lull me towards slumber. 

I was ripped from the precipice as Evil released my throat and brought the steel laced flogger down on my pussy simultaneously. I tried to scream, the noise coming up as a strangled garble as I had no air to give it life. Spots danced across my eyelids as I shuddered. The blindfold was ripped off and I found myself blinking against the lighting, though dim, that tortured my eyes. Slowly Evil’s face swam into focus, his scowl making me wish I was still blindfolded. How I had managed to displease him I Hadn’t a clue, but I had. I recognized that face. I also recognized it could have absolutely nothing to do with me. Evil had been in an exceptionally foul mood since losing to Zack Sabre Jr. the other night. 

Nothing I did seemed to appease him, but I was willing to let him use my body to vent his frustrations. I would let him hurt me however he wished if it gave him a measure of peace. 

“I want to hear your screams.” Evil complained. “Can you not even manage that?” 

I swallowed back the quick retort that jumped to my lips. That he had been strangling me so of course I couldn’t scream as he wished. I had nothing to scream out. 

“I’m sorry Evil.” I said softly instead, keeping my voice low and even as he preferred. 

“Get up.” He huffed disregarding my apology as he grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me from the marble table he had started me on. I stumbled along behind him as he drug me to the corner of the dungeon, to a new door I had never seen before in my time down here with him. 

“Where are we going?” I couldn’t help but ask as he pulled open the heavily bejeweled door. 

“It’s time you were introduced to the playground.” Evil said pulling open the door with a grand gesture. I was at a loss as I stared at the ominous looking equipment spread throughout Evil’s so-called playground. It was much sparser in equipment than the dungeon, but it frightened me more than the dungeon ever had. 

“What is this Evil?” I asked stepping backwards only to bump into Evil’s chest. “That… that stuff doesn’t look very fun.” 

“The playground isn’t for fun. At least not for you.” Evil said and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “The playground is designed to hurt.” His hand reached around to curl around my neck, giving a not so playful squeeze that made my throat ache. “And I’m going to hurt you.” 

How many times had I heard those words from Evil? Too many to count. I knew this dungeon like the back of my hand. I knew just how much pain each and every piece in that damn room could inflict. I let him do things to me I never imagined I would let a man do. All because I loved him. I would submit to anything he desired just to please him. But never before had I faced anything like what lay beyond that door. Never seen anything designed explicitly to hurt quite so clearly. None of the contraptions in that room made any bones about what they were. They were implements of pain. There was no pleasure to be had in that room.

“I don’t want to go in there Evil.” I wished my statement sounded more confident, instead it wheezed out like a question. 

“I don’t care.” He said bluntly giving a harsh shove to my shoulders that sent me stumbling forward into the playground. “You gave yourself to me to do whatever I wished to you. You signed your body over to me for my free use. Your opinion doesn’t matter in the slightest.”

Tears started leaking down my face as he pushed me onwards towards a device that made me grateful my tetanus shot was up to date. 

“Please Evil,” My voice was a whimper as I unsuccessfully attempted to plant my feet, anything to stop him from enslaving me on that barbaric rack. “If you care for me at all, you won’t make me do this.”

Those words had him stopping and relief coursed through me that I was able to get through the veil of his anger and make him see sense. Evil released the deathlike grip he had on my arm and came to stand in front of me. His eyes were flat staring back at me as his brow crinkled as if he was trying to solve some sort of puzzle. 

“What made you think I cared for you?” His query felt like a punch in the gut and I stared back at him, all callous and cold. “Are you really that deluded that you thought this meant something?” 

I felt like I was going to throw up as I realized I really meant nothing to the man that stood before me. The romanticisms I had applied to his actions had been nothing more that rationalization in my own mind. 

“You mean no more to me than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe.” Evil said bluntly. “Now you are going to get on that rack and you are going to take everything I do to you in this room. And when I’m done? You’re going to thank me for wasting my time on a pathetic little bitch like you.”


	60. Dibs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil gets first go at the new girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, spanking, light choking, domination, some slight reluctance

He saw her before they did. His dark eyes following her path across the seminar conference room zeroing in on her bottom as she strolled past, hands itching to grab a handful. 

“Dibs.” Evil said casually never looking away from her as he plotted the best course of action. The word of course caught the attention of his stablemates, their heads darting up as they broke from their conversation and followed Evil’s line of sight.

“What?” Naito asked frowning as he saw what Evil was looking at. “Ahh man that’s not fair.” 

“I called it.” Evil said smugly as he listened to their complaining. “Not my fault you’re not paying attention.” They grumbled but knew they had no ground to stand on. Evil had laid his claim fair and square. He got first go at her. 

She looked like a broad who probably needed some sweet words and coaxing to spread her legs. Problem was his dick was hard and he was horny. Evil definitely wasn’t one for sweet words and he didn’t have the patience to prod women along. So he would approach her like he did all the others; with a bluntness that made them either want to slap him or suck him. 

Given they were on his territory and she seemed to work for New Japan, Evil was willing to bet she wasn’t going to risk her job to slap him. At least not in a room full of people. All he had to do was get her alone and things would take their course from there. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be done quickly. Then you boys can have your go.” Evil said pushing away from the table heading towards his target. She was almost making this too easy for him, having stepped off to the side to sort through some stacks of paper leaving herself alone and vulnerable to his approach. 

Ikue Ueno nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her waist. She had been concentrated so intensely on the papers in front of her that she hadn’t noticed the big man approach her. Of course she recognized him. It was impossible to work for New Japan and not know who the Ingobernables were. 

“Come with me to the other room.” Evil said, his tone as blunt as his words. Immediately Ikue shook her head and tried to disengage his hand, looking around nervously to see if they were attracting attention. 

Instead Evil’s hand tightened, his thick fingers digging into the sensitive flesh of her waist and Ikue gasped as her eyes met his, the coldness reflected back at her making her shiver. 

“Don’t tell me no.” Evil murmured his hand slipping to grasp her belt as he turned and pulled her along behind him. Ikue let herself be led along glancing anxiously behind her, finding no one paying them any undue attention as if this was a regular occurrence. 

“What’s your name?” Evil asked as soon as he had her tucked away, door firmly shut behind them. 

“I…Ikue.” She stuttered following Evil’s every movement as he paced the room in front of her. His intensity frightened yet excited her in ways she didn’t want to acknowledge, making Ikue slowly back away from him until her back hit the concrete wall. She shivered as the cold stone permeated the thin layer of her blouse. Evil watched her, a dark amusement in his eyes at her retreat which only served to increase his arousal. 

“Get on your knees Ikue.” Evil commanded sharply. She swallowed nervously, eyes darting to the door wondering if she had any chance of escape, not quite sure she wanted to, before finding herself lowering down to her knees. Ikue watched Evil’s hands move to his belt, slowly pulling the leather strap free of the loops and tossing it on the floor at her knees. Somehow the curling of the leather around her knees increased her excitement making her shift and rub her thighs together as she watched Evil pull his cock free and stroke it slowly as he approached. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do Ikue?” Evil asked with the head of his cock hovering just beyond her lips. 

“Suck you?” She asked hesitantly raising her eyes to meet his. 

“That’s right. You’re going to suck me. Now open your mouth and show me what a good cocksucker you are.” Evil pushed his cock into Ikue’s mouth as she parted her lips groaning as the warmth of her mouth enveloped him. 

His cock was thick, stretching Ikue’s lips as she struggled to take him in, Evil quickly losing patience with her hesitance and putting a hand on the back of her head, forcing himself deeper into her mouth. Ikue gagged as he breached her mouth, forcing her throat to relax as Evil rocked his hips into her mouth. 

“You’re not impressing me Ikue.” Evil said several moments later, disappointment lacing his words as he pulled his cock from her mouth. “I thought you were going to show me how good you are?” Ikue wasn’t sure exactly when she had said that, only remembering Evil telling her she was going to; yet she found herself feeling chastised and unwilling to further disappoint the man leering down at her. 

“I’m sorry,” She said softly looking down at the floor to avoid his hard gaze only to cry out when his fist tangled in her hair and yanked her to her feet. Ikue flinched as he forced her to meet his eyes while his hand unbuckled her pants and pushed them around her ankles. 

Dragging her across the room Evil bent Ikue over the metal table along the wall, keeping a firm hand on the back of her neck as he positioned himself behind her. A cry mixed with pleasure and pain flew from Ikue’s mouth when Evil pushed into her, his thick cock stretching her unprepared hole as he thrust into her. Yet the feeling of him filling her started a fire inside Ikue’s belly, her body responding to Evil’s cock as it hit that spot deep inside her that had her moaning and squirming beneath him. 

“That feel good?” Evil taunted as he rammed his cock deep inside Ikue making her moan loudly and press herself back to meet his thrusts. “You like getting fucked over a table like a slut?” 

“Yes,” Ikue gasped loudly. “Fuck me harder please.” 

Evil smirked and obliged snapping his hips hard into her buttocks knocking the table against the wall as he bottomed out inside her. Releasing her neck Evil brought both hands to the ass that had first captured his attention, squeezing handfuls of the globes before slapping his open palms down making Ikue yelp. 

“Your ass is made to be smacked.” Evil grunted landing another blow to her cheeks and admiring his red handprints blossoming on her pale skin. This time as the pain faded Ikue moaned, surprised to feel heat pooling between her legs. 

“More.” She said before she thought about it, pushing her bottom insistently towards Evil as his thrusts continued followed by intermittent strikes of his hands. 

“Good girl.” Evil practically purred as he felt her cunt dripping around his cock, her ass eager for his hands to land blows. “The boys may have to wait a while to get their hands on you.” His cock twitched inside her as he thrust as Evil imagined her spread and vulnerable in his dungeon, her skin latticed with whip marks and with a loud grunt he came inside her, spilling his seat in her welcoming warmth as she climaxed around him. 

Pulling out Evil pulled up his pants and buckled them, eyeing Ikue as she straightened herself out. He ran a speculative gaze over her body wondering if she could handle the punishment he was itching to lay on her. He usually preferred thicker girls for dungeon play, but his instincts told him Ikue could handle it. 

Ikue waited anxiously under Evil’s appraisal wishing she had insight into what he was thinking, his expression giving her nothing to go on. Her breath caught when he stepped towards her, heavy fist reaching for her throat and tightening around it. 

“I want you in my dungeon.” Evil said without preamble. “Tomorrow night you meet me at our locker room after my match. If you play well, I just might let you hang around.” 

Dropping his hand Evil made his exit leaving Ikue alone trembling in excitement as she imagined the world she had just stumbled into.


	61. Eye Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A makeup artist has to do Evil's eye black, much to his displeasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, thigh riding, mentions of punishment and spanking

Perched on the counter top in the locker room bathroom my hands were shaking causing me to take a deep breath in an attempt to study my nerves. It didn’t help that Evil was in the chair in front of me, his thick muscular thighs (that I wasn’t thinking about at all) trapped between my feet, was glaring at me as if he was picturing tearing me limb from limb. 

Everyone knew Evil preferred to do his own eye makeup. The fact he was being forced to let me do it had him in a surly mood. Evil in a surly mood meant he wasn’t doing a damn thing to make this easier on me, including making me sit on the counter rather than stand in front of him. I was glad all I had to do was his two eyes and then I could get the hell out of here. Nothing complicated I told myself scooting forward a bit trying not to notice my knees were now pressed against his chest or that his eyes dropped and he made no attempt to hide the fact he was staring down my shirt. 

Grabbing the blank smudge paint I dipped my brush in and covered it before reaching at his chin and titling his head back up. I immediately wished I hadn’t had to do that as his glare was once again focused on me making my hand shake as I brought it to his right eye. Just as I made the first swipe Evil spread his legs in turn knocking my feet making my knee jar my elbow and making a long thick black swipe from Evil’s cheek and up into his hair. I gasped as I looked at the ugly mark as Evil snarled. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you touching me,” He snapped grabbing my wrist in his hand and holding it painfully as I struggled to pull it free. I winced as that only resulted in him tightening his grip. 

“This is your fault!” I yelled right back. “You moved those thick ass thighs of yours and hit my legs.” 

I bit my lip wishing I had worded that just a bit better as Evil’s eyebrow arched and a smirk lifted the corner of his lips. 

“You like my thick ass thighs do you?” He asked with amusement releasing my hand that I quickly retracted. 

“I didn’t say I liked them. I just…well look at them. It would be impossible not to notice that they’re thick.” I trailed off, swallowing hard as I looked down at those thighs I was trying so hard not to notice. 

“Fix your mistake.” Evil said motioning to his face and I breathed a sigh of relief that I was off the hook. Carefully I put makeup remover on a cotton pad and swiped away the paint until his skin was glistening and clean. 

I certainly wasn’t expecting his hands to grab my waist and pull me off the counter, making me straddle his right leg. My heart was in my throat at the immediate effect his thigh pushing against my core had. I could feel his muscles through my thin shorts and there was no denying the heat building in my stomach. 

My eyes slowly rose to meet his, staring into the dark depths that gave me no clue as to his thoughts. Silently he leaned forward his shoulder pressing into my chest as he grabbed the paint and brush off the counter behind me before placing them in my hand. 

“If you mess up again I’m going to punish you.” He said solemnly making my breath whoosh out. “I will bend you over this counter and turn that pretty ass of yours red. Do you understand?” 

I slowly nodded staring back at him with wide eyes and parted lips, the thought of jumping off his lap and running screaming never crossing my mind. Tentatively I raised the brush towards his face determined not to give him a reason to spank me when his hands grabbed on my hips and I froze, eyes flying to his with questions swimming in them. 

“Don’t stop,” He commanded. “I’m going to give you what you want, but you can’t mess up. You do and I’m going to have to punish you.” Slowly his hands began gyrating my hips, forcing my core to rub along the corded muscle of his thigh. I immediately gasped as pleasure shot through me, juices starting to flow as he ground me down on his leg. 

“I…I can’t,” I stuttered, mewling as my body slid along. 

“Do your fucking job.” He snapped, the fingers on my hip tightening, digging into my flesh as he rocked me harder. 

Shaking my head in a futile attempt to focus I raised the brush once again trying to ignore the heat building in me as my panties quickly dampened. I made the first stroke under his eye, pleased that it went well despite the trembling in my hands. A sudden increase in speed had my hands flying to his shoulder for balance, thankfully avoiding getting any paint on his shirt or skin as I’m sure that would have gotten me a spanking. Instead he pulled my hips down, getting me flusher with his leg and resumed the almost frenetic sliding he had started. 

“Your pussy is soaking my thigh.” He said casually as I added a bit more paint before grabbing a cotton pad. I was trying so hard to focus, the heat between my legs nearly impossible to ignore as were his words. I carefully smudged his eye black as my free hand held onto his shoulder for balance. Leaning back to get a good look I groaned as Evil tilted my hips forward so my clit hit directly on his legs, quick pants leaving my lips as I struggled to force the paint brush over to his left eye. 

I don’t know how I did it, but somehow I got through painting the second eye, smudging it and making sure it matched the right eye before dropping the brushes to the floor and gripping Evil’s shoulders. My face went into his neck as I rode his thigh, Evil’s hands dropping to the side as he watched me fuck myself on his leg. With a loud scream muffled in his neck I climaxed, my body shaking as I trembled against him. 

Slowly he lifted me off, standing me on my feet to his side then looking at himself in the mirror. I waited anxiously as he inspected the job I had done on his eyes, the frown on his face growing by the second and I the bottom drop out of my stomach as I waited his castigation. 

“It’ll do.” He said flatly, disappointment clear in his tone. It took a moment to register what he said and when it did I nearly fainted in relief. I had been so sure he would find fault that I wasn’t expecting the backhanded compliment. 

“Why do you sound so disappointed?” I couldn’t help but ask as I knelt down at his side to pick up the brushes and paint I had dropped. 

“I wanted to spank you.” He admitted staring down at me with those deep dark eyes. “I wanted to turn your ass black and blue so you couldn’t sit for a week without being reminded of what I did to you. And when I was done with your ass I was going to put you on your knees, much like you are right now, and bury my cock down your throat.”

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him as I rose to my feet, heart pounding. Despite everything I had done, how hard I had concentrated to get his eyes just right to avoid that spanking I couldn’t stop myself for reaching my fingers out and dragging them along the black paint under his eyes and smearing it across his face. 

“Oops.”


	62. Not Quite Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not quite desperate enough for Evil's tastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content, language, begging, denial, verbal humiliation

The second I opened my mouth, I immediately regretted it. In the heat of the moment I didn’t give a second thought to speaking up, chastising the powerhouse of Los Ingobernables de Japon after witnessing the utter disrespect he addressed the intern that had accidentally bumped into him while hurrying around back stage. 

“You have no right to treat people that way.” I snapped at Evil as he continued on down the hallway with the rest of his stable. A sense of dread washed over me as he stopped, slowly turning on his heel to pierce me with his steely glare. My bravado quickly fled in the face of his hostility, heart beating rapidly as he stalked towards me. Only when he had me backed against the wall did he stop his advance, raising his hand to clasp around my throat. 

“I don’t have time to deal with you properly right now.” Evil told me, his soft tone belying the anger flaring in his eyes. “If you’re not in my locker room, on your knees, when I return you’re going to be in for a world of hurt.” He promised giving my neck a warning squeeze before he rejoined his group. 

I stood paralyzed against the wall long after he had vanished, cursing my big mouth for landing me in this situation. I didn’t know what to do. Surely Evil didn’t honestly expect me to be waiting for him. My first action when I was finally able to force myself to move was to find out how much time I had before Evil’s return, hunting down his schedule from their newest assistant. Finding out I had several hours before his expected return I set about asking every person I came across for their opinion, my despair growing as every response stated that yes, Evil was completely serious, and that it would be in my best interests to follow his edict. 

In a last ditch effort to dig myself out of this hole of my own creation I went to Human Resources in hopes of salvation only to be told to do whatever was necessary to rectify the situation. The last thing they wanted was one of their stars coming to complain and made it quite clear that it would be my job on the line if Evil wasn’t happy. 

I found myself sitting in a folding metal chair staring at the door labeled with LIJ’s emblem, a lump in my throat as I contemplated possible scenarios of what could happen in that locker room. I had managed to be with the company for a year now and had successfully stayed off LIJ’s radar by staying out of their way. Until now. When I had stupidly put myself into their stream of consciousness for some intern who hadn’t even bothered to thank me for speaking up for them. Glancing at my watch I saw my time to make a decision was quickly ebbing away. I had two choices: I could go in that locker room and accept whatever punishment Evil deemed appropriate; or I could walk out on my job and never look back. The thought of leaving New Japan made me sick to my stomach. I loved working for this company. Despite the questionable ethics they treated me well. The pay was exceptional and the benefits better than I could ask for. I got along with my coworkers and had made some very close friends in the past year. 

Rising from the chair I knew my decision was already made. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door and into the foreign territory. My gaze flittered nervously around the room, trying to figure out just where Evil would want me, looking over the haphazard mess of Naito’s locker, a stark contrast to Bushi and Sanada’s gear that was meticulously organized, and landing on the locker with the long scythe leaning against it. Hearing loud voices approaching I realized I was out of time and quickly dropped down to my knees a few feet away from Evil’s locker. 

I was trembling as the door burst open, a cacophony of voices filling the once still air and bringing life to the cold locker room. I waited anxiously with bated breath for Evil to acknowledge me, only to feel like an invisible speck as all four of them brushed past me without a glance, throwing things into their various lockers and carrying on their conversations as if I didn’t exist. Eventually they settled down around the room, Bushi spreading himself along the couch just in front of me with a yawn and Naito kicking back in his chair and putting headphones in his ears. Sanada disappeared out the door after a quick word with Evil who was seated by his locker pulling the tape of his fingers. 

“Evil?” I finally got the nerve to speak up and once again immediately regretting it as his cold eyes found my face and he sneered in my direction. 

"Did I give you permission to speak?” Evil growled making me clamp my mouth shut with a hurried shake of my head. “Then shut up. Nobody wants to hear what you have to say.” 

Indignation burned through me at his callous dismissal making me bite my lip to keep from spitting venom back at him and getting myself further in trouble. My fists clenched as I repeatedly reminded myself that it was my mouth that landed me in this situation. This really was the best outcome I could hope for anyways. I didn’t know why I felt irritated that he was ignoring me. I should be grateful all he seemed inclined to do was make me kneel in the middle of their locker room. I told myself it wasn’t disappointment coursing through me at the thought, forcing myself not to think of the scenarios that had run through my head while I was sitting out in the hallway. 

Time passed slowly, my knees starting to ache forcing me to shift my weight as I stared at the floor, listening to the sounds of Bushi’s rhythmic breathing as he slept mere feet from me. Sanada eventually made his way back in, brushing past me to his locker to grab something from his bag. I followed his movements from the corner of my eye, watching as he leaned down and spoke briefly to Naito. Grin forming on his face Naito tossed his phone on top of his bag, shaking Bushi awake before the two followed Sanada out of the locker room. 

I chanced a look over at Evil, disappointment slumping my shoulders as he was engrossed in some magazine and not paying me any attention. I suppressed the sigh of irritation wanting to escape as I knelt, my knees screaming for me to move as pain began radiating up my back. I was so confused by the silent treatment, wondering when Evil was going to get around to whatever it was he had planned. I looked at the clock on the wall and silently groaned seeing I had been kneeling for over an hour now with nothing to show for it. What was wrong with me? Why was Evil ignoring me? I thought he wanted to punish me, yet there he was not paying me the slightest bit of attention. 

“You can go now.” Evil’s voice broke into my thoughts and my head shot up, staring at him in disbelief. 

“What?” I asked quite sure I hadn’t heard him correctly. 

“Go. I’m done with you.” Evil said without looking up from his magazine. 

Later I would probably plead temporary insanity, but in that instant I wasn’t going anywhere. There was no way I had just knelt on this damn floor for well over an hour just to be dismissed with barely a word from my tormentor. 

“No. I’m not going anywhere.” I said stubbornly as I stayed planted on my knees. 

My show of disobedience caught Evil’s attention, putting down his magazine and turning towards me. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, head tilting quizzically, studying me as he waited to see if I would double down. 

“I said I’m not going anywhere.” I repeated. “Not without what I have coming to me.” 

“And what is it that you think you have coming to you?” Evil asked the slightest of smirks tilting his full lips. 

“You made me come here. I waited for hours imagining all sorts of horrible things you were going to do.” I snapped. “I’m not leaving without something.” 

“Tell me what you thought I was going to do,” Evil said rising from his chair to approach, my head tilting back to look up at him. 

“Well…” I hesitated, nerve fleeing now that he was standing right in front of me. “You had me on my knees. I thought you would at least make me suck you off.” I mumbled the last part, so low I was surprised he heard it, but given the dirty laugh coming from him he definitely had. 

“Is that what you want? You want to suck my dick?” He asked, his hand darting out to clasp my hair, twisting it around his heavy fist and forcing my neck back further. “Go on and ask me then.” 

My cheeks burned as he looked at me expectantly, frowning as I shook my head negatively against his hold. 

“I’m not going to ask.” I told him. 

“Oh…you want me to force you.” Evil said with a roll of his eyes. “That way you can go home and tell yourself that you didn’t want to do it. That I made you. Then you can hate me instead of yourself for wanting me.” He shook his head with a smirk. 

“That’s not going to happen.” He told me. “You want my cock down your throat you ask; no beg, for it. Otherwise get the fuck out, I’m done with you.” 

Releasing my hair Evil turned away in obvious dismissal. Throwing common sense out the window I desperately grabbed for him, hand latching onto his thigh and stopping his retreat. The look he flashed had me quickly jerking my hand back as if burned, swallowing nervously as he faced me once again. 

“Can I please suck you?” I asked quietly feeling ashamed for caving into his demands. 

“That’s pathetic.” Evil said crossly. “If that’s the best you can do you might as well crawl out of here right now. You’re wasting my time.” 

" looked beseechingly up at Evil, biting my lip as I prepared to plead with him. 

“Please, Evil.” I said softly. “Can I please suck your cock? I want to feel you in my mouth. I want you to fuck my throat. Please let me suck you.” 

Interminable silence filled the air as Evil stared down at me, the calculation dancing in his eyes making me nervous as he contemplated my request. 

“No.” He finally said flatly. Before I could protest further he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to my feet. I stumbled after him as he pulled me towards the locker room door and pushed me out into the hallway. Shutting the door behind him he walked away from me. 

“Why not?” I cried after him, stopping him just as he was about to turn a corner. 

“You’re not nearly desperate enough yet. You’re barely even trying.” Evil said. “When it’s time you’ll be begging me to do anything I want to you.” 

Watching him disappear around the corner a hollow feeling settled in my chest. I wondered what was so wrong with me that Evil wouldn’t take a freely offered blowjob from me. I wanted to run after him, to tell him I would do anything he wanted, but my last little shred of pride held me back. Maybe he was right. Maybe I wasn’t quite desperate enough.


	63. Woken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is woken by a drunk HIromu who wants to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome, smut, spanking, language, no slash, biting,

Evil slowly came to consciousness from a deep slumber, cognizantly aware something wasn’t right. There was a heavy weight on the bed, and given that he had gone to sleep alone it didn’t belong there. Only one person would be stupid enough to intrude on his sleep. Slowly cracking open one eye Evil glared up at Hiromu Takahashi. A very drunk Hiromu Takahashi. Hiromu on a good day was a handful. Drunken Hiromu was an entirely different matter. 

“Eeevil.” Hiromu crooned his hands reaching up to cup the big man’s cheeks, squeezing them hard and making Evil wince. “Everything is EEEEVil.” 

“Fuck off Hiromu.” Evil muttered pushing Hiromu’s hands off him. “Get off me.” 

Instead of moving Hiromu flopped over on top of Evil making the breath whoosh out of him. 

“Come play with me Evil.” Hiromu said his eyes bright in the dark room. “I have a friend in my room and we want to play.” 

Evil’s intentions of throwing Hiromu onto the floor were paused momentarily as his words caught Evil’s attention. 

“What kind of friend?” He asked suspiciously. Knowing Hiromu it could be any range of options, female or male, or it could be a completely innocuous type of play that Hiromu had in mind and he could have a dog he had kidnapped from somewhere holed up in his room. There was only one type of play Evil was interested in. 

“A pretty friend,” Hiromu’s lips appeared at Evil’s ear, slurring as he tried to enunciate clearly. “A friend with big tits and an ass that’s begging to be spanked. She’s waiting all naked and needy. Come play with us Evil.” 

Hiromu shrieked as Evil shoved him off his chest, sending the smaller man flying to the floor and landing in a heap. 

“That wasn’t very nice Evil-san,” Hiromu pouted as he rose to his feet unsteadily, brushing off imaginary dirt as Evil sat up in the bed. 

“Stop trying to molest me in my sleep then,” Evil huffed pushing pass Hiromu on his way to the bathroom. 

“Does your friend know you’re bringing a friend?” He asked as he relieved himself. 

“I wasn’t trying to molest you,” Hiromu said petulantly flopping over Evil’s bed as he waited for his friend to get ready. “And yes she does….well kind of. Okay so not really.” 

Evil poked his head out the door giving Hiromu a dirty look. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Hiromu pouted his head dangling over the edge of the bed making the room spin. “I told her I was going to get ice.” He shrugged and grinned at Evil rolling over onto his stomach.

“Which you’re close enough. You’re cold.” Hiromu paused with a frown. 

“Or maybe I should have gotten Sanada if I wanted ice… he is the Cold Skull” He mused for a moment before shrugging again. “Doesn’t matter anyways. She’s gonna love you.” 

“She better be worth the trouble.” Evil warned going back into the bathroom and splashing water on his face. He wasn’t sure what Hiromu was dragging him into, but he was awake and now he was horny so he was going to follow the drunken Hiromu’s lead. 

The two men walked, well Hiromu skipped, down the hallway towards Hiromu’s room. 

“I’m in charge.” Evil told Hiromu as he slid the card into the slot and the door clicked open. 

“Sure Evil!” Hiromu said cheerfully stepping into the room. 

Her back was to the door, her nude body swaying to unheard music never stopping its rhythm as the door shut behind the two men. It was only as she turned and saw not only Hiromu but Evil standing there that she froze, her hands moving to cover her body as she stepped backwards. 

“I found a friend for us,” Hiromu said with a smile striding across the room and stripping his clothes as he went before throwing his naked form across the bed. 

“You said you were going to get ice,” She said wide eyes never leaving Evil who was staring at her in silence. 

“I got something better.” Hiromu said. “Nita, this is Evil. Evil say hi to Nita.” 

Of course Evil did no such thing, rolling his eyes at Hiromu and stalking towards Nita who retreated until her back hit the wall making Evil smirk as he trapped her. 

“I make you nervous.” Evil stated, his voice a raspy growl, his hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck, fingers tightening in warning as she struggled. Immediately her struggles ceased and Nita stood still in his hold. 

“I…I wasn’t expecting Hiromu to bring someone back with him.” Nita stuttered nervously. 

“Yes, Hiromu is full of surprises.” Evil said softly releasing her neck. “Now turn around and put your hands on the wall.” 

Nita licked her lips, glancing between Hiromu who was watching with avid interest and Evil who was watching her with impatience before obeying his command. Turning slowly Nita placed her hands flat on the wall, acutely aware of the intimidating presence at her back. 

His hands went straight to her ass, cupping the globes and squeezing them painfully making Nita squeak. 

“Hiromu was right your ass is begging to be spanked.” Evil cooed stepping closer to Nita and flattening her body against the wall. “Do you like to be spanked Nita?” 

“I’ve never been spanked.” Nita admitted breathlessly as the idea kind of intrigued her, groaning as Evil’s hands tightened on her bottom and squeezed again. Evil dug his fingers into her flesh his cock hardening as she whimpered in pain before releasing one cheek and sliding his hand between her thighs. 

“I think you want to be.” Evil said as he stroked a thick finger through her folds. “Your cunt is dripping.” Nita hummed as Evil slid his finger along her slit, teasing her clit while pushing her harder against the wall with his body. He pulled away quickly making Nita whimper at the sudden loss. 

“You’re going to suck Hiromu while I turn that pretty ass red.” Evil said nonchalantly as he stripped. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to drool all over him while you gag on his cock.” 

Hiromu moved up the bed, leaning against the headboard and beckoned Nita to him, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking it slowly as she crawled up the bed on all fours. Evil’s body shifted the mattress as he climbed up behind her, settling himself between Nita’s legs as she knelt over Hiromu. 

“Suck.” Evil commanded sharply pushing Nita’s head down to Hiromu’s cock. Nita opened her mouth and took in Hiromu’s cock her lips encircling him as Hiromu laid his hand on the back of her head pushing her down on his length. 

Though he had told her exactly what he was going to do, Nita was still startled when Evil’s flat hand slapped down on her bottom, screaming around Hiromu’s cock as pain shot through her. He wasn’t gentle, unconcerned with easing her in, his hand landing rapid blows on her flesh and making tears fall down her cheeks as Hiromu kept her down on his cock. 

Nudging her thighs apart with his knee Evil positioned his cock at the opening of Nita’s pussy, pressing inside as he landed another blow to her ass that had her moaning and pushing back against him as the fire on her skin translated to desire in her loins. 

He kept true to his word fucking her brutally hard, landing blows with every thrust and gagging her on Hiromu’s cock. Drool leaked from her lips and coated Hiromu’s cock as he bobbed her along his length while Evil fucked her from behind. When he was satisfied with the state of her bottom Evil relented on the spanking, grabbing onto her hips and holding her in place for his vicious thrusts ripping moans from Nita’s throat as she valiantly tried to suck on Hiromu’s cock. 

Leaning forward Evil wrapped his thick forearm around Nita’s neck and yanked her back against his chest, ripping her off Hiromu’s cock and making the younger man pout. 

“Evil!” Hiromu whined. “I was gonna cum.” 

“Not yet.” Evil snapped latching his teeth on Nita’s neck and biting deeply into the flesh making her squirm against him. 

“I can cum when I want, you’re not in charge of me.” Hiromu argued making Evil break from Nita’s throat to glare at him. 

“I said you don’t get to cum yet.” Evil said. “I’m in charge. Not you.” 

Hiromu frowned and rolled his eyes, arms crossing petulantly over his chest. He knew this was not a fight he was gonna win with Evil when he got in that dominant frame of mind. 

“You’re a jerk.” Hiromu said. 

Evil shrugged and pushed Nita away from him, his cock falling out of her cunt as she fell to her belly on the mattress. 

“Fuck her.” Evil told Hiromu moving off the bed to stand in front of Nita’s mouth. Hiromu glared at Evil letting him know exactly what he thought of his bossing him around, sticking out his tongue as he moved behind Nita. 

“You’re lucky that’s what I want to do anyways.” Hiromu said. 

“Or what?” Evil asked with a mocking grin that had Hiromu flipping him off. 

“God I forget what an asshole you are,” Hiromu snapped. “I should have gone for Sanada instead.” 

Evil laughed as he slammed his cock into the back of Nita’s throat, reveling in the gag his thrust produced. 

“You think Sanada’s gonna be any less of an asshole?” Evil asked. 

“He’s not a bossy prick like you at least.” Hiromu said thrusting hard into Nita launching her forward onto Evil’s cock. “And he’s only an asshole to the girls. Not me.” 

The two men continued bickering as they used Nita from both ends, rocking her between them like a seesaw as she tried to hang on for dear life, her body rattling from their usage as they brought themselves to climax. 

As the last of his seed emptied into her throat Evil pushed her off his cock. Walking over to his clothes he slowly dressed as he watched Hiromu finish himself off inside Nita and push away from her with a hard slap of his own across her sore bottom. 

“See you later Hiro,” Evil said as he headed out the door.

“Bye asshole.” Hiromu muttered as he pulled Nita against him ready to fall into an exhausted sleep.


	64. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are terms layed out when Evil invites a woman to live with him. Somehow they never want to stick to the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, sexual content, Evil being his usual asshole self

Evil had long since stopped paying attention to her. At about the two minute mark his attention had shifted to the newspaper in his hands. She really didn’t have anything to say that he was interested in hearing. 

Shia rambled on for another ten minutes before she realized he wasn’t listening in the slightest. Rage coursed through her and she stomped to his side, ripping the newspaper from his hands and throwing it on the ground. 

“You’re not even listening to me are you?” She ranted. “I bet you don’t know a word I’ve said in the past ten minutes.” 

Evil leveled her with a glare, his fists clenching as the itched to wrap around her throat. 

"If those words aren’t about sucking my dick, I’m not interested.” Evil growled. 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about Evil!” Shia yelled. “Unless it’s to tell me how you want to fuck me or use me I don’t hear a damn word from you. We live together for christ’s sake! I think I deserve a little effort on your part.” 

Evil groaned in frustration. Why did they always want more? He was meticulous about laying out the ground rules when he invited a woman into his home. He never veered from that path, so why did they?

“You live here to suck my dick and fuck me when I want you to.” Evil explained slowly as if talking to a child. “In return you live in a nice house and get pretty things. That’s the extent of our cohabitation.” 

“That’s not acceptable.” Shia huffed folding her arms stubbornly across her chest. “You can’t treat me like this. I’m not just a set of holes for you to use. And until you can afford me the simplest bit of respect you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Evil had to laugh, startling Shia as he bellowed, leaning over to catch his breath. It was either laugh or strangle her and the second wasn’t really an option. Sanada was right. He was a fucking idiot. After the first few times you would have thought he learned his lesson. 

“That’s not happening.” Evil finally said. “This is my house. I pay the bills and I make the rules. If you don’t want to live up to your end of the deal you can get the fuck out.” 

Shia bit her lip to keep her mouth from dropping open. She stared at him in disbelief, silently begging for him to retract his words. Instead he bent over and picked up the paper, shaking it open to his page and resuming the article he had been in the middle of. 

When she had moved in with him and he had outlined his terms she hadn’t honestly thought he meant them. There had to be a reason he invited her into his home, didn’t there? She assumed he was just being a stubborn male and refusing to admit the feelings he had. While she couldn’t say he had given her any indication that he was interested in more, Shia had convinced herself those feelings were buried beneath his gruff exterior. 

With his callous dismissal of her, Evil had demonstrated just how little he thought of her. Long moments past with Shia standing in front of Evil until he looked up at her in irritation. 

“If you’re going to stand there with your mouth open, get on your knees and put it to good use.” Evil snapped before raising the paper once again. 

Feeling utterly chastised and ashamed Shia lowered herself to the ground, reaching for Evil’s waistband to free his cock with the weight of defeat in her chest. She had started the day determined to level the playing field, yet her she was again at his feet.


	65. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first threesome that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: M/M/F threesome, no slash, language, drinking, one night stand, stranger sex.

The silence had long since stretched into uncomfortable territory. At least for him. Evil looked over at Sanada, the newest member of Los Ingobernables wondering if he was as perturbed by the lack of conversation as Evil was. Of course he got nothing, Sanada’s face was as impassive as always. Evil was a quiet guy, but Sanada took it to a whole different level. Several times in the weeks since Sanada had joined their group Evil had wondered what Naito saw in the man to make him think he would fit in. 

Heaving a sigh Evil leaned towards the table between them and grabbed his glass of scotch, tossing it back and wincing as it burned his throat. He was trying, but Sanada wasn’t making it easy. Leaning back in his seat Evil surveyed the dance floor below, looking out the glass windows of the VIP section. He had invited Sanada out with him tonight in hopes of creating some kind of relationship, but so far it was looking like a bust. He was wondering why Sanada had even bothered accepting his invitation. 

Sanada eyed Evil and wondered if he should take pity on the man. The silence didn’t bother Sanada, but he could tell Evil was floundering. He appreciated the big man making an effort to include him. Sanada knew he didn’t exactly scream approachable and so far with the group it had been a slow go forming bonds. Sanada didn’t trust easily, and he was finding it hard to open up to them, but he knew if he made the slightest bit of effort it would pay off. 

“Want to head down to the dance floor?” Sanada asked breaking the silence. He almost laughed at the look of profound relief on Evil’s face as he shot to his feet with a nod. Sanada set his own glass of scotch down and the two men headed out of the VIP area. Pushing through the crowd they made their way to the bar, ordering fresh drinks and then turning to observe the writhing bodies on the dance floor. 

“See anything you like?” Evil asked Sanada who shrugged his eyes scanning the room. 

“Not yet. You?” Sanada replied. 

Evil shook his head taking a sip of his drink and continuing his search. It wasn’t much but at least they were talking. They continued watching, making small talk every few moments before lapsing into silence again. He had just about given up on finding anyone tonight when a voluptuous beauty crossed his path, his eyes drawn immediately to her round ass, already imagining his dick grinding against it. With a grin he pushed off the bar only to bump into Sanada who seemed to have the same idea. 

The two men paused, looking at each other and then at the girl they both were intent on pursuing. 

“Oh.” Evil said eloquently. “Figures.” 

“Go ahead.” Sanada said with disappointment. “I’ll find someone else.” 

“No man you take her.” Evil said. “I can get someone else.” 

Both men looked at the girl dancing by herself in the middle of the floor, shooing off all the men that tried to approach her with a look of annoyance, her body swaying hypnotically to the beat. 

“We could both?” Sanada offered hesitantly. 

“Both?” Evil echoed glancing sideways at Sanada.

“Yeah…you know see which one she picks.” Sanada said avoiding Evil’s gaze. “Or if she doesn’t want to pick…” He trailed off wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he seriously suggesting a threesome?

Evil was quiet for several long seconds considering Sanada’s proposition. He was surprised at the suggestion, but not adverse to it, finding the idea of both of them taking her at the same time incredibly hot. 

“Have you ever?” Evil asked. 

“No. You?” Sanada responded.

“No.” Evil said shaking his head. “Do you want to?” 

“Kind of.” Sanada admitted intrigued by an idea that had never occurred to him before. 

“Me too.” 

“I’m not,” Sanada said hesitantly, gesturing between him and Evil whose eyes widened comically and he quickly shook his head. 

“No dude. Me either.” He was quick to reassure. “Just the girl.” 

They turned their attention back to the object of their fancy, unsure as to their next move, something neither man was used to feeling. Neither one of them were lacking in confidence, and rarely hesitated once they had a target it mind, but then again neither had ever suggested a threesome before. 

Finally they looked at each other and shrugged, heading towards her and deciding to play it by ear. They didn’t even give her the option of pushing them away like her other suitors, Sanada crowding her from the front while Evil sidled up to that ass he had been eyeing. Hands grasping her hips Evil pulled her back against his groin while Sanada pressed against her front, his hands settling into the curve of her waist. 

She stared wide-eyed up at Sanada wondering how she had gone from dancing alone to having to men latched onto her body. She really couldn’t find it in herself to complain as she stared at up the man in front of her. His hands were teasing her sides, fluttering along the satin of her dress as his friend behind her, held onto her hips in a bruising grip, the contrast in sensations striking chords of desire within her. 

“You ever been fucked by two men at the same time?” The man behind her asked making her head jerk around to stare at him. 

“Evil and I are going to take you out of here and fuck you from both ends.” Her head whipped back to the front as the other man spoke, feeling like she was on a swivel looking between them. 

“You want Sanada to fuck your mouth while I slam into your cunt?” The one she now knew as Evil spoke dragging her chin back around to look at him. She could do nothing but stare as his lips descended on hers, his tongue invading her mouth. She moaned as Evil ground his cock into her ass, Sanada’s hands slipping up her sides to cup her breasts, his lips lowering to her neck and kissing it as she was held trapped between their bodies. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Evil grunted breaking the kiss with a sharp bite on her bottom lip. 

Sanada nodded in agreement, releasing his hold on her and stepping back, each man grabbing a hand and pulling her from the crowded night club. A quick discussion had them in a cab headed towards a hotel a few blocks away, Evil’s hands pawing at her thighs as Sanada kissed her. When the taxi pulled up to the hotel they tumbled out, Evil keeping her in his grasp as Sanada secured them a room. 

As soon as they were in the room Evil had her pinned to the wall, his mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck as he stripped her clothing, tossing it to the ground while Sanada undressed himself and folded the clothes on the chair, watching Evil with the girl as he moved to the bed. He never would have thought he was a guy who could get off on watching, but as he watched Evil plunge his fingers into the girl’s waiting holes he couldn’t deny it turned him on. 

Evil pulled his mouth from her neck, leaning back to stare in her face as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, delicious moans leaving her lips as she wriggled against the wall. He smirked as she whimpered when he pulled them free, wiping the digits across her lips and smearing them with her juices. 

“Go suck him.” Evil said pulling her off the wall and pushing her in Sanada’s direction. Evil unbuttoned his shirt as he watched her crawl across the bed to kneel between Sanada’s legs, keeping her ass high in the air and giving Evil a view of her pussy that had his cock throbbing. 

Sanada reached for the back of her head pushing her down to envelope his cock as her lips parted groaning as the warmth of her mouth surrounded him. She ran her tongue around his cock, circling it as he guided up and down his length, her lips tight around his shaft as she took him into her throat. The bed shifted as Evil climbed on, kneeling behind her upturned ass. He smacked one of her round globes making her moan around Sanada’s cock making the other man groan in appreciation. 

Stroking his dick to full hardness Evil rubbed the tip of it along her slit, teasing her opening with his head as she pushed her hips back at him mewling around Sanada’s cock. With a quick thrust Evil buried himself in her heat, groaning as her pussy contracted around him, squeezing his cock hard. Grabbing onto her hips Evil began thrusting in short quick bursts driving her head down on Sanada’s cock. 

Surprised by the sudden speed Sanada adjusted his hold on her, shifting his hips and moving her head to more easily breach her throat as he watched Evil’s thrusts trying to get timing on his movements. 

“Hold up,” Sanada told Evil after a moment of not being able to get the angle right. Evil frowned slowing his movements, leaning back on his haunches as Sanada lifted her mouth from his cock. Moving into a kneeling position Sanada pulled her head back to his cock. “Let’s try this.” 

At Sanada’s go ahead Evil began thrusting again checking for his nod of approval before he resumed his quicker pace. As he picked up on Evil’s rhythm Sanada settled into his own rocking his hips forward into her face with every one of Evil’s thrusts burying himself deep in her mouth. 

Feeling his own climax approaching Evil looked at Sanada trying to gauge if he was close before quickly giving up trying to read him. 

“I’m close. Want to switch positions?” Evil asked breathing heavily as he slowed down his movements. 

“Sure.” Sanada easily agreed. 

“How do we…do we flip her around or do we switch places?” 

Evil frowned looking down at the girl impaled between them musing over their options. He supposed it would be easier to just switch places but this wasn't about easy. 

“Fuck it. Let’s flip her around.” Evil said with a shrug pulling his cock from her pussy. 

Reaching for her hair Evil dragged her off Sanada’s cock and pulled her around until his cock was at her lips. Kneeing apart her legs Sanada pressed his cock into her pussy, sinking into her warmth with a groan as Evil pushed her head down on his cock. 

It took a few minutes again to find a rhythm they were both comfortable in, but soon they were both hitting their strides, sliding in and out of her orifices as she bounced between them. 

Sanada held onto her hips as Evil kept a grip on the back of her neck, holding her down on his cock as she swallowed around him with Sanada pounding her from behind. Bucking his hips into her face Evil’s eyes closed and he thrust one final time in her mouth filling it with his cum. Pulling free he watched with hooded eyes as she licked every drop off of his cock while looking up at him. 

Pulling her back in time with his thrusts Sanada buried himself repeatedly in her heat, snapping his hips hard and making them slap against her ass as he chased his own climax. With a loud groan he came, moaning as his cock emptied. 

Evil climbed off the bed and started redressing as Sanada pushed her onto her belly on the mattress. 

“You don’t want to stick around do you?” Evil asked looking curiously at Sanada as he buttoned up his slack. 

“Evil, I never want to stick around.” Sanada said with a grin making the big man chuckle. As soon as they were both dressed they were out the door without as much as a goodbye. As they walked down the hallway towards the lobby Evil grinned shoving Sanada in the shoulder and getting a smirk in return. 

As bad as the evening had started out Evil hadn’t held out much hope for a friendship between the two of them, but Evil had a feeling they had just found some common ground that was going to be the start of an interesting collaboration.


	66. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil just can't resist destroying innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, iffy consent issues, sexual themes

Innocence was such a heady drug. Everything about her screamed pure and it was intoxicating. Particularly to a man like Evil who reveled in destroying such innocence. She was like a skittish colt, never coming close enough to be lassoed. She was smart. She sensed the danger Evil presented to her and while she may not know exactly why she feared him, she did. 

Evil was not a patient man. He didn’t play the long game like some of his stablemates. He was more an instant gratification type of guy. He wanted her and he was going to have her. He could already see her spread below him with that heady mix of fear and arousal in her eyes that was a lethal combination. But first he needed to get her alone. Since her arrival she had stayed at her boss’s side like a shadow sensing she was in shark infested waters. 

She kept her head down, glasses perched on her nose as she wrote in the little notebook held at the ready. Since those all too brief seconds where her eyes had met Evil’s she had hidden her face. As if that would offer her the protection she sought. He scoffed internally, his lip twitching in derision. Did she think she could hide from him by simply ignoring him? 

Eventually she would break away from her protective circle, and when she did he would be ready to pounce. 

Pushing off the wall he had been leaning against Evil continued on his way. 

As luck would have it, Evil didn’t end up having to create his own opportunity, instead they sent her straight to the wolves’ den. 

Freshly showered and enjoying a seldom empty locker room Evil was splayed out across the couch in nothing but a towel just about to catch a nap when there was a timid knock on the door. He yawned, blinking in irritation as he glared at the door. 

“What?” He snapped making no effort to hide his annoyance with the intrusion. His irritation faded when the door opened and she poked her head through. Her white teeth were sunk into that full bottom lip he wanted to see wrapped around his cock, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw his state of undress, her cheeks flushing as she immediately mumbled apologies and started to retreat. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You’ve already disturbed me, tell me what you want.” Evil groused. 

Looking everywhere but at him, she timidly held out the papers in her hands, mumbling about needing his signature on some releases. She hovered out of his reach, holding the papers in outstretched hands. 

“Bring them to me.” Evil said quietly sitting up and beckoning her with a crook of his finger. 

Hesitantly she approached, taking a few small steps towards him. Evil smirked as he saw the trembling in her hands she was unable to control. 

“Sit.” He said gesturing to the cushion beside him. 

“I…I can’t. I just need to get you to sign these and then I need to get back.” Her voice wavered serving as an aphrodisiac to Evil who felt the immediate effects in his groin. Her fear was so intoxicating. 

“I said sit.” He repeated. “Don’t make me tell you again.” 

Evil took the papers from her hands as she sat beside him, reading over the releases and taking his sweet time in signing them. 

“I make you nervous.” Evil said as he signed the first sheet and set it off to the side. “Why?” 

“I…I don’t know.” She responded clasping her hands in her lap. “You just do.” 

She practically jumped out of her skin when Evil shifted turning his body towards her, his knee brushing against hers and the towel at his waist falling open to lay just barely covering his hardening cock. She swallowed heavily, quickly averting her gaze and fixing it firmly on the floor. 

“You do know. You know that I’m going to eat you alive. That’s why you’re nervous. You know you have no chance. You knew it the second you saw me earlier and you know it now that you’re in here alone with me.” Evil said nonchalantly, stroking his signature on the bottom of the paper in front of him and moving on to the next.

“Please don’t.’ She said shakily. “I broke my rules for you. I came in here despite telling my boss I didn’t ever want to be alone with you. Please don’t make me regret it.” 

Evil didn’t respond, keeping his attention on the papers he was signing, shuffling through and reading them until he signed the last one and stacked them in a neat pile before setting them on the arm of the couch. 

“It’s too late.” He said simply bringing his hand to her face and stroking her cheek. “You knew what was going to happen the second you walked through that door. Don’t talk to me about regrets now.” 

Her eyes fluttered shut as Evil brought his lips to hers, surrender to the inevitable filling her as he climbed over her body.


	67. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil in his dungeon with no limits pain play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No limits pain play. No safewords. No mercy. Flogging. Blood play. Slapping. Anal. This is not safe BDSM play. Consensual yes, safe no. If you’re interested in this type of play, don’t use this as a guide. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO PAIN PLAY OR BDSM. Don’t come into my box complaining about this fic if you choose to read it after these warnings. It’s not nice, its not pretty and I think I used plenty of warnings. Read at your own risk.

It had been a very long time since Evil had felt out of control. Furious didn’t begin to describe the anger coursing through him. Not only had he lost, again, but he had to be rescued, again, like a helpless little girl. Evil didn’t say a word to anybody, simply vanishing from the arena the glare on his facing daring anyone to cross his path. 

His hands clenching the steering wheel Evil breathed heavily images of the night flashing through his mind. What good was he as the powerhouse of LIJ when he couldn’t even beat an over the hill part-timer? His teeth ground together and he growled. This wasn’t getting any better. There was only one way to dispel this energy. Pulling out his phone Evil made the call. 

“I need someone who can take everything I can give. Can you handle it? No limits?” Evil asked when she answered. 

On the other end of the line, excitement rose in Emi Okita. The thought of being at Evil’s mercy already had her panties dampening. It had been much too long since she had gotten to properly play with him. There was fear as well, as she had never played no limits with him. Given how sadistic he was when holding himself in check, she couldn’t help but be a bit nervous about what may occur. On the other hand, she felt irrationally proud that he had called her out of all his women to meet his demands. 

“I’ll be there.” She answered quickly. 

“The door will be open.” Evil told her before disconnecting. 

Knowing better than to keep him waiting long Emi rushed to the shower, quickly shaving herself bare, making sure every inch of her skin was smooth before drying off and putting on a thick full face of makeup knowing Evil’s preference for mussing it up. 

Sliding on a simple sundress Emi hurried out the door to her car. She had already taken longer than she wanted, worried she was playing with fire by keeping Evil waiting. Parking in his drive she took a moment to collect herself before walking up the steps to his front door. With a deep cleansing breath, she pushed open his front door and headed straight through to the kitchen where the dungeon door awaited. 

As promised the door was open and Emi began her slow descent to the stairs. She paused at the bottom and stripped, laying her clothes in a neat pile before peering uncertainly into the dungeon. It was darker than normal, illuminated only by candles interspersed throughout the room, lending a dangerous air to the already intimidating room. A chill went through her when she looked at Evil’s throne and she quickly dropped to her knees as she realized this could be a very bad night for her. 

Evil was there, sitting in his throne as usual, but that wasn’t what scared her. No, she was caught off guard by the robe he was wearing, the hood hanging low over his face that was shrouded in shadows from the candles flickering around the throne. She could only see the lower half of his face, his lips set in a tight line his mannerisms screaming caged beast. 

Without command Emi crawled to him knowing what he liked in the dungeon. Evil had a flair for the dramatic, though the robe was a new addition. An addition that told her he hadn’t left what happened in the ring behind, that she was in for a world of pain at his hands. 

At his feet Emi kept her eyes lowered awaiting his directive, receiving it in a voiceless command when he shifted and brought his booted feet down on her hands. Emi winced as the heavy rubber of the wrestling boots he still wore dug into her fragile bones, the pain already sending adrenaline pumping through her that would turn to arousal in moments. 

Lowering her face, Emi pressed her lips to his boots, kissing first one than the other before raising her eyes to look up at Evil. 

“You’re not done yet. Bathe them with your tongue.” Evil spoke for the first time, his soft voice belying the anger holding his body taut. “Lick the stench of Jericho off them.” He punctuated his words by pressing down on her hands making the tiniest of whimpers leave her mouth before she obeyed his command and stuck her tongue out, licking along the leather the bitter taste strong in her mouth. 

Only when he was satisfied that every inch of the leather was gleaming with her saliva did Evil free her hands, instructing Emi to lay on her back with her head at his feet. When in position he lifted his foot and pressed the boot to Emi’s face with a growled command to lick the sole of his shoe clean. 

With a sneer Evil dug the heel of his boot into her mouth, watching as she gagged trying to continue to obey his command and swiping her tongue over the rubber making no effort to hide her distaste. 

“Get up.” Evil snarled after several long moments. “Back on your knees.” 

Emi scurried to obey, flipping onto her knees and scrambling to kneel before him. Evil pushed the head of his hood back, revealing his full face for the first time a perfect picture of irritation as he leered down at her. 

“Tonight is about me.” Evil told her. “If I even sense you asking for an orgasm you will regret it. I’m going to hurt you, I’m going to make you bleed, and I’m going to make you regret ever meeting me.” 

“Never.” Emi said fervently making Evil laugh darkly. 

“We’ll see.” He told her turning without a word and walking over to the cupboard filled with gags, carefully selecting a ring gag designed for maximum discomfort and making his way back to Emi. Yanking her head back he shoved the ring into her mouth, stretching her mouth obscenely and tightening the straps painfully around her head. 

Discarding his robe and kicking off his boots Evil stood before her fully nude, his cock hard and bobbing in front of her face. Emi watched it with hungry eyes, spit already pooling in her mouth as she anticipated his taste. Instead Evil stroked his cock, and reached into her mouth, grabbing her tongue and giving it a tug and squeezing making tears sheen across her eyes. 

Releasing her tongue Evil grabbed her lower lip and pulled her forward until her nose was resting on the tip of his cock. 

“You’re so anxious for it maybe I shouldn’t give you my cock. That’s what you want after all.” Evil said. “what did I tell you tonight was about?” 

“You” Emi mumbled almost unintelligibly between the ring and his hold on her lip. Evil pinched her lip hard. 

“that’s right. Me.” Evil said. “Not a goddamn thing that happens tonight is going to be what you want. Aside from the pain. Cause we both know what a pain slut you are.” 

Releasing her lip Evil backhanded her with a slap that rocked her head to the side. Emi’s eyes closed, her breathing picking up speed as arousal made itself known between her thighs. 

Dragging her chin back so she was looking up at him, Evil pushed his cock into her mouth, immediately breeching her throat. 

“This is happening because its what I want. Not you.” Evil snarled grabbing a handful of hair in each fist and fucking her face with quick snaps of his hips. With her mouth stretched wide Emi could do little more than take what Evil was giving to her keeping her tongue stiff along his underside as he rammed repeatedly into her throat. 

A final thrust had Evil’s seed spurting down Emi’s throat, making her choke as she tried to swallow around him as he held himself firm in the back of her throat. Watching her struggle Evil held himself still, deep down her throat. 

“don’t you dare!” he snarled when her hands raised to push at his thighs as she became desperate for air. “Behind your back, now!” 

Emi forced herself to follow his command, clasping her hands behind her back as she stared up at Evil with watery eyes. Finally, he pushed her away from him, making Emi fall on her back, coughing and sending Evil’s sperm splattering over the floor. His foot appeared pushing on the side of her face rubbing it into the pool she had spit out. 

“I give you the gift of my cum and you’re going to spit it out?” Evil asked. “Is that how you repay me?” 

Kicking her face away Evil headed across the dungeon to the door that lead to the new playground. 

“Extinguish the candles and then join me.” Evil ordered heading down the short stairway. 

Emi hurried around the dungeon, snuffing out every candle and then stumbling her way through the dark room to the stairs. Hesitantly she headed down the half flight of stairs filled with a mixture of fear and excitement as she wondered what this new room held. 

She found Evil standing by a wooden saw horse, eyes widening as she saw the stud lined pads she was obviously intended to kneel on. If it wasn’t obvious before she certainly understood Evil wasn’t playing around tonight. 

Evil impatiently waved her over, grabbing Emi by the back of her neck when she was in reach and pulling her over the beam. She had been distracted by the torturous implements on the knee and arm pads that she hadn’t noticed the barbs sticking up until they were pressed against her pussy making her groan as they pressed into her clit. As soon as she was in position Evil strapped her to the device, strapping her arms and legs tightly so they were pressed into the metal studs sending shocks of pain radiating up her body. 

Evil moved to the front of her body, pulling off the ring gag with careless movements, pulling several strands of hair from Emi’s head as he yanked it free. Moving to the equipment lining the wall Evil grabbed a black leather hood and returned to Emi’s side. The only opening was for her mouth, a metal implement laced into the hole to hold her mouth open wide once again. The thick material made hearing nearly impossible, robbing Emi of most of her senses. She was left to tense in anticipation of Evil’s next move. 

Moving back to the counter Evil picked up his black leather gloves and slid them on his hands, tugging them down firmly and bending his fingers to stretch them. He then grabbed the little glass bottle of cinnamon oil and his rubber barbed wire flogger. Coming up on Emi’s side Evil laid the flogger across the small of her back. 

“Ever played with cinnamon oil Emi?” Evil asked conversationally as he opened the bottle and generously coated his leather covered fingers. The smell of cinnamon filled the air, the strength burning Evil’s nostrils bringing a grin to his face as he imagined the torture it was going to put Emi through. 

“No sir.” She said mumbled the best she could. 

“You’re in for a treat then.” Evil said bringing his fingers to her right breast and generously coating the nipple with oil. The immediate burn had her squirming against her bonds, whimpers sounding as Evil moved to her other side of the bench and repeated his actions. 

“Tongue out,” Evil commanded coming to her front. Emi obeyed immediately dreading what she new was coming as Evil tipped the bottle directly on her tongue and drenched it in the oil that had her screaming, immediately pulling her tongue back in and trying desperately to clear the oil with her saliva as tears started falling down her cheek. Evil grunted in displeasure cuffing her upside the head and going to the cabinets to grab a clamp. 

“Out now.” He snapped reaching into Emi’s mouth when she hesitated and pulling her tongue out. Again, it was coated generously with oil and this time Evil slapped the clamp on her tongue preventing its retreat. “I’m very disappointed. If you think this is pain, you haven’t begun to experience it yet. Obey my commands or things are going to get very ugly.” 

Evil stalked to the other end of Emi, applying a fresh coat of cinnamon to his fingers before running his fingers through her slit, pinching her clit and twisting it before shoving his fingers inside her. Garbled as it was, her scream still went straight to Evil’s cock, her pathetic attempts at struggling against her binds. Pulling his fingers free of her cunt Evil moved them up to her tightest entrance, teasing his thumb over the entrance as Emi begged and pleaded for mercy. Her words were almost unintelligible, but Evil understood her intent. 

“I told you there was no mercy tonight.” Evil told her pressing his finger into her tight hole. “You will take everything I do to you and there isn’t a thing you can do about it.” 

Pulling his finger free and leaving Emi squirming under the burn in all her orifices Evil discarded the gloves and returned to her side, picking up the rubber flogger and bringing it down hard on her back admiring the immediate red streaks that appeared in its wake. Time and again Evil brought the flogger down on Emi’s skin covering her back and buttocks with lashes. Pricks of blood appeared on her skin where it broke open from repeated strikes before Evil was through. Tossing aside the rubber flogger he unstrapped Emi and dragged her towards his next destination. 

Sandpaper lined cuffs were attached to each of her wrists, designed to rub her skin raw with ever pull on the restraints, then attached to the chains hanging from the ceiling leaving her arms extended high above her head. Similar cuffs with chains anchored to the ground spread her legs wide. Pulling off the tongue clamp Evil threw it over his shoulder letting it clang across the ground. In normal circumstances he never treated his equipment so roughly, but tonight he was focused only on getting this toxic energy out of himself. Next followed the hood revealing Emi’s tearstained and sweaty face, pain etched in her features as the burn from the cinnamon oil still permeated her skin. 

He wanted to her to see what was coming, to read the fear in her eyes as she saw the toys, he had stopped to pick up on his way home, especially for her. With a chilling grin Evil grabbed the bag of goodies and came to stand in Emi’s line of sight slowly pulling the items out for dramatic effect and laying them out on the little rolling table at his side. Sliding on a new pair of gloves Evil held up the first item. 

“Do you know what this is Emi?” Evil asked showing her the green leafy stalks. 

“Nnnettle.” Emi stuttered eyeing it nervously while her body began to react in anticipation of the endorphin rush she was about to experience. Her pussy was aching, starting to drip as she thought of the pain coming her way. 

“That’s right. Nettle.” Evil said approaching her with several stalks in his hands. “We’re going to play with some nettle for a bit, and then when you’re begging me to stop, I’ve got something else to take things to another level.” 

“Hold these.” Evil ordered pressing a few stalks between Emi’s lips. Immediately the stinging set in, her lips feeling like they were on fire as the sticky barbs made themselves known. 

Evil ran the bushel in his hands over her body, slapping them over her tits and leaving stinging red barbs in their wake. He rubbed the leaves over her breasts and down her stomach, hovering over her cunt as Emi watched him with trepidation. Spreading her pussy lips with one hand Evil brought the nettle to her soaking pussy, chuckling at her swollen clit. As much as she was crying and carrying on, she certainly seemed to be enjoying it. Made Evil think he that maybe he was playing a bit too nicely. 

Emi shrieked when Evil slapped her clit with the nettled and ground it into her with his gloved hand, the heel of his palm driving the stingers into her sensitive flesh. Unable to stop it, climax crashed over Emi as the pain brought her completion and immediately halted Evil’s actions. She shuddered as he slowly rose glaring at her with a fury she hadn’t seen from him before. 

“What did I tell you about orgasms,” Evil sneered getting in her face. 

“I didn’t ask.” Emi plead her case all the while knowing it was useless. “You said not to ask. I didn’t.” 

Her efforts were met with a backhand that split her lip, blood trickling from the wound and dripping down onto her breasts. 

“Don’t try that semantics bullshit with me.” Evil growled. “Tonight is not about you getting pleasure.” 

“I’m sorry.” Emi cried. “I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” 

Evil snarled and moved back to the table grabbing the ginger root he had bought and fashioned into a dildo shaped. Coating it with lube Evil moved to Emi’s backside, spreading her cheeks and pressing the tip of the root into her ass. Lube was the only care he took, shoving the implement into her unprepared hole until it was firmly lodged. The fiery heat quickly spread inside her, having Emi squirming in a useless attempt to escape the pain while Evil walked over and grabbed his chain flogger. 

Returning to her side he immediately set about whipping every inch of her flesh, dragging screams out of her until her throat was raw and ravaged, the beaded metal chains of the flogger leaving bruises over her body as Evil circled her. Sobs racked her chest as Emi begged him to stop, knowing it wouldn’t be happening. She had agreed to no limits and Evil was going to hold her to it. By the time he was done her breasts were swollen and bruised, aching with need as her nipples stood at attention. Despite the pain screaming through her Emi was in ecstasy at the same time, her body aching for completion. 

Evil flayed her skin, sweat dripping down his brow from exertion as he used all his strength to paint her skin in bruises. It was only with great effort that he forced himself to stop, sensing he was about to go over lines he shouldn’t cross, throwing the flogger down and breathing heavily as the beast within him banged against its restraints. Swallowing down his rage Evil turned his back on Emi, taking a second to get a handle on himself before he went too far. 

Feeling a bit more centered Evil approached Emi and unsnapped her restraints letting her fall in a heap at his feet. Her wrists and ankles were bloody messes, rubbed raw from the lining and her struggles. His dick hardened almost painfully as he stared down at the broken girl below him. Grabbing her by the hair he dragged her to the corner of the room and threw her into the shower stall turning ice cold water onto her and washing away the sticky residue the nettles had left behind. 

Once she was cleaned Evil dragged her over to the counter, bending her over and slamming his cock inside her cunt. Emi moaned beneath him as he took his pleasure, hips snapping into her ass and pushing the ginger root deep inside her with every thrust. Evil raked his nails down her back, over the welts left from his various whippings and breaking open the wounds, trickles of blood left in the trails. Leaning down Evil dragged his tongue over the wounds, the taste of her blood tart on his tongue making his cock jerk inside Emi as he buried his teeth in her flesh, creating a new wound that bled into his mouth. Ripping away Evil sucked in heavy breaths, Emi’s blood staining his teeth and lips as he filled her with his cum. 

“Take the ginger out and meet me at the wheel.” Evil panted as he pulled out of her. “We’ve got a long way to go still.”


	68. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hairdresser tempts her fate when braiding Evil's hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, threats

I was doing my best not to let my irritation boil over, but I was fast approaching the end of my rope. My fingers were cramping from working the intricate braid over and over again. I’d lost track of how long Evil had been sitting in my chair, and of how many times I had to start the whole process over because he couldn’t manage to sit still. 

Finally I had enough. 

“Stop fussing, I’m trying to braid your hair” I snapped as he leaned forward to grab his water once again pulling the long strands of hair from my fingers and making my work unfurl. 

“You’re not braiding it, you’re pulling it.” Evil snarled back. “Knock it off.” 

“Stop being a baby!” I huffed. “I’m not pulling it. You keep moving.”

Evil sneered at me in the mirror but straightened his shoulders and seemed to settle in the chair. Hoping he was going to be compliant I once again grabbed the brush and ran it through his colorful hair. I absentmindedly brushed through the strands, idly wondering what products he used to keep his hair so soft and shiny given all the coloring he did to it. 

A sharp curse startled me from my reverie making me pay attention to just what I was doing. My mouth dropped open as I looked down and saw I had somehow managed to tangle his hair up in the round brush, my eyes flying to meet his in the mirror. 

“Pull it one more fucking time. I dare you.” Evil growled. 

“Stop threatening me!” I retorted sharply. “I’m just trying to do my job.” 

I dragged my eyes away from the mirror pursing my lips as I stared at the tangled mess I had created in Evil’s hair. I felt horrible, but I wasn’t about to apologize to him after the way he had been treating me. Mad as I was, I was still heedful of his warning, gently easing the hair around the brush taking extra care not to pull. Once the majority of the hair was free I frowned realizing there was no gentle way to get the rest free. I was going to have to pull the brush from his hair and it was going to be painful. 

“This is going to hurt.” I told him apologetically, wincing as his cold dark eyes met mine in the mirror. 

“I hope you’re prepared to face the consequences.” Evil said simply making me swallow heavily. 

Our eyes never wavered from each other as I took a deep breath and pulled, wincing as I felt the resistance of his hair, heard the strands snapping as I pulled the round brush free. I felt petrified as anger filled Evil’s eyes, the intensity captivating, keeping me locked in their spell until he uttered one simple word. 

“Run.”


	69. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil isn't know for his patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language. Confrontation. Sexual content

Patience was not one of the few virtues Evil possessed. Games were not something that he enjoyed playing. The fact that he was currently being forced to partake in both activities by a bored Hiromu was not helping his already fragile temperament. 

Shifting in his seat Evil glared at his target. A mousy little thing that shrunk into herself whenever he so much as glanced her way. Much too fragile for his tastes. The chit looked like she would break in half under his weight. He bit his full bottom lip hard to keep the annoyed sigh from escaping. Unfortunately he wasn’t in charge and was humoring his injured brother so he had to play the hand he was dealt. Evil still wasn’t quite sure when he had agreed to this, or how Hiromu had talked him into it, but the little shit had gotten Naito wrapped into it so now he was stuck. Naito would make sure Evil followed through on his deal with Hiromu. 

Looking to his right Evil found his beliefs confirmed as Naito was watching him with a smirk that said he was enjoying every second of Evil’s suffering. Lip hitching in a snarl he turned his head back to stare at the girl again. Their eyes locked on each other across the crowded room and Evil smirked. He would swear he could see her trembling with fear even at this distance. 

Evil’s musings were broken by a heavy hand clamping down on his shoulder. 

“Do try not to break her too badly Evil, she’s actually good at her job.” Kazuchika Okada said mockingly. Next to him stood Sho Tanaka who was looking at the girl with a worried expression. 

With a sneer Evil shrugged the hand off, rising quickly to get in the golden boy’s face. 

“Fuck off Okada. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to her.” Evil told him with a not so gentle shove in the chest making Okada stumble back a step. “And when I’m done with her I’ll deliver her to your little boy toy so he can pick up the pieces.” 

“Go to hell Evil!” Sho snapped. “Stay away from her. She’s too good for you.” 

Evil grinned. He probably should thank Sho. He had just made this so much more interesting for Evil. 

“It’s too late. I want her now, and I always get what I want” Evil told him. 

“She doesn’t want anything to do with you.” Sho said emphatically, keeping his voice lower than he would like as he noticed the attention their little impromptu confrontation was gathering. 

“She will.” Evil said confidently. “The poor little thing is too scared of me to tell me no.” 

Evil pointedly turned his gaze back to her, razor sharp grin appearing as she stared transfixed back at him like a frightened deer. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Sho,” Evil said turning his attention back to the smaller man. “I promise when I’m through I’ll bring her right to you and you can help her clean up my cum that’s dripping down her thighs.” 

Sho lunged, getting caught by Okada who whispered some sharp words in his ear and pushed him off in the opposite direction. Evil laughed loudly as Sho slunk away, casting angry glares back over his shoulder. 

“Stay out of my business Okada.” Evil said after Sho had disappeared. “And keep your little yapping lap dog away from me.” 

Okada held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture, though his eyes still held a mischievous glint as he backed away. The luncheon had been a dull affair so far, no one could blame him if he was trying to liven it up. Even if his entertainment had come at the expense of his own stable mate. 

Settling back in his seat Evil rolled his eyes at the grinning Naito. 

“I think this just got much more entertaining than even Hiromu bargained for.” Naito cackled making Evil scoff.

“Please. As if that little fucker didn’t know Sho was hot for that bitch before he picked her.” He said with irritation. 

Yes Sho had added an unexpected element to this little game, but he still had to wait and play by Hiromu’s rules. In the end it would probably be worth it, but for the moment Evil was tethered and he didn’t like it. Not one bit.


	70. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Japan intern is becoming obsessed with Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, sexual discussions, somewhat stalkerish behavior, sexual behavior

Ayama was young and naïve. She was also in love. From her first day as an intern working backstage with New Japan she had been drawn to the one known as Evil. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to be aware of her existence beyond being just another face running around. Ayama had been carefully observing him for the past few months trying to get a hint as to what kind of woman caught his attention, but so far had come up blank. So she did what she could to stay in his orbit and hope somehow, someway, she caught his attention. 

Watching the monitors Ayama saw the tag match the entire stable was participating wrapping up and hurried to the backstage entrance with a bottle of water and a towel in her hands. As soon Evil was through the curtain she was there smiling as he took the offered towel with a grumbled thanks. He even gave her a smile as she offered him the water and she was almost giddy when their fingers brushed as he took the offering. 

“Where’s our water?” Naito asked with an arched eyebrow. She might not think so, but outside of Evil, the entire stable was well aware of her infatuation with Evil. Ayama wasn’t exactly subtle in her lusting. Her blatant favoritism of him was definitely noticed. 

“Oh,” she said barely sparing him a glance. “I’m sure someone will get it for you.” She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand before returning her attention to Evil who was currently pouring the bottle of water over his head. Ayama had to stop herself from licking her lips as she watched the droplets run down his chest. She was caught off guard when he shoved the empty bottle into her chest and stalked past without another word. 

“You do realize you are the New Japan intern, not Evil’s personal intern right?” Naito asked with a sneer as he brushed past her followed by the rest of the group. 

Walking into the locker room Naito flopped down on the sofa, leaning back and closing his eyes. “You need to tell your little girlfriend to get her shit together.” He said to Evil. 

“Who?” Evil asked looking at Naito in confusion. 

“Your stalker.” Hiromu pointed out helpfully as he stripped out of his gear. “The rest of us are going to die from lack of hydration while she’s so fixated on you.” 

“Is she?” Evil asked tilting his head as he tried to recall exactly who they were speaking about. 

“You’re so fucking oblivious.” Sanada chuckled. “Maybe just have a word with her, tell her to stop ignoring the rest of us.” 

“Okay.” Evil easily agreed with a shrug. “You’ll have to point her out to me though because I have no fucking clue who she is.” 

“Poor girl is head over heels for you and you have no idea who she is.” Hiromu giggled finding this absolutely hilarious. 

“How the hell is she in love with me when I’ve barely spoken to her? And how do I not know this?” Evil asked. He felt completely lost wondering how he had missed what every other member of his stable seemed to be well informed on.

Sanada and Evil left the room in search of the lovelorn intern wandering through the halls, until they found her in the cafeteria. Evil ran a critical gaze over her, wondering why she hadn’t garnered his attention. 

“Why haven’t you fucked her yet?” Evil asked as he checked her out. She was a good looking girl. Someone that would be on Sanada’s radar. Someone who should have been on his radar, but apparently something about her didn’t speak to him. 

“She’s too hung up on you.” Sanada said with a shrug. “Not a shred of interest in anyone else.” 

“That must be a blow to your ego.” Evil teased. 

“Whatever,” Sanada said rolling his eyes. “I could fuck her if I wanted to put the effort in.” 

“Would you like me to put a word in for you? Tell her she needs to fuck you as a favor to me?” Evil chuckled. He loved needling Sanada, get the polished man all flustered. One of his favorite pastimes. Of course Sanada gave it back to him just as much. 

“I don’t need any pity fucks thank you very much.” Sanada griped. “As I said if I really wanted her I would have her. Regardless of how she feels about you.” 

“Whatever.” Evil said with a smirk. “Let’s get this over with. I have things to do.” 

Evil approached Ayama, sliding into the chair next to her and broaching the subject of her slights to his teammates. For the first time he really saw what they were talking about. Her feelings were written plain as day on her face and frankly Evil felt a bit uncomfortable with her open adoration and the second he could make his getaway he was getting far away from her. 

“I want to take care of you.” Ayama said earnestly to Evil. “I want to make sure you have everything you need.” 

“Look Ayama, what I need is for you to take care of my brothers too, okay? I don’t like you neglecting them to take care of me. You want to keep me happy then you keep them happy too. Understood?” 

Ayama nodded eagerly, her hand moving to rest on his thigh.

“I’ll do anything to make you happy Evil.” She vowed frowning when Evil removed her hand and quickly made his escape. 

“Fuck, I feel dirty.” Evil said as he rejoined Sanada glancing over his shoulder at Ayama who was staring at him with utter adoration. 

"I think she owes you a cigarette after that.” Sanada joked. He had watched the whole interaction and had been surprised at the outright lust that had been on display. That girl definitely didn’t hold back her feelings and he was again surprised that Evil had been completely oblivious to it up to that point. 

After Evil spoke to Ayama her performance improved as she put her all into keeping the men he referred to as his brothers happy. If that was what it took to keep her on his radar she was more than happy to comply. When he had come over and spoken to her a few days ago she had thought she died and gone to heaven. His voice was deep and husky and she could listen to him talk all day. Unfortunately his friend was waiting for him by the cantina door limiting the time she could spend with Evil. She had tried her best to keep him close, but eventually he had patted her on the shoulder and walked away. 

Now Ayama was determined to show him how good she would be at taking care of him and respecting his wishes. He would have no choice but to realize how great she was. She made sure she was at work looking her best every day, wearing the most revealing and flattering outfits she could in hopes of catching his eye and made sure they had everything they could possibly need without having to ask. 

After her two days off Ayama returned to work with a bright smile on her face, a tray of the favorite coffees of LIJ in hand as she hurried towards their locker room. Ayama was confident she had beaten the group here, so didn’t bother knocking, freezing in the doorway as she walked in on Evil with a pretty black haired girl straddling his lap. 

"That’s right baby, grind down on my cock,” Evil said, one hand in her hair, the other digging into her hip as he drug her mouth down to his. 

She met his lips hungrily, tongues swirling around each other as she rolled her hips down on Evil’s cock. The intensity increased, his hands roaming her body and whimpers escaping as Ayama found herself unable to tear her gaze away. Evil’s hands slipped underneath her skirt and found nothing but bare flesh his eyes met hers and he smirked. 

“No panties?” He asked rubbing his finger along her slit. 

“Easy access.” She said. “Didn’t want to waste unnecessary time. I just wanted to give you want you wanted.” 

The two of you were so lost in each other that neither of you noticed Ayama opening the door, freezing in her movements as she watched, tears springing to her eyes as she watched. When he pulled his cock free Ayama couldn’t stand it anymore and with a muffled cry she turned away quietly closing the door, and hurrying away from the scene of her heart break. 

“Ayama?” Fumi asked as her friend barreled into their makeshift office, face red and tears falling from her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“E…Evil.” Ayama stuttered dropping onto the desk chair and putting her head on the table while sobs wracked through her body. 

“What did he do?” Fumi asked coming to rub Ayama’s shoulders, trying to offer some measure of comfort. 

“He has a girlfriend!” Ayama wailed. 

“A girlfriend?” Fumi parroted. 

“Yes a girlfriend. A beautiful perfect gorgeous sexy girlfriend.” Ayama sniffled. 

Fumi frowned continuing to rub Ayama and murmuring soothing words. This just didn’t seem right. She hadn’t heard of Evil having a girlfriend. 

“Are you sure that she’s his girlfriend? Did he say that?” Fumi asked trying to get some answers. 

“Not exactly,” Ayama said. “But they were practically dry humping in the locker room. I left when it was pretty clear they were about to have sex.” She said bitterly. 

“Ayama, just because he’s having sex with someone doesn’t mean they’re together.” Fumi reassured her friend. “There’s still hope.” 

“Fumi, he barely knows I’m alive.” Ayama cried giving Fumi pause. This was true, Evil had never paid more than the barest of attention to Ayama. Or any of the other interns for that matter. He barely spoke to them, usually grunts of thanks or things along those lines and only that one outright conversation he had with Ayama recently. 

Fumi spent the next half hour waving off Ayama’s concerns. She convinced her that if she loved Evil as much as she said she did that she had to fight for him. By the time her shift started Ayama was convinced she could make Evil love her as much as she did him. She would make him.


	71. Indiscrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil hooks up with a woman with his girlfriend in the next room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking, choking, belt use, bondage, explicit language, explicit smut, cheating

Evil took her roughly locking one hand on her hip the other gripping her throat as he pounded into her. As he approached his climax he tightened his grip on her throat cutting off Aeron’s air and pushing her over the edge as she bucked against his dick climaxing around him as he shot his cum into her. He liked that she still challenged him as he held his grip on her throat, eyes meeting his as if to dare him to hurt her. 

“Fuck I wanna hurt you.” He ground out as he slid out of her loosening his hold on her throat. 

“I’ll let you.” Aeron replied meeting his eyes seriously. “I want it to hurt.”

“Yeah? You gonna let me bust that pretty ass of yours?” He said reaching to painfully squeeze said ass. 

“Yes.” She gasped. It had been a long time since someone had brought out her sick side enough to play. She wanted to let Evil use and abuse her. To make her hurt. She liked pain. She really liked it during sex. It just wasn’t often she came across someone she found worthy enough to let use her like that. The fact that his little girlfriend was in the other room and could hear the sounds coming from the room made it better. She could imagine how uncomfortable and angry the girl was as the sounds from the bedroom filtered to the sitting room through the air vents. 

Evil flipped Aeron over onto her stomach giving her a firm slap on her ass. 

“Don’t move.” He commanded rising from the bed. Making his way to the closet he smirked as he found exactly what he was looking for. Aeron was making this almost too easy. He grabbed a couple scarves and a belt and made his way back to the bed. Positioning Aeron on her knees he bound her hands to the headboard before wrapping a silk scarf around her neck and making a slip knot so it would tighten when pulled. 

“Do you want me to fuck your pussy while I turn your ass red?” He asked giving a tug on his makeshift leash. 

“Yes.” Aeron hissed as he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock. 

“Yes what?” He prodded smirking when he felt her tense under his hand. 

“Yes sir.” Aeron ground out after a brief debate with herself. 

“Good girl.” He said patronizingly. With that he thrust into her dripping pussy smiling when she gagged as he yanked on the scarf. With each thrust he slapped her ass, admiring the clear handprint marks peppering her pale cheeks, each slap getting harder and leaving a deeper imprint. Her panting gasps were driving Evil on, and as his slaps got harder her moans got louder and the juices flowed out of her coating his cock. Her hips thrust back to meet his thrusts and with one last brutal slap that left his hand stinging Evil pulled out of her as she came with a strangled scream. 

Leaning back to catch his breath Evil grinned as he saw the bruises quickly forming on her pale skin. There were few things he liked more than to see his handiwork littering the bodies he left broken beneath him. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Aeron challenged looking over her shoulder at him with a taunting smirk. 

“Oh honey I haven’t even started. I’ve got this nice belt sitting here that hasn’t even been touched.” Evil replied holding up the leather belt he had pulled from her closet. It was thick and stiff, obviously new and he was sure it was going to hurt like a bitch. He didn’t think she would mind all that much though, judging by the light that entered her eyes when he held it up. 

He moved so quickly she didn’t have time to brace herself a hiss escaping as the leather bit into the already tender skin on her butt. Again and again he brought the belt down in sharp strops that had Aeron wriggling away from the onslaught. Only when he was satisfied he had covered every inch of her ass with belt marks did Evil adjust his target snapping into the tender flesh of her thighs. Aeron couldn’t contain the strangled moan that escaped as the pain seared through her. 

“You like that?” Evil teased giving another quick slap to her thigh. 

“Yes sir.” Aeron bit out when he struck her roughly. Evil wound the scarf in his hand up tighter pulling it taut against her throat and arching her backwards before slapping her thighs quickly in succession. Putting down the belt he slid three of his fingers into her dripping pussy ramming them home as she pressed back against him. Evil was met with a grunt of disapproval when he removed his fingers from Aeron. 

“Greedy little bitch.” He said slapping her butt. “You get what I give you.” 

He moved to the headboard rearranging the scarves so he could flip Aeron over onto her back. 

“Now you keep your legs spread. If you close them I’m gonna stop and we are done. Do you understand?” Evil asked rubbing his thumb over her clit as he spoke. 

“Yes I understand.” Aeron said pressing against his hand.

“Do I have to tell you again?” He asked stopping his motions. Aeron grit her teeth in irritation. If the man wasn’t bringing her so much damn pleasure she would tell him to fuck off. 

“No sir, I’m sorry.” She ground out. “I understand your direction sir.” 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” He smirked. He knew how pride worked. It was driving her crazy having to call him sir, but she was so into what he was doing she was letting him get away with it. 

As Evil situated himself between her legs spreading her lips open for his enjoyment he teasingly rubbed the belt’s leather across her clit. He chuckled as her eyes were wide with anticipation and a smidgeon of fear. When he snapped his belt across her nipple, she was surprised, having been so focused on him between her legs that she never saw the movement. But oh it felt so damn good as the fire ripped through her breast. Evil was very good, she would give him that, never following a pattern, just snapping the belt randomly, sometimes on the breast, sometimes across the nipple and sometimes a direct strike on the clit. She was teetering so close to the edge of orgasm it wasn’t going to take much to send her over. Tossing the belt behind him Evil rammed his thick cock into her swollen pussy grunting in pleasure as her cunt gripped his length. Aeron’s legs wrapped around his waist urging him on as he thrust into her wildly. A few well-placed flicks to her throbbing clit were all it took for Aeron to clench around him in climax yet again. As soon as she finished Evil pulled out climbing to straddle her chest and thrusting into her mouth. He reached down to grab the scarf yanking it taught and cutting off her air supply as he fucked her mouth until he came. When his cum filled her mouth she could barely swallow it her throat so constricted by the scarf. Evil held it tight until he was satisfied every drop had been swallowed and only then released her. 

He climbed off the bed admiring his handiwork, the crisscrossing belt marks stood out beautifully on her skin, her nipples reddish and swollen bruises beginning to form, her ass already black and blue. 

“I may just leave you here all night. Tied up for my use.” Evil said as he looked over the bound beauty. “Maybe I’ll let my brothers come fuck your pretty pussy. Of course you’re such a whore you’d probably like that wouldn’t you?” 

“No.” Aeron denied unconvincingly making Evil smirk. He recognized that look in her eye very well. He’d seen it many times in his dungeon. She was so far gone she would do anything and everything just to get more from him. He was going to have some fun with her. 

But first there was the little matter of his girlfriend to deal with. 

Walking out into the sitting area of the hotel suite Evil looked over his soon to be ex-girlfriend noting her red rimmed eyes and broken hearted expression with scorn. 

“You can go now.” Evil said pointing at the door in dismissal. “I don’t need you anymore.”


	72. Reprisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can be replaced at any time, a point Evil makes very poignantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This could be triggering so read with caution. Coercion and manipulation, references to the word rape, nothing implied 
> 
> DO NOT READ IF COERCION/MANIPULATION or anything along that vein upset you

“I don’t want to do this. Please.” I plead, gripping Evil’s forearm tightly as he stared dispassionately utterly unmoved by my pleas. I slowly removed my hand as he glared pointedly at the offending appendage. The entire drive to the arena I had been appealing to his compassion, unable to believe he was asking me to have sex with his best friend. It had come up out of the blue, after a rather frustrating night of arguing over my lack of desire to visit his dungeon. In an effort to appease his temper I had offered to do anything he wanted that didn’t include the dungeon. I had never expected this in response. 

“This is what I want. I’m not going to force you but if you don’t do what I’m telling you do you can walk out that door.” Evil said.

“You’re seriously going to dump me if I don’t fuck your friend?” I asked in disbelief. I knew Evil had his proclivities. They were no secret, but I didn’t think he would ever pull this card on me. I was different. I was his girlfriend. I wasn’t some backstage groupie. “I thought we had something?” 

“I can replace you anytime.” Evil said with a shrug. “There are plenty of women willing to fuck anyone I tell them to just for my attention. Given the fact you refuse to play in the dungeon with me, you should consider yourself lucky I’m just telling you to fuck Sanada and not the other four as well.” 

“This is punishment? Because I refused to let you beat me in that stupid dungeon of yours, you’re going to let your friend rape me?” I asked in disbelief. 

“It’s not rape.” Evil said flatly. “I’ve told you that you have a choice. You can either satisfy my needs or you can fuck off. We’re not going to make you do anything.” 

I stared after him as he disappeared through the Los Ingobernables locker room door feeling bile rise up in my throat. I couldn’t believe what Evil was asking me to do. I kept waiting, hoping he was going to come back through that door and apologize, tell me he was wrong for putting me in this position. Except he didn’t. The minutes passed by, people passing me in the hallways with strange looks as I stared at the closed door, my heart racing as I imagined walking out on Evil; never seeing him again and I felt sick to my stomach.

Leaning against the wall I sunk down, curling my knees in and wrapping my arms around him. I don’t know how long I sat there, unable to give in to Evil’s demands yet unable to walk away. A part of me didn’t believe Evil was serious, that he wouldn’t throw away our relationship over me refusing to sleep with Sanada. It was preposterous. This had to be some kind of test. When the door across the hall opened I leapt to my feet, the hope that sprang to life in my chest dying quickly as I met Evil’s derisive gaze.

“You’re still here?” He growled. “Thought I told you to fuck off.” 

He and Sanada pushed past me, carrying on the conversation that had been briefly interrupted. 

‘Wait! Where are you going?” I rushed after Evil, grabbing onto his jacket and halting his progress. 

“As I told you, you’re easily replaceable.” Evil said. “We’re going to find some women who have no objections to fucking me and Sanada.” 

Tears filled my eyes and I tugged on his arm again looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Please don’t do this Evil.” I begged him. He yanked his arm away with a sneer and continued down the hallway. 

“You had your chance. All you had to do was say yes.” He called. 

I shivered as Sanada looked me over with a look of borderline disgust. 

“I was only going to fuck you as a favor to Evil.” Sanada said. “He can do much better than you.” 

With a shuddering breath I watched them walk away fighting back the urge to chase after Evil, to beg him not to leave me, to offer to do anything and everything he asked for just to stop him from leaving me. Their loud laughter echoed down the hall catching my attention and before I knew what I was doing, I ran after them, calling loudly for Evil to just wait that I would do whatever he needed to keep him happy.


	73. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada gets bored on the bus and chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, explicit language, mentions of light choking

As far as Evil was concerned being forced to ride the New Japan bus to their next destination was the worst punishment that could be levied on them. The buses were loud, and smelled of body odor and stale food. One by one the five Ingobernables climbed up the bus stairs, glowering at anyone who dared to look at them too long as they made their way to the back of the bus and secured two rows for their little group. 

After pushing his bag into the overhead Evil took up residence in the window seat, barely acknowledging Sanada as he sat next to him with Shingo taking up the aisle seat. Wisely Naito kept his distance, avoiding eye contact with Evil as he settled into his own seat. At the moment Evil would happily strangle Naito for landing them in this position. If he ever learned to keep his big mouth shut it would be fucking miracle. 

Pulling out his neck pillow and eye mask Evil made himself as comfortable as he could be hell-bent on sleeping his way through this whole nightmare. With a snarled “don’t wake me up unless there’s a fire” Evil pulled down his mask and leaned against the window as the bus pulled away from the curb. 

It was late in the evening and they were in for a long ride, so it wasn’t long before most of the bus had descended into darkness, the weary wrestlers finding sleep where they could. 

Sanada was one of the few souls awake on board, earphones in and a movie playing on his IPAD. Next to him Shingo had a small reading light clipped to the book he was engrossed in. An hour passed, the two men sitting quietly in the respective glows of their lights, Sanada’s attention unfortunately not being held by his movie. Next to him Shingo was fidgeting and drawing Sanada’s gaze.

“Bored?” Sanada asked quietly surprising Shingo. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, but Shingo had met walls that talked more than Sanada did. The fact he was initiating a conversation had him even more surprised. 

“Yeah, I’ve already read this. Grabbed the wrong book this morning.” Shingo said ruefully. 

“You could sleep.” 

“Can’t sleep on buses.” Shingo said with a slight shake of his head. 

“Me neither.” Sanada lamented. He glanced over at his sleeping tag partner enviously. He wished he could knock out anywhere like Evil was able to. 

Movement towards the front of the bus caught both men’s attention and they watched as Lian, Gedo’s personal assistant rose from her seat and headed slowly down the aisle. Glancing at the slumbering Evil, a grin slowly formed on Sanada’s face as a plan for some entertainment came to mind. 

“Want to liven things up a bit?” Sanada asked mischievously, his eyes bright with humor in the dark cabin. 

“Sure.” Shingo agreed wondering what the quiet man was up to. This wasn’t a side of Sanada he had gotten to see before, and he was curious as to what was going to happen. 

“Move back a row.” Sanada said quietly, glancing one last time at Evil to ensure he was still sleeping. 

Shingo wordlessly slipped out of his seat and moved into the empty row behind them followed by Sanada who took the aisle seat. Lian finally made her way to the back of the bus, disappearing into the lavatory. 

“There’s two things you should know.” Sanada said leaning towards Shingo and speaking softly. “One, only Hiromu can wake Evil up without risk of substantial bodily harm; and two, Evil cannot stand Lian.” 

Shingo frowned trying to figure out the correlation between those two facts, unable to ask Sanada as he had suddenly stood up and stepped back to Evil’s row as the lavatory door opened. Instead he watched with interest as Sanada blocked Lian’s path, his hands moving to grab her hips as if to move around her only to shove her at Evil before sliding gracefully back into his seat next to Shingo. 

Lian yelped as she fell, her hands reaching out to block her fall as she tumbled into Evil practically landing in his lap. 

“What the fuck?” Evil shouted ripping off his eye mask and waking up half the bus in the process. Seeing who was in his lap Evil snarled grabbing Lian by the hair and throwing her into the aisle before rumbling out of his seat after her. He loomed over Lian where she had landed on the floor and stared menacingly down at her.

“I’m sorry,” Lian said scrambling away from the infuriated man who only stalked towards her. “It wasn’t my fault. Sanada pushed me.” 

Sanada snickered as Evil graced him with a quick glare before refocusing his ire on Lian. 

“If you think casting blame on my brother is going to save you, you’re solely mistaken.” Evil snarled reaching down to grab Lian by the ankle and yanking her back towards him. By this point Gedo had scurried down the aisle trying to calm down the awoken beast that was Evil. 

Sanada could barely contain his delight as Evil yanked Lian to her knees by the hair, shoving Gedo back as he tried to intercede. 

“Does he want to fuck her?” Shingo asked quietly, watching the drama unfold with a grin. This was much more entertaining than a book any day of the week. 

“No.” Sanada scoffed. “I told you he can’t fucking stand her. She pulled some bullshit with him when she started trying to hold her booking authority over his head.” 

Sanada shrugged cutting off the rest of the story. He wouldn’t betray Evil’s confidence beyond what the official story was. He was sure Evil would make him pay for his part in this stunt when they were working in the ring together tomorrow, but for now it was proving entertaining. 

Some more shrieking from Lian, Naito getting into Gedo’s face to blame him for the whole thing, given LIJ was forced onto the bus, and Evil nearly choking the life out of her when he got his hands around Lian’s throat before Bushi pried him off had a rapt audience in Shingo and Sanada before things finally cooled down. 

Evil sneered at Sanada as Naito guided him back to his seat.

“I’m going to kill you.” He promised.


	74. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for "I know how you love to play games" and "There's your thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, female receiving oral sex, sexual content, slightly dubious consent

I heaved a sigh as I sipped on a beer I didn’t even like, sitting in a corner booth of the hotel bar. It wasn’t very nice, more Motel 6 than Marriott, and not nearly as nice as the hotel they put the talent up in across the street. Then again the talent brought in the money, not us lowly gofers. When I had moved to Japan from America to take this job with New Japan Pro Wrestling, this was not what I had envisioned. Six months ago I had been bright eyed and eager. Now I spent my evenings hunched over alcohol I hated to drink in an effort to dull my mind from the monotony of life. I was determined to keep soldiering on though. Eventually it had to get better. My talents would be recognized and I would be promoted to something more prestigious, opening more doors within the company. 

Next to my hand my phone vibrated and beeped signaling an incoming message. With a frown I picked up the phone and peered with bleary eyes at the message. 

Come here. Room 789 the text read. It was from an unknown number, but the only people I could imagine texting me like that were from my charges. I assumed one of them had changed their number without keeping me in the loop as usual. The likely culprit was probably Fale. As much as I didn’t want to, it was my job to come running when they called so I paid off my tab and slipped on my coat before trudging out into the cold winter night. 

After finding Room 789 and knocking I waited in the hallway, growing impatient as the minutes stretched with no answer. In aggravation I pounded loudly on the door three times, shrinking back when the door was ripped open and I was faced with the glowering countenance of Evil. 

“You’re not Wyn.” Evil spat accusingly. 

Immediately I realized what must have happened, my phone and Wyn’s only being a digit apart as they were company issued, but I certainly wasn’t going to tell Evil he had dialed the wrong number. 

“If you just hang on a few minutes, I’ll get her over here.” I told him already turning to hurry back to my hotel. Instead he grabbed me by the arm to stop my retreat. 

“No. You kept us waiting long enough.” He said. “You will do it.” 

Before I could protest he released my arm and disappeared into the hotel room before returning a moment later and shoving a piece of paper in my hand and then slamming the door in my face. As much as I wanted to argue, I knew that wasn’t the beast course of action. If push came to shove New Japan wasn’t going to have my back and wouldn’t care that Los Ingobernables weren’t my responsibility. 

I could just call Wyn and text her the list, but I had a feeling Evil wouldn’t take kindly to me circumventing his directives so I begrudgingly headed to the elevator shopping list in hand. My sympathy for Wyn compounded as I read the list, feeling disgusted that they expected me to purchase them condoms and KY Jelly on top of all the snacks and drinks that had been requested. I kept my head down, avoiding the cashier’s gaze as the many boxes of condoms were rung up and darted out as soon as I had finished paying clutching the bags to my chest and hurrying back to Evil’s hotel room. 

This time Evil didn’t bother to acknowledge me, grabbing the bags from my hands and moving to shut the door in my face once again. I can only blame sheer stupidity for what I did next. After the embarrassment I had just endured the edges of my temper were frayed, causing his rudeness to rub me the wrong way. Sticking out my foot I stopped the door before it shut.

“Excuse me? I can’t even get a thank you?” I snapped when Evil glared at my foot. “I don’t even work for you and you make me run your little errands and you can’t even bother exhibiting some simple manners?” 

I shrieked in surprise when Evil grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the hotel room, the door shutting ominously behind me as he pushed me backwards onto the bed. 

“You want a thank you?” He snarled crawling up my body with his hands pulling at his belt buckle. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked trying to keep my voice calm and even as he pulled his belt free and reached for my wrists. My struggles to free myself were for naught and in seconds he had my hands lashed to the headboard. “Very funny Evil. You need to knock this off and let me go. Now.” 

“You think I’m playing?” He growled straddling my body. “You think this is a game?” 

“I’ve heard about you. I know how you love to play games. I’m not falling into your trap so get off me.” I said proud that my voice didn’t waver as Evil pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before unbuttoning his pants. I had heard all about Los Ingos and the way they played. How they tricked women into submitting for them with no more than polished words and good looks. I wasn’t looking at becoming another statistic for them. 

As brave as my words were, they didn’t stop me from staring at Evil as he moved down my body his thick fingers playing at the waist band of my jeans before tugging them down my legs and tossing them over his shoulder. Swallowing heavily I couldn’t find it in me to protest as Evil removed my panties and knelt between my legs his broad shoulders pushing them wide as he lowered his mouth to my heat. 

I whimpered embarrassingly as his lips hovered over my pussy, his breath warm on my skin and making me ache and long for his tongue. The first swipe of his tongue had my hips bucking into his face making Evil grab them and hold me to the bed as he made repeated long slow strokes through my quickly dampening pussy. I cried out as his lips closed around my clit, sucking it into his mouth and pushing at the swollen nub with his tongue, sharp teeth nibbling as I lay helplessly under him. With a sharp order to stay still Evil moved his hand off my hip, spreading my cunt and licking it with his flat tongue, broad strokes that had me panting and begging him to make me cum. 

Evil’s hand moved between my legs, sliding beneath his mouth to probe at my hole, first one finger dipping inside and twisting, then two. His fingers were long and thick, curling and twisting inside me as he sucked vigorously on my clit. In seconds I was screaming out my climax, body stiffening as Evil ate me threw my orgasm, lapping up my juices as I fell limp against the mattress. 

Wordlessly Evil climbed up my body, releasing my wrists and rolling off the bed. 

“There’s your thank you.” He spat. “Now get out.”


	75. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request filled for prompts "you're special to me" and "if I hear sorry one more time"   
> BDSM/Dungeon style play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, mentions of dungeon play, knife play, blood play, mentions of pain play, mentions of smut, sexual content, female receiving oral sex

My relationship, for lack of a better term, with Evil worked for a simple reason: neither one of us was looking for commitment. We were compatible, our sex life off the charts, and when we were done we went our separate ways. We both enjoyed pain in the bedroom; him giving, me receiving. About the only source of consternation between us was the dungeon. Evil knew how much I enjoyed my time down there, so he refused to give it to me. Only on rare occasions and after making me jump through hoop after hoop would he allow me entrance. Try as I might I had yet to find anyone who could work me over like Evil could, so I kept coming back. Not that I minded the games he liked to play for me to earn my dungeon time. 

Unfortunately Evil was not playing ball this time around. I was frankly getting desperate. It had been months since he had allowed me in the dungeon, and to make matters worse he was refusing to even play rough with me outside of the dungeon walls. I felt like a junky craving a fix as I stared longingly at the door to the dungeon sipping at my coffee. Sighing in frustration I put my cup down and headed to the bathroom hoping a hot shower would soothe my need. 

I glared at Evil’s sleeping form barely resisting the urge to kick the bed and startle him awake as I shed my clothes and walked into the master bathroom. I frowned as I caught sight of my reflection and my disgustingly blemish free body. Not a single scratch, bruise or bite mark to be found. No handprints littering my ass or tits. Nothing. Turning away I climbed under the hot spray, letting the water burn my skin leaving red patches that stung deliciously. Instead of freeing my mind as I hoped, the shower only reinforced my desire to be used and abused by Evil. My core was aching and skin itching to feel the bite of his whips. 

Wrapped in a towel I returned to the bedroom to find Evil still softly snoring, his leg peeking out from under the sheets and sending my mind into a tailspin as I remembered that thigh beneath my grinding pussy, Evil’s hands digging into my hips as he controlled my movements. It was amazing, but not enough to give me what I needed. 

Heading back to my now cold coffee I leaned against the counter staring at that door as if it were taunting me. Before I realized it I had crept over to the drawer that held the key, pulling it out and glancing from the key to the door. Biting my lip I cast a worried glance down the hallway listening intently for any signs of life before sealing my fate and thrusting the key in. 

The door closed heavily behind me and I hurried down the stairs, feeling a sense of peace wash over me as I hit the last step and flipped on the switch encasing the room in dim lighting. It didn’t have the same oppressive presence as when Evil was down here, waiting in that throne of his, but it would have to do. I just needed a couple of minutes to take the edge off. 

Hurrying over to the cabinets I knew like the back of my hands I pulled out a vibrator and then a set of nipple and clit clamps before perusing the cabinet of whips and paddles. Reaching for the leather cat o’nines I stroked it softly with my fingers. 

“Not that one. That’s not going to hurt nearly enough.”

Evil’s voice in my ear had me nearly jumping out of my skin, my heart beating frantically in my chest. I had no clue how he had managed to enter the dungeon and sneak up on me without me having the faintest clue, but judging by the sound of his voice I may have bitten off more than I could chew. 

“Evil,” I said breathlessly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re special to me. That’s the only reason I’m not throwing you out on your ass for daring to enter the dungeon without my permission.” Evil hissed as I slowly turned around to face him, shuddering as I saw the coldness mixed with abject disappointment in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” I said again wincing as his lip jumped in a silent snarl. 

“The dungeon is not your personal playground.” Evil snapped. “It is my sanctuary. You have betrayed my trust by entering it without permission.” 

“I’m so sorry.” I plead again. 

“Shut up!” Evil yelled. “If I hear sorry one more time I will fucking lose it.” 

I was wise enough to recognize not to push Evil, though a part of me wanted to apologize one more time just to see what he would do. Luckily my sense of self-preservation was still hanging by a thread and I kept my mouth shut. 

“Get on the table.” Evil said quietly.

I didn’t have to ask what table. I knew exactly what he meant. My heart was pounding as I slowly moved towards the marble table, shivering as I lay down on the cold stone. I forced myself not to complain, knowing I had earned this with my trespassing. Knife play was the one thing Evil and I didn’t agree on. It was the wrong side of painful and honestly scared the crap out of me being tied down while he sliced my skin to shreds. One by one he secured my limbs in thick leather cuffs. I could feel the disapproval radiating off him, meeting his cold dark eyes as he leaned over me to secure a blindfold over my eyes then a gag in my mouth. 

A sharp sting on my right nipple had me crying out against the mask in surprise, then pain flowed through me followed by sparks of desire as Evil attached alligator clamps to my nipples. I was slightly more prepared for the clamp attached to my clit, but the heady buzz of pain still had me moaning around the gag. 

Evil moved to my head, grabbing a handful of hair and twisting it mercilessly around his fist. Tears pricked my eyes against the blindfold as he leaned down to hiss into my ear. 

“There will be no pleasure for you.” He promised. “Not for a very long time.” 

Evil knew exactly what he was doing as he kept me waiting in tense anticipation, his knives clanging together as he moved them about, fingers dancing along my limps in a teasingly light touch that had me both yearning for more and dreading the inevitable touch of the blade. I almost felt relief when the first blade sliced through my skin, my cry muffled by the gag as blood rose to the surface and my flesh stung. 

Evil leaned down, his tongue dragging across the wound, lapping at my blood. The knife cut across my skin in random movements; down my arm, across my stomach, around my nipple. Never knowing where he was going to strike next was a heady aphrodisiac, but the fear in my gut kept me unable to derive pleasure just as Evil had promised. 

Bile rose in my throat when he dragged his finger through the most recent wound and smeared the blood across my face. I could feel the wet stickiness as Evil positioned himself beside me and dragged the pointed edge of his knife across my pussy lips then lay the blade down balancing it on my mound. 

I blinked in surprise as my blindfold was suddenly removed, squinting against the dim light and seeing Evil’s blood tinged grin hovering over my face as he pulled my gag free. 

“Now comes the fun part.” He said bringing his mouth to mine. I gagged as his tongue invaded my mouth, tasting my blood on his kiss, my head held in place by his hands as he plundered my mouth repeatedly. I could only watch helplessly as he picked up his knife once again bound in place by restraints as he dragged in through my slit ripping a heart wrenching scream from my lips that continued as Evil lowered his mouth to my count, laving his tongue through my folds and feasting on the combination of my juices and blood until I was hoarse.


	76. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil and Shingo bring a guest back to their hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: GRAPHIC RAPE, non consensual sex, slapping, choking, victim blaming

The trio tumbled into the hotel room, stumbling as they made their way to the bed. Shingo’s hands roamed over her body, cupping her breasts as he held her from behind. His lips were hot on her neck, teeth nipping at her skin. Evil’s hands rested on her hips, his tongue invading her mouth as he pulled them towards the bed. 

Breaking the kiss Evil stepped away, hands moving to his buttons and working off his shirt before tossing it to the side. Shingo pushed her down onto the bed face down, climbing on top of her and grinding his hard cock into her ass. 

“Wait!” She cried out as Shingo starting pushing her skirt up her hips. “Stop! I changed my mind. I don’t want to do this.” 

Shingo gave a growl of frustration moving his hand to the center of her back and held her in place as she struggled beneath him.

“You changed your mind?” Evil asked darkly as he shed his pants. “That’s not how this works sweetheart. You can’t change your mind.”

“Get off me!” She yelled wriggling uselessly beneath Shingo. “You can’t do this.” 

“Shut up.” Shingo spat climbing off her for Evil to take his place beginning to strip out of his own clothes as Evil wrenched her arms behind her back. “You don’t make the promises you did and then change your mind.”

Moving to the side of the bed Shingo stroked his cock before climbing on and kneeling in front of her mouth. Refusing to open she buried her face in the bedspread until Evil pulled her back by her hair making her yelp.

“That hurts. Stop!” She cried. 

“You think that hurts?” Evil sneered into her ear. “That’s nothing. You want to cry and change your mind? To tell us no after getting us all worked up? You think that hurts? No, I’m going to make it hurt.”

Releasing her head Evil reached to her skirt shoving it up over her hips and ripping off her panties. Grabbing her hips he yanked them off the bed before sinking his cock in with one thrust wrenching a scream from her throat that allowed Shingo to push his   
cock past her lips. 

She gurgled against Shingo’s cock as he breached her throat, mingled with screams as Evil raked his nails down her back leaving angry red trails tinged with blood as he took her without mercy from behind. Shingo pulled her firm with his groin by the back of   
the head, holding her flush while her throat clamped around him, the force of Evil’s thrusts forcing her face into Shingo’s body her tears wetting his stomach. 

Shingo looked up in surprise as she was ripped from his cock, seeing Evil unmount and throw her onto her back and pushing her so her head was leaning off the bed. Taking his cue Shingo repositioned pushing his cock down her throat as she hung over the   
edge. Evil threw her legs over his shoulders and folded her over so they were pressed against her chest as he fucked her deeply. 

Moving his hand to her throat Evil squeezed tightly, cutting off her air supply as Shingo abused her throat. Her struggles intensified hands flailing and pushing futilely at Shingo’s thighs trying to dislodge him as Evil’s grip continued to tighten.   
With a grunt Shingo rammed his cock one last time spurting his seed down her throat, smirking down at her as he pulled free, his cum leaking out of her mouth as she choked. Leaning back against the wall he watched as Evil rutted into her his hand leaving her throat to rake down her body, stopping to twist and pull on her nipples until she screamed. 

“Shut up!” Evil growled backhanding her hard enough to shut her mouth giving his hips a final thrust before pulling out and spraying his seed over her stomach.


	77. Ceding Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil lets Hiromu been in charge of their night out  
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Why is she still here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome m/f/m (no slash), Oral sex, anal sex, smut, language

Evil’s truck glided to a stop in front of Hiromu’s curb, honking the horn and hiding his smile at Hiromu’s contagious enthusiasm as he bounced down the steps. Sliding into Evil’s truck Hiromu grinned practically bouncing on the leather seats as they pulled away from the curb. 

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Hiromu exclaimed. “We haven’t been out in a long time.” 

“I know.” Evil said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Evil.” Hiromu said his smile dimming a bit. “It’s not your fault I was stupid and got hurt.” 

“Knock that off Hiromu.” Evil said sharply. “I don’t want to hear that crap.” 

Hiromu nodded and let out a sigh before his smile regained its former state. 

“You’re right. No feeling sorry for myself. We’re just going to find some pretty friends to play with.” 

“Female friends.” Evil said pointedly. 

“Yes, yes Evil. Female friends.” Hiromu said with a roll of his eyes. “I know you don’t like to play that way.” 

“You can bring home whoever you want Hiro.” Evil said. “I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t Evil.” Hiromu said. “But I want to play with you tonight. There’s no way I’m missing the chance to be in charge.” He grinned at Evil impishly as he reminded him of the rash promise Evil had made in an effort to make up for his less than stellar actions towards Hiromu the past few months. 

The ride continued in the comfortable silence that only comes with longtime friendship, HIromu watching the buildings fly past the window as Evil tore through the streets at speeds well beyond the limits until they pulled into the parking lot of a club they used to frequent when Hiromu first joined Los Ingobernables. 

"I missed this place!” Hiromu exclaimed as they walked into the pulsing atmosphere. His head bobbed with the music as they made their way to a table on the outskirts of the dance floor. Drinks were quickly ordered and delivered, the men sipping on their drinks while checking out the dance floor. 

“She’s pretty.” Hiromu said pointing to a woman grinding on the dance floor with bright red died hair. 

“No.” 

“How about her?” He nodded at another girl with her hair cut short to her head who walked past with a drink in her hand. 

“No.” 

Hiromu huffed in irritation, glaring at Evil with a side-eye before moving on to the next one. 

“Her.” Hiromu said looking at a pretty girl with legs for days. 

“No.” 

“C’mon Evil,” Hiromu whined. “You promised not to be an asshole.” 

Evil sighed in resignation throwing his hands up and motioning for Hiromu to take the lead. He had promised Hiromu he would behave himself and let Hiromu be in charge, a promise he was quickly regretting. Evil did not handle letting others take control well. 

“Pick who you want.” Evil said. “You’re the boss.” 

Hiromu grinned excitedly and bounced off his seat wading into the writhing bodies looking for the perfect prospect while Evil nursed his beer watching the bobbing head of HIromu disappear in the crowd. It went against his every instinct to let Hiromu lead the way, but Evil was trying his best to mend the fences his boorish behavior had bent. For Hiromu he would bite his tongue and cede control. 

A few minutes later Hiromu made his way back to the table with a busty brunette hanging off his arm. 

“Evil, this is Megu. Megu this is my friend Evil.” Hiromu introduced grandly motioning to Evil to shake her hand when she extended it when he stared blankly at it. Reluctantly Evil did so, dropping her hand as quickly as he could deem polite by Hiromu’s standards. 

For the next half hour Evil played Hiromu’s little game, engaging in conversation with Megu and Hiromu as he wove his web around her with his charming words. His fingers were itching to wrap around her hair and drag her to the nearest hallway, but Evil kept his cool letting Hiromu direct the evening. 

Sensing Evil’s growing impatience Hiromu knew he was going to have to hurry along their evening. He appreciated Evil playing along this far. HIromu knew it went against everything that Evil was. It only made him love the big guy more that he was willing to go against his very nature to make up for his imagined slights against Hiromu. 

In minutes the trio were heading towards Evil’s truck, sandwiching Megu in the middle with Hiromu plastered to her side. Evil fired up the truck, pulling out of the lot with a squeal of tires and heading back towards Hiromu’s place. 

“Mine?” HIromu said pulling his mouth from Megu’s neck as he noticed where they were heading. 

“Unless you want the temptation of my dungeon hanging over this little rendezvous I think it’s for the best.” Evil muttered. 

“Evil-san is such a good friend. Isn’t he Megu?” HIromu said pleased with Evil’s effort. “Why don’t you put your mouth on his cock as a thank you?” 

Hiromu’s hand went to the back of Megu’s head and guided it to Evil’s crotch. Reaching for his zipper Megu freed Evil’s cock and lowered her mouth to it, sucking him deep in her throat on the first pass making Evil groan in appreciation. 

“Focus on the road Evil-san,” Hiromu chastised as Evil’s hand dropped from the steering wheel to Megu’s head. “Let Megu please you.” 

Reluctantly Evil moved his hand back to the wheel and tampered down his irritation and focusing on Megu’s tongue circling his cock. Gripping the wheel tightly Evil took deep breaths and focused on driving through the streets as Megu sucked him off. 

Pulling up to the curb in front of Hiromu’s house, Evil shut off the engine, pulling Megu off him and shoving his cock back into his pants as HIromu guided Megu out the passenger’s side. Hiromu wrapped his arms around Megu guiding her up the steps as he kissed and nipped at her neck as the entered the house. 

Leading her straight to the bedroom while stripping her clothes along the way and tossing them behind as Evil dodged the flying articles. 

“On the bed Evil-san.” Hiromu grinned as he watched Evil comply, stripping off his clothes and settling against the headboard. 

“Climb on Megu,” Hiromu said slapping her ass and making her giggle as she climbed up the bed and straddled Evil’s laps. 

Immediately Evil’s hands went to her hips, gripping them tight enough to leave white marks outlining his fingers and slamming her down onto his cock making Megu cry out as he impaled her.

“Evil,” Hiromu warned. “Not like that.” 

“Are you serious Hiro?” Evil ground out in irritation. 

“Yep.” Hiromu grinned. “Remember when you wouldn’t let me cum in that hotel room? Consider this payback.” 

“I forget what a manipulative little shit you are.” Evil complained though he removed his hands and let Megu set the pace at Hiromu’s directive. 

“That’s why we get along so well.” Hiromu said cheerfully as he began undressing himself. 

Reaching into his nightstand drawer HIromu grabbed a bottle of lube before climbing between Evil’s legs and kneeling behind Megu. Coating his fingers generously Hiromu began prepping Megu slipping a finger into her tight asshole and sliding it in and out until she was ready for him to add a second and then third finger. His fingers scissored inside Megu as she rode Evil’s cock until he pulled them free and coated his cock with lube. 

“You ready for me pretty Megu?” HIromu cooed in her ear, teasing his tip against her opening. 

At her consent Hiromu pushed his cock in slowly, stopping her movements on Evil as he pushed past her ring making Megu cry out in pain. Keeping still Hiromu let her adjust to his cock before slowly resuming his movements. 

“Hey!” Evil commanded sharply pinching Megu’s thighs. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” 

Hiromu let that one slide with an indulgent shake of his head grabbing Megu’s hips and guiding her movements on Evil in time with his own thrusts. Grunts and groans filled the air, sweat dripping down their bodies as they took their pleasure from Megu’s willing body. 

When they were done Evil shoved her off his lap and headed into Hiromu’s bathroom and straight to the shower leaving Hiromu to deal with Megu. Toweling off his hair Evil stopped short as he entered the bedroom and saw Megu laying in Hiromu’s arms. 

“Why is she still here?”


	78. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is determined to make MIana scream for him  
> Prompt request filled for “I like it when you say my name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of smut, BDSM play, whipping aftermath, explicit language

Evil’s pacing like a caged tiger was the only hint of his agitation. His face remained carefully blank, his fingers trailing over her exposed thigh, tapping along the flesh as she remained infuriatingly mute. He could picture the taunting smirk that was sure to be curving her luscious lips pressed though it was into the head rest. 

His eyes roamed over her body, taking inventory of the raised red welts littering her back and legs. Curling his fingers Evil raked his fingers over the wounds unable to stop the growl of frustration from leaving his lips when she barely flinched under the barrage. 

“Just give me what I want.” Evil hissed in her ear once again dragging his nails down her back. 

When the silence continued Evil decided on a new course of action, unlatching the restraints binding Miana to the table and dragging her to a stand by her hair. He was right. She did have a taunting smirk, exactly as he pictured it making Evil’s palm itch to smack it off. He refrained himself, instead dragging her over to his beams and methodically hanging her by the wrists leaving her on her tip toes. 

Moving to his cupboards of toys Evil tapped his with his forefinger as he perused the options. What did he have to do to make her scream? All the times he had Miana down here and he had yet to hear that elusive scream. Even working her over with Naito and Bushi hadn’t elicited one. If it wasn’t so frustrating he would probably admire her ability to take the punishment he dished out without a peep. The only sounds he could drag from her were those of pleasure and while intoxicating they were not what he was looking for from the dungeon. 

He could feel her watching him as he perused his toys, her eyes hungry as they devoured him.

“We could get to the fun stuff if you would just cooperate.” He said without looking in her direction, selecting long thing whip with metal tips before moving onto the next cabinet. 

“Oh Evil, you know you’re going to end up fucking me soon. You’re going to get too worked up and have to take me.” Miana taunted. “Just like you always do.” 

Evil swallowed back his irritation at the truth of her words. He never could resist her, not when her body was painted with his marks, her moans breathless and needy, cunt glistening with juices just begging for his cock. 

“I like it when you say my name Miana, but I’m going to like it more when you scream for me.” 

“Do your worst.” She challenged. 

Slowly he turned around, flashing a wicked grin at Miana. 

“Oh I plan too.”


	79. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never wise to ignore a warning put out by Los Ingobernables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, slapping, implied nonconsent

The halls of the arena were eerily quiet. Everyone had scattered after the warning issued by Tetsuya Naito. If Los Ingobernables were putting out a warning, you knew things were bad. Evil was on the warpath and everyone had been warned to make themselves scarce or face the consequences. 

Despite this warning Airi Uchida took the chance to sneak back into the venue. In her rush to leave with the others she had left her phone behind. Given she served as Chaos’ liaison her phone was vital to her job. She had to go back and get it. She didn’t know if he was still lurking around the venue, but Airi took precautions, staying along the walls and carefully checking her surroundings with every turn of a corner. 

Unfortunately she wasn’t careful enough, turning a blind corner and bumping right into his solid chest, falling flat on her back with a wince. As she stared up at the infuriated countenance of Evil a chill ran through her veins and Airi scurried backwards along the ground in an effort to get away from him. She thought for a moment that he was going to let her make her escape as he simply stared. Then his big booted foot kicked her feet out from underneath her, stopping her retreat. 

Airi cried out when he stepped on her ankle, halting any further attempts at freedom, his bulky body leaning over her as he inspected her from head to foot, fingers stroking his beard in an action she had seen hundreds of times in the ring. She held absolutely still under his inspection hoping that he, like most predators, would lose interest in lifeless prey. He squatted down in front of her more of his weight pressing down on her ankle and making her squeak in pain. Noting her reaction Evil smirked and ground his foot down further bringing tears to his captive’s eyes. 

“It’s never wise to ignore Naito’s warnings,” Evil said softly. “Are you stupid? Or were you hoping to get caught?” 

“No!” Airi protested vehemently. “I only came back to get my phone. I’ll get in trouble if I don’t have it. Please, just let me go.” 

Evil shook his head in denial of her plea. 

“You’re already in trouble Airi.” He said reaching down to grab her by her collar, forcing Airi to her feet as he rose. “And I have no intentions of letting you go. I’m not sure I’m done with you.” 

When she realized he was dragging her along to the LIJ locker room panic set in and Airi started screaming, her nails clawing at Evil’s hand until he snarled and slammed her into the wall knocking the breath from her before the back of his hand slapped across her face. 

“Evil!” Naito’s voice from behind them had never sounded better to Airi and she cried out a strangled help as Evil’s fist clenched around her throat. 

Evil turned around with a growl, glaring at Naito and Sanada who was standing next to him. Naito pursed his lips looking around Evil’s shoulders to see Airi pinned to the wall. 

“Couldn’t have heeded my warning could you?” Naito asked her with a sigh. He looked sideways at Sanada who shook his head negatively to his silent question. 

“Just wanted to let you know we were leaving.” Naito told Evil giving Airi a pitying look before turning on his heel and walking off making Airi’s heart sink. 

Sanada stepped to Evil’s shoulder saying something too low for Airi to hear before he too made his exit leaving her alone and at Evil’s mercy. 

“Did you really think my brothers were going to help you?” Evil sneered grabbing the long locks of Airi’s hair and twisting them up in his fist resuming his trek towards the locker room. “You should consider yourself lucky they didn’t want to join in.” 

They reached the door and Evil flung Airi into the room making her land in a sprawled heap on the floor. She barely had time to push up on all fours before she was sent sprawling again by a boot in the back which promptly stepped on her. The breath whooshed out of her again making Airi desperately suck in air as Evil increased the pressure on her back. 

“It’s gonna be a long night sweetheart. I hope you’re ready for it.” Evil warned making Airi shudder beneath his foot as his clothing began to fall to the ground.


	80. Means to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is in love with Evil who wants nothing to do with her. Bushi is in love with the Reader.   
> Prompt request filled for “I love you, not him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, unrequited love,

Something had to be wrong with me. It was the only explanation. Why else would I be head over in heels in love with the man who treated me like scum, like I wasn’t worthy of his attention? The man who barely spared me a second glance. How could I love Evil, when I had a good man like Bushi just waiting to sweep me off my feet? 

Just as Evil had made no secret of his disdain for me, Bushi had made his interest clearer than day. Bushi took an interest in me, paid attention, asked me about my day. He brought me sweet little treats knowing of my incurable sweet tooth. Bushi knew my favorite coffee and always brought me a big cup first thing in the morning. He was attentive and sweet, everything a girl could want. My complete lack of feelings for him only emphasized that there had to be something wrong with me. I wanted nothing to do with Bushi. All I wanted was Evil. 

I was waiting eagerly for his arrival, just as I did every morning. A bright smile on my face as soon as he walked through the door. I eagerly pushed off the wall, fighting to not let me smile fall when Evil frowned as soon as he followed me. Despite him turning in the opposite direction I hurried after him, eager to get just a little attention from him. 

“Why don’t you just leave me alone?” Evil groused as I caught up to him, almost jogging to keep up with his last strides. “Go find Bushi. He’s dying to spend some time with you.” 

“I don’t want to find Bushi.” I said stubbornly. “I love you, not him.” 

As soon as the L word was out of my mouth I knew it was a mistake. Evil stopped in his tracks, looking at me with cross between horror and revulsion. 

“Don’t ever say that to me again.” He hissed taking a step away from me as if utterly repulsed by the sight of me. “Get away from me. Don’t look at me. Don’t talk to me. Me and you? Never gonna happen. Get lost.” 

Evil stormed away, leaving me staring after him feeling like he had ripped my heart out and thrown it on the ground. I hadn’t meant to confess my love to him. Evil’s feelings on the topic were well known. Inhaling a deep shaky breath I turned on my heel and headed in the opposite direction wondering how I could fix this when Evil wanted me far from him. How was I supposed to win him over when he didn’t want me anywhere near?

My mullings were interrupted by the arena doors opening once again as Bushi entered the building. Bushi who was Evil’s stablemate. Bushi who was constantly hanging out with Evil. Bushi who shared a locker room with Evil. Bushi who had a crush on me and made no secret of his interest. 

I didn’t give a second thought to the consequences of what I was doing. Never thought of the repercussions when it was discovered that I was using Bushi to get close to Evil. My tunnel vision was focused on Evil and the path to Evil was through Bushi. Nothing else mattered. 

“Hi Bushi!” I greeted brightly, smiling widely when his face lit up as he handed me my daily coffee.


	81. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An American tourist gets lost in Japan; Evil and Sanada are willing to help, for a price  
> Prompt request filled for “I’m lost, can you help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive themes, manipulation, explicit language

It took Sanada a few minutes to realize he had lost Evil’s attention. The tag partners were finishing lunch on an outdoor patio, Sanada had been rambling on about his upcoming vacation when he noticed Evil had checked out of the conversation. Looking over his shoulder to follow Evil’s line of sight smirking as he saw what Evil had honed in on. 

She was pretty. He couldn’t fault Evil for looking. A foreigner practically in tears as she was ignored by the locals as she plead for help. He assumed on their reactions she was speaking English which wasn’t going to endear her to the locals who were already rather unfriendly to gaijin. She was fighting back tears, a pleading expression on her face and starting to hunch in on herself with every rejection. 

Their waiter approached, clearing their dishes and Sanada handed him his credit card. He knew Evil and knew it was only going to be another moment or two before he was ready to stroke. As he was signing the receipt his hunch was proven correct, Evil pushing back his chair with a loud scrape and a sharp “let’s go.” 

Sanada slid on his coat and followed after Evil’s retreating form as he walked in the direction of the girl he had been eyeing. 

“Excuse me!” She said shrilly, reaching out to grab Evil’s coat as he walked past her. “Please. I’m lost, can you help me?” 

Evil stopped turning to face the woman with a small smile and a picture of confusion on his face making Sanada roll his eyes. Apparently Evil was playing dumb and Sanada was going to have to be the helpful English speaking native. Asshole. 

“Please?” She begged Evil.

“Maybe I’ll help you if you let me bury my cock in your throat.” Evil said in rapid Japanese making tears of frustration well in her eyes as she realized she had no way to communicate with him. 

With a long suffering sigh Sanada closed the last couple of feet of distance catching the woman’s attention. 

“He doesn’t speak English.” Sanada said slowly. His English wasn’t the best, forcing him to take his time and make sure he was using the right words. “You need help?” 

“Oh thank god. You speak English.” She said gratefully turning her attention to Sanada. “I’m so lost. I can’t find my way to my hotel and I lost my wallet and I just want to go home.” 

“Sounds like you’re desperate.” Sanada commented making her nod. 

“I’ve been trying for hours to get someone to help me. Even the police ignored me.” 

Behind her head Sanada caught Evil’s eyes, getting a small nod from his friend. Vulnerable and desperate. Just Evil’s type. 

“What’s your name?” Sanada asked. 

“Britney.” She said with a smile taking a calming breath now that she had finally found someone to help her. 

“I’m Sanada. My friend is Evil.” Sanada told her. “We might be able to help you.” 

“Might?” Britney asked catching the nuance. 

“Might.” Sanada confirmed his lips sliding into an easy smile, one he had used so many times he had lost count. “If we can be…” Sanada trailed off trying to think of the right word before it came to him. “Persuaded.” 

Britney’s smile turned into a frown as she stared at the handsome man who had suddenly turned from an ally to a predator. 

“Go fuck yourself.” She spat. “Do you understand that?”

“Fine.” Sanada said with a shrug. “Good luck. I wouldn’t get caught in this neighborhood after dark.” 

Evil and Sanada walked away, leaving Britney staring after them. Glancing around she noticed the crowd quickly thinning as the sun slowly sunk in the sky. Her heart began racing in fear as she noticed shadows lurking in the alley ways as her only offer of help disappeared down the block. 

Desperation spurring her on Britney ran down the street until she caught up with Evil and Sanada. 

“You win.” She gasped out of breath. “Help me please.”


	82. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties aren't really Evil's thing, so he finds a way to entertain himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Public sexual acts, language

Evil’s dark eyes traced over the crowd looking for some entertainment at this otherwise dull affair. Why anyone thought inviting Evil to a pool party of all places was a good idea still escaped him. Furthermore, why his so-called brothers felt it necessary to drag him to one vexed him. Catching the eye of Sanada, stretched out on a lounge chair with three bikini clad women fawning over him, Evil sneered; grunting in frustration when Sanada simply grinned and tipped his beer bottle in Evil’s direction. Moving on Evil continued his perusal of the available offerings. If he had his vehicle he would have been long gone. Of course Naito had foreseen that he would try to escape and had driven him personally to the party.

“Should’ve just punched the fucker in the face,” Evil grumbled taking a swig of his beer. 

“Now now Evil, you don’t want to punch Naito. We’re just trying to get you to have some fun.” Bushi appeared at his side with a wide grin, sitting down on the empty chair next to Evil in the shadows. 

“You’re not off the hook either asshole.” Evil gave Bushi the side-eye with a hitch in his lips. “Want me to have fun? Take me to a club. Bring a toy to play with in my dungeon. Get me drunk. Don’t bring me to a goddamn pool party.” 

“Whatever,” Bushi said pushing to his feet. “Sulk here in the corner like a baby.” Ignoring the middle finger Evil directed his way, Bushi headed over to the bar where some of the Suzuki Guns were hanging out, greeting Desperado with a handshake hug combo and nodding at the rest. 

“I’m not sulking.” Evil sulked shifting in his chair. “Not my fault there’s no one interesting here.” Once again he settled into watching those around him looking for someone to play with. A chorus of greetings caught his attention and Evil shifted a smile full of bad intentions coming to his lips as he saw Rei standing by the patio door. Now she would be fun to play with. He knew if she had any inkling he was here, she never would have shown her face. That opinion was reinforced when her eyes landed on Naito and her gaze darted frantically around the pool area. It was only when she was certain that Evil wasn’t present that the tense set of her shoulders relaxed. 

Leaning back in his chair Evil remembered all the fun he had with her. She was so easy to manipulate it had lost its allure rather quickly, but the things he had made her do before he lost interest made him hard. After he had left her behind she had fallen in with Jay White. As far as he knew she was still seeing him. She thought she was free of his control; little did she know that Evil was just biding his time before luring her back in. No better time than the present he thought finishing off his beer. A last little hurrah to utterly destroy her for thinking she could move on from him. Right in front of all her friends and co-workers. 

So he watched and waited for her to pull her head out of the clouds and figure out that he was here. The exact moment she saw him brought a sick grin to his face as he watched her freeze on the other side of the pool. With nothing more than a crook of his finger he beckoned her, leaning back into his chair as he watched her obey with barely any hesitation. 

“I didn’t know you were here.” Rei said shifting from foot to foot under Evil’s penetrating gaze. “Didn’t really think this was your type of thing.” 

“You’re hurting my feelings Rei,” Evil said placing a hand over his heart dramatically. “Are you saying if you knew I would be here you wouldn’t have come? That’s rather rude.” 

Rei sputtered, looking around nervously as she tried to come up with a response that would satiate him. 

“Where’s Jay?” Evil asked tiring of waiting for an answer. “I’m surprised he let you out of his sight. He keeps a rather close watch on you doesn’t he?” 

“Keep his name out of your mouth.” Rei snapped glaring at Evil. “He treats me like I’m his world. More than you ever did. The only reason he watches over me is because of you.” 

“Yet here you are standing in front of me, just waiting for my command.” Evil said. “Does Jay not give you what you need? Does he not treat you like the slut you are?” 

“I’m not a slut.” She said fiercely. “I didn’t want you to treat me like you did. All I wanted was for you to love me.” 

Evil chuckled darkly making Rei flush as he stared at her like he could see into her soul. 

“Oh?” Evil asked sarcastically. “Was it love you were looking for while you sucked off Sanada and Hiromu in our locker room? Strange way of showing it.” 

“You’re impossible.” Rei said fiercely. “I don’t know why I bothered to come over here.” Yet she didn’t turn away, anxiously twisting her hands in front of her while Evil watched her knowingly. 

“Both you and I know why you came over here.” Evil said after letting her fidget for several moments. “I give you what you crave. What Jay never will. He cares too much to do the things you need. You don’t hate me because of the things I did. You hate me because I stopped doing them.” 

Rei flinched against the truth in his words, pushing them to the back of her so as to not dwell on them. He was intoxicating and she hated that he was drawing her in just as easily as he always had. She tried to think about her boyfriend Jay, how much he had helped her the past several months. How kindly he treated her and how much he cared. How much would it hurt him to know at the first opportunity she had jumped at Evil’s command with nary a second thought? 

“Come sit on my lap,” Evil suddenly commanded breaking her from her introspection. Again she obeyed without really thinking, stepping into the shadows and lowering herself on his lap. Rei gasped loudly as Evil grabbed her hips and settled her so she was straddling his thigh balancing precariously on the edge of the chair, the wicker digging into her knees making her wince. Her cut off jean shorts rode up her legs exposing the bottom of Rei’s butt cheeks. “Take off your top.” Evil said.

“What?” Rei exclaimed. “No Evil, I can’t do that here. People could see.” 

Her protestations fell on deaf ears as Evil simply smiled.

“That’s exactly the point Rei. Now take off your bikini top or I’m not going to play with you.” Evil said his tone brooking no further arguments. 

Rei cast a nervous glance over her shoulders feeling a wave of relief as it seemed nobody was paying attention to them in their little enclave. Reaching behind her back she untied the strings of her top letting it fall in-between their bodies exposing her breasts to Evil’s eyes. 

His hands left her hips, sliding up the curve of her waist to cup her breasts keeping his eyes locked on hers as he squeezed the globes tight bringing a sheen of tears to her eyes and a moan from her lips. Evil brushed his thumbs over her nipples until they were stiff little peaks then pinched them with two fingers, steadily increasing the pressure until he pulled a squeal of pain from Rei. Evil’s tongue darted out, licking over his lips as he squeezed and pulled at Rei’s tits watching as lust bloomed in her eyes. Pulling on her nipples Evil dragged her to kneel bringing her tits level with his mouth as Rei put her hands on his shoulders for balance. Lowering his head Evil flicked his tongue over one nipple, swirling in slow torturous circles before biting the peak hard and making Rei moan loudly arching her back towards his mouth as she sought more from him. Evil lips pressed against her heated flesh, kissing and nibbling his way across her chest to the other breast, flicking his tongue over the hardened nub and sucking it into his mouth. Rei’s hands moved to Evil’s hair, pulling it free from the confining rubber band and tangling the silky length in her fingers urging on Evil’s movements. When Evil’s mouth broke from her nipple she mewled in disappointment, uselessly tugging at his hair in protest. 

“Fuck my thigh.” He growled against her chest, biting deep into skin in the valley between her breasts smiling as she whimpered and lowered herself to perch on his leg. Releasing his hair, Rei again put her hands on his thick shoulders, nails digging in as she rocked her hips along his thigh, the coarse material of her cut offs rubbing hard against her folds as she moved. 

Evil leaned back watching Rei grinding on his leg, eyelids fluttering with pleasure with every movement against him. He smirked as he caught glances being cast towards their corner, watching Rei get herself off. A sharp slap from Evil’s hand on her breast had Rei’s eyes flying open in surprise, her teeth biting her full bottom lip as she tried to silence her cries. 

“Faster.” He told her, issuing another sharp smack to the opposite breast. Moaning Rei picked up the speed of her movements, hips rocking as she ground herself on Evil’s thick thigh, breath starting to come in spurts every time her clit found purchase on his muscular leg. Evil continued to litter slaps to her breasts as she chased her completion, her nails digging into his shoulders as she clawed at him as she neared. 

“Cum for me.” Evil said, his deep commanding voice just what Rei needed to let go, crying out loudly as Evil twisted her nipples, her clit grinding onto his thigh as she rode out her climax. As she was coming down and realization of what she had done crashed over her Rei scrambled off his lap hurrying to put her top back on. Humiliation burned through her as she turned away from Evil and found herself the center of attention of just about everyone at the party. Tears starting to fill her eyes Rei ran from the pool area avoiding accusing looks from Jay’s friends as she burst into the house. 

“Party still sucks.” Evil pronounced directing a glare at Naito. “Are we almost done here?”


	83. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a request of Evil for something different than their usual playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, blow jobs, wax play, explicit sexual content, hair pulling, gagging 
> 
> Word count: 2900

The silence seemed to stretch interminably, my heart rate increasing with every passing second as I stared back at Evil’s unreadable expression. It took everything in me not to fidget, to sit still and project a confidence I wasn’t feeling. My eyes felt strained as they fought to lower from his piercing stare, my teething itching to bite at my lip. Instead I remained outwardly calm, staring back at him with what I hoped was a bored expression as I awaited his response to my request. 

I knew what Evil had expected of this evening. There was no secret as to why he called me. I was there for his use, how he saw fit, and my wants didn’t come into play. Luckily my desires coincided nicely with his, so nine times out of ten I was down for playtime with Evil. Tonight was that tenth time though. It had been a long rough week, I was mentally and physically worn down and I wasn’t sure I was up for what I knew he hand in store. Instead of immediately responding in the affirmative to his text message as I always did, I had instead suggested dinner together so we could discuss the evening. 

It had been an anxious fifteen minutes as he left my text on read, no signs of a reply forthcoming and self-doubts and recriminations had immediately filled my mind, and I had to fight my instincts to text him again, begging him to forget what I said and that I would do whatever he desired. I had been surprised when I had finally received an affirmative response; brusque as it was, and didn’t argue his demand to meet him at Torishiki.

Once again I was faced with his silence, much more unbearable sitting across from him fighting my instincts to fill the silence with chatter. I could see the slight glint of amusement in his dark eyes, the twitch of the corner of his lips fighting a smirk, taking great enjoyment in my discomfort. Finally he moved, long fingers reaching for the delicate white tea cup sitting before him and raising the steaming liquid to his lips. My eyes were locked on his mouth as he sipped his tea glistening drops making his full lips look succulent and giving me an insane urge to lean across the table and lick his lips clean. The cup was set back on the table with a gentleness belying the strength I knew was in those hands before Evil reached for the white cloth napkin and gently dabbed his mouth dry before settling it on his lap. 

When he moved on to his yakitori without saying a word, spearing a piece of chicken with egg on his chopsticks, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you going to say anything?” 

Again I was met with silence, his only response a raised eyebrow as he slowly chewed his mouthful of food. The amusement in his eyes irritated me, I could see the pleasure he took from breaking me with his silence. It was always games with Evil, and it vexed me that I had fallen for his ploy. Rolling my eyes I leaned against the red back booth and folded my arms over my chest, determined this time to wait him out. Minutes passed, the only sounds the scraping of utensils as Evil finished his meal, the clinking of his glass on the tea plate as he put it down, chopsticks tapping on the edge of his bowl as he collected meat and noodles, every little noise grating on my nerves but I refrained from giving him the response he wanted. I reminded myself that he had made the choice to be here, to take me out to dinner. That gave me some sort of upper hand I figured. If Evil wasn’t interested he wouldn’t have bothered. I knew him well enough to understand he would have walked out without a second thought when I told him what I wanted this evening fi he wasn’t at least slightly intrigued. 

It was only after the dishes were cleared and after dinner wine filled our cups that Evil deigned to speak.

“I’m willing to grant your request…” 

A smile broke out on my face, but my excitement was put on hold when he held up his hand to quiet me. 

“Provided you offer me something in return.” He continued before taking a nonchalant sip of the deep red wine in his hand. 

“And you understand that it means nothing.” Evil tacked on. 

I refrained from rolling my eyes at his little conditions. Of course Evil wasn’t going to give me what I wanted without some benefit to him. He was a selfish creature at heart. I was well-versed in his ways. I also wasn’t stupid enough to push him for something I knew he wasn’t going to give. When this little thing between us had started, I knew what it was. I knew the type of man Evil was. Much as I may want something more established between the two of us, it wasn’t going to happen. I would just take solace from the fact that he was willing to do this meant he might care, just a little. 

“What is it you want in return?” I asked coyly, hoping I wasn’t letting my eagerness show. 

“I’ll let you know.” Evil said sliding out of the booth and holding his hand out to me. Despite knowing it was a monkey’s paw (I knew better than to accept a blind trade with Evil) I was too excited for the night ahead to give my misgivings any thought, sliding out and placing my hand in his. Foolish as it was, just for tonight I was going to let myself pretend that this was real. 

When we arrived at Evil’s home I was full of nervous energy, knowing where I wanted this night to go, but unsure just what Evil was willing to give me. He played his cards close to the vest, remaining silent most of the ride home though he did keep my hand in his strangely comforting grip. As the door to his home closed behind us I found myself pulled into Evil’s arms, our bodies held flush together as his lips devoured my mouth, tongue dancing over my lips leaving behind the intoxicating taste of the sweet red wine in its wake. Only when I was breathless did he break from my mouth, guiding me over the couch and setting me down. 

“Wait here.” He commanded gruffly, turning and disappearing through the foyer and up the stairs. I was tingling with anticipation waiting for his return, glancing curiously around the dim entry way. Though I had been to his house many times, I hadn’t ever been in this room for more than a few seconds. Every previous visit I had been immediately ushered through the kitchen to the basement door where his dungeon was housed. As much as I enjoyed the offerings of his playroom, tonight my request had been simple: I wanted to spend the night with Evil, to be taken in his actual bed, and not thrown out the door the second he was done. A complete 180 from our usual assignations, and I was frankly surprised he was willing to play along. 

I was started from my thoughts by a large hand clasping down on my shoulder, Evil’s fingers gripping it tightly and wrenching a gasp of pain from me before reluctantly loosening. For a brief second I thought about rescinding my request; Evil quite clearly had contacted me for a reason. I was sure he was itching to get down to the dungeon to erase his frustrations and I always wanted to please him. Those thoughts vanished as I looked over my shoulder at him, seeing Evil resplendent in black silk pajamas, the top buttons undone and hanging open, baring his chest to view. His colorful hued hair was freed from its confining ponytail, hanging lose around his shoulders in soft waves chasing any thought of turning this opportunity down far from my mind. How many times had I dreamt of Evil like this? Imagining my fingers tangled in his lose hair, something I was never allowed. 

I rose from the couch, walking behind to meet Evil my hands roaming over his chest as I rose on tip toes to kiss him, sinking into his body as it deepened and mewling in disappointment when Evil ended it far too soon for my liking. I followed behind Evil as he led me by the hand, taking me up the marble stair case and through the dimly lit hallways towards what I assumed was his bedroom. 

My breath caught as he ushered me into the room, black candles decorating every surface with flicker flames dancing atop them serving as the only light. Wicked shadows flickered along the dark grey walls and a king size bed dominated the room covered with black satin sheets and pillows. Coming behind me Evil pulled my body against his, the evidence of his stirring arousal brushing against my buttocks while he brushed aside my hair and pressed his lips to my neck. 

“Take off your dress and lay on the bed.” Evil said, his voice so low I barely registered his words until he pushed me in the direction of the bed. Snapping to attention I quickly stripped out of my dress and undergarments, positioning myself in the middle of the bed and watching Evil with hungry eyes as he stalked towards me. 

I was practically trembling as he stood at the end of the bed, taking his time in admiring my body, eyes tracing over every curve and inch of skin exposed to his view. My breath hitched as he climbed on the bed, kneeling between my ankles as he ran his soft hands massaging my calves and up my thighs. I had never seen a more beautiful sight as he crawled up the bed, hair hanging lose around his face until he was hovering above mine. The cool silk of his pajamas was a welcome contrast to my heated skin, sending shocks of sensations through my body and making my nipples pebble as the hanging material brushed over my breasts. 

Unable to resist I raised my hands to his head, dragging my fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth down to mine. My teeth nipped at his full bottom lip as they had been dying to do since I had met him before delving my tongue past them and humming into his mouth. I couldn’t get enough of his hair, tangling through the silky strands and pulling eagerly at it as I devoured Evil’s mouth. It was heaven for a moment, until Evil broke the kiss and disentangled my hands from his hair, pulling my arms into a familiar position above my head. 

“I hope you don’t think because we’re not in the dungeon that you’re in a charge?” Evil cooed into my ear, his rasp sending shivers of excitement through me. “I’ll play your little game, but I’m still in control.” 

He stuck his tongue out, lapping down the side of my neck and leaving a wet trail in its path before issuing a sharp bite in the crook making me arch against him. Kissing down my collarbone and over my chest Evil arrived at my left breast, flicking his tongue over the nipple repeatedly before sucking the peak into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. His right hand reached for my other breast, squeezing it in the palm tightly and making me moan, crying out as he pinched the taut nub harshly. 

Evil sucked harshly on my nipple while his hand continued to tease the other, his tongue circling around the nub until I was aching and writhing beneath him. With a pop and a bite he switched sides, sucking my right nipple into his talented mouth and keeping attention on the other breast with his fingers plucking and pulling me into a frenzy. A keening cry of disappointment disturbed the quiet of the room when Evil leaned back on his haunches, leaving me bereft of his touch. When he leaned over my body to the nightstand my breath hitched as he grabbed one of the black pillar candles and settled into a straddle over my hips. With wide eyes and panting breaths I watched in trepidation as he held the candle over my body, shuddering in anticipation as I waited for the first harsh burn of the wax hitting my skin. 

I hissed as the first droplets hit my stomach, pooling above my belly button my eyes meeting Evil’s as he smirked down at me. Pleasure that only came when he was causing pain flared to life in his eyes as he dribbled the hot wax over my body, enjoying ever hiss and wince that he wrenched from me. Dread and anticipation had me on full alert as the candle hovered dangerously over my tits, Evil teasingly dipping the candle only to pull back just as the wax was about to spill keeping me on edge until he finally let the wax fall onto my nipples making me cry out and my hips buck against him as searing pain tore through my body quickly fading into a familiar pleasure that had me begging Evil for completion. My pussy ached to be filled, my clit begging for attention from Evil as I rutted against him, unable to get any satisfaction with his thick thighs pinning me in place. 

Only when he was satisfied with the black wax painting my flesh did Evil put down the candle and slide down my thighs. I was keyed up and ready to explode as he spread apart my legs and knelt between them. The first pass of his knuckle over my clit almost had me orgasming, the nub throbbing as Evil rubbed through my slick slit, teasing just soft enough that I couldn’t fall over the edge, begs for mercy chanting from my lips as he continued playing with my bundle of nerves while pushing two fingers inside me and curling them. Tears of frustration welled in my eyes as Evil tormented me pinching and rubbing my clit as his fingers twisted inside me, pumping quickly in and out of my cunt as I desperately chased the orgasm he was denying me. 

Keeping his fingers buried deep inside me, Evil slid onto his belly, his hair tickling my thighs as he brought his mouth to my pussy. 

“Come.” He demanded latching his lips around my clit and sucking hard on the swollen flush. Immediately I exploded, clamping around his fingers and bucking into Evil’s face as he sucked hard on my clit, his tongue teasing and teeth nibbling on the swollen bundle while his fingers continuously pumped into me. As my cries faded into whimpers and the shuddering of my thighs quieted around his head Evil released my clit with a last long flick of his tongue and eased his fingers out of my spasming cunt. 

Once again Evil crawled up my body, pushing his mouth to mine and letting me suck the taste of my climax off his tongue and lips before moving to straddle my chest. Grabbing two handfuls of hair Evil dragged my head up until my mouth was pressed against his silk covered groin. The heat of his hard cock seeped through the cool silk branding my lips as they rested against this length. 

“Suck.” 

Opening my lips I did my best to follow his edict, tongue his cock through the fabric of his pajamas, the material a foreign feel on my tongue as I found the head of his cock and sucked into my mouth eliciting a groan of pleasure from Evil. I looked up at him, finding his head tossed back, eyes closed as I mouthed him through his pajama bottoms. After several long minutes Evil pulled my head away, releasing my hair to tug his pants down his thighs freeing his cock. Grabbing it in one fist he pulled my mouth back to the head of his cock, shoving it past my lips and into my throat. The unexpected intrusion had me gagging, drool pooling out of my mouth as he repeatedly fucked my throat, his hips pistioning fast the muscles in his thighs taut with tension as he reamed my mouth. With no warning he stilled, cock deep in my throat hot seed filling me mouth making me hurriedly swallow around him while trying to breathe through my nose. 

When he finally pulled free I gasped for breath, semen dripping down my chin mixed with saliva as Evil pulled his pants back up around his hips and flopped onto the bed beside me. 

“Blow out the candles.” He told me sharply, as he situated himself beneath the sheets. I reluctantly climbed from the bed, moving around the room and extinguishing all the candles before hovering hesitantly at the side of the bed. For a second I feared Evil was going to back of out of his agreement and throw me out, but was instead surprised when he pulled down the sheets and motioned for me to get in. With a big smile I joined him on the bed, settling under the sheets and started to scoot towards him only to be stopped by a sharp shake of his head. 

“I don’t cuddle.”


End file.
